Alpträume und andere Realitäten
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Die letzte Schlacht ist geschlagen, die letzten Überlebenden sind in der Mugglewelt gestrandet und suchen verzweifelt nach ihrer Identität und dem Weg zurück ...
1. Vorbemerkungen

Disclaimer:

Alle Personen und Geschehnisse der Harry-Potter-Welt gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser oder anderen Fan Fictions.

Alle Figuren, die nicht der HP-Welt entnommen wurden, habe ich selbst erfunden. Namensgleichheiten oder andere Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen sind reiner Zufall. Dies gilt auch für die Namen von Firmen und Webseiten. Nikita Karkaroff hat große Ähnlichkeit mit mir – manchmal zuviel.

Für die Theorie der multiplen Universen danke ich Hugh Everett und allen, die nach ihm kamen.

Übersetzungen aus dem Englischen – sofern notwendig – habe ich selbst gemacht.

Zum Inhalt:

Diese Geschichte spielt nach Band 7 (den ich zum derzeitigen Zeitpunkt natürlich nicht kenne).

Die letzte Schlacht ist geschlagen, die letzten Überlebenden sind – schwer verletzt und dem Tod näher als dem Leben – in der Welt der Muggles gestrandet. Nur mühsam gelingt es ihnen, sich zu erinnern und den Weg zurück zu finden.

Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass die Figuren beim Schreiben ein Eigenleben entwickeln. Derzeit weiß ich nicht, wohin es meine Protagonisten treibt und wie die Geschichte ausgeht.

Mrs-Karkaroff/November 2006


	2. Teil 1

**ALPTRÄUME UND ANDERE REALITÄTEN**

1.

_Hass_

_Lodernder unkontrollierter Hass_

_Unbändiger Hass auf den Mann, der vor mir sitzt_

_Ein alter Mann mit schlohweißen, langen Haaren und einem ebensolchen Bart_

_Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist verständnisvoll, milde und – verzeihend_

_Ich hebe den rechten Arm_

_In meiner Hand ist ein hölzerner Stab, den ich auf den alten Mann richte_

_In diesem Stück Holz sammeln sich meine ganze Wut, mein ganzer Hass_

„_Avada Kedavra," schreie ich_

_Ich weiß nicht, was es bedeutet, aber ich muss diese Worte herausschreien_

_Immer wieder_

_Jede Nacht_

Er erwachte schweißgebadet; auf dem Rücken liegend zählte er die Schläge der nahen Kirchturmuhr. Dreimal ertönte die Glocke – Drei Uhr nachts. Und er wünschte sich nichts so sehnlich wie einmal durchschlafen zu können.

„Alles Vergessene schreit im Traum um Hilfe!"

Warum ging ihm dieser Satz nicht aus dem Kopf?

Er fühlte sich krank, so verdammt verletzlich, so allein. Sein Leben war ein Trümmerhaufen, so vieles konnte er nicht erklären, er konnte sich nur an Weniges erinnern. Und das auch nur, weil Schatten seiner Vergangenheit durch seine Träume geisterten.

Auch an diesem Tag saß er wieder im Wartezimmer eines Arztes, eines Spezialisten, einer mehr, der ihm nicht helfen konnte. Man hatte ihn mit einer schweren Kopfverletzung gefunden, damals kurz vor Weihnachten, in einem der verrufensten Viertel der Stadt. Da er keinerlei Wertgegenstände oder Papiere bei sich hatte, befand die Polizei auf Raubüberfall. Im Krankenhaus gab man ihm keine Überlebenschancen, doch er war zäh. Nach sechs Monaten hatte man ihn entlassen. Man hatte ihm vieles versucht zu erklären, was er aber verstanden hatte war, dass er nie wieder richtig gesund werden würde, er würde immer Medikamente brauchen, gegen die Schmerzen, die Depressionen, die Halluzinationen, die Alpträume. Er hatte Adressen bekommen: die Wohlfahrt, das Sozialamt, eine psychiatrische Klinik. Beim Sozialamt holte er sich seine Unterstützung einmal pro Woche, bei der Wohlfahrt, manchmal auch bei einer der Kirchen, konnte er sich hin und wieder satt essen, mehr wollte er nicht. Man hatte ihm eine Unterkunft zugewiesen, ein kleines Zimmerchen, Bad und Toilette auf dem Gang, zu teilen mit zwanzig anderen verlorenen Gestalten, die meistens schon morgens sturzbetrunken waren.

Die Zeitung, die er vom Stapel im Wartezimmer nahm, war schon alt. Sein Gesicht starrte ihn aus einer der Innenseiten an. „Wer kennt diesen Mann?" lautete die Überschrift. Doch niemand hatte die angegebene Nummer angerufen, niemand hatte ihn vermisst. Er konnte sich nicht an seinen Namen erinnern, bei der Polizei hatte man ihn „John Doe" genannt wie alle unidentifizierten Personen, er war dabei geblieben.

„Mr. Doe!"

Die Arzthelferin war alt und mürrisch, ihre Stimme klang, als sei sie bei etwas äußerst Wichtigem gestört worden.

„Mr. Doe, der Arzt hat jetzt Zeit für sie."

Langsam erhob er sich, legte die Zeitung zurück und folgte ihr ins Sprechzimmer. Der Arzt war jung, viel zu jung. Er tippte frenetisch auf der Tastatur seines Computers herum, warf hin und wieder einen Blick auf die Röntgenaufnahmen an der Lichtwand und sagte beiläufig: „Setzen Sie sich. Sie sind also Mr. Doe? Interessant, wirklich sehr interessant."

Der Arzt sah immer noch auf die Röntgenaufnahmen, seinen Patienten würdigte er keines Blickes.

„Haben sie immer noch Kopfschmerzen? Halluzinationen? Hören sie Stimmen?"

„Ich höre keine Stimmen, ich halluziniere nicht, ich ..."

John brach ab, sein Gegenüber sah ihn nicht an, schien ihm nicht einmal zuzuhören.

„Wirklich ein interessanter Fall," murmelte der Arzt, „ich möchte, dass sie mit meiner Frau sprechen, am besten jetzt gleich. Majorie," der Arzt schrie es förmlich in die Gegensprechanlage, „Majorie, bringen sie Mr. Doe doch gleich zu meiner Frau, ja?"

Die mürrische Arzthelferin kam herein, sah John mit strafendem Blick an und sagte: „Folgen sie mir."

Der Arzt sagte noch nicht einmal „Auf Wiedersehen".

Draußen musterte Majorie den Patienten wie ein besonders scheußliches Insekt.

„Dr. Michaels sollte es wirklich besser wissen, seine Frau ist doch heute den ganzen Tag in der Klinik, ich gebe ihnen einen Termin für morgen."

So viel hatte heute noch keiner mit ihm gesprochen, so viel hatte schon lange niemand mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Er bekam einen Zettel in die Hand gedrückt. Majorie schien ihren ganzen Vorrat an Wörtern aufgebraucht zu haben, sie deutete nur stumm auf die Tür, über der „Ausgang" stand.

Er sah auf die Uhr an der Wand, Zehn. Zu spät für das Frühstück bei der Bahnhofsmission, zu früh für das Mittagessen in der Suppenküche.

Draußen auf dem Gehsteig fiel sein Blick auf das Praxisschild. „Michaels & Granger – Fachärzte für Neurologie, Psychiatrie und Psychoanalyse."

„Gottverdammte Irrenärzte. Labern eine Menge intellektuelles Zeug und können mir nicht helfen."

Er lief durch die Straßen einer ihm unbekannten Stadt, argwöhnisch beäugt von den Menschen, an denen er vorüberkam. Frauen klemmten ihre Handtaschen unter die Achselhöhlen, legten schützend die Arme um ihre Kinder.

Zwei Teller Suppe bei der Wohlfahrt, dann wieder das ziel- und sinnlose Streunen durch die Straßen. Mit dem bisschen staatlicher Unterstützung konnte er sich keine Fahrten mit dem Bus oder der U-Bahn leisten und irgendwie musste er den Tag ja rumkriegen. Zum Glück war es noch warm, der Sommer ging gerade in den Herbst über.

Er kam an einer Schule vorbei, Kinder spielten auf dem Hof.

Er blieb nur kurz stehen, um ihnen zuzusehen und setzte sich dann auf eine Bank.

Als er das letzte Mal Kinder beobachtet hatte, war er festgenommen worden und musste zwei Tage in einer nach Urin stinkenden Zelle verbringen, bevor die Polizei überzeugt war, dass er weder Pädophiler, Vergewaltiger noch sonst irgendein Perverser war.

Doch die Kinder erinnerten ihn an etwas. Etwas, das in ihm schlummerte.

_Ich stehe vor einer Gruppe von Kindern, ihre Gesichter sind durch den Dampf, der aus vielen Kesseln kommt, nur schwer zu erkennen. _

_Sie blicken gelangweilt, interessiert, erwartungsvoll.. sie blicken mich an. _

_Was habe ich ihnen zu sagen? Welche Weisheiten soll ich ihnen nahe bringen? _

„_Professor, Sir, was soll ich..."_

„Na, wir machen wohl ein kleines Schläfchen?"

Ein Polizist stand vor ihm und ließ seinen Gummiknüppel durch die Luft sausen, das sirrende Geräusch ließ John aus seinem Tagtraum hochschrecken.

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich gehe ja schon."

Der Polizist steckte den Gummiknüppel wieder weg, John war erleichtert. So viele der Männer, die mit ihm in diesem Loch hausten, waren oft grün und blau geschlagen, sie hielten ihre Schmerzen nur aus, wenn sie den billigen Fusel aus dem Supermarkt um die Ecke tranken. Und dann erzählten sie von tanzenden Gummiknüppeln.

Wieder zurück in seinem Zimmer fiel er auf sein Bett, die Matratze war durchgelegen, das Kissen wie ein Stein, die Decke stank.

Im sogenannten „Gemeinschaftsraum" dröhnte der Fernseher, irgendein Fußballspiel, es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich. Aber diese lebenden, sich bewegenden Bilder. Sie waren ihm so vertraut.

„_Das Passwort, Herr Professor." _

Eine Gestalt in einem Bilderrahmen, die mit ihm sprach.

„Ich habe doch Halluzinationen," dachte er, dabei fiel ihm sein morgiger Termin wieder ein. „Noch so eine gottverdammte Irrenärztin ..."

„_Severus, bitte ... Severus, Severus ..." _

Der alte Mann mit dem langen Haar und Bart, den er jede Nacht aufs Neue tötete, flüsterte diesen Namen. Und doch konnte er nicht anders, er musste es herausschreien, dieses _„Avada Kedavra"_, was auch immer es bedeutete.

Er erwachte stöhnend, schwitzend, schreiend.

Sein Atem beruhigte sich nur langsam, sein Herz hämmerte noch immer laut und schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, er hörte die Glocke am Kirchturm kaum schlagen.

„_Severus, bitte ... Severus, Severus ..." _

War das sein Name?

Severus?

Irgendwie kam ihm der Name bekannt vor, hatte er ihn schon einmal gehört?

Wenn ja, wo?

Den Rest der Nacht lag er wach, er drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere.

„_Severus ... Severus ..." _

Die Erinnerung kam nicht zu ihm, so sehr er sich auch den Kopf zerbrach.

Er stand früh auf, es war noch nicht einmal sechs Uhr.

In dem verdreckten, verschimmelten Badezimmer duschte er, im Gemeinschaftsraum, der gleichzeitig auch Küche war, kochte er sich einen Tee aus einem der Beutel, die in der Suppenküche einmal verteilt worden waren.

Während er das heiße Getränk schlürfte, sah er auf den Fernseher, der anscheinend immer lief. Diese sich bewegenden Bilder, diese redenden Menschen, die da waren und doch nicht da ... er musste sich doch erinnern.

Er zog den Zettel aus seiner Jackentasche, den Termin mit Dr. Granger hatte er erst um 11.30 Uhr, er konnte also vorher noch in die Bibliothek gehen. Sie war nur zwei Straßen entfernt und öffnete schon um 7.00 Uhr. Der Bestand an Büchern war klein, es gab hauptsächlich Videos, DVD's und Konsolenspiele. Aber sie hatten Computer, man konnte dort etwas nutzen, das sich „Internet" nannte. Er hatte oft zugesehen, was die Jugendlichen dort taten, er war sich sicher, es auch zu können.

Er hatte „Severus" in die Suchmaschine eingetippt. Es gab über drei Millionen Treffer, viel zu viele, die meisten bezogen sich auf das „römische Imperium". Sklaven, Senatoren, Philosophen ... hatte das etwas mit ihm zu tun?

Er hatte auch „Avada Kedavra" eingegeben, dazu gab es keine Seiten. Die Maschine fragte ihn, ob er vielleicht „Abrakadabra" meinte. Er klickte auf „Ja" und bekam Hinweise auf Märchen und eine Menge Werbung für Zauberer und Hexen, buchbar für Betriebs- und Familienfeiern.

„Zauberer ... Hexen ..."

Irgendwo, tief in den Windungen seines Gehirnes, regte sich etwas.

„Zauberer, Hexen, Avada Kedavra," das war ihm vertraut. Wenn er sich doch nur erinnern könnte.

Er saß wieder in dem Wartezimmer.

Majorie, die Arzthelferin, war noch mürrischer als gestern, obwohl er nicht gedacht hätte, dass eine Steigerung möglich gewesen wäre. Er vermied es, die Zeitung, die er gestern angesehen hatte, noch einmal in die Hand zu nehmen und blätterte statt dessen in einem der Gesellschaftsmagazine. Auch dieses war schon etwas älter.

„Sigourney Weaver und Alan Rickman haben auf der diesjährigen Berlinale ihren neuen Film ‚Snowcake' ..."

Er legte die Zeitschrift zurück, solche Meldungen ärgerten ihn immer. Da gab es Leute, die heute in Berlin, morgen in Nizza und übermorgen in New York waren, natürlich immer erster Klasse und er musste stundenlang durch die Stadt laufen, weil das Geld nicht für ein U-Bahn-Ticket reichte. Das Leben war hart, aber unfair – besonders zu Leuten wie ihm.

Aus der Gegensprechanlage auf Majories Schreibtisch kam eine verzerrte Frauenstimme. Majorie sah mürrisch in seine Richtung und machte eine fahrige Bewegung mit ihrer rechten Hand. Sie deutete auf eine der Türen, er stand auf, ging in die angegebene Richtung, klopfte an und betrat das Sprechzimmer.

An einem voluminösen antiken Schreibtisch saß eine noch sehr junge Frau mit buschigen braunen Haaren und etwas vorstehenden Zähnen. Ihr Lächeln war freundlich und offen, sie reichte ihm die Hand und sagte: „Guten Tag, Mr. Doe. Bitte setzen sie sich."

Er nahm auf einem ebenfalls antiken Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch Platz und betrachtete sie. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor, obwohl er sich sicher war, noch nie bei ihr gewesen zu sein. „Fräulein Allwissend," dachte er.

Warum kam ihm gerade das jetzt in den Sinn?

„Wie geht es ihnen?"

Die Stimme der Ärztin klang aufrichtig, anteilnehmend.

„Nun ja," sagte er, „wenn doch nur diese grauenhaften Träume nicht wären."

„Wovon träumen sie?"

„Von einem alten Mann, den ich töte. Nacht für Nacht. Ich zeige mit einem Holzstab auf ihn und schreie ‚Avada Kedavra'."

Noch nie hatte er das jemandem erzählt, warum dieser Ärztin? Sie sah ihn an, immer noch aufrichtig und anteilnehmend, aber nun auch ernst.

„An was erinnern sie sich noch?" fragte sie.

„An Kinder, an viele Kinder in einem Raum, an Dampf. Ich bin wohl so etwas wie ein Lehrer, jemand nennt mich ‚Professor'."

Mit jedem seiner Worte war ihr Gesicht ernster geworden. Nun sah sie ihn an, schweigend und gedankenvoll.

Es vergingen einige Minuten bis sie wieder sprach.

„Sie sind nicht der erste mit solchen Erinnerungen," sagte sie. „Sie sollten mit meiner Freundin Nikita sprechen, ich bin sicher, sie kann ihnen eher helfen."

Sie drückte ihm eine Visitenkarte in die Hand.

„Professor Dr. Dr. Nikita Karkaroff. Physikerin, Meteorologin" und eine Adresse in Oxford.

„Rufen sie sie an und vereinbaren sie einen Termin."

„Aber sie ist keine Ärztin, wie soll sie mir helfen?"

„Sie kann und sie wird, vertrauen sie mir."

„Aber, ich ..."

Er zögerte.

Er sprach nicht gerne über seine finanzielle Situation, aber eine Reise nach Oxford konnte er sich nicht leisten.

„Ich weiß," sagt Dr. Granger, öffnete eine der Schreibtischschubladen und drückte ihm einige Banknoten in die Hand. „Das dürfte reichen, denke ich."

„Aber ich kann doch nicht ..."

„Doch, sie können. Den anderen geht es genauso."

„Anrufen – ich muss sie anrufen," dachte er als er wieder auf der Straße stand. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie man das machte, aber es fiel ihm nicht ein. Er war sich gar nicht mal so sicher, ob er in seinem Leben überhaupt schon einmal telefoniert hatte, wen hätte er letztlich auch anrufen sollen? Trotzdem wollte er es jetzt versuchen. Diese nette Dr. Granger war sich so sicher gewesen, dass die Frau mit den vielen Titeln ihm helfen konnte.

Er betrat eine Telefonzelle. Der Anblick des Hörers auf der Gabel, des Ziffernfeldes, des Schlitzes für die Münzen erinnerten ihn an etwas. Ein Zugang, ein Eingang.

Sein Kopf schmerzte.

Er nahm den Hörer von der Gabel und warf ein paar Münzen in den Schlitz. Dann zog er die Visitenkarte, die Dr. Granger ihm gegeben hatte, aus der Tasche und begann, langsam die Nummer einzutippen. Am anderen Ende hörte er das Freizeichen, dann wurde abgehoben.

„Karkaroff."

Die Stimme war tief und rauchig, aber eindeutig die einer Frau. Der Akzent klang fremd, osteuropäisch vielleicht.

„Hallo, wer ist denn da?"

„Mein Name ist John Doe, ich habe ihre Nummer von Dr. Granger ..."

„Ich verstehe. Kommen Sie morgen um 14.00 Uhr, ich habe dann Zeit für sie."

„Ja. Das passt mir. Vielen ..."

Weiter kam John nicht, die Frau am anderen Ende hatte schon aufgelegt.

Er zählte das Geld, das Dr. Granger ihm gegeben hatte.

Fünfzig Pfund.

Er fragte sich, was wohl eine Bahnkarte nach Oxford kostete. Und zurückfahren musste er ja auch. Seine Unterstützung bekam er erst wieder am nächsten Montag. Er beschloss trotzdem, nicht in die Suppenküche zu gehen.

Er lief zurück zu dem baufälligen Haus, in dem er wohnte und kaufte sich beim nahegelegenen Imbiss eine Tüte Fish and Chips. Er kochte sich noch eine Tasse Tee auf dem kleinen Gasherd im Gemeinschaftsraum, setzte sich auf das fleckige Sofa und sah während seiner Mahlzeit auf den Fernsehapparat. Er blickte auf die sich bewegenden Bilder und versuchte wieder und wieder, sich zu erinnern.

Am nächsten Tag war er schon um 12.00 Uhr in Oxford. Zu seiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung war die Bahnkarte nicht einmal annähernd so teuer gewesen wie er es befürchtet hatte.

Er fragte den Mann am Fahrkartenschalter nach der angegebenen Adresse und bekam eine mürrische Antwort. Fast war er versucht, ihn zu fragen, ob dieser wohl mit Majorie, der griesgrämigen Arzthelferin, verwandt war, bedankte sich dann aber nur für die Auskunft, verließ die Bahnhofshalle und ging in die angegebene Richtung.

Oxford war schön.

Der kommende Herbst begann, die Blätter an den Bäumen bunt zu färben, die alte Stadt war voller Lachen.

Er beobachtete die vielen jungen Leute, die lesend im Park saßen oder ihren Zielen in den Universitätsgebäuden zustrebten.

Doch dann war da ein Schmerz in seinem Kopf wie ein Blitzschlag. Er setzte sich auf eine Parkbank und versuchte, langsam und kontrolliert zu atmen.

Bilder – eigentlich mehr Bilderfetzen – zogen durch sein Gehirn. Ein dunkler, großer Raum, viele Kinder und Jugendliche in schwarzer Kleidung

... _Herr Professor, ist es wirklich ... Was soll ich jetzt tun, Herr Professor ... Es ist nicht kobaltblau, es ist eher smaragdgrün, Herr Professor. _

Der Schmerz ließ langsam nach, er konnte wieder aufstehen und weitergehen.

Er fragte sich zu der Adresse durch und stand dann vor einem alten Haus, efeuüberwachsen, massiv, wie eine Festung.

Er ging durch den kleinen Garten, in dem alles wild wucherte. Schon lange hatte hier keiner mehr Hand angelegt.

Es gab keine Klingel an der schweren Holztür, nur einen dieser altmodischen Klopfer, den er betätigte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sich die Tür öffnete. Eine Frau stand vor ihm. Sie war klein, gedrungen, übergewichtig. Ihr schwarzes Haar war nachlässig aufgesteckt und hatte unübersehbare graue Strähnen. Sie war schwarz gekleidet, ihr Gesicht war blass, die Augen von einem unscheinbaren Grau.

„Sind sie Mr. Doe? Bitte, kommen sie doch herein," sagte sie und trat beiseite. Das war die Stimme am Telefon, mit ihr hatte er gesprochen.

Er folgte ihr in eine Halle, wo er seine Jacke ablegen konnte und dann in die Bibliothek.

„Bitte, setzen sie sich. Sie nehmen doch sicher Tee?"

Er setzte sich in einen der Ohrensessel, während sie einschenkte. Zucker und Milch lehnte er ab. Auch sie nahm sich Tee und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Ich werde sie John nennen, ich heiße Nikita."

Er nickte erleichtert, er hatte schon befürchtet, sie Prof. Dr. Dr. nennen zu müssen.

„Sie leiden, das kann ich deutlich sehen. Erzählen sie!"

Ihre Stimme klang warm, mütterlich.

Er konnte sich nicht an seine Eltern erinnern, plötzlich jedoch hoffte er, dass seine Mutter so war wie die Frau, die ihn nun erwartungsvoll ansah.

Er fühlte, wie die Anspannung nachließ, und er begann, zu erzählen. Von seinem Krankenhausaufenthalt, seinen Träumen, seinen Schmerzen, seinem Leben.

Nikita hörte ihm nur zu, sie unterbrach ihn nicht, stellte ihm keine Fragen.

Als er geendet hatte, stand sie auf, ging zum Kamin und nahm eine Schatulle vom Sims. Sie kam zurück, setzte sich wieder, öffnete die längliche Schachtel und nahm einen hölzernen Stab heraus, den sie ihm reichte. Ihm stockte der Atem.

„Aber, das ist ja ... das ist ja..."

„Er gehörte meinem Mann. Nehmen sie ihn, aber behutsam. Sie müssen ganz vorsichtig sein."

John nahm den Stab und fühlte ein Prickeln, das von den Fingerspitzen durch den Arm in seinen Kopf fuhr.

„Sie fühlen es? Bewegen sie den Stab, aber vorsichtig," sagte Nikita.

John machte eine bedächtige Bewegung, grüne Blitze schossen aus der Spitze des Stabes. Er ließ das Holz fallen als sei es plötzlich glühend heiß geworden und sah Nikita erschrocken an. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte eine tiefe Befriedigung wieder, sie lächelte sogar.

„Ich habe es gewusst," sagte sie, „ich habe es gleich gewusst als sie vor mir standen."

Sie stand auf, hob den hölzernen Stab vom Boden auf, packte ihn wieder in die Schatulle und stellte diese zurück auf den Kaminsims. Dann schenkte sie John und sich selbst Tee nach, setzte sich wieder und zündete sich ein dünnes Zigarillo an, das sie aus einem Kistchen auf einem Beistelltisch neben ihrem Sessel nahm.

Nachdem sie einen tiefen Zug inhaliert und den Rauch wieder ausgeatmet hatte, sagte sie: „Ich muss Ihnen wohl etwas über mich und über meine Arbeit erzählen?"

John wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte und ob sie überhaupt eine Antwort von ihm erwartete. Er nickte also nur und hoffte, dass diese Geste aufmunternd genug wirkte. Er wollte endlich Antworten.

„Meine Arbeit hier in Oxford besteht zunächst einmal darin, Vorlesungen und Seminare abzuhalten."

Sie lächelte ihn an, wieder wusste er nicht so recht, was er tun sollte.

„Daneben beschäftige ich mich mit Wettervorhersagen. Genauer gesagt damit, diese zuverlässiger zu machen. Daran arbeite ich schon seit Jahrzehnten, meine Doktorarbeiten wie auch meine Habilitation beschäftigten sich damit. Bei meinen Forschungen bin ich auf etwas gestoßen..."

Sie hielt inne und sah John prüfend an.

„Wie viel verstehen Sie von Physik?"

„So viel wie ein Mensch davon versteht, der sich nicht einmal an seinen Namen erinnern kann."

John hoffte, dass er nicht so frustriert klang wie er sich fühlte. Sie jedoch schien seine Antwort als den Versuch, geistreich zu sein, aufzufassen und lächelte einmal mehr.

„Ich verstehe," sagte sie, „dann werde ich sie so wenig wie möglich mit irgendwelchen Theorien langweilen. Aber ein paar Grundlagen müssen leider sein. Was wissen sie von multiplen Universen?"

John schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nun gut," fuhr sie fort, „dann versuche ich es, zu erklären. Jeden Tag, jede Stunde, eigentlich permanent treffen wir Entscheidungen. Stehe ich auf oder bleibe ich noch ein paar Minuten im Bett liegen? Rührei oder Toast zum Frühstück? Oder beides? Heirate ich X, Y oder bleibe ich ledig? Vor etwa sechzig Jahren nun hat ein Physiker die Theorie aufgestellt, dass jede Entscheidung, die wir treffen, eine weitere Realität schafft. Meine Realität ist derzeit, dass ich Tee trinke," sie hob ihre Tasse, „es gibt aber auch noch eine weitere Realität, in der es Kaffee ist, eine für Wodka, eine für gar nichts und so weiter. Verstehen Sie, worauf ich hinaus will?"

„Ich weiß nicht so recht," antwortete John, „wollen sie damit sagen, es gibt irgendwo einen Ort, an dem ich unverletzt weitergelebt habe und einen, an dem ich gestorben bin?"

„Und einen, an dem sie nie geboren wurden," sagte sie.

„Sie haben es verstanden. Bei dem Versuch zu erklären, warum das Wetter manchmal so ganz anders ist als es vorhergesagt wurde, habe ich eine solche alternative Realität entdeckt, die direkt neben unserer liegt. Die Übergänge zwischen unserer und dieser Realität sind an einigen Stellen so hauchdünn, dass wir uns gegenseitig beeinflussen. Kurz gesagt: wenn hier Sonnenschein vorhergesagt wurde, es dort aber regnet, dann regnet es hier auch mit einer relativ hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit."

„Sind meine Träume dann die Erlebnisse meines anderen Ichs in jener anderen – Realität?" fragte John.

Nikita sah ihn sehr überrascht an.

„Sie verstehen schnell – aber um ihre Frage zu beantworten: Nein, das denke ich nicht. Ich bin vielmehr davon überzeugt, dass sie aus jener anderen Realität kommen und hier gestrandet sind."

John ließ die Worte auf sich wirken und sagte schließlich: „Aber das würde bedeuten, dass es hier ein Gegenstück zu mir gibt?"

Er fragte sich, wie dieser John Doe wäre: vielleicht ein hart arbeitender Familienvater mit einem kleinen Häuschen in einem Vorort und jährlichen Sommerurlauben an der Südküste.

„Sie verstehen wirklich schnell," sagte Nikita wieder. „Kann sein. Es könnte aber auch sein, dass sie in dieser Realität schon bei ihrer Geburt gestorben sind oder dass ihre Eltern sich nie kennen gelernt haben und sie daher nie geboren wurden. Wer weiß?"

John schluckte, trank etwas von seinem mittlerweile kalten Tee und fragte: „Woher wissen sie das alles?"

„Weil ich dort war. Ich habe in Nowosibirsk einen Mann aus dieser anderen Realität getroffen und bin ihm gefolgt. Zuerst als seine Geliebte, schließlich wurde ich seine Frau. Ich bin hin und her gependelt, für mich war es leider unmöglich, völlig in jener anderen Realität zu leben. Und als er dann starb, kam ich für immer zurück, seitdem habe ich keinen Fuß mehr in das andere Universum gesetzt."

Sie stand auf, ging zu einem kleinen Sekretär, der am Fenster stand und holte ein Bild aus einer der Schubladen. Sie reichte es John und sagte mit trauriger Stimme: „Das ist ... das war Igor, mein Mann."

Das Foto zeigte einen älteren Mann mit langen grauen Haaren und einem Ziegenbärtchen. John hielt die Luft an, der Mann lebte. Er lachte, winkte dem Betrachter zu und warf Kusshändchen.

Eine lebende Fotografie!

John hatte keine Halluzinationen, er war nicht verrückt.

Mit einer unglaublichen Erleichterung in der Stimme fragte er die Professorin: „Was ist das für eine Realität? Was geschieht da?"

Nikita sah ihn prüfend an.

„Wir sind uns hoffentlich darüber einig, dass es so etwas wie Zauberei oder Magie nicht wirklich gibt, oder?"

Nach dem Erlebnis mit dem Holzstab war sich John zwar nicht mehr so sicher, er nickte aber trotzdem.

„Nun, folgerichtig muss es also auch eine Realität geben, in der das alles möglich, ja sogar alltäglich ist."

„Sie meinen also ..."

Weiter kam John nicht.

„Es gibt eine Welt voller Magie, voll Zauberei. Und sie haben magische Fähigkeiten, das haben sie bewiesen als ich ihnen den Zauberstab gab."

John trank eigentlich nie Alkohol, plötzlich verspürte er jedoch den Wunsch nach einem sehr harten Getränk. Das alles war doch hanebüchener Unsinn, er war in die Fänge einer komplett Wahnsinnigen gefallen. Er fragte sich, wie viel von dem ganzen Zeug, das diese Frau ihm erzählt hatte, sie eigentlich selbst glaubte.

„Sie halten mich für verrückt?"

Nikitas tiefe, rauchige Stimme drang wie durch dichten Nebel zu ihm.

„Ich nehme ihnen das nicht übel, ich würde mich selbst wohl auch für komplett übergeschnappt halten."

John fragte sich, ob seine Gastgeberin Gedanken lesen konnte.

„Aber jetzt sind sie dran, John. Schildern sie mir genau, woran sie sich erinnern. Bis ins kleinste Detail. Und erzählen sie mir das noch einmal, was sie mir vorhin schon gesagt haben. Manchmal fällt einem später noch etwas dazu ein."

Und John begann zu sprechen.


	3. Teil 2

2.

Es war Abend geworden, die untergehende Sonne färbte die Bibliothek dunkelrot.

John hatte sich jede noch so kleine Einzelheit ins Gedächtnis zurückgerufen und sie Nikita erzählt. Jetzt fühlte er sich ausgelaugt und müde, sein Kopf schmerzte.

Nikita stand auf und sagte: „Haben sie Hunger? Ich könnte uns ..."

„Ich sollte wohl besser gehen, ich muss noch nach London zurück," antwortete John.

„Ich verstehe," sagte Nikita, „wann können sie wiederkommen? Niemand mit dem ich bisher gesprochen habe, hat so viele und detaillierte Erinnerungen wie sie. Ich möchte unbedingt mit ihnen in Kontakt bleiben."

John schluckte, wie sollte er regelmäßige Fahrten nach Oxford bloß bezahlen? Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, schluckte nochmals und blieb dann stumm.

„Sie haben keine Arbeit, das haben sie mir erzählt," sagte Nikita. „Können sie denn arbeiten oder sind sie zu krank dafür?"

„Ich könnte sicher arbeiten," antwortete John, „nur ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich kann oder was ich einmal getan habe. Und ich habe keine Papiere, keine Zeugnisse, nichts ..."

„Ich könnte hier jemanden gebrauchen, der sich ein wenig um das Haus und den Garten kümmert. Einmal pro Woche kommt zwar Mrs. Fulgrove, meine Putzfrau, aber sie macht nur das allernötigste. Ich kann ihnen nicht viel zahlen, aber ich kann ihnen Kost und Logis anbieten. Im Obergeschoss sind einige Gästezimmer, manchmal vermiete ich an Studenten. Zur Zeit wohnt hier allerdings niemand. Und noch eine Warnung: ich bin eine lausige Hausfrau. Kost bedeutet vor allem Sandwiches und Tee."

John fühlte sich plötzlich als hätte er in einer Lotterie den Hauptgewinn gezogen. Alles war besser als das verdreckte und verlauste Heim und die Suppenküchen. Und putzen, Unkraut jäten und Rasen mähen müsste er eigentlich können. Sein „Ja, das wäre toll" kam spontan.

Nikita lächelte und auch John merkte wie sich seine Mundwinkel verzogen.

„Bleiben sie heute nacht hier, sie können auch morgen nach London zurückfahren und ihre Siebensachen holen. Gehen sie doch nach oben und suchen sie sich ein Zimmer aus, ich bestelle uns etwas zu essen. Chinesisch oder italienisch?"

John sah seine neue Arbeitgeberin irritiert an.

„Was vom China-Imbiss oder Pizza?"

„Ich weiß nicht ..." antwortete John.

Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er in seinem Leben niemals chinesisch oder italienisch gegessen. In den Suppenküchen gab es meistens irgendwelche undefinierbaren Eintöpfe und wenn ihm nach Luxus war, kaufte er sich eine Tüte Fish and Chips.

„Dann chinesisch," sagte Nikita.

Sie und John standen auf und gingen in die Halle. Sie griff zum Telefon, er ging die Treppe hinauf, um sich die Gästezimmer anzusehen. Es waren drei, außerdem gab es ein kleines Bad und eine separate Toilette. Die Gästezimmer waren alle gleich eingerichtet: ein Bett, ein Nachttischchen, ein Schrank, ein kleiner Tisch, ein Stuhl, ein Bücherregal an der Wand. Die Betten waren nicht bezogen, die Matratzen schienen aber neu zu sein, und alles war sauber.

Das Zimmer, für das John sich schließlich entschied, war nicht das größte, aber das Fenster zeigte auf den verwilderten Garten.

Die Tür hinter ihm öffnete sich und Nikita kam herein, beladen mit Bettwäsche und Handtüchern.

„Kissen und Decken sind dort," sagte sie und deutete auf eine Kiste, die unter dem Bett stand.

Sie legte alles auf die Matratze und drückte ihm dann noch eine kleine Tasche und ein Notizbuch nebst Bleistift in die Hand.

„In der Tasche sind ein paar Sanitärartikel," sagte sie, „so was bekommt man manchmal im Flugzeug. Sehr praktisch. Und ich möchte, dass sie alles aufschreiben, was sie mir heute erzählt haben und alles, was sie noch träumen werden. Jede noch so kleine Einzelheit."

John nickte.

„Danke," sagte er, „vielen Dank."

„Brauchen sie noch etwas?"

„Nein, danke. Ich glaube nicht."

John war überwältigt und wünschte sich wieder, dass seine Mutter so wie Nikita war.

„Gut, dann sollten wir wieder nach unten gehen. Das Essen dürfte gleich kommen."

Und tatsächlich klopfte es an der Tür als Nikita gerade zwei Teller auf den Tisch in der Küche gestellt hatte. Sie ging, um die Lieferung entgegen zu nehmen, John legte Bestecke auf, suchte und fand Gläser und Servietten. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte er sich wohl und geborgen.

Nach Frühlingsrollen und Hühnchen Chop Suey zeigte ihm Nikita das Haus.

Sie bewohnte eigentlich nur die Räume im Erdgeschoss: Küche, Bibliothek, Arbeitszimmer, ein kleines Schlafzimmer mit angrenzendem Bad.

Die Bibliothek diente gleichzeitig auch als Wohnzimmer und war mit Stereoanlage und Fernseher ausgestattet, beides durfte John mitbenutzen. Er bekam einen Hausschlüssel und einen Schlüssel für sein Zimmer.

Sie vereinbarten, dass er erst am kommenden Montag mit der Arbeit beginnen würde, damit er genügend Zeit für den Umzug und die Behördengänge hatte.

„Mehr wie zwanzig Pfund in der Woche kann ich ihnen nicht zahlen, Professorengehälter werden leider arg überschätzt," sagte Nikita, „vielleicht haben sie ja doch noch Anspruch auf Unterstützung. Aber dazu werden sie sich ummelden müssen."

Den Rest des Abends verbrachte Nikita in ihrem Arbeitszimmer. „Vorlesungsvorbereitungen," sagte sie entschuldigend.

John hatte angefangen, seine gesamten Erinnerungen in sein Notizbuch zu schreiben. Doch er war müde, und so ging er früh zu Bett. Bevor er einschlief, hörte er noch auf den einsamen Gesang eines Nachtvogels und das ferne Läuten von Kirchenglocken.

Er hörte noch etwas, ein Klacken und unheimliche Laute, die wie ein Heulen klangen.

Diese Geräusche – er kannte sie, er wusste, was das war. Aber so sehr er sich bemühte, es fiel ihm nicht ein.

„_Severus, Du kannst nicht so tun, als ob es nicht geschieht!"_

_Ich stehe in einem Garten, der Rosenduft hat eine beinahe hypnotische, betäubende Wirkung. _

_Ein Mann spricht zu mir, der Akzent ist hart, er klingt wie Nikita. _

_Ich drehe sich um und blicke in das Gesicht von Igor Karkaroff. _

„_Seit Monaten wird es immer deutlicher. Ich bin ernsthaft besorgt, das ich kann ich nicht leugnen." _

„_Dann flieh," höre ich mich selbst sagen, „flieh!"_

Er lag in diesem wundervollen, weichen Bett, schweißgebadet.

Wieder hatte ihn jemand Severus genannt und dieser Jemand war ausgerechnet Igor Karkaroff gewesen.

Als er gestern mit dessen Witwe gesprochen hatte, hatte dieser Name ihm nichts bedeutet, aber offensichtlich hatten sie sich gekannt.

Etwas war geschehen, Igor musste fliehen (wovor nur?) und nun war er tot.

John lag wach bis Nikita an seine Tür klopfte und ihm anbot, ihn zum Bahnhof mitzunehmen.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen schnell.

Er hatte sein kleines Zimmer im Wohnheim ausgeräumt, seine gesamte Habe passte in die Reisetasche, die ihm im Krankenhaus eine mitleidige Schwester geschenkt hatte.

Er hatte sich beim Sozial- und beim Einwohnermeldeamt in London ab- und in Oxford wieder angemeldet. Da er jetzt Arbeit hatte und Geld verdiente (wie wenig es auch war), bekam er keine finanzielle Unterstützung mehr, aber er hatte Anspruch auf einen Pass, mit dem er die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel benutzen konnte, Nachlässe auf den Eintritt zu städtischen Einrichtungen bekam und – was für ihn das wichtigste war – die städtische Kleiderkammer aufsuchen konnte. Dort hatte er sich einen Wintermantel, zwei dicke Pullover und Schuhe besorgt.

Er hatte Nikitas Putzfrau, Mrs. Fulgrove, kennen gelernt. Sie hatte ihn wie ein extrem widerliches Insekt beäugt und etwas von Frauen in den Wechseljahren gemurmelt, die sich wildfremde junge Kerle ins Haus holten, um dann von ihnen im Bett erdolcht zu werden.

„Professor Karkaroff ist eine durch und durch ehrenwerte Dame, und sie hat weder Bargeld noch Schmuck im Haus. Und wenn ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird, dann werden sie den Rest ihres erbärmlichen Lebens in Dartmoor verbringen, dafür sorge ich, beim Namen meines Mannes, möge der Herr seiner Seele gnädig sein. Jawohl, ich, Mary Fulgrove..."

An dieser Stelle beschloss John, einen Spaziergang zu machen und floh aus dem Haus.

Von Nikita hatte er wenig gesehen, sie war die meiste Zeit in der Universität und kam erst spät nach Hause. Und auch dort verschwand sie meist gleich in ihr Arbeitszimmer.

Am Samstag jedoch weckte sie ihn wieder. In ihrem Mini Cooper, der wohl nur noch von ihren russischen Stoßgebeten und Flüchen zusammengehalten wurde, fuhren sie in die Innenstadt.

In einem kleinen Café frühstückten sie, in einem Supermarkt kauften sie Lebensmittel. Letzteres, so erklärte Nikita, würde künftig zu Johns Aufgaben gehören, sie würde für ihn eine Liste mit den notwendigen Dingen und Geld vorbereiten.

Dann schlenderten sie durch die Stadt, Nikita erklärte ihm die Gebäude und zeigte ihm die verträumten Innenhöfe und schließlich kamen sie zu einem großen Platz vor einer ebenso großen Kirche, auf dem ein Markt stattfand.

„Der wöchentliche Flohmarkt," sagte Nikita, um dann als Reaktion auf Johns entsetztes Gesicht (er hatte mit Flöhen so seine Erfahrungen nach der Zeit im Wohnheim) zu erklären: „dort verkaufen Privatleute und kleine Händler gebrauchte Dinge, Kleidung und irgendwelchen Schund."

John hatte immer noch etwas Geld von den fünfzig Pfund, die Dr. Granger ihm gegeben hatte und erstand einen Wecker und ein sehr altes und sehr großes Radio, dessen Lautsprecher mit rotem Stoff bespannt waren.

Nikita hatte ihm einen Vorschuss auf seinen Lohn angeboten, aber John wollte erst einmal mit der Arbeit anfangen, bevor er Geld annahm.

Am Nachmittag hatte John Tee gekocht, Sandwiches vorbereitet und den Kuchen, den sie am Vormittag in einer kleinen Bäckerei gekauft hatten, aufgeschnitten.

Dann saßen sie in der Bibliothek, Nikita las in Johns Notizbuch und stellte ihm hin und wieder eine Frage. Sie kam zu der Aufzeichnung des Traumes, der ihren Mann zum Inhalt hatte. John sah, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Sie klappte das Buch zu, legte es neben sich auf den Beistelltisch und trank langsam zwei Tassen Tee. Schließlich sagte sie: „Der Name Severus hat bei mir etwas zum Klingen gebracht, obwohl ich mir sicher war, niemals jemanden kennen gelernt zu haben, der so hieß. Wahrscheinlich hat mir Igor von ihm – von ihnen – erzählt. Sie können sich wirklich nicht erinnern, woher sie und mein Mann sich kannten?"

„Nein," antwortete John.

„So wie es aussieht haben sie ihm geholfen. Mein Mann hat mir nie viel erzählt, nachdem er sich dieser Gruppe angeschlossen hatte."

„Welcher Gruppe," fragte John.

„Das weiß ich nicht so genau," antwortete Nikita, „wie gesagt, Igor hat mir nie viel erzählt. Er hat sich einer Gruppe von Leuten um jemanden angeschlossen, den er den „dunklen Lord" nannte. Er tat sehr geheimnisvoll und zog sich zurück. Nach ein paar Jahren war der Spuk vorbei, Igor war wieder wie früher und wir verbrachten jede freie Minute zusammen. Und dann verschwand er spurlos. Ich habe versucht, etwas über seinen Verbleib herauszufinden, aber da ich keine magischen Fähigkeiten habe ... Nach einem Jahr teilte man mir mit, dass er tot sei, dass man seine Leiche gefunden hatte."

„Wer teilte ihnen das mit?" fragte John.

„Das magische Zentralkomitee in Moskau. Sie hatten mir eine Eule mit der Todesnachricht geschickt."

Tränen liefen über Nikitas Gesicht, die sie sich mit einem Papiertaschentuch abwischte.

„Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an ihn denke und an dem ich ihn nicht vermisse," sagte sie schließlich. „Ich dachte, die Zeit würde die Wunden heilen, aber es wird schlimmer mit jedem Tag."

John schwieg. Er fragte sich, ob er wohl ähnliches durchgemacht hatte und ob er sich je daran erinnern würde.

„Sie und Dr. Granger haben von „anderen" gesprochen? Gibt es noch mehr Menschen, die aus dieser anderen Welt kommen?"

Diese Frage beschäftigte John, seitdem er bei Dr. Granger gewesen war, außerdem wollte er unbedingt das Thema wechseln.

„Nun ja," erwiderte Nikita zögernd, „ich denke, ja. Da ist zunächst einmal Dr. Granger selbst. Sie leidet unter einer Teilamnesie. Ihre Erinnerungen sind klar bis zu ihrem elften Geburtstag und setzen dann erst wieder mit ihrem achtzehnten Lebensjahr ein. Dazwischen ist so eine Art schwarzes Loch. Deshalb hat sie Medizin und Psychiatrie studiert, ihr Fachgebiet sind Amnesien. Obwohl sie noch so jung ist, ist sie **die** Expertin dafür. Allerdings hat sie keine magischen Fähigkeiten, ihre Amnesie kann also auch ganz andere Gründe haben."

„Mmh," warf John ein, „als ich Dr. Granger zum ersten Mal sah, kam mir der Begriff „Fräulein Allwissend" in den Sinn. Dabei kannte ich sie nicht und wusste nichts über sie."

„Auch solche Details sollten sie aufschreiben," sagte Nikita in strengem Ton, aber mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Es gibt noch andere, seit etwa einem Jahr sind sie hier. Die meisten waren schwer verletzt und erinnern sich an fast gar nichts mehr."

Nikita sah John prüfend an.

„Wie alt sind sie, John?" fragte sie.

„Das wüsste ich selbst gerne," antwortete er. „Laut den Ärzten im Krankenhaus bin ich – abgesehen von den Verletzungen - eigentlich so gesund, dass ich ebenso gut zwanzig wie vierzig Jahre alt sein kann. Sie konnten mein Alter nicht bestimmen. Und ich kann mich einfach an keinen Geburtstag erinnern."

„Ohne ihnen zu nahe treten zu wollen, John, vierzig Jahre halte ich für die bessere Schätzung."

Nikitas Stimme klang ruhig, sie wollte offensichtlich weder witzig noch sarkastisch noch beleidigend sein.

„Und genau das ist mir bislang gar nicht aufgefallen. Die anderen sind alle sehr viel jünger, so zwischen zwanzig und dreißig Jahren alt. Mal angenommen – und das ist wirklich nur eine Theorie – sie heißen Severus und waren Lehrer, dann könnten die anderen ihre Schüler gewesen sein."

Sie stand auf, ging in ihr Arbeitszimmer und kam mit einem dicken Notizbuch zurück.

„Sagen ihnen die folgenden Namen etwas: Hermione Granger, Norman Long, Percy Weatherby, Sirius Evans?"

„Außer Dr. Granger kenne ich niemanden," erwiderte John.

„Wahrscheinlich sind die Namen ohnehin falsch. Mr. Long zum Beispiel weiß nur noch, dass sein Vorname mit einem N beginnt und der Nachname Long irgendwas lautet. So kam er auf Norman Long, irgendeinen Namen muss er ja haben. Mr. Weatherby ist sich bezüglich seines Nachnamens nicht sicher, er glaubt, dass jemand, der für ihn wichtig war, ihn so genannt hat. Und so weiter."

Noch eine Frage brannte John auf der Seele, nun stellte er sie: „Haben sie jemals versucht, in die andere Realität zurückzukehren?"

„Das kann ich nicht, ich habe keine magischen Fähigkeiten. Ich habe den Wechsel immer zusammen mit Igor vollzogen."

Wieder standen Tränen in Nikitas Augen.

„Außerdem wüsste ich gar nicht, wo es hier in England Durchgänge gibt."

„Und wenn sie nach Russland ...?"

„Nein!" Nikitas Antwort klang laut und durchdringend wie ein Pistolenschuss. „Nach Russland will ich auf keinen Fall zurück, nie wieder!"

„Noch ein Thema, das ich besser vermeide," dachte John. Er hörte Nikita tief einatmen.

„Aber ich möchte in die andere Realität," sagte sie ruhig und gefasst, „irgend etwas muss dort geschehen sein und möchte wissen, was. Außerdem beeinflusst uns diese andere Realität in einer Art und Weise, die ich derzeit nur schwer beschreiben kann. Ich denke, dort werde ich Antworten auf eine Menge Fragen finden."

„Ich möchte auch dorthin," erwiderte John, „mehr als alles andere will ich meine Identität und meine Geschichte zurück bekommen."


	4. Teil 3

3.

John merkte gar nicht wie die Zeit verging.

Er hatte den Rasen gemäht, Büsche und die Hecke beschnitten und Laub geharkt. Als der schöne sonnige Herbst in einen ungemütlich feuchten und frühen Winter überging, hatte er die Fenster und die vielen Schränke und Regale im Haus geputzt und war dann zum Abstauben der Bücher in der Bibliothek übergegangen.

Nikitas Bücher waren überwiegend naturwissenschaftliche Werke, vieles davon in kyrillischer Schrift oder in Sprachen, die er nicht lesen konnte. Lediglich die Verlagsorte im Impressum gaben ihm einen Eindruck davon, worum es sich handeln könnte: Budapest, Bukarest, Warschau, Bratislava, Zagreb.

John fühlte sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr, es war ihm als wäre eine Last von ihm abgefallen. Sein Leben war fast perfekt – fast. Wenn nur diese Alpträume nicht wären, die ihn Nacht für Nacht heimsuchten.

_„Severus, bitte ... bitte ..." „Avada kedavra"_

Nacht für Nacht der gleiche Horror.

Der alte weißhaarige Mann, der ihn anflehte, ihn bat ... worum?

Nacht für Nacht das gleiche „Avada Kedavra".

Was hatte er getan?

War er ein kaltblütiger Mörder?

Wenn er sich doch nur erinnern könnte.

Freitag.

Wie üblich kam Nikita schon am Nachmittag von der Universität, er hatte Tee und Sandwiches vorbereitet, sie kramte nach Portemonnaie und Quittungsblock, gab ihm vier Fünf-Pfund-Noten, deren Erhalt er durch seine krakelige Unterschrift bestätigte.

„Nächste Woche bin ich nicht da, John," eröffnete Nikita ihm dann, als sie gemeinsam am Küchentisch saßen.

„Ein Kollege von mir sollte eigentlich auf einer Konferenz in Berlin Vorträge halten, aber jetzt hat seine Frau das Kind schon bekommen – zwei Wochen zu früh. Er hat mich gebeten, ihn zu vertreten – und ich war schon so lange nicht mehr in Berlin. Mit dieser Stadt verbinden mich viele schöne Erinnerungen ..."

Die Tränen in ihren Augen sagten John, dass es wohl Erinnerungen an Igor waren. Er hoffte, dass sie nicht die ganze Woche lang traurig sein würde.

„Kann ich etwas für sie erledigen?" fragte er.

„Nein, aber vielen Dank. Wenn sie jedoch etwas für mich – und für sich - tun wollen, dann arbeiten sie nicht die ganze Zeit. Gehen sie doch mal aus, amüsieren sie sich ..."

„Ich soll mich also amüsieren," dachte John, „wie macht man das?"

Sollte er etwa in eine der Discos gehen, deren ohrenbetäubender Lärm einem noch in dreihundert Fuß Entfernung die Trommelfelle platzen ließ?

Oder in ein Kino, um sich noch mehr bewegte Bilder anzusehen und Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen bei dem Versuch, sich zu erinnern?

Oder in eine Bar?

Was sollte er dort tun?

Alkohol trank er nicht (ihm reichte die Erinnerung an die meist stockbetrunkenen Männer, die er im Wohnheim kennen gelernt hatte) und diese giggelnden klapperdürren Weiber mit fast-nichts-an interessierten ihn nun mal nicht.

Nikita zog sich zurück, um sich auf die Konferenz vorzubereiten, während John in der Bibliothek weiter die Bücher abstaubte.

Er hatte das Radio eingeschaltet. So wenig er sich an die bewegten Bilder im Fernsehen gewöhnen konnte, Stimmen und Musik aus einem Gerät waren ihm irgendwie vertraut. Er fragte sich, ob es etwas ähnliches in der Welt gab, aus der er kam.

Eine Liveschaltung. Ein Sprecher, der hektisch von dramatischen Geschehnissen berichtete.

Ein Zug war entgleist, nachdem der Lokführer eine verzweifelte Notbremsung versucht hatte. Mehrere Tote, viele Schwerverletzte.

Wie durch ein Wunder hatte der Lokführer nur ein paar Prellungen davon getragen. Nun klang seine Stimme durch die Bibliothek: „da stand wer auf den Gleisen ... eine große dürre Gestalt ... in einem schwarzen Mantel ... er hatte die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen ... er winkte mir zu ... ein knochiger Arm ... das war ein Skelett ... das war Gevatter Tod, der mich holen wollte ... er will mich direkt mit in die Hölle nehmen ..." Der Rest ging unter in hysterischem Weinen und Schreien und der Sprecher gab zurück ins Funkhaus.

_Das Verließ ist klein..._

_dunkel..._

_feucht ..._

_Durch die Gitterstäbe fällt mein Blick auf einen Korridor ..._

_Brennende Fackeln sind in Haltern an den Wänden befestigt ..._

_Gestalten patrouillieren an den Zellen vorbei ..._

_Gestalten in Umhängen, ihre Gesichter verhüllt von großen Kapuzen ..._

_Schreie ertönen, Schmerzensschreie, lautes Klagen und Heulen ..._

_Dieser Ort ist grausam ..._

_Aber das wahre Grauen verbirgt sich unter diesen Kapuzen ..._

„John, John, wachen sie auf! John!"

Nikitas Stimme drang wie durch einen dichten Nebel zu ihm. Sie wischte ihm mit etwas kühlem über die Stirn, hob seinen Kopf und hielt ihm ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen. Gierig trank er.

„Langsam, langsam," mahnte ihn ihre Stimme. „Nicht so hastig. Sie sind gefallen, haben sie Schmerzen? Ich werde einen Arzt ..."

„Nein, danke, es geht mir gut, wirklich."

Vorsichtig stand John wieder auf, er hatte keine Schmerzen und konnte sich bewegen.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, es geht mir gut."

„Aber für heute ist Schluss mit der Arbeit. Niemand – und ich schon gar nicht – erwartet, dass sie sich für zwanzig Pfund pro Woche zu Tode schuften."

Nikita nahm seinen Arm, dirigierte ihn in einen der Ohrensessel, schenkte Wasser nach, reichte ihm das Glas und sah ihn forschend an: „Erzählen sie. Sie hatten wieder einen Traum, oder?"

John erzählte von dem Radiobericht über den entgleisten Zug, den Aussagen des Lokführers und den Bildern, die sich in sein Bewusstsein gedrängt hatten.

„Dem armen Lokführer wird man diese Geschichte kaum abnehmen," sagte sie als er geendet hatte, „aber ich glaube ihm – und ihnen natürlich auch. Ich rede normalerweise nicht darüber, aber Igor war auch einige Zeit im Gefängnis gewesen – dort drüben in dieser anderen Realität. Er hat seine Genossen, Gefährten, was auch immer sie waren, verraten und kam so frei. Er hat sich sehr geschämt für das, was er getan hatte, aber das Gefängnis muss schlimmer wie die Hölle gewesen sein. Auch er hat mir von den Wärtern dort erzählt. Keine Menschen, magische Kreaturen, die nichts Menschliches an sich hatten. Grausame gewalttätige Seelenräuber. „Seelenräuber", so hat Igor sie immer genannt. Wenn diese Wesen jetzt hier sind, muss es einen Durchgang zwischen unseren Welten geben. Wo war das Zugunglück?" John zuckte mit den Schultern, so genau hatte er nicht hingehört.

„Macht nichts. Das kann ich im Internet rausbekommen. Zu dumm, dass ich gerade jetzt zu dieser Konferenz muss. Ich lasse sie nicht gerne alleine, vor allem jetzt nicht mehr."

John beteuerte, dass er sicher zurecht kommen würde und erklärte dann, dass er sich etwas hinlegen wolle. Nikita begleitete ihn auf sein Zimmer, brachte ihm noch ein Flasche Wasser und ging dann an ihren Computer, um über das Zugunglück zu recherchieren.

John war froh, als er alleine war. So sehr er Nikita mochte, ihre extrem fürsorgliche Art ging ihm doch manchmal ziemlich auf die Nerven.

„Es wird immer deutlicher, seit Monaten schon ..." „Dann flieh ... flieh, ich werde dich decken. Aber ich bleibe hier ..." 

Seit langem hatte John nicht mehr von Igor geträumt. Nun stand er wieder mit ihm in diesem Garten, in diesem betäubenden Duft von Rosen und empfahl ihm, zu fliehen.

Wovor nur sollte Igor fliehen?

Und warum wollte er, John, bleiben?

Und wo war dieses Hier?

„Was ist so wichtig?" 

_Igor und ich stehen in einem großen, dunklen Raum mit Tischen und Bänken – ein Lehrsaal offensichtlich. Außer einem etwa vierzehnjährigen Jungen, der etwas vom Boden aufwischt, sind keine Schüler mehr da._

_Igor und ich stehen vorne am Lehrerpult, er beantwortet mit leiser Stimme meine Frage: „Das hier." _

_Er schiebt den linken Ärmel seines Umhanges hoch, dreht den Arm um und deutet auf eine Tätowierung. Ein Schädel, aus dem eine große Schlange hervorkommt._

„_Siehst Du das? Noch nie war es deutlicher, nicht seit ..." _

„_Verdecke es," sage ich, während ich durch den Raum zur Tür blickte. _

„_Aber du musst bemerkt haben ..." _

„_Später, Karkaroff!" _

John erwachte schweißgebadet.

Sein Kissen war ein zusammengedrückter Klumpen, seine Bettdecke hatte er während des Traumes auf den Boden geworfen. Er lag auf dem Rücken, sein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust, sein Atem ging schnell. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis er aufstehen konnte. Er zog seinen Pullover aus und betrachtete seinen linken Unterarm. Die Narben dort waren alt, im Krankenhaus hatte man keine rechte Erklärung dafür gefunden und er selbst erinnerte sich nicht.

Konnte das ein Tattoo gewesen sein – Schädel und Schlange?

War er einer der Gefährten von Igor gewesen?

Welcher Organisation hatten sie sich angeschlossen?

Und warum?

Und hatte Igor auch ihn verraten, um dem Gefängnis zu entgehen?

John hatte sich ein Bad eingelassen, war in das warme Wasser geglitten, war untergetaucht, um all den Schweiß, den Dreck loszuwerden und hatte sich gedankenverloren über den Kopf gestrichen.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie er früher wohl ausgesehen hatte.

Im Krankenhaus hatte man seinen Kopf rasiert, um die Verletzungen behandeln zu können. Später war er dabei geblieben, um dem Ungeziefer im Wohnheim so wenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich zu bieten. Außerdem fiel er mit glattrasiertem Kopf nicht weiter auf, es schien so eine Art Mode zu sein. Und er musste nicht zum Frisör, ein Luxus, den er sich von der Unterstützung ohnehin nicht hätte leisten können. Bartstoppeln verdeckten sein hageres, gefurchtes Gesicht und sein spitzes Kinn.

Igor und der alte Mann, den er schon so oft in seinen Alpträumen getötet hatte, hatten jedoch langes Haar gehabt – die Mode der anderen Welt? War sein Haar auch lang, sein Gesicht glattrasiert gewesen?

Er hörte Schritte, es klopfte erst an seiner Zimmer-, dann an der Badezimmertür.

„Ich habe uns etwas zu essen bestellt." Nikitas warme Stimme. „Koreanisch, ich hoffe, sie mögen das."

John antwortete, dass er es sicher mögen würde und dass er gleich käme. Er ließ das Wasser ab, wickelte sich in ein großes Handtuch und ging in sein Zimmer zurück, um sich wieder anzuziehen.

Als er in die Küche kam, war das Essen schon geliefert worden. Irgendeine Art Fisch mit viel Gemüse, es roch verführerisch. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie hungrig er war.

Während sie aßen, berichtete Nikita von ihren Internet-Recherchen. Das Unglück hatte sich in Schottland ereignet, in der Nähe von Inverness, der Endstation des Zuges. Die Strecke selbst war gut einsehbar, auf eine Länge von fünf Meilen gab es weder Berge noch scharfe Kurven. Und es war auch noch nicht dunkel gewesen, eigentlich hätte der Lokführer ein Hindernis so rechtzeitig sehen müssen, um noch gefahrlos bremsen zu können.

Jetzt schlug die Stunde der Experten und der Geisterseher. Schon gab es erste Stellungnahmen, die von häufigen Erscheinungen in dieser Gegend berichteten, auch wenn bisher eher weiße Frauen und kettenrasselnde Ritter gesichtet worden waren.

Während John ihr zuhörte, dachte er darüber nach, ob er ihr von seinen Träumen erzählen sollte. Er wusste, der Gedanke an Igor würde sie wieder traurig machen. Auf der anderen Seite konnte es wichtig sein. Und irgendwann musste sie doch einmal aufhören, bei der Erwähnung des Namens ihres verstorbenen Mannes in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Dieses vermaledeite, verfluchte Tattoo," sagte sie als John mit seinem Bericht fertig war. „Ich habe es so sehr gehasst, dass ich es verdrängt hatte. Es war das Zeichen des Geheimbundes, das Versprechen, dass er diesem „dunklen Lord" gegeben hatte. Eigentlich sah man es kaum, aber dann wurde es wieder sichtbar, von Tag zu Tag wurde es deutlicher und Igor hatte Angst – große Angst. Er wollte nicht mit mir darüber sprechen, und dann war er fort. Sie wollten, dass er flieht, sie haben ihm geholfen, hat er ihnen sonst noch irgendetwas gesagt?"

„Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr als dass ich mich endlich erinnern könnte," erwiderte John, „um ihret- und um meinetwillen. Aber ich habe nur diese Träume."

Am Sonntag Nachmittag, kurz bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach London zum Flughafen begab, bat Nikita John in ihr Arbeitszimmer.

„Können sie mit einem Computer umgehen?" fragte sie ihn.

„Nun ja," antwortete er, „ich habe schon mal etwas in eine Suchmaschine eingegeben ..."

„Also nein," sagte sie lakonisch. „Nun gut, dann bekommen sie jetzt noch einen Schnellkurs in Internet-Recherche. Ich halte es nämlich nicht für einen Zufall, dass diese magischen Kreaturen in Schottland gesichtet wurden. Sie mögen grauenhafte Wesen sein, aber sie sind nicht besonders intelligent – jedenfalls war Igor dieser Meinung gewesen. Sie handeln instinktiv, wie Tiere. Der Durchgang muss irgendwo in der Nähe der Stelle sein, an der das Zugunglück stattgefunden hatte. Diese Wesen sind nicht gerade unauffällig, es gibt aber keine Berichte über weitere Sichtungen. Ich möchte, dass sie die Verbindung zu der anderen Realität suchen. Und ich habe noch eine andere Aufgabe für sie: lesen sie die Notizbücher der anderen, von denen ich ihnen erzählt habe."

John sah seine Arbeitgeberin irritiert an.

„Keine Sorge," sagte sie, „ich habe deren Einverständnis. Ich hoffe, dass es ihnen hilft, sich zu erinnern."

Das bestellte Taxi war gekommen und hatte Nikita nebst einem großen Koffer und einer Reisetasche zum Bahnhof gebracht. John hatte sich Tee gekocht und saß nun in der Bibliothek vor einem Stapel Notizbücher.

Im Radio liefen die „klassischen Wünsche", der Sprecher verkündete, dass Mrs. Martha Matthews aus Sevenoaks in Kent sich „The Montagues and the Capulets" von Sergej Prokofieff gewünscht hatte, die ersten Takte tönten wuchtig durch den Raum, und er nahm das oberste Buch von dem Stapel und öffnete es.

Auf der ersten Seite stand der Name „Percy Weatherby".

Der Schreiber hatte nur einige wenige Seiten gefüllt. Percy erinnerte sich an ein großes Gebäude mit langen Gängen, manche mit, manche ohne Fenster. Er beschrieb eine Halle mit einem Brunnen, in dem drei Skulpturen standen. Er war sich sicher, dass dieses Gebäude so etwas wie eine Behörde war und dass er dort gearbeitet hatte.

Auch Percy hatte Alpträume: er fuhr im Aufzug und versuchte, eine Art Papierflieger zu fangen, aber jedes Mal wenn er sich einen gegriffen hatte, kamen neue nach. Es gelang ihm einfach nicht, alle Papiere einzusammeln.

„Definitiv ein Beamter," dachte John, „wahrscheinlich sitzt er heute beim Sozialamt und bearbeitet die Unterstützungsanträge von Obdachlosen. Das würde einiges erklären."

John legte das Buch weg als der Radiosprecher – auf besonderen Wunsch von Mr. Peter Clarke aus Glasgow – das Lied „Gute Nacht" aus Schuberts „Winterreise" ankündigte. Eine kräftige Bassstimme sang „Fremd bin ich eingezogen, fremd zog ich wieder aus" und John ertappte sich dabei, wie er den Text leise mitsang und ihn auf seine Situation sehr passend fand.

Aber – dieser Text - das war kein Englisch. Das war irgendeine fremde Sprache, die er aber offensichtlich sprach und verstand. Fast wäre er wieder hingefallen als er zu Nikitas CD-Regal stürzte und hektisch zu suchen begann.

Wenigstens auf eines war Verlass: auf Nikitas hemmungsloser Liebe zu klassischer Musik. Unter den vielen CD´s befand sich auch eine Aufnahme der „Winterreise" mit dazugehörigem Textbuch. Und tatsächlich – er konnte den Text lesen und verstand ihn auch. Er sprach Deutsch, auch wenn er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, wann und wo er es gelernt hatte.

Zwei Tassen Tee und drei Musikwünsche später war er in der Lage, das nächste Notizbuch vom Stapel zu nehmen. Diesmal war es von einer Frau, ihr Name stand auf der Innenseite. „Loony Love".

John wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, welchem Gewerbe jemand ihres Namens wohl nachging.

Ihm fiel Holly Titts wieder ein, ein junges Mädchen, das er irgendwann, kurz nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus, in einer Suppenküche kennen gelernt hatte. Ihre Arme waren mit Einstichen übersät, das viele Make-up verdeckte nur mühsam blaue Flecken in ihrem Gesicht. Trotz der noch kühlen Witterung hatte sie einen Minirock und ein bauchfreies Top getragen.

Aus der Provinz nach London gekommen, um Schauspielerin zu werden. Kein Glück bei den Schauspielschulen, dafür aber Rollen in Pornofilmen, der erste Schuss, danach der Strich.

John dachte an den Artikel in dem Magazin in Dr. Grangers Wartezimmer, eine strahlend schöne Schauspielerin bei irgendeiner Premiere, ein Abendkleid, dass wahrscheinlich so viel gekostet hatte wie Hollys Heroinkonsum im ganzen Jahr ... das Leben war hart, aber unfair.

Er hatte Holly damals schnell wieder aus seinem Bewusstsein verbannt, zu sehr ekelte er sich vor dem, was sie tat. Jetzt fragte er sich, ob sie wohl noch lebte und was aus ihr geworden war.

John versuchte, sich auf das Notizbuch zu konzentrieren. Loony war eine fleißige Schreiberin gewesen, sie hatte fast das gesamte Buch vollgekritzelt.

John war froh zu lesen, dass er sich bezüglich ihres Berufes geirrt hatte, sie war „Hellseherin".

Ihre Arbeit bestand darin, Karten zu legen, aus der Hand zu lesen und Seancen abzuhalten. Sie schrieb viel darüber, aber nur wenig über ihre Erinnerungen. Unter Alpträumen schien sie nicht zu leiden, John beneidete sie darum. Ihre Erinnerungen erschöpften sich darin, dass sie keine Freunde gehabt und dass sie ihren Vater abgöttisch geliebt hatte (und vice versa). Sie hatten nur wenig Geld, aber irgend etwas hatte ihr Vater getan, das ihnen eine Reise nach Schweden ermöglicht hatte. Dort hatten sie irgend etwas gesucht, an dessen Existenz nur sie und ihr Vater geglaubt hatten.

John las sich auch durch Loonys Schilderungen ihrer Arbeit.

Am meisten erstaunte ihn, dass es Leute gab, die für einen solchen Unsinn auch noch Geld ausgaben. Nachdem er begriffen hatte, was Seancen waren, hoffte er nur, dass Nikita ausreichend gesunden Menschenverstand besaß, um ihren geliebten Igor nicht auf diese Weise herbei rufen zu wollen.

Obwohl: wenn an dieser Geschichte mit den vielen Realitäten etwas dran war – waren dann die Toten nicht vielleicht einfach nur in einem anderen Universum, in dem sie fröhlich weiterlebten?

War das, was die Menschen den Tod nannten, nur ein Übergang in ein anderes, neues Leben. Vielleicht sollte er mit Loony sprechen, allerdings wollte er Nikita lieber nicht dabei haben. Nur für den Fall, dass sie nicht genügend gesunden Menschenverstand besaß.

_Es ist Nacht._

_Ich laufe durch einen Korridor,_

_der Zauberstab in meiner Hand wirft Licht._

_Die Personen in den Bilderrahmen schlafen._

_Ihr Schnarchen zerreißt die Stille._

_Eine weiße, transparente Gestalt schwebt auf mich zu_

_Gleich werden wir zusammenstoßen_

_Doch die Gestalt schwebt durch mich hindurch_

_Eines der Gespenster_

John schreckte hoch. In seinem Tagtraum hatte er ein Gespenst gesehen – schlimmer noch: es hatte ihn nicht erschreckt, ihn nicht an seinem Verstand zweifeln lassen. Die Erscheinung war selbstverständlich, er hatte sie sogar erwartet.

Er stand auf, ging in die Küche, machte sich ein Sandwich und kochte frischen Tee.

Dann ging er in Nikitas Arbeitszimmer, schaltete ihren PC ein und rief „Google" auf. Er gab „Loony Love" ein, sah auf die vielen eindeutig zweideutigen Angebote, die ihm gemacht wurden und versuchte es stattdessen mit „Hellseherin".

Bingo, Loony Love war der dritte Vorschlag. Sie hatte eine eigene Webside (wer nicht?), auf der ihre Arbeitsgebiete, Referenzen, eine e-mail-Adresse und eine Telefonnummer zu finden waren.

John griff zum Telefon (das erste, was Nikita ihm beigebracht hatte, war die korrekte Bedienung des schnurlosen Apparats gewesen) und drückte die Tasten. Am anderen Ende meldete sich ein Anrufbeantworter, eine verträumte und irgendwie abwesend klingende weibliche Stimme sagte: „Ich wusste, dass sie anrufen würden. Hinterlassen sie mir bitte ihren Namen und ihre Telefonnummer, ich melde mich."

„Wäre sie eine so gute Hellseherin, wüsste sie wohl nicht nur, dass ich anrufen würde, sondern auch wer ich bin und unter welcher Nummer sie mich erreichen kann," dachte John.

Bemüht, den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken, nannte er seinen Namen und Nikitas Telefonnummer. Er erwähnte ihr Notizbuch und sagte, dass er sie gerne sprechen würde.

Da der PC nun schon mal eingeschaltet war, konnte er sich auch gleich auf die Suche nach anderen ungewöhnlichen Sichtungen oder Ereignissen in Schottland machen.

Er stellte jedoch rasch fest, dass ungewöhnliche Vorkommnisse im nördlichsten Teil des britischen Königreiches so alltäglich waren wie Studenten in Oxford. Es gab wohl niemanden, dem nicht schon einmal ein Geist erschienen war, der noch nie das Flüstern verstorbener Familienangehöriger gehört oder blutige Flecken auf einem der Teppiche oder Kornkreise im unbestellten Feld gehabt hatte.

Ihm fiel ein, dass ein Sprecher im Radio einmal erzählt hatte, dass es pro Quadratmeile nirgendwo auf der Welt so viele Geistersichtungen gab wie in Großbritannien.

Frustriert schaltete er den PC wieder aus, holte sein eigenes Notizbuch aus seinem Zimmer und ging in die Bibliothek zurück.

Das Radio lief immer noch. Allerdings waren die „klassischen Wünsche" für diese Woche beendet, auch die Nachrichten waren fast vorbei, der Sprecher verkündete nun, dass es heute nacht und morgen regnen würde und die Aussichten für Dienstag und Mittwoch auch nicht besser waren. Allerdings würde es kälter werden, er ermahnte seine Zuhörer, Schneeschieber und Sand zum Streuen bereit zu halten.

Es folgte die „Aktuelle Stunde" mit Berichten zum Zugunglück bei Inverness.

Der Lokführer lag nun im Krankenhaus, man hatte bei ihm eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung festgestellt. Der Unglücksort war gründlich untersucht worden, man hatte jedoch nichts gefunden, dass das Entgleisen des Schnellzuges erklären würde. Offiziell ging man nun von einem Selbstmörder aus, der sich auf die Gleise gestellt, es sich aber im letzten Moment anders überlegt hatte und fortgelaufen war.

Nur der Lokführer beharrte darauf, dass Gevatter Tod in direkt in die Hölle geleiten wollte. Er wurde nun psychologisch betreut.

John hatte nur beiläufig zugehört, er war damit beschäftigt, Eintragungen in sein Notizbuch zu machen.

Aber die Meldung, dass die McDougall Building Ltd. In Edinburg Konkurs anmelden musste, nachdem die Sanierung von Duncan Castle und der Bau eines archäologischen Parks in dem aufgelassenen Dorf Hogsmeade-on-Gaye fehlgeschlagen war, ließ ihn wie elektrisiert auffahren.

Weder der Name der Firma noch der des Sanierungsobjektes sagten ihm etwas, aber Hogsmeade ...

_Ich stehe am Fenster und sehe auf die Straße hinunter_

_Eine enge Straße mit kleinen Geschäften und Gasthäusern_

„_Du solltest nicht hier sein," sagt eine weibliche Stimme hinter mir_

„_Du genauso wenig, Bellatrix"_

„_Warum hast Du mich nie gefragt ...?"_

Dieser Traum war eine echte Überraschung für ihn.

Natürlich hatte er sich gefragt, welches Leben er dort geführt hatte. Aber irgendwie hatte er nie an die Existenz einer Frau, einer Freundin, einer Geliebten geglaubt.

Am ganzen Körper zitternd stand er auf, holte sich ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche, ging in Nikitas Arbeitszimmer und schaltete ihren PC wieder ein. Diesmal gab er „Hogsmeade" in die Suchmaschine ein und wurde mit einer Flut von Zeitungsmeldungen belohnt.

Irgendwann vor etwa zehn Jahren hatte man beschlossen, der hohen Arbeitslosigkeit in Schottland dadurch zu begegnen, dass man das Land attraktiv für den Tourismus machte. In diesem Zusammenhang bemühte man sich um die Restaurierung von Duncan Castle (eine völlig verfallene und verwahrloste Ruine) und irgendein Politiker, der von archäologischen Parks fasziniert war, wollte am Fuß der Burg etwas ähnliches errichten.

Das Dorf Hogsmeade-on-Gaye, ebenfalls nur noch eine Ansammlung von Ruinen, erschien dafür passend, da seine Geschichte bis ins frühe Mittelalter dokumentiert war.

Obwohl sich im letzten Jahrzehnt Architekten, Historiker und Baufirmen die Klinke in die Hand gegeben hatten, war der Aufbau nie gelungen. Es war einfach alles schief gegangen. Die beteiligten Personen fühlten sich unwohl und beobachtet, sie berichteten von Geistern, die dort umgingen, vom Flüstern von Stimmen. Die Arbeiter wurden krank oder streikten. Alle Baufirmen gingen nach und nach in Konkurs, das Projekt, das die Arbeitslosigkeit verringern sollte, förderte sie eher noch. Die Finanziers sprangen ab und nach der jüngsten Pleite sollte das Projekt nun endgültig eingestellt werden.

Einer der Zeitschriftenartikel, die er las, wartete mit Fotos auf.

Als John Duncan Castle sah, dachte er, sein Herz würde stehen bleiben.

Das war sie, die Burg aus seinen Alpträumen.

Obwohl Hogsmeade mehr wie einhundert Meilen landeinwärts von der Stelle lag, an der die merkwürdige „magische" Kreatur gesichtet worden war, wusste John instinktiv, dass der Durchgang dort zu finden war.


	5. Teil 4

4.

„Der Eine, der die Macht hat , den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, erscheint 

_Geboren denen, die ihm dreimal widerstanden_

_Geboren, wenn der siebte Monat geht ..."_

_Durch die Tür klingt diese harsche, raue Stimme_

_Die Stimme einer Frau in Trance_

_Es ist wichtig, ich muss es IHM sagen_

_Eine Hand packt mich an der Schulter und wirbelt mich herum_

„_He, Bürschchen, was fällt Dir ein? Einfach so an einer fremden Tür zu lauschen! Das hier ist ein anständiges Haus!"_

_Die Tür geht auf, vor mir steht der Mann, den ich schon so oft getötet habe_

_Oder töten werde_

_Sein Haar ist noch nicht so weiß und licht_

_Hinter ihm sitzt eine Frau auf einem Stuhl_

_Ich murmele irgendetwas_

Die Hand packt mich wieder und schubst mich die Treppe hinunter und dann durch eine Tür ins Freie.

John lag in seinem Bett, schweißgebadet, zitternd. Dieser Traum war bei weitem der schlimmste, den er je gehabt hatte. Noch nie war ihm so bewusst gewesen, dass das keine Träume, sondern Erlebnisse aus seiner Vergangenheit waren, die wieder an die Oberfläche drängten.

Alles Vergessene schreit im Traum um Hilfe.

Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass er nach dem, was er an diesem merkwürdigen Ort belauscht hatte, zum Verräter geworden war. Er hatte den einzigen Menschen, der jemals gut zu ihm gewesen war, an einen fürchterlichen Feind verkauft.

_„LASST IHN IN RUHE"._

_Ich liege im Gras, kann mich nicht rühren_

„_Ach Evans, du willst doch nicht etwa, dass ich dich verhexe?"_

„_Nimm den Fluch von ihm!"_

_Ein Junge dreht sich zu mir um, deutet mit seinem Zauberstab auf mich und murmelt etwas._

_Ich kann mich wieder bewegen und stehe langsam und am ganzen Körper zitternd auf._

„_Sei froh, dass Evans da war, Snivellus ..."_

_„Ich brauche keine Hilfe von dreckigen kleinen Schlammblütern wie ihr..."_

Hatte John das wirklich gesagt?

Hatte er jemanden beschimpft?

War „Schlammblüter" überhaupt ein Schimpfwort?

Und wenn ja, warum hatte er es jemanden, der ihm doch eigentlich nur helfen wollte, entgegen geschleudert.?

Es war noch früh, aber John wollte nicht mehr schlafen. Zwei Alpträume in einer Nacht waren mehr wie genug.

Es hatte geschneit, nicht viel, aber zum Kehren reichte es. John war so froh, sich körperlich betätigen zu können, dass er nicht nur den Gehweg vor Nikitas Haus, sondern auch den der Nachbarn rechts und links von ihr fegte.

Nach der körperlichen Anstrengung fühlte er sich müde, ausgelaugt und noch schlechter als bei seinem Erwachen. So konnte es nicht weitergehen – diese Alpträume, die Halluzinationen. Er musste einfach wieder einmal eine Nacht durchschlafen – sonst brach er noch zusammen.

Er kochte sich Tee, ging in Nikitas Arbeitszimmer und suchte sich im Band F-G des Londoner Telefonbuchs die Nummer von Dr. Granger heraus. Wie erwartet hatte er Majorie am Apparat. Ihre Frage, ob er schon einmal in der Praxis gewesen war, bejahte er und fragte sich, ob sie auch unter Amnesie litt.

Er bekam einen Termin am Nachmittag, ein anderer Patient hatte abgesagt. Das bedeutete, dass er sich gleich auf den Weg machen musste, wofür er dankbar war. Er musste in Bewegung bleiben, jede Ruhepause konnte die Rückkehr seiner Alpträume und Visionen bedeuten.

Und dann saß er wieder in diesem Wartezimmer, misstrauisch beäugt von der griesgrämigen Majorie. Er fühlte sich unbehaglich unter ihren Blicken, um nicht zurück zu starren, blätterte er in einem Gesellschaftsmagazin.

Bilder von irgendeiner Wohltätigkeitsgala.

Frauen in langen Kleidern behängt mit Juwelen und Diamanten,

Männer in sündhaft teuren Anzügen, alle sahen so fröhlich aus, so strahlend.

War das eine der Parallelwelten, von denen Nikita so oft sprach – eine, in der alle Menschen reich, strahlend und unsagbar glücklich waren?

John hatte seine Zweifel, was die Existenz paralleler Universen anging, aber diese Theorie erklärte doch einiges.

Ich stehe an eine Wand gelehnt und blicke in einen Saal.

_Alles glitzert, alles funkelt, ein Eispalast._

_Musik, tanzende Paare, Lachen_

_Jemand legt seine Hand auf meinen Arm – es ist Igor._

„_Severus, ich muss dich unbedingt sprechen! JETZT!"_

„_Nicht hier! Draußen!"_

_Wir gehen durch eine hohe Flügeltür ins Freie. Der Duft nach Rosen ist betäubend intensiv._

_„Severus, Du kannst nicht so tun, als ob es nicht geschieht! Seit Monaten wird es immer deutlicher. Ich bin ernsthaft besorgt, das ich kann ich nicht leugnen."_

_„Dann flieh," höre ich mich selbst sagen, „flieh!"_

Jemand rüttelte an Johns Schulter.

„Mr. Doe, geht es ihnen gut? Sind sie in Ordnung?"

John erwacht aus seinem Traum und sieht in Dr. Grangers warme Augen.

„Ja," erwidert er, „ja, es ist alles o.k. Ich hatte nur wieder einen Traum."

„Kommen sie, erzählen sie mir davon," sagt sie und führt ihn in ihr Sprechzimmer.

„Ich habe diese furchtbaren Träume in jeder Nacht. Und immer wenn ich zur Ruhe komme, habe ich Tagträume, Visionen ... Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Ich muss schlafen, ich ... Können Sie nicht irgendetwas tun, damit es aufhört?"

„Natürlich kann ich das," antwortet die Ärztin, „aber ich tue es nicht gerne. Diese Erlebnisse sind vermutlich ein Teil ihrer Vergangenheit, ihrer Identität. Diese Träume, diese Visionen, sie wollen ihnen etwas mitteilen... Sie müssen sich damit auseinandersetzen, sie müssen aktiv werden – und sie müssen sie akzeptieren. Ich werde ihnen aber ein pflanzliches Schlafmittel verschreiben, sonst klappen sie noch zusammen. Und ich möchte sie gerne psychotherapeutisch behandeln lassen. Waren sie eigentlich bei Nikita?"

John nickte und erzählte Dr. Granger alles, was in den letzten zwei Monaten passiert war.

Als er geendet hatte, sagte Dr. Granger: „Nikita ist ein wunderbarer Mensch. Sie sollten sich ihr öffnen, mit ihr reden. Sie hat zwar keine therapeutische Ausbildung, aber eine Menge gesunden Menschenverstandes ..."

„Manchmal denke ich, dass sie mehr Hilfe braucht als ich," erwiderte John, „immer wenn ich den Namen ihres Mannes erwähne, weint sie. Sie trauert, ihr Schmerz will einfach nicht aufhören."

„Es ist nie einfach, jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebt," antwortete Dr. Granger mit traurigem Blick.

Die Ärztin lehnte sich zurück und sah John fragend an.

„Wovor haben sie eigentlich solche Angst?" sagt sie schließlich.

„Ich habe keine ..."

John zögerte, dann holte er tief Luft und begann wieder: „Mit jedem Traum, mit jeder Vision erfahre ich etwas über mich. Und es gefällt mir nicht – ganz und gar nicht. Ich lausche an Türen, ich habe mich irgendeiner Verbrecherorganisation angeschlossen, ich bin ein Verräter, ich habe eine Art Affaire – wahrscheinlich ist die Frau verheiratet oder so etwas – ich töte. Bin ich ein abgrundtief schlechter Mensch?"

„Ich verstehe zwar nicht viel von forensischer Psychologie," antwortete Dr. Granger, „aber soviel habe ich von meinen Kollegen, die mit Straftätern arbeiten, doch erfahren: niemand ist abgrundtief schlecht oder gar ein Monster oder ein Ungeheuer. Jeder Mensch hat gute und schlechte Seiten und jeder Mensch hat seine Geheimnisse und Phantasien, die er nie mit jemandem teilen würde. Sie müssen sich den ihren stellen, sonst ..."

Sie setzte sich wieder gerade hin und griff zu Stift und Schreibblock.

„Ich denke, dass es ihnen vielleicht leichter fallen wird, mit einem Mann zu sprechen. Außerdem brauchen sie dann nicht einmal in der Woche nach London zu kommen. Ich habe einen Kollegen in Oxford, ich werde ihnen seine Adresse und Telefonnummer aufschreiben. Wenn sie möchten, rede ich mit ihm?"

John nickte zögernd. Irgendwie hatte er Vertrauen zu Dr. Granger, aber vielleicht hatte sie ja recht, möglicherweise war es leichter, mit einem Arzt zu sprechen als mit einer Ärztin.

Es war schon spät als er wieder in Oxford ankam. In der kleinen Straße, in der Nikita und er wohnten, warfen die schwachen Straßenlaternen einen gelblichen Schein auf den Vorgarten. Er trat durch die kleine Gartenpforte und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass es um mindestens zehn Grad kälter geworden war. Er blieb stehen, lauschte ... da war jemand.

„Hallo," rief John in die Dunkelheit, „wer ist da?"

Keine Antwort.

Doch dann sah er es: eine dunkle Gestalt in einem Umhang, über dem Kopf eine Kapuze, darunter – nichts.

John fühlte, wie sich ein stählerner Ring um seine Brust legte, er konnte kaum noch atmen, nicht mehr reden. Das dunkle Geschöpf hob seine Hand – eine Hand, die nur aus Knochen bestand, über die schwarze Haut gespannt war – zum Kopf ... es würde die Kapuze abnehmen ... dann begann das Grauen ... erst das Saugen ... dann der Tod ... voller Qualen und Schmerz ...

„Hey, John, alles o.k. da drüben?"

Die kräftige Männerstimme kam vom Nachbargrundstück, einer der Studenten aus der Wohngemeinschaft, die das kleine Häuschen neben Nikita gemietet hatte. Der Strahl einer Taschenlampe erfasste John, er konnte wieder atmen und sprechen – die dunkle Gestalt war verschwunden.

„Ja, danke," antwortete John, „ich habe nur gedacht, ich hätte ein Geräusch gehört."

„Es muss sie aber mächtig erschreckt haben, sie sehen ja aus als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen."

Der junge Mann war näher gekommen, jetzt erkannte John ihn: es war Brendon, Medizin im 7. Semester. Ein offener, freundlicher Mensch, er würde sicher ein guter Arzt werden. Er wirkte so fröhlich, so vertrauenerweckend ...

„Mögen sie auf einen Whiskey reinkommen," fragte der Student jetzt.

„Nein, danke. Ich war den ganzen Tag unterwegs und bin gerade zurück gekommen. Ich sollte mich hinlegen und schlafen ..."

„O.K.," sagte Brendon, „aber wenn sie irgend etwas brauchen rufen sie an. Sie sehen nämlich wirklich nicht gut aus."

„Danke," sagte John wieder, „Danke für Ihr Angebot. Gute Nacht." Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging ins Haus.

_Ich sitze in dieser Zelle_

_Durch die Mauern hindurch höre ich Rauschen und Brüllen_

_Brandung_

_Irgendwo da draußen ist das Meer_

_sein salziger Atem durchstreift diesen Kerker_

_Durch die Gitterstäbe sehe ich sie_

_Die Wärter_

_Die Wächter der Hölle_

_Schwarze Umhänge, schwarze Kapuzen_

_Sie sprechen nicht_

_Nicht mit uns und nicht miteinander_

_Ich höre das Stöhnen und die Schreie der anderen_

_Mörder so wie ich_

John saß am Küchentisch, den Kopf in den Armen vergraben und weinte.

Es war als wäre ein Panzer aufgebrochen, als hätte etwas die Hornhautschicht, die er sich in den letzten Monaten zugelegt hatte, geknackt.

Wer war er nur?

Was war er?

_„Nein, nein, nicht ich"_

_Die Stimme einer Frau zerreißt das Rauschen des Meeres._

_Eine Frau, die ich kenne_

_Eine Frau, die ich liebe?_

_Die Frau aus dem Zimmer? _

„_Nein, nein ..."_

_Ihre Worte gehen über in das Brüllen einer Wahnsinnigen_

_Ich halte mir die Ohren zu_

_Doch die Schreie sind immer noch da_

Völlig verstört ging John an die Spüle und ließ sich kaltes Wasser über den Kopf rinnen. Dann nahm er eine von den Tabletten, die Dr. Granger ihm verschrieben hatte. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie ihm helfen würden, einzuschlafen.

_Der Mann, den ich töten werde, und ich stehen am Rand eines Waldes Er ist wütend auf mich_

_Und ich auf ihn_

_Sein linker Arm gestikuliert wild_

_Sein rechter hängt bewegungslos herab_

_Er spricht mit mir_

_Doch seinen Lippen entweicht kein Laut_

_Ich antworte ihm_

_Genauso lautlos_

John erwachte völlig zerschlagen und sehr spät. Den gestellten Wecker hatte er überhört. Er beschloss, die Tabletten wegzuwerfen, anscheinend machten sie alles noch viel schlimmer.

Er fegte den neuen Schnee weg, der in der letzten Nacht gefallen war, duschte lange und kochte sich Tee.

Er hatte Hunger, eine Inspektion des Kühlschranks ergab jedoch, dass er erst einmal einkaufen gehen musste.

Als er zurückkam, war es schon spät am Nachmittag. Er war froh, dass es noch nicht dunkel war, seit dem Erlebnis in der letzten Nacht erfüllte ihn der Gedanke, nicht bei Tageslicht nach Hause zu kommen, mit Panik.

Das Lämpchen am Anrufbeantworter im Flur blinkte, Luna Love hatte ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen: „Hallo Mr. Doe, wie schade, dass sie nicht da sind."

„Schöne Hellseherin," dachte John, „wäre sie wirklich auch nur etwas talentiert, wüsste sie, wann sie mich erreichen kann."

„Bitte rufen sie mich zurück, ich kann ihnen sicher mit meinen Fähigkeiten helfen."

Klick – die Nachricht war zu Ende. Eine Computerstimme teilte ihm mit, dass Luna schon gestern angerufen hatte. John hatte plötzlich nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie erinnerte sich ja ohnehin an nichts mehr.

Er saß in der Küche, kaute abwesend an seinem Sandwich und blätterte in der Zeitung, die er sich gekauft hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon einmal Zeitung gelesen zu haben (gab es so etwas überhaupt in jener anderen Realität?), aber er wollte so viel wie möglich über das archäologische Projekt in Hogsmeade-on- irgendwas erfahren.

Im Wirtschaftsteil wurde er fündig, aber er verstand nicht viel von dem Geschriebenen. Die Rede war von Bilanzfälschung, Konkursverschleppung, Steuerhinterziehung ... was war das bloß?

Auch das Zugunglück war Thema, es wurde aber nur das wiederholt, was er bereits aus dem Radio erfahren hatte. Er legte die Zeitung beiseite und schob den Teller mit dem Sandwich von sich – plötzlich hatte er keinen Appetit mehr.

_Ich stehe wieder in diesem Zimmer am Fenster_

_Ich schaue auf die Straße hinunter_

_Ein Arm hat sich um meine Hüfte gelegt_

_Ein warmer weicher Körper presst sich an meinen Rücken_

„_wir sollten nicht hier sein," sagt die vertraute weibliche Stimme _

_ich erstarre_

„_was ist das für ein Geräusch, Bella?"_

Es war das Telefon, das mit seinem unmelodischen Klingeln die Stille zerriss.

John stand auf, nahm das Gerät vom Fensterbrett und drückte auf den grünen Knopf. So recht wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Nikita meldete sich immer mit ihrem Namen, aber er ... Er entschied sich für ein „Hallo."

„Hallo," antwortete eine kindlich hohe, verträumte, fast abwesend klingende Stimme. „Hallo, sind sie Mr. Doe?"

„Ja," antwortete John.

„Ich bin Loony Love. Ich muss unbedingt mit Nikita sprechen, es ist etwas geschehen, ist sie da?"

„Nein, tut mir leid," sagte John, „sie ist auf einer Konferenz und kommt erst am Wochenende wieder."

„Oh," Loony klang enttäuscht, „aber vielleicht ... haben sie von dem archäologischen Park in Hogsmeade-on-Gaye gehört?"

„Ja," sagte John mit erwachendem Interesse.

„Und haben sie nicht auch das Gefühl, Hogsmeade zu kennen?" fragte Loony weiter.

Sie wartete seine Antwort nicht ab, sondern sprach weiter: „Also, ich kenne Hogsmeade. Als ich mich heute in Trance versetzte, um den lieben Mann von Mrs. Burbridge ... also, ich war dort. Es gibt da Geschäfte, einen Süßwarenladen, einen Scherzartikel ... Und ich habe mich mit anderen getroffen in einem ziemlich dreckigen Pub, wir haben dort irgendetwas Geheimes getan."

„Auch ich kenne Hogsmeade," sagte John, „aber meine Erinnerungen sind anders."

„Sagen sie Nikita bitte Bescheid," unterbrach ihn Loony, offensichtlich war sie an ihm nicht besonders interessiert. John konnte gerade noch „Ja" sagen bevor ihm das Klicken in der Leitung signalisierte, dass sie aufgelegt hatte.

An diesem Abend klingelte das Telefon noch sehr oft. Die Anrufer nannten jedoch ihre Namen nicht und legten sofort wieder auf als sie hörten, dass Nikita nicht da war. Irgendwann ging John nicht mehr an den Apparat.


	6. Teil 5

5.

John hatte sein Notizbuch geholt und sich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen, wild entschlossen, seine Nachforschungen nun doch systematischer anzugehen. Er wollte Nikita nach ihrer Rückkehr etwas präsentieren können, er wollte sie überreden, mit ihm nach Schottland zu fahren - nach Hogsmeade um genau zu sein – und den Durchgang zu finden. Aber dazu brauchte er einfach mehr Informationen. Er ging noch einmal durch die Notizbücher von Percy Weatherby und Loony Love und griff schließlich nach dem dritten Buch auf dem Stapel.

Es war sehr ausführlich, Norman Long hatte wirklich nichts ausgelassen.

Der junge Mann beschrieb, wie er im Krankenhaus erwachte, was dort unternommen wurde, um seine unerklärliche Amnesie zu heilen (er hatte nur ein paar Kratzer gehabt, die Ärzte standen vor einem Rätsel), wie er Dr. Granger kennen gelernt und durch sie zu Nikita gekommen war.

Norman erinnerte sich an schreiende Pflanzen, ein Gewächshaus, eine alte Frau mit wirren, grauen Haaren und einem merkwürdigen Hut. Keine Erwähnung von Hogsmeade, von einer Burg, von Schülern oder Lehrern, nichts von dem, was John den Schlaf raubte. Die Pflanzen hatten bei Norman einen so starken Eindruck hinterlassen, dass er jetzt in einer Gärtnerei arbeitete – für ein Taschengeld, Kost und Logis.

Notizbuch Nummer Vier gehörte einem Mann namens Sirius Evans.

Zur Abwechslung war er nicht in einem Krankenhaus, sondern im Hyde Park erwacht, mitten in der Nacht am „Speakers Corner". Und er war nicht allein gewesen, in seinen Armen lag eine junge und sehr schwer verletzte Frau.

Es gelang ihm, zwei der Sicherheitsleute, die nachts im Park patrouillierten, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Sirius hatte so gut wie keine Verletzungen, die Frau aber lag immer noch im Krankenhaus, im Koma, auf der Intensivstation. Niemand wusste, wer sie war, auch Sirius nicht, der sie täglich besuchte.

Aber sie musste wichtig für ihn sein, sonst wäre sie wohl kaum bei ihm gewesen.

Sirius erinnerte sich an zwei Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten: einen Mann namens Sirius und eine Frau namens Evans. So war er zu seinem Namen gekommen. „Evans – Evans," murmelte John vor sich hin – „da war doch etwas?"

„_Sei froh, dass Evans da war, Snivellus ..."_

_„Ich brauche keine Hilfe von dreckigen kleinen Schlammblütern wie ihr..."_

War die Evans, die er in seinem Traum so beschimpft hatte, die Frau, die wichtig für Sirius geworden war?

War sie eine Verwandte gewesen, seine Schwester vielleicht?

Wohl eher seine Mutter?

Sirius schrieb, dass er etwa fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt sein dürfte, vielleicht auch jünger, vielleicht älter. Er erinnerte sich genauso wenig wie John an ein Geburtsdatum.

Sirius beschrieb die gezackte Narbe auf seiner Stirn, deren Herkunft genauso ein Rätsel war wie seine Amnesie.

Und dann kam ein Abschnitt, der John erstarren ließ.

„Ich stehe in einer Art Toilettenanlage," erinnerte sich Sirius, „mir gegenüber steht ein anderer Junge. Er ist leichenblass, weißblond mit wasserblauen Augen. Ich hebe meinen rechten Arm, in der Hand habe ich einen hölzernen Stab, der jetzt auf den anderen Jungen zeigt.

„Sectumsempra," schreie ich, der blonde Junge fällt – er liegt in seinem eigenen Blut – er stirbt."

_Ich stehe in einem großen, gekachelten Raum_

_Hinter mir sind Toilettenkabinen_

_Vor mir eine lange Reihe von Waschbecken_

_Dazwischen liegt ein Junge_

_Blut quillt aus vielen Wunden_

_Ein anderer Junge steht an einem Waschbecken_

„_Das habe ich nicht gewollt," sagt er_

„_Sie müssen mir glauben,_

_das habe ich nicht gewollt"_

Johns Kopf dröhnte, sein Mund war trocken.

Hastig trank er ein Glas Wasser, dann noch eines.

Er schloss die Augen, zählte langsam bis zehn, öffnete sie wieder und las weiter.

Doch Sirius hatte keine anderen Erinnerungen mehr. Aber John hatte das Gefühl, wieder eine Spur gefunden, einen weiteren Schritt auf dem Weg zu seiner Identität getan zu haben.

John wollte unbedingt mit Sirius sprechen, dieser hatte aber weder Adresse noch Telefonnummer angegeben und ein Blick auf die Uhr überzeugte ihn davon, dass es für einen Anruf ohnehin viel zu spät war. Er schrieb in großen Buchstaben „SIRIUS EVANS" auf einen Notizblock, darum wollte er sich am nächsten Morgen als erstes kümmern.

Das nächste Notizbuch – von einer Frau diesmal.

„Paula Parker" hatte sie in verschnörkelten Buchstaben auf die Innenseite geschrieben, darunter klebte ein Photo. Eine junge Frau, vielleicht Mitte Zwanzig, die einen Säugling im Arm hielt.

Die Frau konnte – bei allem Wohlwollen – nicht als schön, noch nicht einmal als hübsch bezeichnet werden. Sie war dicklich, mit dunklen, ungepflegten Haaren und einem hochnäsigen Gesichtsausdruck, der John irgendwie an ein Ferkel erinnerte.

Zum Glück kam das Kind nicht nach ihr – sofern es überhaupt ihres war. „Ein Junge," dachte John, „ein kleiner rosiger blonder Junge mit wasserblauen Augen."

Er sah dem Teenager, den John in seinem Tagtraum blutend auf dem gefliesten Boden einer Toilette hatte liegen sehen, irgendwie ähnlich.

„Der Vater vielleicht?" murmelte John vor sich hin.

Er hatte das Gefühl, langsam an einem Punkt anzukommen, an dem ihn nichts mehr in Erstaunen versetzen konnte.

Paula war die erste, die nicht in London aufgefunden worden war.

Sie hatte am Strand von Lyme Regis gelegen, war unterkühlt, aber sonst unverletzt ins Krankenhaus gekommen – und sie war hochschwanger gewesen. Nur wenige Tage später hatte sie ihr Kind zur Welt gebracht.

Sie lebte immer noch in Lyme Regis, arbeitete in einem Burger-Restaurant und versuchte irgendwie, sich um ihr Kind zu kümmern. Ihre Erinnerungen waren dürftig.

Sie beschrieb eine Tasche, auf der die Initialen PP aufgenäht waren, das hatte sie auf ihren Namen gebracht. Und sie erinnerte sich daran, die Initialen DM und viele rote Herzchen in ihr Tagebuch gemalt zu haben, immer und immer wieder.

Während des Lesens hatte sich John Notizen gemacht. Beim Durchgehen stellte er fest, dass Nikita recht hatte: alle Aufgefundenen waren zwischen zwanzig und fünfundzwanzig Jahren alt gewesen, er war die große Ausnahme.

Und keiner der jungen Leute (er weigerte sich, Percys vergebliche Papierfliegerjagd mitzuzählen) hatte Alpträume oder Halluzinationen.

Nur er.

Der angekündigte Sturm tobte sich draußen aus.

Eine undefinierbare Mischung aus Regen, Schnee und Hagel prasselte gegen die Fenster, die Bäume bogen sich im Wind.

Nachdem John seinen Schlafanzug angezogen hatte, stand er am Fenster und sah in das Inferno der Naturgewalten.

Etwas flog direkt auf die Scheibe zu, landete auf dem schmalen Sims davor und pochte gegen das Glas.

Eine Eule – eine grau-braune Eule, die mit ihrem Schnabel gegen das Fenster klopfte und einen ihre Füße hob. Etwas war daran befestigt, etwas weißes.

Rasch öffnete John das Fenster und zog das weiße Etwas aus den Krallen. Die Eule flog davon, und er beeilte sich, das Fenster wieder zu schließen, bevor zuviel von der Kälte und Nässe in sein Zimmer kamen.

Dann sah er sich den Gegenstand genauer an: es war ein Papierröllchen - nein, es fühlte sich eher wie Pergament an - das mit einem roten Band umhüllt und mit einem Siegel verschlossen war. John öffnete es vorsichtig und las erstaunt die Worte: _„Vergiss nicht den unzerbrechlichen Eid, denke an Spinners End. Befolge SEINE Befehle. N. M."_

Sie waren handgeschrieben, eine zierliche verschnörkelte, weibliche Schrift. Sie kam ihm nicht bekannt vor, und die Worte ergaben nicht den geringsten Sinn für ihn.

Den Zettel in den Händen haltend sah er aus dem Fenster. Durch das Inferno meinte er, eine dunkle Gestalt in einer Kutte, den Kopf von einer Kapuze verdeckt, ausmachen zu können. Erschreckt trat er vom Fenster zurück und zog die Vorhänge zu. Er zwang sich, tief ein- und wieder auszuatmen. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Sturm seinen Augen nur einen Streich gespielt – jedenfalls hoffte er das.

Er legte das Pergament beiseite und stellte das Radio an – er würde ja ohnehin nicht schlafen können. Er dachte daran, eine von Dr. Grangers Tabletten zu nehmen, verwarf die Idee dann aber wieder.

Ein äußerst aufgeregter Radiosprecher erzählte etwas von einem Drachen, der irgendwo an der bulgarisch-rumänischen Grenze gesichtet worden war. Sein feuriger Atem hatte Häuser in Brand gesetzt, nur das anhaltend feucht-kalte Klima in dieser Jahreszeit hatte eine Katastrophe verhindert. Aufgeregte Stimmen im Hintergrund schrieen in einer fremden Sprache, der Reporter übersetzte Wortfetzen: „er war blau", „nein, er war gelb", „er war so groß wie ein Haus", „sein Schwanz war voller Dornen" ...

„_Das ist ein ungarischer Hornschwanz,_

_dort ist ein gemeiner walisischer Grüner, der kleinere_

_eine schwedische Kurzschnauze, der blau graue_

_und ein chinesischer Feuerball – das ist der rote"_

„_Das also ist die erste Aufgabe," sagt Igor zu mir, „Drachen!"_

_Ich sehe diese vier Monstren_

_Eines speit Feuer in unsere Richtung_

John schreckte hoch – es gab sie also wirklich, die Drachen, sie waren Geschöpfe aus jener anderen Welt.

Menschen mit mehr oder wenigen schweren Verletzungen und völligem Gedächtnisverlust, magische Kreaturen, die das Grauen schlechthin waren, Drachen – der Durchgang zu der Realität der Zauberer und Hexen schien mittlerweile offen wie ein Scheunentor zu sein.

Im Geiste notierte John „Nikita" auf seinem Notizblock, er musste unbedingt mit ihr reden.

Noch einmal nahm er das Pergament in die Hand.

„_Vergiss nicht den unzerbrechlichen Eid, denke an Spinners End. Befolge SEINE Befehle. N. M."_

Wieder und wieder las er die Worte, ohne ihren Sinn zu verstehen.

Und wer war N.M.?

_Ich stehe in einem Zimmer_

_Die Wände sind mit Bücherregalen vollgestellt_

_Auf einem Sofa sitzt eine blasse, blonde Frau_

_Sie weint_

_Vor mir steht eine andere Frau_

_Dunkelhaarig, rosiger Teint_

_Sie ist so wütend_

„_Wo warst du als der dunkle Lord starb?"_

„_Warum hast du nie versucht, ihn nach seinem Verschwinden zu finden?"_

„_Warum bist du nicht sofort zurück gekommen als der Dunkle Lord wiedergeboren wurde?"_

„_Und warum, Snape, ist Harry Potter immer noch am Leben ...?"_

_Diese Stimme_

_Sie hat zu mir gesprochen in diesem Zimmer_

_Als sich ihr Arm um meinen Körper legte ..._

_Sie hat geschrieen_

_Dort an jenem Ort des unsagbaren Grauens ..._

Er erwachte schwitzend und frierend zugleich, und versank fast augenblicklich wieder in einen Dämmerschlaf.

„Bellatrix", „Harry Potter", „der dunkle Lord", „Snape" murmelte er vor sich hin wie ein Mantra – er wollte es nicht vergessen, es war wichtig, aber er war so müde ... so müde.

Die Stimme des Radiosprechers verkündete, dass mit der soeben gehörten neunten Symphonie in e-moll von Antonin Dvorak das Nachtprogramm beendet sei und dass er seinen Zuhörern einen schönen Tag wünsche.

Davon wachte John endgültig auf, zerschlagen, desorientiert und mit verquollenem Gesicht.

Sein Kissen war nass, er musste geweint haben.

Verzweifelt rieb er seine Augen und versuchte, sich auf die Sechs-Uhr-Nachrichten zu konzentrieren.

Der Sprecher erzählte, dass das Sturmtief im Laufe der Nacht den Süden Großbritanniens überquert und dabei massive Schäden angerichtet hatte. Er berichtete von Straßen und Gleisen, die wegen umgestürzter Bäume und Schneeverwehungen unpassierbar waren, fast alle Flughäfen waren geschlossen.

Seine Zuhörer waren dringend aufgerufen, die Wohnungen nicht zu verlassen und wenn doch, auf keinen Fall mit dem Auto zu fahren.

Die zweite Meldung betraf die vorübergehende Schließung des Flughafens im vom Sturm verschont gebliebenen Edinburgh.

Ein Pilot hatte beim Anflug Gestalten in Umhängen und Kapuzen auf der Landebahn stehen sehen, war durchgestartet und schließlich in Glasgow gelandet.

Der Co-Pilot bestätigte seine Geschichte, die beiden Männer wurden jetzt auf Drogenmissbrauch hin untersucht. Ein Sprecher der Fluggesellschaft versprach, dass jetzt routinemäßig unangekündigte Tests des fliegenden Personals eingeführt würden.

Meldung Nummer Drei betraf einen Leichenfund am Strand von Brighton am vergangenen Nachmittag.

Spaziergänger hatten etwas gefunden, was sie zunächst für einen toten Hund hielten.

Die Polizei war sich nicht so sicher und rief den Coroner, dieser einen Pathologen und der einen befreundeten Zoologen.

Die sterblichen Überreste sahen irgendwie menschlich aus, hatten aber auch viel von einem Wolf.

Die Polizei hatte die Sonderkommission „Chimäre" gegründet, denn soviel war sicher – was auch immer das war, war keines natürlichen Todes gestorben, davon kündeten viele schwere Verletzungen, die wie Tierbisse aussahen. Und solange die genaue Spezies nicht geklärt war, ging man davon aus, dass das Opfer ein Mensch sein musste.

Schließlich wurden aus der Grenzregion zwischen Rumänien und Bulgarien weitere Drachensichtungen gemeldet.

Noch während der Wettervorhersage stand John auf.

Der Sturm hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

John war bis in den Nachmittag damit beschäftigt, Äste und Laub aufzusammeln. Er wäre so oder so um nichts auf der Welt im Haus geblieben – heute war Mrs. Fulgroves Reinemachetag.

Mrs. Fulgrove hielt John immer noch für einen Schwerverbrecher und äußerte diese ihre Meinung in unüberhörbarer Lautstärke. Er zog es daher vor, sich unsichtbar zu machen.

Wenigstens regnete es nicht mehr, und es war mild, fast schon frühlingshaft. Die angekündigte Warmfront war dem Sturmtief gefolgt.

Am Vormittag – während Mrs. Fulgrove im oberen Stockwerk saugte und feudelte - hatte er gefrühstückt und Nikita angerufen. Er hatte Glück gehabt, auch sie hatte gerade eine Kaffeepause und konnte mit ihm sprechen.

Eine Telefonnummer von Sirius Evans konnte sie ihm allerdings nicht geben, der junge Mann hatte keine.

„Er lebt so wie sie früher – in einem Obdachlosenasyl. Allerdings ist er den ganzen Tag im Krankenhaus bei seiner ... nun ja, was immer sie ist. Sie ist seine einzige Verbindung zu seiner Vergangenheit."

„Wissen Sie, in welchem Krankenhaus?" fragte John.

„Nein, tut mir leid," lautete Nikitas Antwort.

Sie beendete das Gespräch kurz darauf, ihre Pause war zu Ende. Und John war somit der Entscheidung, ob er von den anderen Dingen, die in ihrer Abwesenheit geschehen waren, erzählen sollte, enthoben.

Die körperliche Arbeit im Garten gab John die Möglichkeit, nachzudenken.

Hauptsächlich kreisten seine Gedanken um Bellatrix.

Er fragte sich, welche Gefühle er dieser Frau entgegen gebracht, was sie ihm bedeutet hatte, wie er mit ihrer Wut fertig geworden war und mit ihren Schmerzensschreien.

Er konnte sich weder an sie noch an irgendwelche Emotionen sie betreffend erinnern – nicht zum ersten Mal spürte er, dass ein wesentlicher Teil seiner Identität einfach verschwunden war.

Ihr Gesicht erschien wieder vor seinem inneren Auge – sie war weder auffallend schön noch hässlich, sie war irgendwie – normal, durchschnittlich.

Und doch musste er einmal etwas für sie empfunden haben – Liebe, Zuneigung, Freundschaft?

Welche Gefühle hatte sie für ihn gehegt?

Welche Frage hatte sie von ihm erwartet?

John hatte sich mit seiner Arbeit beeilt, er wollte unbedingt fertig werden, bevor es dunkel wurde. Die Vorstellung, noch draußen zu sein, wenn die Sonne hinter den Dächern verschwand, versetzte ihn regelrecht in Panik.

Er verriegelte die Tür hinter sich und überprüfte, ob alle Fenster fest verschlossen waren, bevor er duschte und sich ein frühes Abendessen zubereitete.

Wie üblich lief das Radio, ein Bericht von einer Pressekonferenz der Polizei in Brighton.

Die Experten waren mehrheitlich der Meinung, dass die Leiche am Strand die eines Wolfes gewesen sei, für tote Tiere sei die Polizei jedoch nicht zuständig, die Sonderkommission war aufgelöst worden.

_Ich klopfe an eine Tür _

_In der Hand halte ich einen Kelch_

_Die Flüssigkeit darin ist heiß und dampfend_

„_Herein" sagt eine Stimme auf der anderen Seite _

_ich betrete einen Raum_

_ich sehe merkwürdige Gerätschaften_

_und einen Mann, der mich erwartet_

„_Trinken sie das, Remus, solange es noch heiß ist," sage ich und stelle den Kelch auf einen Tisch_

„_Danke, Severus," sagt der Mann, „es wird den Übergang erleichtern"_

„_Wann ist Vollmond?" frage ich_

„_Morgen," sagt der Mann, „morgen nacht schon. Können sie meinen Unterricht übernehmen?"_

John vermerkte den Namen „Remus" in seinem Notizbuch und schrieb noch „Wolf?" dazu. Mittlerweile trug er das Buch fast ständig bei sich, das Aufschreiben half ihm, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und sich zu konzentrieren.

Er kaute auf seinem Sandwich und nippte am Tee ohne den Geschmack wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Dann stand er auf, ging in die Bibliothek und schaltete den Fernsehapparat ein.

Er musste diesen Wolf sehen – unbedingt.

Und so zappte er sich durch die Programme bis er auf einen Privatsender stieß, dessen Spezialität Klatsch und Tratsch war.

Dem Kamerateam vor Ort waren (O-Ton) „sensationelle Aufnahmen eines biologischen Wunders" gelungen: die sterblichen Überreste eines Wolfsmenschen".

John starrte auf das was vom Kopf dieses Wesens noch übrig war – unmöglich zu erkennen, ob das der Mann aus seinem Tagtraum war.

Frustriert schaltete er den Fernseher wieder aus, ging in Nikitas Arbeitszimmer und fuhr ihren PC hoch. Er gab die Begriffe „Wolf", „Vollmond" und „Wolfsmensch" ein und stieß so auf die Werwolf-Legende.

„Werwölfe," las er auf „vermehren sich dadurch, dass sie ahnungslose Menschen bissen und sie so zu ihresgleichen machten. Werwölfe seien normale Menschen, die unauffällig leben, nur in Vollmondnächten verwandelten sie sich in wolfsähnliche Bestien, die nur noch ihren Instinkten folgten, Beute suchten und andere Menschen bissen."

Weiter wurde von der legendären Feindschaft zwischen Werwölfen und Vampiren berichtet. Durch einen Klick auf das Wort „Vampir" öffnete sich ein Fenster mit Informationen zu diesen Wesen.

Die Feindschaft zwischen diesen beiden Spezies erklärte sich dadurch, dass sie den gleichen Lebensraum teilten: die Wälder Rumäniens und Bulgariens. Und sie kämpften um die gleiche Beute: ahnungslose Menschen.

Wer erster war, hatte gewonnen. Ein Vampir konnte kein Werwolf werden, ein Werwolf kein Vampir.

War dieser Remus ein Werwolf gewesen?

Und was hatte John getan, um ihm zu helfen?

Hatte er dieses heiße, dampfende Getränk zubereitet?

Das Telefon riss John aus seinen Überlegungen.

Es war Nikita, die in ihrem Hotelzimmer die Nachrichten gesehen hatte.

John antwortete auf ihre Fragen, erzählte jedoch nichts von der schwarzen Gestalt, die er im Garten gesehen hatte und auch nichts von seinen Träumen der letzten Tage.

Er wollte Nikita nicht hier haben. Berlin war weit weg, dort war sie in Sicherheit.

John war besorgt, er mochte Nikita, er sah sogar schon fast eine Freundin in ihr. Doch er wusste nicht, wie er sie beschützen sollte, er wusste einfach nicht, was hier geschah und was er dagegen tun konnte.

Nach dem Telefonat kehrte John an den PC zurück.

Diesmal gab er „Spinners End" in die Suchmaschine ein und bekam Hinweise auf städtische Webseiten. „Spinners End" schien ein beliebter Straßenname zu sein, vor allem in den Orten um Manchester und Leeds, den früheren Hochburgen der Tuchindustrie.

Dann stieß er auf Zeitungsveröffentlichungen über eine Explosion in der Straße „Spinners End" in Loomingdale – einst eine blühende Gemeinde, nach der Schließung der Fabriken eine Geisterstadt.

Vor etwa zwei Jahren war ein Haus, das am Ende einer kleinen Sackgasse stand, durch eine Explosion völlig zerstört worden.

In den Trümmern waren die Überreste eines Menschen gefunden worden – das eigentlich merkwürdige aber war, dass keines der anderen Häuser auch nur einen Kratzer abbekommen hatte, noch nicht einmal eine Glasscheibe war zersplittert.

Die Ursache der Explosion konnte ebenso wenig ermittelt werden wie die Identität des Opfers.

Der forensische Anthropologe wurde mit den Worten zitiert: „Wir wissen nur, es war ein Mann. Er war zwischen 35 und 50 Jahren alt und etwa 160 bis 170 Zentimeter groß. Der rechte Arm fehlt – keine medizinische Amputation, so viel ist sicher. Der Arm war unfachmännisch abgetrennt worden, er hat nie eine Prothese getragen."

Zu dem Artikel gehörte ein Video, das die Reporter vor Ort gedreht hatten.

Es zeigte das Trümmerfeld, eine Ansammlung völlig verkohlter Knochen und einen schwarzen Schädel, die merkwürdigerweise schneeweißen Zähne gaben ihm ein dämonisches Grinsen.

Dann hob der Reporter die Kamera und schwenkte sie auf andere Häuser und auf einen Schornstein, der am Ende der Straße aufragte.

„_Wir gehen weg," sagt ein Junge zu mir_

_ein Junge, dessen Name ich nicht weiß_

_und der einen Ball in der Hand hat._

_Wir stehen in einer dreckigen Straße_

_Die Häuser sind schwarz_

_Der Schornstein am Ende der Straße stößt gelben Qualm aus_

_Der Schornstein der Fabrik_

_In der mein Vater gearbeitet hat_

_Bis vor ein paar Wochen_

„_Wir gehen weg," sagt der Junge wieder_

„_Mein Vater hat Arbeit in Glasgow"_

„_Daniel, komm rein, Abendessen"_

_Eine Frau steht in der Tür eines der schwarzen Häuser_

„_Komme schon, Mom," ruft der Junge_

_er gibt mir seinen Ball_

„_Tut mir leid," sagt er zum Abschied._

„Meine Kindheit?" dachte John, „bin ich dort aufgewachsen, zur Schule gegangen, habe ich dort gespielt? Wenn ja, muss es auch Unterlagen geben, eine Geburtsurkunde, ein Kataster?"

Aber Loomingdale war verlassen, ob sich jemand der Mühe unterzogen hatte, die Unterlagen irgendwo anders hinzubringen und neu zu archivieren?"

John gab „Drache" in die Suchmaschine ein und stieß – wie erwartet und erhofft – auf eine ganze Reihe von Meldungen über die Sichtungen.

Auch Fotos und Amateurvideos waren darunter, aber nirgendwo waren der oder die Drachen gut zu sehen.

Die meisten zeigten nur Umrisse oder Schatten – das konnte alles mögliche sein.

Frustriert schaltete John den PC aus und ging in die Bibliothek zurück.

Ein Notizbuch war noch übrig, das er jetzt aufschlug. Es waren die Erinnerungen von zwei Personen: Robin Hood und Lucy Liu.

Beide waren große Cineasten, sie hatten sich im Kino kennen gelernt, wo Robin als Platzanweiser und Reinigungskraft, Lucy hingegen als Kassiererin arbeitete.

Das Kino lag etwas abseits in einer kleinen Sackgasse, dort wurden vor allem Programmfilme oder ältere Streifen, die zu thematischen Reihen zusammengestellt waren, gezeigt.

John blickte auf das Photo auf der Innenseite: ein junger Mann mit feuerrotem Haar und Sommersprossen, und eine zarte junge Frau mit langem, glatten tiefschwarzem Haar und mandelförmigen Augen.

Robin erinnerte sich an seinen Vornamen: Rob und an den ersten Film, den er gesehen hatte: „Robin Hood – König der Diebe".

Mittlerweile jedoch verfluchte er seine Wahl, die Leute sahen ihn immer sehr merkwürdig an, wenn er seinen Namen nannte.

Lucy hatte sich aufgrund ihrer asiatischer Abstammung den Namen einer amerikanischen Schauspielerin gleicher Herkunft geliehen.

Robin erinnerte sich an einen Wald und eine riesige Spinne, die darin lebte („eindeutig zu viele Horrorfilme," dachte John), Lucy daran, wie sie durch die Luft geflogen war – wohl eine Art Sport oder Spiel.

Das war alles, den Rest des Notizbuchs hatten sie mit Inhaltsgaben und Kritiken zu Filmen gefüllt.

Den Rest des Abends beschäftigte John sich nicht weiter mit seinen Träumen oder den Notizbüchern.

Am nächsten Tag wollte er seine Notizen und die Aufzeichnungen der anderen noch einmal durchgehen und in eine vernünftige Ordnung bringen.

Er griff zu einem Kriminalroman, den er sich aus der städtischen Bücherei ausgeliehen hatte und hoffte, dass er wenigstens heute nach einmal traumlos durchschlafen würde.

Doch das Schicksal hatte andere Pläne mit ihm


	7. Teil 6

6.

_„Severus, bitte ... bitte ..." _

_„Avada Kedavra!"_

Zum wievielten Mal in dieser Nacht erwachte John?

Wie oft hatte er den alten Mann schon mit grünen Blitzen getötet?

_„Severus ... bitte ..." _

_„Avada Kedavra!"_

Er sah auf seinen Wecker – erst drei Uhr morgens.

Verschwitzt und verzweifelt drehte er sich wieder um und fiel erneut in einen Schlaf voller dunkler Träume

_„Wir sollten nicht hier sein!_

_Du solltest nicht hier sein!"_

„_Du ebenso wenig"_

_Ihr Arm legte sich um meine Hüften_

„_Was ist das für ein Geräusch?_

_Das Pochen?"_

Jemand klopfte an die Haustür – eigentlich waren es dumpfe Schläge.

John stand hastig auf und lief die Treppe hinunter, er hoffte, rechtzeitig genug unten zu sein, bevor die Tür unter dem Hämmern nachgab.

Er drehte den Schlüssel, drückte die Klinke und stand - vor einem Riesen.

John war selbst ein großer Mann, der auf seine Zeitgenossen herunter zu blicken pflegte, aber dieser Mensch ... John kam sich vor wie ein Bergsteiger, der zum ersten Mal vor dem Mount Everest stand. Der Hüne füllte den Türrahmen vollständig aus, seinen Kopf konnte John nur erahnen.

„Is sie da?" scholl es von oben herab.

„Entschuldigung?" antwortete John so laut er konnte.

„Na, is sie da, die Professorin?"

„Nein, sie ist auf einer Konferenz."

„Dumm das. Ich hätt ja felefo ..., aber ich kann das nich, wissen sie?"

„Kann ich etwas für sie tun?"

„Es is wegen Hogsmeade, wissen sie?"

„Wenn das so ist ... kommen sie bitte herein?"

John trat mehrere Schritte zurück und beobachtete seinen Besucher, wie er sich durch die Tür quetschte.

Dann stellte er fest, dass es eigentlich zwei Besucher waren, der andere hatte nur hinter dem Riesen gestanden.

„Ich bin James Potter – werd aber Jimbo genannt," sagte der Riese, „und das hier is Big Al."

Er schob den anderen, wesentlich kleineren Mann nach vorne.

Big Al sah aus wie in Einzelteilen geschnitzt und anschließend zusammengesetzt – nichts passte wirklich zueinander. Sein Gesicht war von Narben überzogen, er trug eine Augenklappe und offensichtlich auch eine Beinprothese, die auf dem Holzboden klackerte.

„Weiß nich, ob ich wirklich James Potter heiß, is der einzige Name, der mir eingefallen is. Kann mich an nix erinnern," sagte Jimbo.

„Big Al hier, der redet nich, nich ein Wort."

Unterdessen hatte John seine Fassung einigermaßen wiedergewonnen. Er nahm seinen frühen Besuchern die Mäntel ab, bat sie in die Küche und begann, Tee zu kochen.

Während er mit Kessel und Kanne hantierte, fuhr Jimbo in seinem Monolog fort: „Scheußliches Wetter das. Macht die Elefanten nervös. Arbeite nämlich im Zoo. Bei den Elefanten."

„Gäbe es noch Dinosaurier, würde er sich wohl um sie kümmern," dachte John bei sich.

„Kriegen immer Zeitungen für die Käfige," fuhr Jimbo unterdessen fort, „da hab ich dann von Hogsmeade gelesen und der Burg. Die Burg, die kenn ich. Kann mich aber an nix wirklich erinnern, hab die Adresse der Professorin von Dr. Granger, war aber nie hier. Wusste nich, ob so eine gebildete Frau mich überhaupt sehen will. Wie is sie denn so, die Professorin?"

„Sie ist eine tolle Frau," sagte John, während er Tee einschenkte und Zucker und Milch auf den Tisch stellte.

„Bist wohl ihr Mann?" fragte der Riese.

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich arbeite für sie. Ich ... ich habe auch keine Erinnerungen. Nur Alpträume. Aber auch ich kenne Hogsmeade und die Burg. Es gibt außer uns noch andere ... Hast du auch Alpträume?"

„Ich nich," sagte Jimbo, „und bei Big Al weiß man das nich so genau, der redet ja nich."

„Warum seid ihr doch noch hierher gekommen?" fragte John, der immer weniger wusste, was er von dem merkwürdigen Paar zu halten hatte.

„War noch mal bei Dr. Granger wegen meinem Kopf, und die hat gesagt, dass ich unbedingt mit der Professorin reden soll, und da hab ich gedacht ... wo wir doch eh hier vorbei kommen ... wir könnten mal reinschauen ... Wir fahren nämlich nach Hogsmeade hoch."

John stand so plötzlich von seinem Küchenstuhl auf, dass die Tassen klirrten. „Ihr fahrt nach ...?"

„Ja, denken das is' wichtig. Willst'e mitkommen?"

„Ja," sagte John, „nichts lieber als das."

„Klasse," antwortete Jimbo, „dann hab ich einen zum Schwätzen. Big Al is' ja ganz o.k., nur dass er nich' redet. Hab' ein Zelt, brauchst nur einen Schlafsack. Lebensmittel wären toll."

John fiel ein, dass im Keller eine Wanderausrüstung lag, die würde er sich ausborgen. Und Lebensmittel sollten bei Nikitas Kochgewohnheiten auch kein Problem sein, es gab eine Menge Konserven. Er schenkte seinen Besuchern noch Tee nach, ging dann nach oben, duschte und packte.

Eine halbe Stunde später war alles bereit.

John hatte nicht nur einen großen Rucksack gefunden, sondern auch eine Isomatte, einen Schlafsack und ein kleines Ein-Mann-Zelt.

Er nahm es mit, da er bezweifelte, dass Jimbos Zelt groß genug für drei Männer war – vor allem, wenn einer von ihnen schon die Ausmaße von zwei Durchschnittsmenschen hatte.

Ihm blieb nur noch, eine Nachricht für Nikita zu schreiben, die er auf sein Notizbuch legte:

_Liebe Nikita,_

_ich fahre mit James Potter und Big Al nach Schottland. Lesen sie mein Notizbuch, dann werden sie es verstehen. Ich melde mich, sobald ich kann._

_Vielen Dank für alles_

_John_

Einer Eingebung folgend ging John in die Bibliothek, öffnete die Schatulle mit dem hölzernen Stab, der einst Igor Karkaroff gehört hatte, und steckte ihn in die Tasche.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber er fühlte es war wichtig, diesen Gegenstand bei sich zu haben.

Jimbo hatte einen fahrbaren Untersatz, bei dessen Anblick Johns Herz für mehrere Schläge aussetzte.

„Hab ihn von ´ner Versteigerung bei der Armee, hat schon zwei Kriege überstanden, klasse Vehikel, das," erklärte Jimbo.

„Zwei Kriege," dachte John, „wohl den ersten und den zweiten Weltkrieg."

Das Gefährt war ein Armeejeep, der seine besten Tage erkennbar hinter sich hatte. Jimbo quetschte sich hinter das Steuer, John setzte sich neben ihn, während Big Al auf einer Art Notsitz im hinteren Bereich Platz nahm.

John war Nikitas skurrile Fahrweise gewohnt und dachte, dass ihn nichts mehr erschüttern könne, aber nach einigen Meilen mit Jimbo als Fahrer verstand er, warum manche Menschen religiös waren – es gab einfach Situationen, in denen Trost dringend notwendig war.

Um sich abzulenken, erzählte er von seinen Träumen und Halluzinationen. Als er von Loomingdale und Spinners End sprach, sagte Jimbo plötzlich: „Heh, wenn du magst, können wir dahin fahren. Is' nich' weit."

„Wirklich?" fragte John.

„Ja, heh, du weißt so viel, das is' echt toll. Ich wär froh, wenn ich mich nur an halb so viel erinnern könnte. Das mit den Drachen is' echt ´ne tolle Sache, wünschte, ich hätt' sie gesehen."

Und schon bog Jimbo ab, ohne auf den Verkehr zu achten oder den Fuß vom Gaspedal zu nehmen.

Loomingdale war wirklich eine Geisterstadt, mit Häusern, deren leere Fenster wie tote Augenhöhlen auf sie herabblickten und einem Schornstein, der wie ein mahnender Finger in den Himmel ragte.

Jimbo fuhr über eine grasbewachsene Straße bis zu einer Brachfläche. Einzelne Trümmer lagen dort noch, mittlerweile bewachsen. Die Natur war dabei, sich ihr Territorium zurück zu erobern.

„Das is' es, oder?" fragte Jimbo, während er sein Gefährt mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen brachte.

„Ja," sagte John und blickte starr auf das Trümmerfeld.

_„Severus, wirst du ihn schwören?_

_Wirst du den unzerbrechlichen Eid ablegen?_

„_Den unzerbrechlichen Eid?"_

„_Hast du ihm nicht zugehört, Narcissa?" _

_Unverkennbar die Stimme von Bellatrix. _

„_Oh, er wird es versuchen ... sicher ... die üblichen leeren Worte ... er wird sich aus allem heraushalten, natürlich auf Anweisung des Dunklen Lords."_

„_Ja, Narcissa, ich werde den unzerbrechlichen Eid schwören. Und sicher wird deine Schwester unsere Zeugin sein."_

_Ich knie nieder, den hölzernen Stab fest in der Hand. Mir gegenüber kauert eine blasse Frau mit langen blonden Haaren, während Bellatrix mit schnippischem Gesichtsausdruck auf uns herabsieht._

„_Wirst Du, Severus, meinen Sohn unterstützen, wenn er versucht, die Wünsche des Dunklen Lords zu erfüllen?"_

„_Ich will."_

_Ein leuchtend-rote Flammenzunge kommt aus dem hölzernen Stab und legt sich um unsere Hände._

„_Und wirst du alles in deiner Macht Stehende tun, um ihn vor Schaden zu bewahren?"_

„_Ich will."_

_Eine zweite leuchtend-rote Flammenzunge verbindet sich mit der ersten und windet sich um unsere Hände._

„_Und wenn es notwendig sein sollte ... falls Draco scheitern sollte ... wirst du vollenden, was er auf Geheiß des dunklen Lords begonnen hat?"_

_Ich zögere ..._

„_Ich will."_

_Im Licht der dritten Feuerzunge sehe ich Bellatrix' erstauntes Gesicht_

Jimbo hatte John an der Schulter gepackt und ihn geschüttelt.

„Alles o.k., Kumpel?"

„Ja," antwortete John, „ich hatte nur gerade wieder einen Tagtraum."

Er zog den Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche.

„_Vergiss nicht den unzerbrechlichen Eid, denke an Spinners End. Befolge SEINE Befehle. N. M."_

Er hatte einer Frau namens Narcissa versprochen, ihren Sohn namens Draco zu schützen.

N. M. – Narcissa M irgendwas.

Welchen Auftrag sollte ihr Sohn erfüllen?

Was hatte Bellatrix mit dem allen zu tun?

Und warum war sie so überrascht gewesen?

„Wir sollten weiterfahren," sagte Jimbo schließlich, „du kannst mir alles auf der Fahrt erzählen."

Und während sie zum Jeep zurück gingen, hörte John Jimbo leise singen:

„At the east end of town/at the foot of the hill/stands a chimney so tall/that says Aragon mill.

But there's no smoke at all/coming out of the stack/for the mill has pulled out/and it ain't coming back"1

1 Engl. Trad./ „am östlichen Ende der Stadt/am Fuße eines Hügels/steht ein hoher Schornstein/der von der Aragon Mühle kündet/aber es kommt kein Rauch mehr aus dem Turm/denn die Mühle ist geschlossen/und nichts bringt sie zurück


	8. Teil 7

7.

Sie übernachteten auf einer Lichtung an einem kleinen See. Jimbo hatte sein Zelt innerhalb weniger Minuten aufgebaut, und er hatte nicht untertrieben: es war so groß wie eine Kathedrale und bot den drei Männern ausreichend Platz.

„Wohne da drin, am Ufer der Themse," erklärte Jimbo, „will keine Wohnung nich', is' nix für mich."

Danach sammelten sie Holz, um ein Lagerfeuer zu entzünden.

Ein schwieriges Unterfangen, durch den vielen Regen der letzten Zeit war es nicht einfach, trockene Äste zu finden. Aber schließlich bekamen sie doch einiges zusammen, und Jimbo schaffte es in kurzer Zeit, die Flammen hochschlagen zu lassen.

John war beeindruckt von dessen Fähigkeiten: er schien der geborene Pfadfinder zu sein.

Dann wärmten sie fünf der mitgenommenen Konserven auf: „Erbsensuppe mit Rindfleischwürfeln" für Big Al, „Spaghetti Bolognese" für John und dreimal „Ravioli in Tomatensoße" für Jimbo.

Während des Essens fragte John: „Jimbo, woher wissen sie eigentlich, dass Big Al „Al" heißt, wenn er nicht redet?"

Tatsächlich hatte Big Al während der gesamten Zeit, in der John jetzt mit ihm zusammen war, kein einziges Geräusch von sich gegeben. Sein Gehör war aber offensichtlich in Ordnung, auch jetzt hob er den Kopf und sah John an.

„Al," sagte Jimbo, „zeig es John!"

Big Al zog aus einer der Taschen seines verschlissenen Trenchcoats ein Buch und gab es John. Er schlug es auf, gleich auf der ersten Seite war die Widmung „Für Al. M. in Liebe" zu lesen.

Eine Seite weiter standen Autor und Titel: „Adolf Meyer: Die Entwicklung der unverzeihlichen Flüche seit dem Ende der Besetzung Germaniens durch das römische Imperium".

John blätterte weiter und las das Impressum: „Originalausgabe in deutscher Sprache Lindau/Bodensee 1914, Übersetzung ins Englische: Prof. Severus Snape, London 1990."

John fühlte, wie sich eine Klammer um sein Herz legte: Er hatte dieses Buch bearbeitet. Offensichtlich war sein Deutsch so gut, dass er sogar Übersetzungen machen konnte.

_„Severus, bitte ... bitte ..." _

_„Avada Kedavra"_

„John, alles o.k.?"

Jimbo hatte John am Arm gepackt, er klang besorgt.

„Ja," antwortete John, „ich bin nur müde, das ist alles."

Er klappte das Buch wieder zu und gab es Big Al zurück.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen," sagte Jimbo, „morgen früh geht's bei Sonnenaufgang weiter. Es sind nur noch gute einhundert Meilen bis Hogsmeade."

Jimbo und Big Al schienen, kaum dass sie in ihre Schlafsäcke geklettert waren, eingeschlafen zu sein, aber John lag wach. Er lauschte auf Jimbos gelegentliches Schnarchen, die leisen Atemzüge von Big Al und die Geräusche der Nacht.

Gegen Mittag des folgenden Tages erreichten sie Hogsmeade-on-Gaye.

Jimbo parkte seinen Jeep auf dem, was einmal der Dorfplatz gewesen war. Sie kuschelten sich in ihre Jacken und zogen die Kapuzen über die Köpfe. Der Regen hatte sie seit ihrem Aufbruch begleitet, hier aber war er mit Schnee vermischt und ein kräftiger Wind peitschte ihn durch die Straßen der Geisterstadt.

Schließlich stiegen sie aus und sahen sich um.

Der Ort musste einmal sehr schön gewesen sein, auch wenn die Ruinen die malerischen Fachwerkhäuschen nur noch erahnen ließen.

Auf dem Dorfplatz hatte einmal ein großer Baum gestanden, von dem jetzt nur noch ein verbrannter Stumpf übrig war – wahrscheinlich hatte ein Blitz eingeschlagen. Und einen Brunnen hatte es gegeben, dessen verwitterte Steine sich gelöst hatten.

_Bella und ich sitzen auf der Bank unter der großen Linde_

_Wir halten uns an den Händen und sehen uns tief in die Augen_

_Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen ..._

„_SNIVELLUS HAT EINE KLEINE FREUNDIN ..."_

_Erschrocken fahren wir auseinander_

_Der Zauber des Moments ist dahin ..._

_Potter!_

_Natürlich wieder Potter!_

„John!"

Jimbo hatte ihn an der Schulter gepackt.

„John, alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, nur ein Tagtraum."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich an irgendwas erinnern, wie schrecklich es auch wäre..."

Sie gingen die Straße entlang, der Schnee peitschte ihnen entgegen und fühlte sich auf der Haut wie scharfe Nadeln an.

John hatte plötzlich das Gefühl einer großen Bedrohung – Gefahr!

Er zog den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und hielt ihn ausgestreckt in der rechten Hand. Was er genau damit tun sollte, wusste er nicht, aber er gab ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Es wurde kälter.

Aus dem Schneeregen wurde Hagel, der so dicht fiel wie ein Vorhang.

Und aus diesem weißen Alptraum kamen sie ...

wie eine Armee aus den Tiefen der Hölle ...

das Grauen ...

ein Ring legte sich um Johns Brust ...

er konnte nicht mehr atmen ...

nicht mehr denken ...

nicht mehr fühlen ...

nicht mehr schreien ...

Noch bevor willkommene Dunkelheit ihn umfing spürte er, wie ihm jemand den Holzstab aus der Hand zog und er hörte ein Rufen, das wie „Expect the patron" klang ... diese Stimme hatte er noch nie gehört ... wer war das? ...

Dunkelheit ...

Nie wieder aufwachen müssen ...

„_Igor?"_

„_Ja, mein Freund."_

„_Hast Du mich auch verraten?"_

„_Dich und alle anderen. Du weißt nicht wie es dort ist ... Du weißt nicht, wie sie sind ... Sie rauben deine Seele, sie stehlen alles, was dich zum Menschen macht ... Ich bin nicht nur schlecht ..."_

„_Ich weiß. Nikita hat mir von dir erzählt."_

_„Nikita ... Meine Taube ... Das einzige, was ich jemals richtig gemacht habe ... Versprich mir, dass du zu ihr zurück gehst ... versprich mir, dass du sie beschützt ... und sage ihr, dass ich sie mehr geliebt habe als Worte es jemals ausdrücken können ... sie hat meine Seele berührt. Geh!"_

John erwachte auf dem kalten, nassen Kopfsteinpflaster.

Jimbo hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und hielt ihn wie ein Kind. Big Al stand breitbeinig mitten auf der Straße, in der Hand hielt er den Zauberstab, dem eine Art Nebel entströmte. Der Nebel hatte die Form einer ... Lokomotive? Dampfwalze?

John richtete sich auf. Ihm wurde schwindlig, übel, sein Kopf schmerzte.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte er.

„Das wüsste ich selbst gern'," antwortete Jimbo. „Big Al hat das Holzding genommen, ´was geschrieen, dann kam das weiße Zeugs aus der Spitze und die Kapuzenbrüder waren weg."

„Mir ist kalt," sagte John.

„Komm, wir können hier ohnehin nich' bleiben."

Jimbo hob John hoch und stellte ihn auf die Beine.

„Kannst du gehen?" fragte er.

„Ja," antwortete John. Um nichts auf der Welt hätte er zugelassen, dass Jimbo ihn trug.

Sie gingen die Straße entlang bis sie zu einem noch relativ intakten Gebäude kamen, das anscheinend einmal eine Gaststätte gewesen war. Ein altes, verwittertes Blechschild klapperte im Wind, „Die drei Besen" konnte John mit Mühe entziffern.

Ihm war auch nicht entgangen, dass Big Al – den Zauberstab noch immer ausgestreckt in der Hand haltend – die Gegend abgesucht hatte. Aber die furchtbaren Gestalten waren verschwunden.

Sie betraten den Raum, der einmal die Gaststube gewesen war. Tische und Stühle lagen auf dem Boden als sei der Sturm hindurchgefegt.

Jimbo brachte John zum Kamin und setzte ihn auf einen der Ohrensessel. Dann schichtete er Holz und entzündete schließlich ein Feuer. Big Al war unterdessen in die Küche gegangen. Nachdem Jimbo noch die umgeworfenen Möbel aufgehoben und wieder hingestellt hatte, saßen sie am Kamin, tranken den Tee, den Big Al gekocht hatte und wärmten sich an den prasselnden Flammen.

„Was war'n da los?" fragte Jimbo John. „Bist umgefallen wie ein toter Baum, kein Leben war mehr in dir."

„Ich glaube, ich war tot," antwortete John, „ich habe Igor gesehen, er hat mich zurückgeschickt."

„Wer is'n Igor?" fragte Jimbo weiter.

„Nikitas Mann. Er ist aber tot, schon ein paar Jahre. Nikita trauert immer noch."

Die Männer schwiegen.

John fühlte, wie die Wärme sich in ihm ausbreitete und seine Angst nachließ.

Von irgendwoher kam eine große orangefarbene Katze, die einen erstaunlich wohlgenährten Eindruck machte. Sie strich um Jimbos Beine, dann um Big Als Prothese und landete schließlich mit einem großen Satz auf Johns Schoß. Dort drehte sie sich ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse, legte sich schließlich hin und begann, laut zu schnurren. Johns freie Hand versank förmlich in ihrem weichen Fell. Er mochte Katzen, ihre sinnliche Ausstrahlung, diese personifizierte perfekte Harmonie.

Er sah Big Al an und sagte: „Danke. Was auch immer du da draußen getan hast, du hast uns das Leben gerettet. Danke."

Big Al sagte nichts und starrte John an. Der Blick aus dem einen Auge war so intensiv und forschend, dass sich John abwenden musste. Er fühlte sich als sei bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt worden.

Stattdessen sah er aus dem Fenster. Jetzt da der Schneefall aufgehört hatte, erhoben sich die Ruinen der Burg aus dem Nebel.

_Bellatrix steht hinter mir, ich spüre ihren warmen Körper, der sich an mich lehnt, ihre Arme, die sie um meine Hüften gelegt haben und ihren Atem an meinem Hals._

_Ich sehe aus dem Fenster, hinauf zur Burg. Dort werde ich wieder hingehen – doch nicht mehr als Schüler, sondern als Lehrer._

_Bella schluchzt – diesmal ist es ein Abschied für immer._

_„Warum hast Du mich nie gefragt ...?"_

„Wir sollten zur Burg gehen," sagte John zu seinen Gefährten.

„Warum?" fragte Jimbo.

„Ich war dort, erst als Schüler, dann als Lehrer. Die Antworten, die wir suchen, sind auf der Burg."

„Nun gut," erwiderte Jimbo, „aber wir sollten erst mal ´was essen. Schlachten schlägt man nich' mit leerem Magen."

Big Al war aufgestanden, zu John gekommen und hatte ihm den Zauberstab wieder in die Hand gedrückt. John sah ihn fragend an, Big Al nickte kurz, fast schien es als ob er lächelte.

Nach einem Mittagessen, das aus aufgewärmten Konserven bestand, brachen sie auf.

Mittlerweile hatte es wieder begonnen, zu schneien, aber es war nicht mit dem Unwetter vergleichbar, das am Vormittag die furchtbaren Gestalten mit sich gebracht hatte.

Während sie den Ort verließen und zur Burg hoch gingen dachte John über Big Al nach.

Er konnte sprechen – warum hatte er dann nur keine der Fragen beantwortet, die John und Jimbo ihm während des Essens gestellt hatten?

John hatte ihm seinen Notizblock und einen Kugelschreiber gegeben, aber Big Al hatte beides von sich geschoben und dabei leise gelächelt.

Was wusste Big Al?

Und warum schwieg er so eisern?

Sie hatten die Ruine schon fast erreicht als sich vor ihnen eine Nebelwand auftürmte. Vom Dorf unten war sie nicht zu sehen gewesen, hier aber schien sie undurchdringlich. Kalte Schwaden waberten um die drei Männer, sie blieben stehen und sahen sich um.

Schließlich zog John den hölzernen Stab aus der Tasche und hielt ihn in seiner ausgestreckten rechten Hand.

„Was is'n das eigentlich für'n Ding?" fragte Jimbo neugierig.

„Nun ja," antwortete John, „glaubt man Nikita, so ist das ein Zauberstab. Sie denkt, dass wir aus einer parallelen Realität kommen, einer, in der es Zauberei und Magie gibt. Wir sind wahrscheinlich Zauberer."

„Und deine Professorin is' verrückt!" erwiderte Jimbo ärgerlich.

„Das habe ich auch erst gedacht," sagte John ruhig, „aber mittlerweile bin ich anderer Ansicht. Ich habe viele Visionen und Träume, die sich nur so erklären lassen."

„Was is' mit den Kapuzenbrüdern, die dir heute morgen so'n Schrecken eingejagt haben?" fragte Jimbo weiter.

„Magische Kreaturen," antwortete John. „Sie haben eine Art ... Gefängnis bewacht. Ich war dort eingesperrt, ebenso Igor und Bella."

„Wer is'n Bella?" Jimbo konnte wirklich eine ziemliche Nervensäge sein.

„Später," sagte John. „Wir sollten weitergehen."

Als John den Nebel mit dem Stab berührte, bildeten sich Wirbel, schließlich wurden die Schwaden dünner und ein Sog entstand.

„Der Durchgang," flüsterte John.

„Was'n für'n Durchgang?" fragte Jimbo.

„Der Durchgang in die Realität der Magier und Zauberer," antwortete John und schritt, gefolgt von seinen beiden Gefährten, durch den Nebel.


	9. Teil 8

8.

Die Sonne schien.

Vor ihnen erhob sich die Burg, trutzig und uneinnehmbar.

Das war nicht die Ruine, die sie von unten gesehen hatten, dieses Gebäude war noch weitestgehend intakt, auch wenn sich einige Beschädigungen nicht leugnen ließen.

„Wo sin' wir?" fragte Jimbo mit ehrfürchtig leiser, tonloser Stimme.

„In einer anderen Realität."

John hoffte, dass es die „richtige" andere Realität war.

Sie gingen weiter, plötzlich schrie Jimbo auf. Er zeigte auf eine Ruine, offensichtlich hatte dort eine Hütte gestanden, die jedoch abgebrannt war.

Verkohlte Baumstümpfe, herumliegendes Holz und – scheinbar hastig ausgehobene und wieder zugeschüttete Gruben.

Aus der Erde ragte eine Hand. Die Knochen waren schon deutlich zu sehen, Haut und Gewebe hingen daran herab.

John spürte wie ihm sein Mittagessen wieder entgegen kam. Rasch nahm er einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche, das Gefühl des Ekels schwand.

„Gräber," sagte er. „Massengräber. Und offensichtlich haben es die Bestatter eilig gehabt."

Er dachte an die Gräber namenloser Opfer in Bosnien, über die er einen Bericht im Radio gehört hatte.

Big Al stieß John leicht an und deutete auf die andere Seite. Dort waren ebenfalls Gräber, aber nicht hastig ausgehoben und wieder zugeschüttet, sondern liebevoll angelegt, mit Grabsteinen versehen, zum Teil sogar mit Blumen geschmückt.

John ging durch die Reihen und las die Aufschriften der Gedenksteine.

„Lucius Malfoy – unvergessen."

„Antonin Dolohov – unvergessen."

„Bellatrix LeStrange – unvergessen."

Bellatrix – Bella.

Er versuchte, sich an ihr Gesicht zu erinnern, aber er konnte es nicht.

Er hörte nur ihre Stimme ...

„_Wir sollten nicht hier sein ..._

_warum hast du mich nie gefragt?"_

Er spürte einen Arm auf seiner Schulter, es war Big Al.

Die beiden Männer blieben eine ganze Weile schweigend stehen, dann wandte sich Big Al ab und zog John mit sich.

Einige Minuten später betraten sie den Burghof. Er wirkte verlassen, kein Geräusch war zu hören, noch nicht einmal ein Vogel sang.

John hatte das Schweigen der letzten Minuten schon fast genossen, er wäre ohnehin nicht in der Stimmung gewesen, Jimbos Fragen zu beantworten. Bella war wichtig für ihn gewesen, er hatte so sehr gehofft, mit ihr sprechen zu können – dass sie tot sein könnte war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen.

Abwesend und in Gedanken versunken kratzte er sich am linken Unterarm. Irgend etwas juckte und brannte dort. Er zog den Ärmel seiner Jacke hoch und starrte fassungslos auf – Schädel und Schlange.

„Was is'n das?" fragte Jimbo. „Sieht irgendwie frisch aus."

„Es ist so eine Art Zeichen für den Geheimbund, dem Igor und ich uns angeschlossen haben. Einmal abgesehen von ein paar Narben war das Ding verschwunden, warum es jetzt wieder auftaucht ... ich weiß es nicht."

Ein Knarren.

Erschrocken drehten sich die drei Männer um. Sie stiegen eine breite Treppe hinauf und standen vor einem großen, massiven Tor aus Holzbohlen, das sich nun langsam öffnete.

„Eintreten, geehrte Herren, der Meister wartet."

Das piepsige, leise Stimmchen kam von unten.

John hätte fast laut aufgeschrieen als er die Kreatur zu seinen Füßen sah. Sie war nur etwa drei Fuß groß, grau, hatte Ärmchen und Beinchen wie Zündhölzer, aber einen dicken Bauch, der nur notdürftig von einem karierten Tuch verdeckt wurde. Der Kopf war unförmig, kahl, nur aus den Ohrmuscheln sprossen einige Haare. Was aber Johns Blicke fesselte, waren die Augen des Wesens: groß, dunkel und von einer unsagbaren Traurigkeit.

„Was zum Henker is'n das?" fragte Jimbo leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht," flüsterte John zurück, „aber ich denke, es ist eher ein Wer als ein Was."

Das kleine Wesen war schon halb durch die Halle gelaufen, als es sich umdrehte und feststellte, dass die Männer ihm nicht folgten.

„Mitkommen," piepste es, „Mitkommen zum Meister."

Die drei Männer sahen sich an und folgten dann der Kreatur.

John hatte den Eindruck, dass sie schon seit Stunden durch die Burg liefen. Treppen hinauf, Treppen hinunter, durch Korridore, die kein Ende nehmen wollten. Sie begegneten keinem Menschen, auch keiner anderen irgendwie gearteten Kreatur. Ihr Führer (John konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden, ob das Wesen männlich oder weiblich war) schien aber genau zu wissen, wohin es wollte.

Schließlich standen sie vor einer Tür, die von zwei furchteinflößenden Skulpturen – Drachen? Schlangen? Reptilien? – bewacht wurde. Das kleine Wesen blieb davor stehen und piepste: „Tod den Schlammblütern!"

Die Skulpturen schwangen beiseite, die Tür öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf eine Wendeltreppe frei.

„Kommen, geehrte Herren, kommen," sagte das kleine Wesen.

Es bestieg die Wendeltreppe, die drei Männer folgten ihm und wurden plötzlich nach oben getragen ohne das sie nur eine Stufe gehen mussten.

„Ist das jetzt eine Rolltreppe oder ein Fahrstuhl?" flüsterte John.

Big Al nahm seinen Arm, schüttelte den Kopf und legte sich den Zeigefinger auf den Mund.

Oben angekommen, führte das Wesen sie in einen kreisrunden Raum. Das Zimmer wurde schwach von Kerzen erleuchtet, es war mit Teppichen ausgelegt, die sehr teuer wirkten, in der Mitte stand ein großer Schreibtisch aus poliertem Holz und an diesem lehnte ein junger Mann.

Er war groß und sehr dünn, sein blasses Gesicht wurde von weißblondem Haar umrahmt.

Der blutende Junge aus der Toilettenanlage.

Er sah die Ankömmlinge mit einer Mischung aus Spott und Verachtung an.

„Alastor Moody, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape ... na, wenn das keine Überraschung ist ..."

Er blieb vor John stehen und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Wir haben euch für tot gehalten, aber die Berichte über euer Ableben waren wohl stark verfrüht ..."

Er lachte über seinen Scherz.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf die kleine Kreatur, die die drei Männer in das Zimmer gebracht hatte, er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Wesen, das daraufhin zur Tür hinausflog und die Treppe hinunter fiel als sei es geschlagen worden.

„Verdammte Hauselfen ... zu nichts zu gebrauchen, aber krankhaft neugierig!"

John wollte auf den jungen Mann losgehen, aber ein warnender Blick von Big Al ließ ihn innehalten.

Der blonde Mann wandte sich wieder den dreien zu.

„Wo ist er?" fragte er mit schneidender Stimme. „Ist er auch noch am Leben?"

„Wer?" gab John zurück.

„Harry Potter? Wo ist der verdammte Bastard? Ich habe die Dementoren ausgeschickt, ihn zu suchen, aber bis jetzt haben sie ihn nicht gefunden."

Die drei Männer schwiegen.

John hatte das Gefühl, dass – egal was er sagen würde – die Antwort falsch wäre.

Und was waren Dementoren?

Der junge Mann blickte John direkt in die Augen.

_Bewundernd starre ich mein Selbst an_

_Einen großen Mann mit langen, schwarzen Haaren._

„_Ihr seid hier, um die schwere Wissenschaft und die exakte Kunst des Zaubertränkebrauens ..."_

_Mein Selbst läuft durch die Burg ins Freie._

_Immer wieder muss er Feinde abwehren._

_Sein Zauberstab sprüht rote Funken und grüne Blitze._

_Wir laufen einen Hügel hinab zum See._

_Sein Zauberstab setzt eine Hütte in Brand_

_Das verwirrt die Verfolger._

„_Beeile Dich, Draco, lauf schneller!"_

_Mein Selbst zerrt mich hinter sich her_ _NEIN!_

John musste sich an Jimbo festhalten, ihm war schwindelig und sein Kopf schmerzte wie noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben.

Der junge Mann sah ihn wieder an.

„Ich habe doch glatt vergessen, dass Okklumentik das einzige ist, das sie noch besser können als Legilimentik."

Big Al sah John an, doch dieser zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern.

„Ich frage nur noch einmal," sagte der junge Mann drohend, „WO IST ER?"

Er streckte wieder den Arm aus, dessen Hand noch immer den Zauberstab hielt und Jimbo begann, vor Schmerzen zu schreien und sich am Boden zu winden.

„Sagt mir, wo Potter ist, und ich beende das sofort."

John holte tief Luft und griff vorsichtig in seine Jackentasche. Er spürte Igors Zauberstab zwischen den Finger, atmete nochmals ein, streckte die Hand in Richtung des jungen Mannes aus und schrie „Avada Kedavra."

Die grünen Blitze prallten an dem Mann ab als wäre eine unsichtbare Mauer um ihn gezogen.

Der junge Mann sah John an.

„Also wirklich, Snape, sie sollten es doch besser wissen. Schließlich haben sie mir diesen Zauber beigebracht."

Big Al hatte die Tatsache, dass der junge Mann abgelenkt war, ausgenutzt, sich etwas Großes von der Kommode hinter ihm gegriffen und war jetzt – mit einer Geschicklichkeit und Lautlosigkeit, die ihm John nie zugetraut hätte – hinter ihren Peiniger getreten und schlug ihm den Gegenstand hart auf den Kopf. Die Kristallvase zersplitterte in Tausende von Scherben, der Blonde fiel um wie ein Stein und Jimbos Schmerzensschreie endeten so abrupt wie sie begonnen hatten.

„Jimbo, Jimbo ..." schrie John und beugte sich über seinen Freund.

„Alles in Ordnung," murmelte Jimbo. „In meinem Rucksack ist Paketband, machen wir doch ein hübsches Bündel aus unserem jungen Freund hier ... beeilt Euch, bevor er wieder zu sich kommt."

Einige Minuten später waren die Hände des unbekannten Mannes auf dem Rücken zusammen gebunden und mit den gefesselten Füßen verbunden. Mund und Augen waren ebenfalls verklebt.

„Verschicken wir ihn als Muster ohne Wert, dann kostet's nicht so viel Porto ..."

Jimbo hatte sich schnell erholt, sogar Witzchen konnte er wieder machen – John war erleichtert.

Dann fiel ihm das kleine Wesen wieder ein, das sie hierher gebracht hatte.

„Kommt mit," sagte er zu Jimbo und Big Al.

Big Al schnappte sich den Zauberstab des jungen Mannes, was Jimbo zu der Bemerkung veranlasste: „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch einen erledigen, dann habe ich auch ´ne Waffe."

Und sie liefen die Treppe hinunter.

Die Kreatur lag auf dem Korridor und wimmerte leise. Eines ihrer Beinchen war unnatürlich verdreht.

„Gebrochen," sagte Jimbo, „verdammt! Wenigstens ist's kein offener Bruch."

„Du scheinst dich mit so etwas auszukennen," bemerkte John während er sich über das kleine Wesen beugte.

„Bin Tierpfleger, schon vergessen? Kümmere mich sonst um Elefanten, aber was soll's? Bein is' Bein. Und das hier is' gebrochen. Brauche ´was zum Schienen, ´was zum Betäuben und zum Desinfizieren."

John bedeutete Big Al, bei Jimbo zu bleiben und wollte wieder in das Zimmer hochgehen, aber die Tür hatte sich geschlossen, bewacht von den gruseligen Skulpturen.

„Verd..."

„Was is'n?"

„Die Tür ..."

„Der Kleine hat doch irgendwas gesagt, irgendwas mit „Schlamm" und dann ging die Tür auf."

„Du hast Recht."

John hob den Zauberstab, stellte sich vor die Skulpturen und sagte: „Tod den Schlammblütern."

Die Skulpturen schwangen beiseite, die Tür öffnete sich und die Wendeltreppe erschien.

Oben in dem kreisrunden Raum angekommen nahm John rasch eine Karaffe mit etwas, von dem er hoffte, dass es Brandy oder Whiskey war, sowie mehrere metallene Stäbe, deren Funktion ihm nicht klar war und eilte wieder nach unten.

Jimbo schnupperte an der Karaffe und grunzte zufrieden. Er flößte dem Wesen zwei Schlucke davon ein, strich ihm über den Kopf und sagte leise: „Es wird jetzt wehtun, ich muss den Bruch richten. Aber danach wird's dir besser gehen."

Johns Bedarf an Schmerzensschreien war gedeckt, er bedeutete Big Al, bei Jimbo zu bleiben und ging nochmals nach oben in den Raum.

Der gut verschnürte junge Mann hatte das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt und gab einige dumpfe Laute von sich. John sah ihn an, dann trat er ihm fest in den Unterleib.

„Das war für Jimbo!" sagte er. Dann trat er nochmals zu.

„Und das war für den kleinen Kerl, den du die Treppe hinunter gestoßen hast!"

Sein letzter Tritt traf den Kopf des Jungen. „Für all das, von dem ich noch nichts weiß!"

John wandte sich ab, nahm einen der Halter, in dem ein halbes Dutzend Kerzen brannten und sah sich in dem Raum um. Die Bilder an den Wänden waren ihm bislang noch nicht aufgefallen, da sie im Halbdunkel gelegen hatten, aber jetzt sah er sie sich genau an. Sie zeigten das Innere von Verliesen, hinter den Gitterstäben lagen Menschen – Männer und Frauen – angekettet an die steinernen Wände, mit Knebeln, die sie am Reden hinderten. Ihre Augen jedoch flehten ihn an, etwas zu tun. Ein Bild fehlte, der helle Fleck an der Wand war wie eine Anklage.

John tippte die Bilder mit seinem Zauberstab an, aber nichts geschah. Wahrscheinlich musste er irgend etwas sagen, um die Gefangenen zu befreien, er wusste aber nicht, was.

Dann ging er zurück zum Schreibtisch, auf dem nur ein paar Bögen eines merkwürdigen Papiers, einige Federn und ein Glas mit dunkler Tinte waren.

Er setzte sich auf den schweren Ledersessel und zog die Schubladen auf.

Noch mehr von dem Papier, das sich so komisch anfühlte.

Komisch und doch vertraut.

Eine hölzerne Schatulle – leer.

Schließlich fand er ein großes, schweres Buch mit einem abgegriffenen Ledereinband.

„Hogwarts – Schule für Magie und Zauberei" war in verschnörkelten, goldenen Lettern eingeprägt.

Er schlug das Buch auf.

Die Überschriften waren vierstellige Zahlen, darunter standen lange Listen von Namen, getrennt nach Lehrern (mit ihren Unterrichtsfächern) und Schülern. Die Schüler waren in vier Gruppen unterteilt, die einzelnen Bezeichnungen lauteten: „Hufflepuff", „Ravenclaw", „Gryffindor" und „Slytherin".

Die Zahlen dürften wohl die Jahre angeben, er begann zu rechnen. Vor etwa dreißig Jahren müsste er hier Schülern gewesen sein und irgendwann dann später Lehrer.

Und tatsächlich: er fand den Namen „Severus Snape".

Sieben Jahre lang wurde er als Schüler in der Rubrik „Slytherin" geführt, und dann acht Jahre später erstmals als Lehrer. Sein Fach waren fünfzehn Jahre lang „Zaubertränke" gewesen, im sechzehnten Jahr seiner Tätigkeit hatte er jedoch „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" unterrichtet. Außerdem war er der Verantwortliche für die Slytherin-Gruppe gewesen. Danach hatte er dem Lehrkörper nicht mehr angehört – hatte er die Schule freiwillig verlassen und war er gefeuert worden?

Wie hatte der blonde Bastard seine beiden Freunde genannt?

Rubeus Hagrid und Alastor Moody.

Er suchte und fand den Namen Hagrid als Schüler, aber nur drei Jahre lang. Im dritten Jahr standen zwei Zusätze bei seinem Namen: „Ausgeschlossen" und „Magieverbot."

Jimbo hatte die Schule jedoch nicht wirklich verlassen müssen, er wurde als „Wildhüter" weiter geführt. Zu der Zeit als John bereits dort lehrte, wurde er dann zum Lehrer für die „Pflege magischer Kreaturen" befördert. Was erklärte, warum er mit Tieren und merkwürdigen Wesen so gut zurecht kam.

Was John jedoch wirklich stutzig machte, war das Eintrittsjahr Jimbos. Wenn das stimmte, müsste Jimbo zwischen sechzig und siebzig Jahren alt sein – John hätte ihn auf bestenfalls fünfzig geschätzt.

Gerade als er den Namen „Alastor Moody" suchen wollte, kamen Big Al und Jimbo in den Raum, letzterer trug das kleine Wesen. Den Bruch hatte er mit den Stäben, die John ihm gebracht hatte und Paketband geschient.

Wie viele Rollen von dem Zeug hatte Jimbo bloß mitgenommen?

Und wozu?

Dass es ihm hier so gute Dienste leisten würde, hatte er wohl kaum ahnen können?

Jimbo stellte die – nun erheblich entleerte – Karaffe auf den Schreibtisch. Der Geruch nach Alkohol war so intensiv, dass John fürchtete, gleich ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Hast Du in dem Zeug gebadet?" fragte er Jimbo.

„Nur die Hände," erwiderte dieser. „Na ja, einen Schluck habe ich mir genehmigt, aber es schmeckt scheußlich. n kühles Bier is' mir lieber. Gibt es hier ein Bad? Müsste mir ´mal die Hände waschen."

John zuckte mit den Schultern und berichtete, was er heraus gefunden hatte.

Jimbo legte das Wesen, das mit einem seligen Gesichtsausdruck schlief, auf eine kleine Couch, nahm dann das Buch und begann, die Namen zu lesen.

„Warum wurdest du vom Unterricht ausgeschlossen?" fragte John.

„Keine Ahnung," erwiderte Jimbo. „Aber das ist komisch, guck mal!"

Jimbo legte das Buch wieder auf den Schreibtisch und zeigte auf einen Namen. Der Junge war zusammen mit Jimbo hier gewesen, hatte aber die ganzen sieben Jahre absolviert. Im letzten Jahr war sein Name mit roter Tinte geschrieben worden (alle anderen Einträge waren schwarz) und jemand hatte noch zwei Bemerkungen hinzugefügt.

John las die Zeile laut vor: „Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort – Hogwarts' größter Irrtum."

John ging die Namen derer durch, die während seiner Zeit hier vermerkt waren. So fand er schließlich auch Big Al. Er war Lehrer gewesen und hatte „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" unterrichtet, allerdings nur ein Jahr lang.

In diesem speziellen Fach herrschte eine unglaubliche Fluktuation, kein Lehrer war länger als ein Jahr geblieben und keiner von ihnen hatte danach etwas anderes unterrichtet.

John sah Big Al an, schätzte ihn auf etwa fünfzig Jahre und begann, im entsprechenden Zeitraum seinen Namen unter den Schülern zu suchen, wurde jedoch nicht fündig.

„Vielleicht war Big Al nich' hier," meinte Jimbo, „wird sicher noch mehr Schulen geben."

„Wir haben es wenigstens versucht," antwortete John, „tut mir leid, Big Al."

Während sich Jimbo mit dem Verzeichnis zu dem Wesen auf die Couch setzte und die Namen durchging, besah sich John den anderen Inhalt der Schreibtischschubladen.

Er fand noch mehrere Haushaltsbücher. Fein säuberlich waren die Schulgelder aufgelistet, die die Schüler (oder vielmehr deren Eltern) zahlten und die Ausgaben für Verpflegung, die Lernmittelausstattung und die Lehrergehälter.

John starrte auf den Betrag, der hinter seinem Namen stand. Verglichen mit seinem Salär als Lehrkraft bezahlte ihn Nikita geradezu fürstlich für Garten- und Haushaltsarbeiten. Wenn das hier überhaupt britische Pfund waren?

„John, das musst du dir ansehen!"

Jimbo war wieder an den Schreibtisch gekommen, hatte das Verzeichnis vor John hingelegt und seinen Finger auf einen Namen gelegt.

„Harry Potter."

Auch hinter diesem Namen war ein Zusatz vermerkt: „Der Junge, der lebte!"

„Das is' doch der, nach dem der blonde Bastard gefragt hat, oder?"

John nickte und blätterte in dem Buch.

Harry Potter war sieben Jahre lang hier gewesen, sein vorletztes Jahr war John letztes Jahr gewesen. Und Harrys letztes Jahr in Hogwarts war gleichzeitig auch das letzte Jahr gewesen, in dem überhaupt noch unterrichtet wurde.

John wusste zwar immer noch nicht was, aber wusste wenigstens schon einmal, wann es geschehen war.

Er stand auf und ging im Raum umher. Irgend etwas hatte er die ganze Zeit vermisst, aber er wusste einfach nicht, was.

„Wo sind die Bücher?" fragte er plötzlich.

„Welche Bücher?" fragte Jimbo zurück.

„Na, das hier ist – oder vielmehr war – doch einmal eine Schule? Wie haben die Schüler gelernt? Es muss doch irgendwo Bücher geben, vielleicht sogar Computer oder Internet!"

John blickte auf die Kreatur mit ihrem geschienten Bein. Sie schlief noch immer und schnarchte leise.

„Weck es auf, Jimbo! Er wird uns sicher sagen können, wo wir die Bibliothek finden."

„Wird nich' leicht, musste ihm ´ne Menge von dem Zeugs aus dem Krug einflößen. Es hatte ordentliche Schmerzen."

„Weck es trotzdem! Es muss uns nur ein paar Fragen beantworten, dann kann es weiterschlafen."

Doch Jimbo schaffte es einfach nicht, das kleine Wesen wieder aufzuwecken.

Der gut verschnürte junge Mann war jedoch wieder zu Bewusstsein bekommen und gab klagende Laute von sich.

John zog ihm mit einem Ruck das Paketband vom Mund und schrie ihn an: „Wer bist du? Wo sind die anderen? Wo ist die Bibliothek?"

„Von mir erfährst du nichts, Verräter!"

Er spuckte aus, John konnte ihm gerade noch ausweichen.

Was hatte der Mann gesagt? „Das einzige, was du besser kannst als Legi-was-auch-immer ist Okklu-was-auch-immer."

Es hatte Momente in den letzten Monaten gegeben, in denen John sich selbst unheimlich gewesen war.

Er hatte einer alten, sehr dicken Frau, die sich zu ihm auf eine Parkbank gesetzt und seufzend ihre vielen Einkaufstüten abgestellt hatte, in die Augen gesehen. Plötzlich stand er in einer Küche, während eine nörgelnde und nicht mehr ganz nüchtern klingende Männerstimme „Wo bleibt denn mein Essen, Alte?" schrie.

Er musste der Frau Angst gemacht haben, denn sie nahm hastig ihre Tüten und watschelte so schnell sie konnte weg von ihm.

Ebensoviel Angst wie der jungen Frau, die in der U-Bahn versonnen an ihrem Ehering spielte. Plötzlich spürte er die heiße Umarmung eines Mannes und eine Mischung aus Angst, schlechtem Gewissen und Begehren.

Legi-was-auch-immer?

Konnte er Gedanken lesen?

Einen Versuch war es wohl wert.

Er zog dem jungen Mann das Paketband von den Augen, ignorierte seinen Schmerzensschrei und fixierte ihn.

Alles an diesem Mann schien blass und wässerig zu sein – die Haut, die Haare und diese merkwürdigen blauen Augen.

„Wer ist noch hier?" fragte John lautlos.

_Ich befinde mich in einem Raum, der nur von einem Fenster hoch oben schwaches Licht bekommt._

_Flaschen und Gefäße liegen überall herum, größtenteils zerbrochen._

_Ich höre Geräusche._

Der Kontakt brach ab.

„Verräter!" schrie der blonde Mann, „elender Verräter!"

John verklebte ihm wieder Mund und Augen und widerstand der Versuchung, nochmals zuzutreten.

„Was jetzt?" fragte Jimbo.

„Es ist noch jemand hier," antwortete John. „Er ist irgendwo im Keller. Aber wir brauchen unseren kleinen Freund hier, sonst verlaufen wir uns nur."

Jimbo schüttelte das Wesen sanft, und nach einigen Minuten schlug es wirklich seine überproportional großen Augen auf. Sein Blick fiel auf den verklebten Mann am Boden.

„Meister?" schrie es, „Meister? Oh, Meister?"

Es blickte Jimbo an.

„Was haben ehrenwerte Herren getan? Mein Meister, Bing muss befreien Meister!"

„Bist du wahnsinnig?" fragte Jimbo entgeistert.

„Dein sogenannter Meister hat dir das angetan." Er deutete auf das geschiente Bein der Kreatur. „Und so einen willst du befreien?"

„Bings Meister! Bings Meister darf alles. Bing ist Diener."

„Bing is' verrückt," sagte Jimbo.

„Wo sind die anderen?" fragte John das Wesen, dessen Name wohl Bing war.

„Keine anderen. Nur der Meister und der Tränkebrauer."

„Bring uns zum diesem Tränkebrauer!" befahl John.

„Nein. Bing muss Meister befreien!"

Jimbo füllte etwas aus der Karaffe in eine kleine Flasche, die er fest verkorkte und in seine Jackentasche steckte, nahm Bing in die Arme und ging die Treppe hinunter, gefolgt von Big Al und John.

„Du bringst uns jetzt zum Tränkebrauer, kapiert? Sonst kriegst Du keinen Saft mehr!"

Bing warf einen letzten flehentlichen Blick zur sich schließenden Tür und den Statuen, nickte schließlich und dirigierte die Männer in den Keller.

Als sie die letzte Treppe hinabgestiegen und einen feuchten Korridor entlang gingen hatte John das Gefühl eines Deja-vu.

Diese Umgebung kam ihm bekannt, geradezu vertraut vor.

Er öffnete eine schwere hölzerne Tür und blickte in einen Saal voller Tische und Bänke. Auf der anderen Seite stand – etwas erhaben – ein Schreibtisch, eine Tafel hing an der Wand.

„_Was ist so wichtig?"_

_Igor und ich stehen in einem großen, dunklen Raum mit Tischen und Bänken – ein Lehrsaal offensichtlich. _

_Außer einem etwa vierzehnjährigen Jungen, der etwas vom Boden aufwischt, sind keine Schüler mehr da._

_Igor und ich stehen vorne am Lehrerpult, er beantwortet mit leiser Stimme meine Frage: „Das hier." _

_Er schiebt den linken Ärmel seines Umhanges hoch, dreht den Arm um und deutet auf eine Tätowierung. Ein Schädel, aus dem eine große Schlange hervorkommt._

„_Siehst Du das? Noch nie war es deutlicher, nicht seit ..." _

„_Verdecke es," sage ich, während ich durch den Raum zur Tür blicke. _

„_Aber du musst bemerkt haben ..." _

„_Später, Karkaroff!" _

_Ich sehe den Jungen zwischen den Bänken_

„_Was tun sie denn noch hier, Potter?"_

_Der Junge steht auf und hält einen triefenden Lappen in der Hand,_

„_ich habe etwas verschüttet, Herr Professor."_

_Der Junge hat eine Narbe auf der Stirn._

„Was is'n los, John?"

Jimbo hatte John in den Saal gezogen und die Tür geschlossen. Seine Stimme holte ihn aus seinem Tagtraum.

„Ich habe Harry Potter gesehen," antwortet John mit leiser Stimme. „Ein Junge mit abstehenden Haaren und einer Narbe auf der Stirn."

John ging im Geiste die Notizbücher der anderen Gestrandeten durch. Irgendwas war da mit einer Narbe gewesen.

Einer der Schreiber hatte eine alte Verletzung auf seiner Stirn erwähnt, deren Herkunft so unklar gewesen war wie die der Kratzer auf Johns linkem Unterarm. Aber wer war es nur gewesen?

„Dieser Harry Potter lebt," erklärte John, „er ist einer derjenigen, die in der anderen Realität gelandet sind."

„Wie heißt er jetzt?" fragte Jimbo.

„Ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern."

„James Potter war damals der einzige Name, der mir eingefallen ist. Wusste immer, dass es nich' mein Name nich' is', aber ... vielleicht ein Verwandter von Harry."

„Was hat doch gleich dieser blonde Bastard gesagt? Er hat seine Demen ... was auch immer ausgeschickt? Harry Potter könnte in Gefahr sein ..."

„Diese Demen ... sin' das die Kapuzenbrüder?" fragte Jimbo.

„Ich denke ja." antwortete John. „Aber das bringt jetzt nichts. Wir sollten weiter nach dem Tränkebrauer suchen."

Sie traten wieder auf den Korridor und öffneten die rechts neben dem Saal liegende Tür. Dahinter befand sich ein Büro.

Orientalische Teppiche, ein Schreibtisch, zwei Stühle davor, ein Sessel dahinter.

Bücherregale, die aber kaum Bücher enthielten, leere Flaschen und Gefäße, ein Kamin, in dem schon lange kein Feuer mehr gebrannt hatte. Keine Photos auf dem Kaminsims, auch sonst keine Dekorationen, keine Bilder an den Wänden.

John betrat den Raum ehrfurchtsvoll – er erinnerte sich. Er sah sich selbst am Schreibtisch sitzen und Aufsätze korrigieren. Er sah sich selbst den Unterricht vorbereiten, am Kamin sitzend Bücher und Zeitschriften lesen ...

„Mein Büro," flüsterte er.

„Sicher?" fragte Jimbo, ebenfalls mit leiser Stimme.

John nickte nur.

Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und sah sich um.

Wie bereits in dem runden Raum oben lagen hier nur Papier, Federn und ein Tintenfass, dessen Inhalt völlig eingetrocknet war.

John begann, die Schubladen aufzuziehen. Sie waren leer.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Jimbo legte Bing auf eine kleine zweisitzige Couch in einer Ecke.

Das Wesen war wieder eingeschlafen und Jimbo sagte: „Lassen wir ihn hier. Soll sich erst ´mal richtig ausschlafen."

Die drei Männer traten wieder auf den Korridor hinaus und öffneten weitere Türen.

Sie blickten in Säle mit verstaubten Betten, schon lange hatte hier niemand mehr geschlafen.

Sie fanden einen großen Raum, der wie ein gigantisches Wohnzimmer wirkte. Um einen Kamin herum gruppierten sich Sofas, Ohrensessel und große weiche Kissen. Spinnweben hingen von der Decke, die Feuerstelle war völlig verrußt.

Auf einem kleinen Tisch lag eine Zeitung.

John las die Schlagzeile „Minister Scrimgeour stirbt bei Inferi-Angriff auf Ministerium – neuer Minister Percy Weasley bildet Übergangsregierung."

John klemmte sich die Zeitung unter den Arm und sah sich um. Seine Blicke blieben an einer Kiste hängen, in der noch mehr Zeitungen lagen. Eine nach der anderen nahm er heraus und las die Schlagzeilen:

„Weasley-Haus in Ottery-St.-Catchpole Raub der Flammen. Minister Weasley verschwunden."

„Schulleiterin McGonagall spurlos verschwunden – Hogwarts bis auf weiteres geschlossen."

„Lord Voldemort lehnt Verhandlungen ab – verlangt bedingungslose Kapitulation."

„Angriff auf Grimmault Place – Widerstandsgruppe ‚Orden des Phönix' verschwunden."

„Kabinett beschließt Evakuierung von London."

„Antworten," dachte John, „hier finden wir unsere Antworten. Wenn wir doch nur mehr Zeit hätten ..."

Er legte die Zeitungen zurück und verließ das Zimmer.

Jimbo und Big Al hatten in andere Räume gesehen, auch sie standen jetzt im Korridor und schüttelten die Köpfe.

John lief zurück in das Klassenzimmer (er musste ein paar Türen öffnen, bevor er es wieder fand), ging schnellen Schrittes durch den Raum zur Tafel und suchte nach Kreide. Doch er fand keine – weder an der Tafel, noch auf oder im Schreibtisch. Er blickte von der Empore hinunter und ...

_Ich eile durch den Saal_

_Bücher unter meinem linken Arm_

_Zauberstab in meiner rechten Hand_

_Meine Robe raschelt _

_Ich steige die zwei Treppen zur Empore hinauf_

_Und setze mich an den Schreibtisch_

_Ein neuer Jahrgang_

_Ich blicke über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg_

_Vor mir liegt eine Liste mit Namen_

_Ich beginne, sie vorzulesen_

_Nach jedem Namen sagt jemand ja_

„_Parkinson?"_

„_Ja."_

„_Patil?"_

„_Ja."_

_Ich blicke auf den nächsten Namen in der Liste_

_Ich stutze_

_Ich sehe die Schüler an _

„_Ach ja, Harry Potter. Unsere neue – Berühmtheit!"_

_Der blonde Junge in der ersten Reihe kichert_

John fror.

Noch einmal sah er sich in dem verlassenen Raum um.

Keine Kreide.

Womit hatte er bloß an diese Tafel geschrieben?

„Wo warst Du bloß die ganze Zeit?" fragte Jimbo als John in den Flur zurückkam.

„Ich habe etwas gesucht, es aber nicht gefunden," antwortete John. „Hat jemand von Euch zufälligerweise Kreide dabei?"

„Kreide nich', aber vielleicht geht das auch?" erwiderte Jimbo und zog einen knallroten Lippenstift aus seiner Hosentasche.

John konnte sein Erstaunen nur schwer verbergen.

„Besser, ich frage nicht ..." sagte er.

„Kannst ruhig fragen, Kumpel. Markiere die Elefanten damit. Geht nicht gleich ab."

John nahm den Lippenstift (was bedeutete bloß „kussecht"?) und schrieb „Lehrsaal" an die Tür des Raumes, in dem er zuletzt gewesen war. Den Raum daneben beschriftete er mit „Büro" und so machte er weiter, bis alle Türen eine Bezeichnung trugen.

Fast alle Türen.

Eine hatten sie bislang übersehen. Sie war so dunkel, dass sie sich kaum vom sie umgebenden Mauerwerk abhob.

John öffnete sie und sah in einen schmalen Raum.

Offensichtlich war er als Lager genutzt worden, an den Wänden standen Regale, auf diesen Flaschen und Gefäße, über deren Inhalt er lieber nicht nachdenken wollte. Alles war verstaubt und voller Spinnweben. Einige Gefäße waren zerbrochen.

Auf dem Boden lag ein Mann. Er stöhnte und blutete aus vielen Wunden. Über zerbrochenem Glas waren dicke Lachen geronnenen Blutes.

Der Mann hob den Kopf und ...


	10. Teil 9

9.

_Ich hatte in Hogwarts einen glänzenden Abschluss gemacht, N.E.W.T.´s in allen Fächern, die ich belegt hatte. _

_Mir war eine große Karriere prophezeit worden, ich könne alles tun, was ich wollte, wurde mir beim Abschied gesagt. _

_Aber nun stehe ich in London in der Diagon Ally vor dem Laden von Mr. Olivander (feinste Zauberstäbe) und weiß nicht, was ich mit mir anfangen soll._

_In der Schule hatte mein Leben eine Struktur gehabt, jetzt bin ich auf mich gestellt, zum ersten Mal bin ich ganz alleine. _

_Ich weiß, dass ich mir eine Ausbildung nicht leisten kann. _

_Meine Mutter hatte mir nichts hinterlassen können. Das Geld, das ich bei mir habe, reicht bestenfalls eine Woche lang und das auch nur, wenn ich meine Ansprüche auf ein Minimum herunterschraube. _

_Ich muss Arbeit finden, irgend etwas, das mir zunächst einmal das Überleben sichert._

_So stromere ich durch die Straßen und finde mich plötzlich in der Knockturn Ally wieder. Die meisten Bewohner Londons meiden diese dunkle Gasse, mir ist sie vertraut. Meine Mutter und ich haben hier gelebt, nachdem mein Vater uns verlassen hatte. Er war eines Tages vom Frühstück aufgestanden, weggegangen und nie wieder zurückgekommen. _

_Einige Wochen später verließen meine Mutter und ich die Mugglewelt von Loomingdale und zogen in das magische London. _

_Sie fand Arbeit als Bedienung in einer schmierigen, finsteren Kneipe in der Knockturn Ally, und wir bezogen ein kleines Zimmer im gleichen Haus. _

_Das erste Mal wieder fröhlich erlebte ich sie, als der Brief von Hogwarts kam. Ich hatte ein Stipendium bekommen und durfte dort zur Schule gehen. _

_Aber nur ein Jahr später rief mich Professor Dumbledore, der Schulleiter, in sein Büro und teilte mir mit, dass meine Mutter gestorben sei. _

_Ich war wochenlang wie benommen, noch heute ist der Tod meiner Mutter, der einzigen Familie, die ich je hatte, eine offene Wunde, die einfach nicht verheilen will._

_Ich stehe in der Knockturn Ally und sehe mich um. _

_Diese schmierige Kneipe („Snake and Dragon"), es gibt sie noch immer. _

_Es gibt auch immer noch jene grellgeschminkten, kaum bekleideten Hexen, die die flanierenden Zauberer anlächeln und ihnen Wonnen und Lust versprechen. _

_Mich ignorieren sie, wohl weil man mir ansieht, dass ich kein Geld habe. _

_Und einmal mehr frage ich mich, ob meine Mutter eine von ihnen gewesen war. _

_Mein Blick fällt auf ein Geschäft, das es damals noch nicht gegeben hatte. _

„_Manfred Pahlmann – Zaubertränke" steht auf einem schlecht gemalten und schief aufgehängten Schild über einer verwitterten Holztür. _

_Was mich aber eigentlich hatte aufmerksam werden lassen, war ein Pergament im Schaufenster: „Aushilfe gesucht". _

_Ich betrete den Laden._

„_Sie wünschen?"_

_Der Mann hinter dem Tresen ist groß, größer als ich. Er hat breite Schultern, einen breiten Brustkorb, alles an ihm ist breit. _

_Er hat eine Glatze, lediglich ein Kranz grauer Haare ist ihm geblieben. Seine leuchtend blauen Augen scheinen förmlich durch mich hindurchzusehen. _

„_Sie wünschen?", fragt er noch einmal. Er spricht mit einem harten Akzent. _

„_Sie suchen eine Aushilfe?", frage ich zurück, „ist der Job noch frei?" _

_Er sieht mich lange an, bevor er mir antwortet: „Ja. Haben Sie schon einmal in einem Geschäft gearbeitet?" _

„_Nein, Sir", sage ich, „ich habe gerade meinen Abschluss gemacht, mit Höchstnoten in ‚Zaubertränken'." _

„_Ich brauche keinen feinen Pinkel mit Höchstnoten, der glaubt, alle Welt warte nur auf ihn. Ich brauche jemanden, der arbeitet und der sich nicht vor verdreckten Händen und abgebrochenen Fingernägeln fürchtet", erwidert er. _

„_Oh bitte, Sir, ich brauche den Job. Ich werde arbeiten, hart arbeiten, Tag und Nacht, aber bitte ..." _

_Wieder sieht er mich lange und durchdringend an. _

„_Kein Geld, wie? ... Na gut, wir versuchen es miteinander. Wie heißen sie eigentlich, junger Mann mit Höchstnoten?" _

„_Severus Snape, Sir", sage ich. Meiner Stimme ist die unendliche Erleichterung anzuhören._

„_Drei Gallonen pro Woche", erwidert er. „Wenn sie möchten, können sie oben in der Dachkammer wohnen, eine Bleibe haben sie wohl auch noch nicht, oder?" _

„_Nein Sir. Danke Sir."_

_Meine wenigen Habseligkeiten hatte ich vorübergehend in Toms Kneipe abgestellt, wo ich sie nun wieder abhole und die Dachkammer bei Mr. Pahlmann in Beschlag nehme. _

_Sie ist nicht luxuriös, aber ausreichend. _

_Es gibt ein sehr altes Bett mit einer harten durchgelegenen Matratze, einen schiefen Schrank, dessen Türen nicht mehr richtig schließen, einen Tisch, einen Stuhl und eine Petroleumlampe._

_Wie das Geschäft und überhaupt das ganze Haus ist auch die Kammer sehr schmutzig, den Rest des Tages verbringe ich damit, sie von Staub und Spinnweben zu reinigen. _

_Wenn ich mich auf den Stuhl stelle, kann ich durch die Luke über die Dächer Londons sehen. _

_Mit Mr. Pahlmann habe ich abgemacht, dass ich am nächsten Morgen in seinem Laden mit der Arbeit anfangen würde. _

_Ich hatte nicht erwartet, meinen Arbeitgeber davor noch einmal zu sehen, aber dann klopft es, und er fragt mich, ob ich mit ihm zu Abend essen würde. _

_Da erst merkte ich wie hungrig ich bin, ich habe völlig vergessen, etwas zu essen oder zu trinken._

_Während der Mahlzeit erzählt Mr. Pahlmann von sich. _

_Er kommt aus Deutschland, aus einer Stadt namens Frankfurt, die an einem Fluss namens Main liegt. Er ist Witwer, warum er nach London gekommen ist, sagt er nicht, und ich wage es nicht, ihn danach zu fragen. _

_Er will wissen, ob ich Deutsch spräche, was ich verneine und ob ich schon einmal im Ausland gewesen sei, was ich ebenfalls negativ beantworte. _

„_Wo sind sie zur Schule gegangen?" fragt er mich._

„_Hogwarts, Sir. Ich war in Slytherin-House."_

_Sein Gesichtsausdruck wird abweisend._

„_Warum nicht Durmstrang? Oder das Brocken-Institut?"_

„_Ich hatte ein Stipendium."_

„_Verstehe ... Arme Familie ... kein Geld."_

_Ich nicke._

„_Interesse an schwarzer Magie?"_

_Mit offenem Mund sehe ich meinen Arbeitgeber an, meine Augen leuchten, innerlich jubiliere ich._

„_Und wie, Sir."_

„_Gut. Dann spitzen sie mal ab morgen schön die Ohren, sie können bei mir viel lernen."_

_Und ich lerne._

_Die deutsche Sprache, damit ein zufälliger oder absichtlicher Lauscher uns nicht verstehen kann._

_Schwarze Magie, Sprüche, Flüche, Tränke._

_Das meiste davon kommt aus Deutschland. Die Phantasie der deutschen Magier was Folter und Tod angeht, nötigt mir einen gewaltigen Respekt ab._

_Den Aufstieg des dunklen Lords verfolgt Mr. Pahlmann nicht nur mit Interesse, sondern geradezu mit Verzückung und Besessenheit. Er kann es kaum fassen, dass er in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen wird._

_Einer der Nebeneffekte ist, dass das Geschäft einen ungeahnten Aufschwung nimmt._

_Ein weiterer der, dass ich Marcus Gaius Malfoy und dessen Sohn Lucius kennen lerne. Lucius ist zwar einige Jahre älter als ich, aber wir werden schnell Freunde._

_Und ich treffe Bella wieder, meine erste Verabredung, mein erster heimlicher Kuss. Nun verheiratet mit Edward LeStrange, Angehöriger einer der ältesten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien. _

_Und es ist dann auch Mr. Pahlmann, der mir den Weg in den engsten Kreis des dunklen Lords ebnet..._

John blickte in die einstmals leuchtenden, blauen Augen des schwer verwundeten Mannes.

„Herr Pahlmann?" sprach er ihn auf Deutsch an.

„Severus?" murmelte der Mann, „Severus, bist du das?"

„Ja," flüsterte John.

„Ich dachte, du wärst tot. Was suchst Du hier?"

„Antworten," erwiderte John.

„Wie lauten die Fragen?"

Der Mann sprach so leise, dass John sich über ihn beugen musste, um ihn noch verstehen zu können.

„Wer ich bin? Woher ich komme?" sagte John.

„Geh zu Gringotts, Fach 713," sagte der Mann mit ersterbender Stimme. „Gringotts ... nimm das, du wirst es noch brauchen ..."

Der Mann gab John eine kleine blaue Flasche, die er in der Hand gehalten hatte und fiel wieder zurück, seine gebrochenen Augen starrten an die Decke.

„Herr Pahlmann! Herr Pahlmann!"

John schüttelte ihn, aber Jimbo zog ihn zurück.

„Ein Freund?" fragte er.

John nickte. Er spürte Tränen in seinen Augen.

„Lass uns gehen!"

Jimbo zog John aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür.

„Lager" schrieb John mit dem roten Lippenstift an die Tür und malte ein Kreuz darunter.

Einmal mehr standen die drei Männer im Korridor.

„War das der Tränkebrauer?" fragte Jimbo.

John nickte, er war einfach nicht in der Lage, zu sprechen.

„Was hat er mit ‚Gringotts' gemeint?"

John zuckte mit den Schultern, als ein lautes Heulen durch den Keller zog. Es schwoll an und brach sich an den dicken steinernen Wänden. Dann hörte es so plötzlich auf wie es begonnen hatte.

„Was war das denn?" John war völlig entgeistert.

„Ein Wolf," sagte Jimbo.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Haben welche im Zoo. Wenn die heulen, klingt das genau so."

John dachte an den Wolfsmenschen, der an der Küste angespült worden war.

„Wir sollten ihn suchen," schlug er vor.

Jimbo sah ihn irritiert an.

„Warum?"

„Vielleicht ist es kein richtiger Wolf."

„Sondern ...?"

„Ein Werwolf."

„Ein Was?"

John erklärte, was es mit Werwölfen auf sich hatte.

Als er geendet hatte, sagte Jimbo bestimmt: „Aber wir haben keinen Vollmond. Sollte doch jetzt ein Mensch sein, oder?"

„Das sollten wir herausfinden."

„Nun gut, aber wir sollten vorher noch ´mal nach Bing sehen. Nicht, dass er uns wegrennt und seinen Meister befreit," erwiderte Jimbo.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass er mit einem gebrochenen Bein rennen kann," sagte John, „aber nachsehen sollten wir trotzdem."

Dank der Aufschrift auf der Tür fanden sie das Büro sofort. Bing lag noch immer auf der Couch und schlief tief und fest.

„Kann man die Tür abschließen," fragte Jimbo.

„Hm, ein Schloss ist da, aber kein Schlüssel," sagte John.

Jimbo stellte die Flasche mit dem abgefüllten alkoholischen Was-auch-immer neben das Geschöpf.

„Vielleicht trinkt er ´was davon, wenn er aufwacht," sagte er, „dann schläft er sicher wieder ein und kommt nich' auf dumme Ideen."

„Es wäre gut, wenn der Wolf noch mal heulen würde," warf John ein, „dann wüssten wir, in welcher Richtung wir suchen müssen."

Als hätte der Wolf ihn gehört, setzte das Geheul wieder ein und die Männer liefen los. John malte mit dem Lippenstift einen Pfeil an die Wand, um die Richtung anzudeuten, in die sie gingen und wiederholte das an jeder Kreuzung, Abzweigung und Treppe.

Schließlich standen sie in einem sehr alten Kellerteil.

Die Luft roch feucht und modrig, an den Wänden wuchsen Schimmel und Moose, auf dem Boden waren Wasserlachen.

Die Gewölbe waren vergittert, so waren Zellen entstanden.

Im Halbdunkel sah John zwei glühende Punkte.

Und als sich seine Augen an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten, erblickte er den Wolf.

„Is' das aber ´n Riesenviech!" sagte Jimbo fast andächtig.

John schluckte.

Irgendwie hatte er immer gedacht, Wölfe seien so etwas wie große Hunde, aber das hier ... es war einfach nur gigantisch.

Der Wolf heulte wieder und stellte sich dabei auf seine Hinterbeine. Mit den Vorderpfoten rüttelte er am Gitter.

Die drei Männer wichen unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte zurück.

John fröstelte, er steckte seine klammen Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke und fühlte die kleine Flasche, die sein sterbender Lehrmeister ihm gegeben hatte.

„Herr Pahlmann meinte, dass wir das hier gut gebrauchen könnten," sagte er als er die Flasche herauszog. Er entstöpselte sie, roch daran und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du meinst, es is' für den Wolf?" fragte Jimbo.

„Nun ja," antwortete John, „er hat nichts mehr sagen können. Aber ich denke schon."

„Und wenn nich'? Wir könnten ihn töten?"

„Es ist dem Wolf wahrscheinlich egal, was mit ihm passiert. Alles ist besser als eingesperrt zu sein."

„Was sollen wir mit dem Zeug tun?"

John zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

„Was auch immer es is', im Moment kommen wir an das Vieh nich' ran. Wir müssen ihn erst ´mal ruhigstellen."

Jimbo griff in eine seiner vielen Jackentaschen und förderte ein kleines Rohr und mehrere Pfeile zutage, deren Spitzen mit kleinen Hütchen abgedeckt waren.

Erstaunt sahen John und Big Al zu, wie der Riese die Kappe von einem der Pfeile abnahm, ihn in das Rohr steckte, dieses zum Mund führte und kräftig hineinblies.

Der Pfeil flog durch die Luft und landete im Bauchfell des Wolfes, der umso lauter heulte.

Ein weiterer Pfeil, dann noch einer.

Das Geheul hörte so abrupt auf, dass die drei Männer zusammenzuckten.

Die Augen des Wolfes wurden glasig, schließlich brach er zusammen und sackte auf den Steinboden.

„Was ist das denn?" fragte John völlig entgeistert.

„Betäubungspfeile," antwortete Jimbo während er die Utensilien wieder in seiner Jacke verstaute.

„Für die Elefanten. Wenn so'n Vieh mal richtig wütend wird ... das brauch' keiner."

Die drei Männer näherten sich dem fest schlafenden Wolf.

„Trinken, spritzen oder einreiben?" murmelte Jimbo.

„Entschuldigung?" fragte John verwirrt.

„Na ja, was sollen wir mit der Lösung machen? Zum Einreiben is' es ein bisschen wenig ..." Prüfend hielt Jimbo das Fläschchen in der Hand, „und Spritzen habe ich hier noch keine gesehen. Überhaupt scheinen die Leute ganz schön hinterm Mond zu leben. Also trinken."

Der Käfig des Wolfes war fest verriegelt, nirgendwo war ein Schlüssel zu sehen. Zum Glück war der Wolf so gefallen, dass sein Kopf am Gitter lag.

„Ich halte dem Vieh die Nase zu und du musst ihm die Schnauze aufziehen und den Inhalt reinkippen," wies Jimbo John an.

John schluckte.

Als er noch mehr oder weniger auf der Straße gelebt hatte, hatten Leute oft ihre Hunde auf ihn gehetzt, seitdem hatte er zu dieser Tierart ein gestörtes Verhältnis.

Jimbo sah John prüfend an.

„Angst, wie?" fragte er mit Sympathie. „Dann halte du ihm die Nase zu, und ich mach' das mit dem Einflößen."

Es ging besser als erwartet, der Wolf war trotz seiner Betäubung durchaus bereit, das Getränk zu schlucken.

Zunächst geschah nichts.

Aber dann bildete sich das Fell zurück, aus den Pfoten wurden Hände und Füße, aus den Läufen Arme und Beine. Nach einigen Minuten lag ein schlafender und splitterfasernackter Mann in der Zelle.

John bückte sich und sah in dessen Gesicht.

„Dieser Mann heißt Remus," sagte er, „ich habe ihn in einer meiner Visionen gesehen. Er ist definitiv ein Werwolf. Ich habe ihm irgendeinen Trank zubereitet ..."

Jimbo griff durch die Gitterstäbe und schüttelte den Mann. Dieser öffnete schlaftrunken die Augen, blickte die drei Männer an – und war hellwach.

„Severus, Hagrid, Alastair – wo bei Merlins Bart seid ihr gewesen? Warum kommt ihr jetzt erst?"

Die Angesprochenen sahen Remus verwirrt an.

„Es ist alles verloren! Warum seid ihr nicht früher gekommen? Und wo sind die anderen? Wir haben ..."

Remus brach ab als er in drei verständnislose Gesichter sah.

„Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wovon ich rede?"

Die Antwort bestand in drei geschüttelten Köpfen.

„Irgend etwas ist ganz schön schief gelaufen ..."


	11. Teil 10

10.

Remus hatte sich mit Hilfe von Johns Zauberstab und einem irgendwie spanisch klingenden Wort selbst aus der Zelle befreit.

Jimbo hatte ihm seine Jacke umgehängt, die ihm bis zu den Knien reichte und die er sich mehrmals um den mageren Körper wickeln konnte. Dann waren sie wieder nach oben gegangen, immer den Pfeilen nach, bis sie wieder in Johns früherem Büro standen.

Bing lag noch immer auf der Couch, sein (ihr?) Schnarchen war eher noch lauter geworden, die Karaffe neben ihm (ihr?) war leer.

„Was ist das?" fragte John Remus.

„Eine Hauselfe," erklärte dieser.

„Männlein oder Weiblein?" fragte Jimbo.

Remus trat zu dem schlafenden Wesen, hob das Geschirrtuch an, blickte darunter und sagte: „Weiblich, eindeutig."

„Der blonde Bastard hat sie die Treppe hinunter gestoßen und ihr das Bein gebrochen," sagte John. „Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?"

„Der blonde Bastard," erwiderte Remus nachdenklich, „das wird wohl Draco Malfoy sein. Wo ist er?"

„Oben, in einem runden Zimmer," erklärte John. „Big Al hat ihn k.o. geschlagen, und wir haben ihn gefesselt und geknebelt."

„Einen Zauberer stellt so etwas nicht vor Probleme," sagte Remus mit leichtem Spott.

„Denke aber schon," warf Jimbo ein, „Big Al hat seinen Zauberstab. Un' wir haben Paketband verwendet – das einzige, was besser geeignet is', sin' Kabelbinder."

„Aber Bing ... dieses Wesen hier ... der blonde Bastard ist sein Meister, und sie will ihn unbedingt befreien. Trotz allem, was dieser Kerl ihr angetan hat!" sagte John.

„Hauselfen sind schwer zu verstehen," erwiderte Remus, der sich am Schreibtisch festgehalten hatte und sich nun auf einen der Sessel fallen ließ.

„Und was wichtiger ist: sie haben ihre ganz eigene Magie... man braucht schon mehr wie Schlösser, um sie aufzuhalten."

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte Jimbo.

„Nicht besonders," antwortete Remus. „Es ist anstrengend, ein Werwolf zu sein – und ich war ziemlich lange in dieser Gestalt."

„Was zum Anziehen, was zum Essen, Tee," murmelte Jimbo. „Wir sollten all das suchen, irgendwo hier wird es ja wohl auch eine Küche oder so was geben. Und ein Badezimmer."

Remus nickte und erhob sich schwerfällig. Von Jimbo gestützt machte er sich mit den drei anderen Männern auf den Weg.

John führte sie zunächst zu dem Raum, in dem Herr Pahlmann lag.

„Der Tränkebrauer," sagte Remus. „Ist er ...?"

John nickte.

„Ein Sectumsempra-Fluch. Wer auch immer ihn angewandt hat, wusste genau, was er tat."

John holte tief Luft, wieder standen Tränen in seinen Augen. Trotzdem beugte er sich herab und durchsuchte die Taschen seines früheren Lehrherrn bis er dessen Zauberstab fand. Er spürte Remus Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Ich weiß, ihr wart enge Freunde, aber ... ich müsste lügen, würde ich behaupten, ich sei traurig. Er hat mir das angetan."

„Und er hat mir das Gegenmittel für dich gegeben," flüsterte John und schloss die Tür.

Aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum nahm John noch alle Zeitungen mit, die er und Big Al tragen konnten, danach dirigierte Remus die drei in Johns früheres Schlafzimmer.

„Dein Abgang aus Hogwarts war ziemlich plötzlich," erklärte er. „Du hattest keine Zeit mehr zum Kofferpacken. Wir werden also dort sicher noch einiges finden."

Das Zimmer lag in einem der Gänge, die die Türme miteinander verbanden.

Es war klein und enthielt ein schmales Bett, einen Hocker, einen Schrank und eine Kommode. Während Remus im Schrank und in der Kommode nach Kleidung suchte, sah John sich um.

Seine Lieblingsfarbe war anscheinend schwarz gewesen. Die Wände waren schwarz, ebenso der Holzboden. Ein pflaumenfarbener Läufer vor dem Bett minderte die deprimierende Wirkung des Raums nur mäßig.

John besah sich die Bilder an den Wänden. Frauen, die auf Streckbänken lagen, ein Mann in einer „eisernen Jungfrau", die sich langsam schloss, ein Henker legte einer alten Frau Daumenschrauben an, ein junges Mädchen wurde von grünen Blitzen getroffen ... und so weiter, und so weiter.

„Du warst nicht viel hier. Meistens bist du nachts durch die Gänge gelaufen, auf der Suche nach ... was auch immer ..." sagte Remus hinter ihm.

„Hier könnte ich nun auch wirklich kein Auge zutun!"

Schaudernd wandte sich John ab und fragte sich, ob Alpträume und Visionen auch schon zu seinem früheren Leben gehört hatten. Erstaunen würde es ihn nicht.

Remus trug nun schwarze Hosen, die er mehrmals umgeschlagen hatte (er war erheblich kleiner als John), einen schwarzen Pullover und eine schwarze, doppelreihig geknöpfte Weste. Bei der Auswahl seiner Kleidung schien John nicht gerade einfallsreich gewesen zu sein.

Jimbo hatte sich währenddessen auf das Bett fallen und damit Staubwolken aufsteigen lassen, die alle zum Husten reizten.

„Viel Damenbesuch haste wohl nich gehabt, oder?" fragte er.

John spürte, wie er rot anlief, Remus lachte.

„Du hast mich doch gekannt?" fragte John ihn. „Wie war ich – so als Mensch, meine ich? War ich verheiratet oder verlobt? War ich ...?"

Remus antwortete zunächst nicht, sondern suchte im Schrank nach Schuhen. Er fand Schnürstiefel (schwarz natürlich) und setzte sich auf den Hocker.

Schließlich, während er die Schürsenkel durch die Löcher zog, sagte er: „Du hättest wohl nie einen Wettbewerb zur Wahl des beliebtesten Lehrers gewonnen. Die meisten – Schüler wie Lehrer – haben dich gehasst. Aber Professor Dumbledore hat an dich geglaubt, er hat dich unterstützt, wenn sonst keiner es tat, er war dein Freund. Und ich weiß, dass du kein schlechter Mensch bist, auch wenn du es nie gezeigt hast. Ohne dich hätte ich dieses eine Jahr in Hogwarts nie überstanden und was du für den Orden getan hast ... Soweit ich weiß hattest du keine Frau oder eine Familie, aber so gut habe ich dich nicht gekannt."

„Und wen habe ich getötet?"

„Du hast viele Menschen getötet ..."

„Einen alten Mann mit langen, weißen Haaren und einem gütigen Gesichtsausdruck."

„Später," sagte Remus. „Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte."

Sie hatten das Badezimmer für Lehrer aufgesucht, dass eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einer dieser beliebten Wellness-Spaßbad-Kombinationen hatte, danach hatte Remus sie in die Küche geführt. Der Raum war so groß wie ein Ballsaal, Töpfe, Pfannen und zerschlagenes Geschirr lagen überall herum, bedeckt von Staub und Spinnweben.

Keine Lebensmittel.

„So'n Mist!" fluchte Jimbo, „unsere ganzen Vorräte sind im Auto. Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

Sie gingen zum Turmzimmer („dem Büro des Schulleiters," wie Remus erläuterte), öffneten das Tor mit der Losung „Tod den Schlammblütern!" und starrten auf den gefesselten und geknebelten jungen Mann, der sich heftig bewegte.

„Sperren wir ihn in das Verlies, in dem ich so lange war," schlug Remus vor.

„In der Zeit könnten Big Al und ich nach Hogsmeade gehen und unsere Vorräte holen," sagte John.

„Kommt nich in Frage – es ist schon dunkel," erwiderte Jimbo. „Viel zu gefährlich. Denkt mal an diese Kapuzenbrüder. Wir gehen ohne Abendessen schlafen!"

Er und Remus brachten den jungen Mann in den Keller und holten auf dem Rückweg Bing ab. Währenddessen sortierte John die Zeitungen, die er mitgebracht hatte und versuchte, seinen knurrenden Magen zu ignorieren.

Es dauerte lange bis die beiden Männer wiederkamen. Remus sah so blass und mitgenommen aus, dass Jimbo ihn auf das kleine Sofa legte.

Johns Blick fiel auf eine Tür. Er hatte sie vorher nicht bemerkt, jetzt zog er sie vorsichtig auf. Dahinter befand sich ein Schlafzimmer mit vier Betten, eines davon länger als die anderen und eine Kinderwiege. Er winkte Jimbo und Big Al, überrascht sahen sie in den Raum.

„Der war aber vorhin noch nich' da!" sagte Jimbo mit entgeistertem Gesichtsausdruck. „Der is' ja wie für uns gemacht."

Big Al hatte den Raum durchquert, eine weitere Tür geöffnet, hinter der sich ein schon fast überdimensionales Badezimmer befand.

„Also, ich hätt' da noch ein paar Wünsche," flüsterte Jimbo andächtig, „eine ordentliche Mahlzeit wär' schön, frischer Tee, vielleicht ein Bier ..."

„Wir sollten nehmen, was wir haben," erwiderte John während er Jimbo Bing abnahm und in die Wiege legte. Jimbo brachte danach Remus in eines der Betten und belegte dann das mit Überlänge.

Big Al kam aus dem Badezimmer und deutete fragend auf die beiden übrig gebliebenen Betten, John zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln. Obwohl er erschöpft war, hatte er das Gefühl, ohnehin nicht schlafen zu können.

Er setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch und nahm die oberste Zeitung von dem Stapel.

_Lord Voldemort ist tot. _

_Jedenfalls glauben das alle in der Zaubererwelt und feiern nächtelang ausgelassene Feste._

_Und ich sitze dem weißhaarigen Mann gegenüber, den ich töten werde. _

„_Ich – nein, wir alle danken ihnen, Severus. Wir sind zwar zu spät gekommen, um Lilly und James noch retten zu können, aber Harry ist in Sicherheit. Ich brauche sie hier – jetzt dringender als jemals zuvor. Mögen auch alle der festen Überzeugung sein, dass Voldemort nicht mehr unter uns weilt – sie und ich wissen es besser." _

_Ich nicke, die Angst des dunklen Lords vor dem Tod war viel zu groß gewesen um zuzulassen, dass dieses Schicksal ihn traf._

„_Unsere Welt ist in größerer Gefahr als jemals zuvor," fährt Dumbledore fort, „jetzt da keiner mehr wachsam und vorsichtig ist. Und Harry wird in Gefahr sein – spätestens wenn er seinen Platz in Hogwarts einnimmt. Ich brauche sie hier, Severus, an meiner Seite. Ich biete ihnen die Stelle des Zaubertränkelehrers an, wie wäre es?" _

_Ich machte aus meiner Enttäuschung keinen Hehl. _

„_Ich dachte eigentlich, ich könnte Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ..." _

„_Nein," unterbricht mich Dumbledore, „das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Die Fluktuation in diesem Fach ist einfach zu hoch. Seitdem Lord Voldemort sich beworben hatte und abgewiesen wurde, ist kein Lehrer mehr länger als ein Jahr geblieben. Es geht sogar das Gerücht, diese Position sei verhext oder verflucht. Sie sollten Hogwarts etwas länger erhalten bleiben, also bekommen sie ein Fach, das unverdächtig ist. ‚Zaubertränke' oder ‚Muggelkunde'?" _

„_Zaubertränke." Ich ergebe mich in mein Schicksal._

„_Niemand von uns kann in die Zukunft sehen," sagt Dumbledore, „noch nicht einmal Sybil – und sie unterrichtet schließlich Wahrsagerei. Aber eines Tages werde ich sie zum Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste machen ... das wird dann ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts sein ... danach werden andere Herausforderungen auf sie warten ... andere Gefahren ... vielleicht sogar der Tod."_

John schreckte hoch. Noch einmal nahm er das ledergebundene Buch zur Hand und verfolgte seinen Namen durch die sechzehn Jahre seiner Lehrtätigkeit. Fünfzehn Jahre lang „Zaubertränke", ein Jahr lang „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste".

Gedankenverloren kratzte er seinen linken Unterarm, die Tätowierung juckte und brannte noch immer. Jetzt, wo im Kamin ein Feuer wohlige Wärme verbreitete, war es noch schlimmer.

„Ich habe den Schülern beigebracht, sich gegen etwas zu wehren, das ich selbst praktiziert habe," dachte er. „So etwas nennt mal wohl Ironie der Geschichte."

Er holte sich einen Kugelschreiber und einen Notizblock aus seiner Tasche.

Das erste, was er aufschrieb, waren die Worte seines sterbenden Lehrherrn: „Gringotts, Fach 713."

Morgen musste er Remus unbedingt fragen, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Dann öffnete er wieder die Zeitung.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war als sich die Tür des Schlafzimmers öffnete und Jimbo seinen Kopf herausstreckte.

„Der kleine Kerl ist aufgewacht, brauche ´was von dem Likör," brummelte er während er verschlafen durch das Zimmer ging und das Gewünschte von der Kommode nahm.

„Der kleine Kerl ist ein kleines Mädchen," brummelte John.

„Auch recht," gab Jimbo zurück. „Du solltest dich auch mal n paar Stunden auf's Ohr legen."

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann ohnehin nicht schlafen," erwiderte er. „Immer wenn ich zur Ruhe komme, habe ich Alpträume."

„Nun denn, du musst es ja wissen," sagte Jimbo mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich stelle jedenfalls das kleine Kerl... Entschuldigung, das kleine Mädchen ruhig und hau' mich wieder hin."

Obwohl John nur die Überschriften überflogen und lediglich den ein oder anderen Artikel intensiver studiert hatte, war der Zeitungsstapel nur unwesentlich kleiner geworden. Er hatte sich Notizen gemacht und versucht, so etwas wie einen zeitlichen Ablauf der Ereignisse zu erkennen. Außerdem hatte er auf einem Blatt dieses merkwürdigen Papiers die Dinge festgehalten, die seiner Meinung nach vorrangig zu erledigen waren.

Das wichtigste war, Mr. Pahlmann zu beerdigen. Ihn einfach in dem alten Lagerraum liegen zu lassen, erschien ihm nicht richtig.

Außerdem brauchten alle Zauberstäbe. Irgendwo hier in dieser Burg musste es welche geben, die Schüler hatten sie doch auch benötigt.

„Bing?" lautete eine weitere Notiz auf seinem Zettel. Was sollte aus der Elfe mit dem gebrochenen Bein werden.

Und er musste Remus nach Gringotts fragen.

Und ...

_Ich sitze auf einem Stuhl vor dem erhöhten Tisch der Lehrer_

_Vor mir an langen Tischen die Schüler._

_Ich bin in Hogwarts._

_Ich setze mir vorsichtig den Hut auf den Kopf_

„_Aah," höre ich eine Stimme,_

_alt und knarrend_

„_Schwer, wirklich schwer ..._

_Was willst du, Severus?"_

„_Slytherin," sage ich, „Slytherin, wie meine Mutter und davor ihre Mutter."_

„_So, so, Slytherin also ..._

_Du hast Mut_

_Du bist klug_

_Du hast ein Gefühl für richtig und falsch_

_Du könntest Großes vollbringen in einem anderen Haus ..._

_Bis du dir sicher?"_

„_Ja," antworte ich, „ich will nach Slytherin."_

„_So soll es sein – SLYTHERIN!"_

_Meine künftigen Mitschüler heißen mich mit lautem Applaus willkommen._

John schreckte hoch.

Ein alter Hut, der ihm gesagt hatte, zu welcher der vier Gruppen er künftig gehören würde.

Nein, nicht der Hut – er selbst hatte die Entscheidung getroffen.

John stand auf und streckte sich. Er nahm Igors Zauberstab, fühlte die kyrillischen Buchstaben, die in ihn eingeritzt waren.

Remus hatte ihnen einen einfachen Beleuchtungszauber beigebracht.

„Lumos," flüsterte er. Die Spitze des Stabes verströmte ein gedämpftes, warmes Licht.

Er verließ den Turm und wanderte durch die dunklen Korridore zu seinem früheren Schlafzimmer. Dabei folgte er den Lippenstiftpfeilen, die er nur wenige Stunden zuvor an die Wände gemalt hatte und dachte über den Traum mit dem Hut nach.

Was wollte dieser Traum ihm sagen?

Wenn er eine Botschaft enthielt – so wie die anderen Träume und Visionen – dann verstand er sie nicht.

In seinem Schlafzimmer untersuchte er alles gründlich. Er begann mit dem Schrank, in dem sich eine ganze Kollektion schwarzer Umhänge befand. Die meisten waren beschädigt, Löcher waren hineingeätzt, Farbspritzer darauf verteilt.

Was hatte er doch gleich noch einmal unterrichtet?

„Zaubertränke"?

Er vermutete, dass das so etwas wie „Chemie" gewesen war.

Eine Robe war jedoch völlig anders.

Sie war zwar ebenfalls schwarz, aber aus gutem Material, sauber, gebügelt.

_Ich hatte mit Bella zum Yuleball gehen wollen_

_Aber ich habe mich einfach nicht getraut, sie zu fragen_

_Sie kommt aus einer alten, reichen und mächtigen Familie_

_Und ich?_

_Ich treffe Bella auf dem Gang_

_Sie trägt eine schwere Tasche auf ihrer Schulter_

_Und einen Stapel Bücher_

_Das oberste fällt herunter_

_Ich hebe es auf_

_Gebe es ihr_

_Frage sie_

„_Hättest Du Lust, mich zum Ball zu ...?"_

_Weiter komme ich nicht_

_Sie sieht mich traurig an_

„_Ich habe schon einen Partner ..."_

„_Nun ... wir sehen uns bei Slughorn."_

_Sie nickt._

_Ich werde alleine zum Ball gehen müssen._

_Wieder einmal._

John saß auf dem Bett.

Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass weder seine Kindheit noch die Schulzeit hier auf Hogwarts ein Zuckerschlecken gewesen waren.

Hatte er überhaupt einen einzigen Freund gehabt?

Und Bella – was war geschehen?

Seufzend erhob er sich und zog die Schubladen der Kommode auf.

Er fand es unter der Unterwäsche.

Ein Medaillon.

Es enthielt zwei leblose Fotos. Eines zeigte einen Mann mit schwarzen Augen und einer Hakennase, das zweite ein kleines Kind, einen Jungen, der diesem Mann beängstigend ähnlich sah.

Das Schmuckstück musste seiner Mutter gehört haben, der Mann war wahrscheinlich sein Vater, der kleine Junge er selbst.

Keine Gravur.

Er steckte das Medaillon in seine Hosentasche und suchte weiter.

Noch ein Photo in einem Holzrahmen.

Eine Frau mit dunklen Augen und fast schwarzen, sehr langen Haaren, in die sich jedoch schon die ersten grauen Strähnen eingeschlichen hatten. Obwohl sie ihn anlächelte und ihm zuzwinkerte, sah sie traurig und abgehärmt aus.

Seine Mutter?

Und noch etwas fand er, versteckt unter der Wäsche – einen Zauberstab. „Eileen Prince" war feinsäuberlich eingeritzt worden.

Der Zauberstab seiner Mutter?

Er hatte sonst nichts mehr gefunden.

Keine persönlichen Aufzeichnungen, keinen Kalender, kein Tagebuch.

Als er durch die dunklen Korridore zurückging, in dem seine Schritte wie Donner hallten, fiel ihm eine seiner früheren Visionen wieder ein.

_Es ist Nacht._

_Ich laufe durch einen Korridor,_

_der Zauberstab in meiner Hand wirft Licht._

_Die Personen in den Bilderrahmen schlafen._

_Ihr Schnarchen zerreißt die Stille._

_Eine weiße, transparente Gestalt schwebt auf mich zu_

_Gleich werden wir zusammenstoßen_

_Doch die Gestalt schwebt durch mich hindurch_

_Eines der Gespenster_

Wo waren die Geister?

Es hatte welche gegeben (auf jeder anständigen britischen Burg spukte es), aber wohin sind sie verschwunden?

Können Geister sterben?

Als er wieder im Turmzimmer war, schrieb er noch „Gespenster" auf den Zettel mit den dringend zu erledigenden Dingen, strich die „Zauberstäbe" durch - mit dem Zauberstab aus seinem früheren Zimmer waren jetzt alle versorgt - trank ein Glas des süßen Likörs und ging zu Bett.


	12. Teil 11

11.

John hatte das Gefühl, kaum eingeschlafen zu sein als er schon wieder davon erwachte, dass seine Zimmergenossen aufstanden, nacheinander das Badezimmer benutzten und nach Bing sahen. Sie ließen ihn noch etwas vor sich hindösen, wofür er sehr dankbar war.

Schließlich rüttelte Jimbo doch an seinem Arm und weckte ihn.

John taumelte unter die Dusche und zog sich wieder an.

„Kleidung," dachte er, „ich brauche frische Kleidung."

Seitdem er bei Nikita lebte hatte er förmlich einen Hygienefimmel entwickelt. Er hasste es, Kleidung mehr wie einmal anzuziehen, legte Wert auf tägliches Duschen und wusch sich so häufig die Hände, dass Nikita ihm schließlich eine extra-fette Creme verordnete, um die Risse in seiner Haut zu heilen.

„Eine Nachwirkung des Lebens unter unhygienischen Bedingungen," hatte sie ihm erklärt und ihn schließlich ermahnt, es nicht zu übertreiben.

Die drei Männer hatten sich im Büro versammelt und hielten Kriegsrat. Sie beschlossen, zunächst Herrn Pahlmann zu beerdigen. Danach wollten Jimbo und Big Al ins Dorf hinunter gehen und die Vorräte holen.

„Warum gehen wir nicht alle?" fragte John.

„Weil Remus noch viel zu schwach is'," antwortete Jimbo. „Wir sollten ihn aber besser nich' allein' lassen. Bleib' du mit ihm hier, Big Al kann ja aufpassen wegen der Kapuzenbrüder und ich schaff' das schon mit dem Gepäck, bin ja stark."

John verteilte die Zauberstäbe. Remus, der ihm bestätigen konnte, das Eileen Prince seine Mutter gewesen war meinte, dass John auch am besten ihren Zauberstab nähme, Big Al bekam den von Igor, Jimbo behielt den von Draco, so blieb für Remus schließlich der von Mr. Pahlmann.

Sie gingen in den Lagerraum. Remus zeigte ihnen, wie man Mr. Pahlmann mit Hilfe von Zaubersprüchen in einen Teppich einwickeln, diesen verschnüren und schließlich ins Freie bringen konnte.

Es wurde langsam hell, eine glutrote Sonne ging auf, der Himmel erstrahlte in allen Farben, von dunklem Rot bis noch zu dem Schwarz der vergangenen Nacht. Die letzten Sterne funkelten blass.

Es war gefroren, Raureif hing auf dem Gras und den Ästen der Bäume, auf dem See zeigte sich eine dünne Eisschicht.

Sie gingen zum Friedhof. Remus nannte ihnen den Zauberspruch zum Ausheben einer Grube, es gelang ihnen dann auch mit vereinten Kräften. Sie ließen den Körper von Mr. Pahlmann hineinschweben.

„Möchtest Du etwas sagen?" fragte Remus John, „du hast ihn schließlich gut gekannt."

John starrte in das Grab. Er wusste nicht, welche Worte jetzt angebracht waren.

In der Zeit, an die er sich erinnern konnte, war er nur auf einer einzigen Beerdigung gewesen, auf der von Walther.

Dieser war ebenfalls Bewohner des Obdachlosenasyls gewesen – der einzige, zu dem John einen Kontakt aufgebaut hatte.

Walther war zwar auch meistens betrunken, aber wenn er mal leidlich nüchtern war, hatte er John von seinem früheren Leben erzählt, seinem Haus, seiner über alles geliebten Frau, den beiden wundervollen Kindern, den Sommerurlauben an exotischen Orten und dem Job, in dem er so viel Geld verdient hatte.

Aber dann war Walthers tolles Leben aus den Fugen geraten.

Seine Frau war abgehauen, und er hatte angefangen, zu trinken (oder war es umgekehrt gewesen?), er hatte seinen Job verloren, und irgendwann war er auf der Straße gelandet.

John war es damals schwer gefallen, den Mann mit den verfilzten grauen Haaren, dem wirren Bart und den fehlenden Zähnen mit einem der eleganten Anzugträger, die immer einen großen Bogen um ihn machten, in Verbindung zu bringen.

Walthers einziger Besitz – abgesehen von den paar Kleidungsstücken, die er Tag und Nacht trug – war ein kleines Schachbrett nebst Figuren aus Plastik gewesen. Er hatte John das königliche Spiel beigebracht, oft hatten die beiden Männer nächtelang zusammen gesessen und um ihre Damen gekämpft.

Eines Morgens war Walther nicht mehr aufgewacht.

John hatte ihn gefunden und erst gar nicht gewusst, was er tun sollte.

Dann kam der Coroner, warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Toten, murmelte etwas von „Leberzirrhose", kritzelte den Totenschein und ging wieder.

Die Beerdigung war zwei Tage später.

Es regnete an diesem Tag, der Himmel war grau in grau, es war überhaupt nicht richtig hell geworden.

An Walthers Verabschiedung nahmen genau drei Lebende teil: ein furchtbar junger und nervöser Pfarrer, einer der Arbeiter der Friedhofsverwaltung und John. Sie verloren sich in der großen, ungeheizten Halle. Der Pfarrer sprach rasch und undeutlich ein Gebet und drückte dann auf einen Schalter.

Orgelmusik erklang.

Der Pfarrer sang etwas.

Dann nahm der Friedhofsarbeiter die Urne und ging hinter dem Pfarrer zum anonymen Gräberfeld. John folgte ihnen.

Er hatte das alte Schachspiel dabei, aber das Loch, in dem die Urne versenkt wurde war zu klein, um es mit hineinzulegen. So behielt er es schließlich.

Der Pfarrer sprach noch ein kurzes Gebet, nahm schließlich aus einem bereitstehenden Gefäß eine Schaufel mit Sand, warf ihn auf die Urne und murmelte: „Erde zu Erde, Asche zu Asche und Staub zu Staub."

Der Arbeiter schüttete schließlich das Loch mit Erde zu und legte eine Grassode darauf.

Die Zeremonie war vorüber.

Sie hatte fünfzehn Minuten gedauert.

John war noch lange am Rand des Gräberfelds stehen geblieben. Der Regen hatte seine Jacke und seine Schuhe durchweicht.

Er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt.

Nun stand er wieder an einem Grab.

Er wusste nicht, was er fühlte.

Im Lichte dessen, was er aus seinen Träumen und Halluzinationen sowie der Zeitungslektüre der letzten Nacht erfahren hatte, konnte er seinem früheren Lehrherrn nicht dankbar sein.

Er hatte ihn Lord Voldemort vorgestellt.

Er hatte aus ihm einen der Gefolgsleute des dunklen Lords gemacht.

Er hatte ihn zum Mörder werden lassen.

„_So, so, Slytherin also ..._

_Du hast Mut_

_Du bist klug_

_Du hast ein Gefühl für richtig und falsch_

_Du könntest Großes vollbringen in einem anderen Haus ..._

_Bis du dir sicher?"_

„_Ja," antworte ich, „ich will nach Slytherin."_

„_So soll es sein – SLYTHERIN!"_

Plötzlich verstand er den Sinn dieser Vision – nichts von dem was geschehen war, war die Schuld eines anderen Menschen gewesen. Er hatte es so entschieden.

Hätte er nur einmal „Nein" gesagt statt immer nur „Ja", welchen Weg wäre er dann gegangen?

„_Du solltest nicht hier sein," sagt eine weibliche Stimme hinter mir_

„_Du genauso wenig, Bellatrix"_

„_Warum hast Du mich nie gefragt ...?"_

Bella schien aus ihrem Grab heraus zu ihm zu sprechen.

Welche Frage hatte sie von ihm erwartet?

Warum hatte er sie ihr nie gestellt?

„Alles o.k., Kumpel?"

Jimbo hatte seine Hand auf Johns Schulter gelegt.

John nickte.

Dann nahm er eine Hand voll Erde, ließ sie in das Grab rieseln und sagte: „Erde zu Erde, Asche zu Asche, und Staub zu Staub."

Während Jimbo und Big Al ins Dorf hinunter gingen, ließ John mit seinen neu erworbenen Kenntnissen die Hand, die immer noch aus dem Massengrab ragte, unter einem kleinen Hügel Erde verschwinden.

Viel stärker als am Grab von Mr. Pahlmann hatte John hier das Bedürfnis, etwas zu sagen. Schließlich fielen ihm einige Zeilen eines Gedichtes ein, das er einmal irgendwo gelesen und das ihn tief beeindruckt hatte.

„_An wem liegt es, wenn die Unterdrückung bleibt?_

_An uns._

_An wem liegt es, wenn sie zerbrochen wird?_

_Ebenfalls an uns._

_Wer niedergeschlagen wird, der erhebe sich!_

_Wer verloren ist, kämpfe!_

_Wer seine Lage erkannt hat, wie sollte der aufzuhalten sein?_

_Denn die Besiegten von heute sind die Sieger von morgen_

_Und aus Niemals wird: Heute noch!"(i)_

Schweigend kehrten John und Remus zur Burg zurück, durchquerten den Hof und setzten sich schließlich auf die Stufen der Eingangstreppe.

Der Wind, der auf dem improvisierten Friedhof eisig gepfiffen hatte, war hier nicht zu spüren, die Wintersonne wärmte ihre Gesichter und Hände.

„Was wohl aus Tonks geworden ist? Ob sie noch lebt?" sagte Remus leise, fast wie zu sich selbst.

„Wer ist Tonks?" fragte John.

„Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, meine Frau," erklärte Remus. „Sie hat für das Ministerium gearbeitet, sie war Auror."

„Vielleicht ist sie auch in der anderen Realität. Es gibt einige aus der magischen Welt dort, sicher auch viele, von denen Dr. Granger, Nikita oder ich nichts wissen."

John hoffte, tröstlich zu klingen.

Wieder schwiegen die beiden Männer.

„Für welches Ministerium hat deine Frau gearbeitet?" fragte John. „Und was ist ein Auror?"

„Ein Auror ist ... ich denke „Polizist" würde dem nahe kommen. Und es gibt nur ein Ministerium, das für Magie," antwortete Remus.

„Gibt es eigentlich jemanden drüben, ich meine, in der anderen Realität, der von all dem weiß?"

„Wenn du von einer anderen Realität sprichst, meinst du wahrscheinlich die Welt der Muggles – so nennen wir nicht-magische Menschen? Und – ja, der Muggel-Minister weiß Bescheid. Immer wenn die Muggles oder wir ein neues Oberhaupt bestimmt haben, hat der unsere den der Muggles aufgesucht. Und natürlich auch dann, wenn Dinge geschehen sind, die beide Welten betreffen."

John hatte Bilder von magischen Ministern in den Zeitungen gesehen und versuchte, sich Tony Blairs Gesichtsausdruck vorzustellen, wenn einer dieser Herren in sein Büro platzte. Es gelang ihm nicht.

Ein Gutes hatte die Sache allerdings: von einem solchen Staatsbesuch wurde kaum erwartet, im typischen Londoner Nieselregen garniert mit landesüblich niedrigen Temperaturen eine Militärparade abzunehmen oder mit der Queen ein Tässchen Tee zu trinken und über Hundezucht zu plaudern.

„Natürlich muss der Muggle-Minister darüber schweigen," erklärte Remus.

„Hätte er es nicht getan, wäre er wohl nicht allzu lange im Amt geblieben," antwortete John und musste plötzlich kichern.

Remus sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ich kenne dich schon ziemlich lange," sagte er, „wir waren als Schüler zusammen in Hogwarts, dann waren wir ein Jahr lang Kollegen, und wir waren im Orden, aber – ich habe dich noch nie lächeln oder lachen gesehen – oder kichern. Hagrid ... Alastair ... die beiden erkenne ich wieder ... aber dich..."

Die Stille wurde von einem Dröhnen unterbrochen. Irgendetwas mühte sich den Berg hoch.

„Jimbo wird doch nicht etwa ...?" dachte John.

Das Dröhnen schwoll an und schließlich bog Jimbos Armeegefährt in den Burghof ein.

Der Motor wurde abgestellt. Jimbo und Big Al stiegen aus und nahmen das Gepäck, während Remus das Gefährt mit offenem Mund musterte.

„Das is' mein Auto," erklärte Jimbo mit stolzgeschwellter Brust. „Dachten, es wär' einfacher, gleich damit hierher zu kommen, statt das ganze Zeug den Berg hoch zu schleppen."

Remus brachte immerhin ein schwaches Nicken zustande.

Eine Stunde später saßen die vier Männer um einen runden Tisch in einer gemütlichen Küche, um die das ehemalige Büro des Schulleiters mittlerweile ergänzt worden war. Jimbo hatte sich selbst zum Chefkoch erklärt, Tee zubereitet und Toast geröstet.

„Wir haben uns immer gefragt, wo der jeweilige Schulleiter gewohnt hat, wo er schlief, wo er seine Freizeit verbrachte," sagte Remus, „aber keiner hätte je gedacht, dass es so einfach war. Das Büro ist ein Raum der Wünsche."

„Ein Was?" fragte Jimbo.

„Ein Raum der Wünsche. Ein magisches Zimmer, dass genau das liefert, was der Benutzer benötigt. Wir haben einen Platz zum Schlafen gebraucht? Wir hatten einen. Wir haben ein Bad gebraucht? Stand schon bereit. Eine Küche? Kein Problem."

„Tolle Sache!" rief Jimbo. „Und ich hab' mich die ganze Zeit gefragt, wie die Leute hier wohl klarkommen – so ohne Strom und Gas und all das Zeug."

Remus lachte.

„Hier in der magischen Welt ist es ein absolutes Rätsel für uns, wie die Muggles ihr Leben ohne Magie bewältigen."

Jimbo und Big Al aßen mit großem Appetit während John und Remus lustlos an ihren Toastscheiben knabberten.

„Heh, du musst ´was essen," forderte Jimbo Remus auf und hielt ihm den Teller mit dem Toast hin.

„Normalerweise bin ich nur zwei bis drei Tage im Monat ein Werwolf – und das ist schon anstrengend genug. Seve ... ich meine, John hat mir mit seinen Zaubertränken immer sehr geholfen, trotzdem ... Aber jetzt war ich über Monate in dieser Gestalt. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch durchgehalten hätte. Apropos: weiß jemand von Euch, wann wieder Vollmond ist?"

„Das dauert," antwortete Jimbo. „Der letzte war vor ´ner Woche oder so. Die Elefanten waren ganz nervös, is' immer so."

„Elefanten?" fragte Remus.

„Große graue Tiere. Leben in Afrika und Asien, sind aber fast ausgestorben. Werden gejagt wegen ihrer Stoßzähne," erklärte Jimbo. „Arbeite im Zoo, bin Tierpfleger, kümmere mich um sie."

„Ihr habt einmal hier gelebt, erinnert ihr euch eigentlich noch daran?" fragte Remus.

John, Jimbo und Big Al schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

„Ich habe Visionen, Alpträume in der Nacht, Halluzinationen am Tag," antwortete John, „ich habe daraus schon viel erfahren. Und ich habe die Notizbücher der anderen gelesen, die sich auch an Nikita gewandt haben."

„Wer ist diese Nikita eigentlich, von der du immer erzählst?" wollte Remus wissen.

„Nikita Karkaroff, Igor Karkaroffs Frau – vielmehr seine Witwe," antwortete John. „Sie ist eine ... wie nennt ihr das doch gleich? ... Muggle."

„Es gibt Muggles, die mit Zauberern beziehungsweise Hexen zusammen sind," sagte Remus. Sie leben in aller Regel in der Mugglewelt. Menschen, die keine magischen Fähigkeiten haben, haben es hier sehr schwer. Und es gibt Zauberer, die – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – freiwillig in der Mugglewelt leben und nur zum Arbeiten hierher kommen. Alas ... Big Al war so jemand."

„Ich habe letzte Nacht Zeitungen gelesen und versucht zu verstehen, was hier geschehen ist. Aber ..." John brach ab.

„Es ist auch nicht so einfach," erwiderte Remus. „Lord Voldemorts erste Schreckensherrschaft endete mit dem Mord an Lily und James Potter. Seine Lordschaft hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seine ärgsten Feinde selbst zu erledigen. Er wollte dann auch ihren kleinen Sohn, Harry, töten und feuerte einen „Avada Kedavra"-Fluch gegen ihn, der aber an dem Jungen abprallte und Voldemort selbst traf. Der Junge behielt eine Narbe zurück und wurde zur Legende – ein einjähriger Säugling, der den größten und mächtigsten aller schwarzen Magier niederstreckte."

„Aber Voldemort war nicht tot, oder?" fragte John.

„Nein, tot war er nicht, aber stark geschwächt. Seine Herrschaft endete, seine Anhänger – man nennt sie „Todesser" flohen oder taten so, als hätten sie unter einem Imperius-Fluch gestanden. Die Reichen unter ihnen kauften sich einfach frei."

„Der Krieg war vorbei/da war Stille im Land/da waren die Lautesten leis'/sie nahmen das Hitlerbild von der Wand/ihre Westen, die wuschen sie weiß(ii) – das hatte Nikita einmal zitiert," sagte John traurig, „auch die Muggles hatten ihren Lord Voldemort – mehr wie einen."

„Du warst ein Todesser, John."

„Ich weiß."

John schob den Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch und zeigte seinen Freunden das Tattoo.

„Schädel und Schlange. Das Zeichen für Voldemorts Organisation. Seitdem ich hier bin, ist es gut zu sehen, und es brennt wie Feuer."

„Es könnte bedeuten, dass Voldemort noch lebt," sagte Remus ruhig. „Aber ich persönlich glaube das nicht."

„Warum?" fragte Jimbo.

„Ich erzähle am besten weiter," antwortete Remus, „das beantwortet vielleicht die ein oder andere Frage."

Er trank den Rest seines Tees, wartete bis Jimbo ihm und den anderen nachgeschenkt und sich wieder gesetzt hatte und fuhr fort: „allerdings gab es einige Anhänger, die nicht an den Tod ihres Idols glaubten. Sie fanden Voldemort – er war schwach und hilflos wie ein Säugling – und versuchten, ihm seine alte Stärke zurück zu geben. Es war Harry Potter, der diese Versuche zweimal vereitelte. Obwohl selbst noch ein Junge, zerstörte er den Stein der Weisen und das Tagebuch von Lord Voldemort. Aber die Rückkehr zu alter Stärke und Macht wurde dadurch nicht verhindert, nur verzögert. Schließlich erhoben sich Voldemort und seine Anhänger erneut – nun ging es nur noch darum, ihn endgültig zu töten und seinem Regime ein Ende zu setzen."

„Und?" fragte Jimbo.

„Ich muss noch einmal am Anfang ansetzen. Während der ersten Schreckensperiode gründete sich eine Widerstandsgruppe – der „Orden des Phönix". Natürlich war das keine formale Gründung. Es waren Leute, die sich kannten und sich vertrauen konnten und die sich einig waren, das man Voldemorts Treiben beenden musste. Albus Dumbledore war der älteste, deswegen erkannte jeder ihn als Vorsitzenden an, obwohl es nie eine Abstimmung gegeben hatte. Es war damals Albus' Politik, dass jeder alles wissen und in alle Geheimnisse eingeweiht werden sollte. Das stellte sich jedoch als schwerer Fehler heraus – wir hatten einen Verräter in unserer Gruppe. Unsere Leute wurden getötet, einer nach dem anderen. Und wäre die Sache mit Harry Potter nicht passiert, hätte keiner der Ordensleute überlebt."

„Wer war der Verräter?"

„Was war so besonderes an den Potters?"

„Was geschah mit Harry?"

Jimbo und John hatten ihre Fragen fast gleichzeitig gestellt, Remus konnte nicht sagen, wer was gefragt hatte.

„Wer der Verräter war, hat sich erst viele Jahre später herausgestellt. Wir hatten Sirius Black in Verdacht gehabt, aber es war Peter Pettigrew gewesen – der seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte," fuhr Remus fort.

„Es gibt drüben einen jungen Mann, der ebenfalls sein Gedächtnis verloren hat. Er nennt sich „Sirius Evans", weil beide Namen ihm irgendetwas bedeuten," unterbrach ihn John.

Remus wurde noch blasser.

„Das könnte Harry sein," flüsterte er. „Hat er eine Narbe?"

„Kann sein." John war sich einfach nicht mehr sicher. „Irgendjemand hat eine Narbe, ich weiß aber nicht mehr, ob es Sirius oder einer der anderen ist."

„Eines nach dem anderen, wir gehen dieser Frage später nach," sagte Remus. „Nach dem Tod seiner Eltern brachte Albus Harry zu seinen Verwandten in die Mugglewelt. Lily kam aus einer Mugglefamilie."

„Ein Schlammblut," flüsterte John.

Remus sah ihn fragend an.

„Schlammblut – so habe ich ein Mädchen namens Lily Evans in einem meiner Träume genannt. War diese Lily Harrys Mutter?"

Remus nickte. „Und Schlammblut war das Schimpfwort, das die „Reinblüter" für Mugglegeborene benutzten. Die Mugglewelt war sicher nicht der beste Ort für Harry, und seine Verwandten – Lilys Schwester, ihr Mann und ihr Sohn Dudley – haben alles getan, um Harrys Kindheit zu einem einzigen Alptraum zu machen. Aber er lebte – und als er elf Jahre alt war, nahm er seinen Platz in Hogwarts ein."

Remus trank einen Schluck Tee und holte tief Luft.

„Was an den Potters so besonders war, dass Voldemort sie unbedingt selbst töten wollte – das wüsste ich selbst gerne. Aber diese Frage können wohl nur fünf Menschen beantworten. Vier von ihnen sind leider tot und einer hat sein Gedächtnis verloren."

Remus sah John in die Augen.

„Ich?" fragte John entgeistert.

„Ja, du. Du hast damals zum engsten Kreis um Voldemort gehört. In der Nacht, in der die Potters getötet wurden, kamst du zu Albus und hast ihn gewarnt. Den Mord an Harrys Eltern konnte er nicht mehr verhindern, dafür war es schon zu spät, aber er konnte Harry in Sicherheit bringen."

„Warum habe ich das getan?"

„Auch das wüsste ich gerne – aber es hat dich vor einem Leben im Gefängnis bewahrt. Nach dem Fall Voldemorts hat Dumbledore für dich gebürgt, er hat dir die Stelle als Zaubertränkelehrer gegeben."

Aus dem Schlafzimmer drangen Geräusche und ein klagendes Stimmchen.

„Meister ... Bing muss Meister suchen."

Die vier Männer sahen sich an.

„Gib ihr noch etwas Likör und stell sie ruhig," sagte Remus zu Jimbo. Dieser nahm die Karaffe und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Bing verstummte.

„Is' aber auf Dauer keine Lösung," meinte Jimbo als er zurückkam.

„Ich gebe dir recht," erwiderte Remus. „Leider sind unsere Möglichkeiten sehr eingeschränkt. Hauselfen sind an ihre Herrschaften gebunden, sie dienen einem Haus ihr ganzes Leben lang. Wirklich tragisch ist, dass sie nichts anderes sein wollen als Diener. Irgendeine Art von Magie bindet sie an ihre Meister. Wäre Bing frei, könnten wir ihr helfen, aber die einzige Möglichkeit, diese Bindung zu lösen ist, dass ihr Herr ihr Kleidung schenkt."

„Nichts einfacher als das," sagte John mit tiefer Resignation in der Stimme. „Einer von uns geht runter ins Verlies zu Malfoy und bittet ihn darum. Er wird uns diesen Gefallen sicher nur allzu gerne tun."

„Das ganze muss ziemlich absurd für euch klingen," erwiderte Remus. „Es muss aber nicht Malfoy selbst sein, es reicht, wenn Bing ihr Gegenüber für Malfoy hält."

„Hast Du vielleicht einen Zauber, der sie vorübergehend erblinden lässt?" schlug John vor.

„Nein, an so etwas habe ich auch nicht gedacht," antwortete Remus gelassen. „Vielsafttrank."

„Was is'n das jetzt schon wieder?" stöhnte Jimbo.

„Ein Trank, der einem vorübergehend eine andere Gestalt gibt." Während er diese Worte sprach blickte Remus John in die Augen.

„Kann sein, dass ich so etwas mal herstellen konnte. Aber mein Gedächtnis ..." sagte John.

„Die Herstellung eines Vielsafttrankes dauert viele Wochen." Remus musste schmunzeln. „Aber vielleicht gibt es unter deinen Vorräten ja noch etwas davon. Du musst dir die Gefäße ansehen, vielleicht hast du ja dann irgendeine Vision ...eine Eingebung ..."

„Vielleicht habe ich ja auch „Vielsafttrank" auf die Flasche geschrieben ..."

Die Männer mussten plötzlich schallend lachen.

Sie räumten ihr Geschirr zusammen.

Jimbo bot an, den Abwasch zu übernehmen, da er ja ohnehin nicht in den Lagerraum passte.

Remus wollte sich etwas hinlegen, er fühlte sich immer noch schwach.

John und Big Al würden den Vielsafttrank suchen.

-----------------

i Bert Brecht: Lob der Dialektik

ii Resetarits: Drei rote Pfiffe


	13. Teil 12

12.

John hatte das Gefühl, schon ewig auf der Leiter in dem schmalen Lagerraum zu stehen.

Dass sie nach einer Flüssigkeit suchten, erleichterte die Sache zwar ein wenig (so konnte er die Gefäße mit den Pflanzenteilen, Krötenfüßen oder anderen, nicht identifizierbaren Inhalten außen vor lassen), aber es blieben immer noch genügend Flaschen übrig, die er einzeln von den Regalen nahm und Big Al reichte, der sie öffnete, an ihnen schnupperte und sie ihm mit bedauerndem Kopfschütteln wieder zurück gab.

Warum hatte er bloß nichts beschriftet?

Er beobachtete Big Al.

Hatte dieser ein Schweigegelübte abgelegt?

Einen unzerbrechlichen Eid?

War er verhext worden?

John war überzeugt davon, dass Big Al sich erinnerte und alles noch wusste.

Remus hatte gesagt, dass Big Al in der Mugglewelt gelebt hatte. Dies bestärkte John noch in seiner Meinung.

War Big Al ohnehin in der anderen Realität gewesen und nicht – wie die anderen – verletzt und seines Gedächtnisses beraubt worden?

Warum half er ihnen dann nicht?

John hatte das Gefühl, Teil eines Plans zu sein, den er nicht verstand. Er fühlte sich wie eine Teppichfaser, die zwar die eigene Farbe, aber nicht das komplette Muster wahrnahm.

Johns Gedanken wanderten zu dem jungen Mann, der viele Fuß unter ihnen im Verlies lag.

„Draco Malfoy", so hatte Remus ihn genannt.

Er dachte über die Vision nach, in der er einer Frau namens Narcissa versprochen hatte, ihren Sohn Draco zu beschützen und einen unzerbrechlichen Eid darauf geschworen hatte.

Draco Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy

N.M.

Narcissa hatte ihm also in der stürmischen Nacht die Botschaft mit der grau-braunen Eule geschickt.

Aber warum?

Woran wollte sie ihn erinnern?

Wessen Befehle sollte er befolgen?

Die eines Lord Voldemort, der vermutlich tot war?

Oder die eines Draco Malfoy, der vielleicht sein Nachfolger war?

Big Al holte John aus seinen Gedanken.

Er zupfte ihn am Hosenbein und hielt eine kleine Flasche fast andächtig und nickend in die Höhe.

Der Vielsafttrank.

John sah auf seine Armbanduhr, sie hatten noch nicht einmal eine Stunde gebraucht, um ihn zu finden.

John und Big Al gingen zu Remus, der immer noch auf der Couch lag.

Remus sah blass aus, er schien immer mehr zusammenzufallen. Er konnte sich nur mühsam etwas aufrichten.

Jimbo versuchte, Remus Tee einzuflößen und wischte ihm mit einem feuchten Tuch den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht.

„Was ist mir dir?" fragte John.

Remus sah ihn an.

„Es geht mir nicht gut – gar nicht gut. Ich war wohl doch zu lange ein Werwolf."

John holte tief Luft.

„Gibt es gar nichts, was wir tun können?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen.

„Habt ihr den Vielsafttrank?" fragte er.

John nickte und öffnete die kleine Flasche. Der Gestank, der aus ihr herausquoll, war atemberaubend.

„Jimbo?" flüsterte Remus.

„Ja, ich habe es," erwiderte der Riese. Er nahm die Flasche, fügte etwas hinzu, verrührte die Flüssigkeit mit einem Löffel und reichte sie dann wieder John.

„Zum Wohl!" sagte er.

„Ich soll das ...?" fragte John entgeistert.

Remus nickte.

„Ich bin einfach zu schwach, Hagrid ... ich meine, Jimbo, ist ein Halbriese, ich weiß nicht, ob es bei ihm wirkt und Big Al ist nicht mehr vollständig ..."

Er deutete auf Big Als Prothese.

„Du bist der gesündeste hier."

„Wird es auch wirklich funktionieren?" fragte John.

„Vertraue mir, es wird klappen," flüsterte Remus.

John hob die Flasche an seinen Mund. Der Gestank drang in seine Nase, er merkte, wie sich sein Magen hob.

„Halt' dir die Nase zu und dann nix wie runter mit dem Zeug," sagte Jimbo mit aufmunternder Stimme.

John tat wie ihm gesagt wurde – und war froh, nur wenig gefrühstückt zu haben.

Das war das Widerwärtigste, Ekelhafteste, Schleimigste, was er in seinem ganzen Leben jemals gegessen oder getrunken hatte.

Tapfer schluckte er gegen die Übelkeit an und setzte die Flasche erst ab, als er den letzten Tropfen getrunken hatte.

„Wasser!" röchelte er, „Wasser!"

Er fiel auf den Boden, sein Magen revoltierte, alles schmerzte, er wälzte sich hin und her.

Eine große Hand hielt ihn fest, ein Glas wurde an seine Lippen gedrückt, er schluckte ... Wasser, welch eine Wohltat. Kaltes, klares Wasser ...

Jimbo half ihm, aufzustehen ...

War sein Freund schon immer so groß gewesen?

Warum rutschte ihm die Jeans über die Hüften?

Warum waren die Ärmel seines Pullovers so lang?

Warum waren seine Schuhe so groß?

Jimbo brachte ihm andere Kleidung. Einen schwarzen Anzug, eine Robe, Stiefel – und einen Handspiegel, den er John triumphierend gab.

John blickte hinein – und schloss entsetzt die Augen.

Er zählte langsam bis Zehn, öffnete sie wieder und ...

Aus dem Spiegel starrte ihm das Gesicht des blonden Bastards entgegen.

John zog sich um, niemand wusste genau, wie viel Zeit er hatte, um Bing freizulassen.

Ganz zum Schluss drückte Jimbo ihm ein paar Socken (ungewaschen) in die Hand.

„Die gibst du Bing," sagte er, „eigentlich ganz einfach, oder?"

John nickte ergeben, zählte noch einmal bis Zehn und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

„Meister ... Meister ... Bing ist froh, Meister zu sehen ..."

Wäre da nicht das gebrochene Bein gewesen, Bing wäre John sicher jubelnd um den Hals gefallen.

„Bing, du hast ..."

Was war das?

Das war nicht er.

John hatte eine tiefe, volltönende Stimme, jetzt aber entrang sich seiner Kehle ein heller Tenor.

Natürlich – er war ja vorübergehend Draco Malfoy.

„Bing, du hast mich enttäuscht – schwer enttäuscht. Ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit, als dich aus meinen Diensten zu entlassen."

John gab der völlig verstörten Hauselfe die Socken.

„Aber Meister ... mein Meister ... Bing will bleiben ... Bing ..."

Der Rest ging in einem Gemisch aus Weinen und Schreien unter.

Jimbo kam ins Zimmer und flößte der Elfe Likör ein. Das Gejammer verstummte.

John, Jimbo und Big Al hatten sich um Remus versammelt.

„Was hast du in Trank getan?" fragte John Jimbo.

„Glaub mir, das willst du nich' wissen," erwiderte dieser. „Nur soviel: es war etwas, was dich zu Draco machte."

John entschied für sich, mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu sein. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser so.

„Wir haben Dracos Schlafzimmer gefunden – dieser Raum hier ist echt ´ne Wucht!" sprach Jimbo weiter.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit Bing?" fragte John.

„Jetzt ist sie frei, ihr könnt sie jetzt in die FER bringen," antwortete Remus.

„Was ist die FER?"

„Die freie Elfenrepublik. Viele Hauselfen haben in den letzten Jahren ihre Meister und Meisterinnen verloren, sind also sozusagen zwangsbefreit worden. Sie leben zusammen in der FER."

„Und wo is' die FER?" fragte Jimbo.

„In London, in der Diagon Ally. Das größte Gebäude dort war früher einmal Gringotts, heute ist es die FER."

„Gringotts!" sagte John aufgeregt, „hast du gerade Gringotts gesagt?"

Remus nickte.

„Die letzten Worte Herrn Pahlmanns waren: Gringotts, Fach 713."

„Das war das Fach von Hogwarts," flüsterte Remus, „ihr könnt nachsehen, wenn ihr dort seid. Aber ..."

Remus Stimme erstarb.

Sie schafften es nicht, Remus wieder aufzuwecken.

„Was sollen wir jetzt bloß tun?" fragte Jimbo verzweifelt. „Ohne ihn ..."

John seufzte. Sie brauchten Remus, ohne ihn fanden sie nie Gringotts. Er war der einzige, der die Zaubersprüche kannte und sie ihnen zeigen konnte. Sie hatten noch so viele Fragen ...

Zwischenzeitlich hatte sich die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes verflüchtigt. John trug wieder seine eigene Kleidung, blickte sich selbst im Spiegel entgegen und – was das wichtigste für ihn war – hatte wieder seine vertraute Bassstimme.

Nun stand er auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Er weckte Bing reichlich unsanft.

„Was weißt Du über den Tränkebrauer?" fragte er die schlaftrunkene Elfe.

„Verräter!" schrie sie mit ihrem piepsigen Stimmchen. „Tränkebrauer ist Verräter. Meister hat Bing befohlen, Tränkebrauer zu dienen, aber Tränkebrauer ist Verräter. Bing hat es Meister gesagt ..."

„Und der Meister hat Mr. Pahlmann getötet," dachte John.

„Was ist mit dem Wolf?" fragte er weiter.

Es kostete ihn alle Kraft, sich zu beherrschen und seine Stimme unbeteiligt klingen zu lassen.

„Bing hat Angst vor Wolf," sagte Bing, in ihren Augen spiegelte sich Furcht.

„Der Tränkebrauer hat ihn zu einem Wolf gemacht," erwiderte John. „Er ist eigentlich ein Mensch so wie wir, nur einmal im Monat wird er zum Wolf. Aber der Tränkebrauer hat ihm etwas gegeben, was ihn für lange Zeit in die Wolfsgestalt ..."

Plötzlich hatte John eine Eingebung.

„Wo bewahrt der Tränkebrauer seine persönlichen Dinge auf?"

„In Schlafzimmer. Bing muss dort putzen, darf aber nichts anfassen."

„Wo ist das Schlafzimmer?"

Bing fing an, den Weg zu beschreiben, aber John hob die Elfe hoch und sagte nur: „Zeige es mir."

Mr. Pahlmanns Schlafgemach war nicht sehr weit weg vom Turmzimmer. John markierte es, allerdings nicht mit dem knallroten Lippenstift, sondern mit einem Zauberspruch, den Remus ihnen gezeigt hatte.

Die gesuchten Zaubertränke standen auf einem Regal hinter einem Vorhang. Mr. Pahlmann hatte offenbar Wert darauf gelegt, dass niemand davon erfuhr.

Die Flaschen waren ebenfalls nicht beschriftet. Einige enthielten rote Flüssigkeiten, einige blaue und einige grüne.

Die blauen Flaschen kannte John, Mr. Pahlmann hatte ihm eine davon gegeben bevor er starb.

„Weißt du, wozu dieses Zeug gut ist?" fragte John die wieder halb schlafende Bing.

„Rot macht Wolf, blau macht Mensch, grün macht gesund," antwortete Bing.

„Woher weißt Du das?"

„Bing musste helfen. Leiter hoch, Leiter runter, Sachen holen."

Die Elfe zeigte John die Innenseite ihres linken Ärmchens. Kleine Punktionen waren deutlich zu sehen.

„Bing hat Blut gegeben."

John stöhnte und legte Bing in Jimbos Arme. Der Riese hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mitzukommen.

Dann nahm er die blauen und grünen Flaschen, gemeinsam kehrten sie in das Turmzimmer zurück.

Jimbo übernahm es, Remus etwas von der grünen Flüssigkeit einzuflößen. Fast augenblicklich kehrte Farbe in das Gesicht des ohnmächtigen Mannes zurück, und er schlug die Augen auf.

„Willkommen zurück," sagte Jimbo, John und Big Al lächelten.

Remus erholte sich erstaunlich schnell. Er hatte Hunger und großen Durst, und Jimbo hatte Wunder in der Küche vollbracht.

Sie saßen am Küchentisch und aßen einen Eintopf, den dieser aus mehreren Konserven gezaubert hatte. Bing schlief wieder in ihrer Wiege, nachdem John ihr etwas Likör gegeben hatte.

„Bing ist an Mr. Pahlmanns Tod schuld," sagte John traurig. „Sie dachte, er sei ein Verräter und hat das ihrem Meister erzählt, der ihn daraufhin ..."

„Hauselfen sind wie kleine Kinder, sie tun nur das, was man ihnen sagt – vielmehr das, was ihr Meister ihnen sagt. Mr. Pahlmann wäre gut beraten gewesen, sein Tun vor Bing geheim zu halten – wenn er überhaupt Verrat begangen hat," erwiderte Remus.

„Sollten wir sie überhaupt noch in die FER bringen?" fragte John.

Remus nickte. „Sie ist jetzt frei, dort kann man ihr helfen. Hier kann sie keinesfalls alleine bleiben – nicht, solange ihr Meister im Keller liegt."

„Was machen wir mit Draco?" wollte John nun wissen.

„Wir lassen ihn da, wo er ist," antwortete Remus, seine Stimme klang hart. „Er hat ein luftiges Apartment mit fließend kaltem Wasser – er kann die Wände ablecken, ich musste das ja auch tun. Und ein Mensch kann wochenlang ohne feste Nahrung überleben. Er tut mir nicht leid, ich hätte nicht unübel Lust, ihn zu ..."

„Nein!" unterbrach ihn John. „Es hat schon zu viele Tote gegeben. Und vielleicht brauchen wir ihn ja noch."

„Fühlst du dich noch an den unzerbrechlichen Eid gebunden?" fragte Remus.

„Du weißt davon?" John war völlig entgeistert.

Remus nickte.

„Ja, ich weiß davon. Harry hatte es uns erzählt, er hatte ein Gespräch zwischen Draco und dir belauscht. Aber der Eid ist erfüllt worden. Sonst wären entweder Draco nicht im Verlies oder du tot. Aber woher weißt du es, John?"

John zog den Zettel aus seinem Portemonnaie.

„Das hat mir eine Eule gebracht," sagte er.

„_Vergiss nicht den unzerbrechlichen Eid, denke an Spinners End. Befolge SEINE Befehle. N. M."_

John hatte die Worte laut vorgelesen.

„Und ich hatte einen Tagtraum.

Wir sind in Loomingdale gewesen, Jimbo, Big Al und ich und haben uns die Überreste einer Explosion in der Straße „Spinners End" angesehen und ... ich war wieder in diesem Haus, meinem Elternhaus, mit Narcissa und Bellatrix und habe den Eid geschworen."

„Weißt Du noch, worin Dracos Aufgabe bestand?"

John schüttelte den Kopf.

Remus goss sich Tee ein, sah die anderen fragend an, stellte schließlich die Kanne wieder hin und sagte: „Wo waren wir eigentlich heute morgen stehen geblieben?"

„Voldemorts erste Schreckensherrschaft, der Mord an den Potters, Voldemorts zweite Schreckensherrschaft, der Orden des Phönix ..." zählte John auf.

„Voldemorts zweite Schreckensherrschaft begann vor etwa zehn Jahren," begann Remus. „Er und seine Todesser nutzten das trimagische Turnier in Hogwarts, um Harry Potter in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Um Voldemort wieder zu alter Stärke zu verhelfen brauchten sie drei Dinge: die Knochen des Vaters, das Fleisch eines Dieners und das Blut eines Feindes."

Remus trank einen Schluck Tee und fuhr fort: „Ersteres war kein Problem, Voldemorts Vater, Tom Riddle, war ein Muggle gewesen und lag in der Familiengruft. Er war zwar schon viele Jahre tot, aber vom Skelett war noch genug übrig. Peter Pettigrew, der einzige Todesser, der die Hoffnung auf Voldemorts Überleben nie aufgegeben und hingebungsvoll nach ihm gesucht hatte, hieb sich selbst den rechten Arm ab – Fleisch eines Dieners. Und der blutspendende Feind – Harry Potter. Harry konnte entkommen, aber einer seiner Mitschüler starb."

Remus griff wieder zu seiner Teetasse. John schob ihm eine der grünen Flaschen zu und sagte: „Falls du dich wieder schwach fühlst."

„Danke," antwortete Remus lächelnd, „aber es geht mir gut. Ich habe nur Durst."

„Ich glaube, Peter Pettigrew ist tot," sagte John, während er Remus und sich selbst Tee nachschenkte. Dann erzählte er von dem, was er über Loomingdale und die Explosion in Spinners End gelesen hatte.

Remus sah John prüfend an.

„Ich denke, diese Explosion sollte dich töten ... aber dazu später," sagte er.

„Lord Voldemort war zurück – aber ebenso der Orden des Phönix. Und wir hatten noch einen echten Trumpf: Albus Dumbledore, den einzigen, den Voldemort jemals fürchtete."

„Warum das?" fragten John und Jimbo im Chor.

„Lord Voldemort wurde als Tom Marvolo Riddle im Muggle-London geboren. Sein Vater war ein Muggle aus gutem Hause, ein Tom Riddle, seine Mutter Merope war eine Hexe. Tom verließ Merope noch während der Schwangerschaft, sie selbst starb bei der Geburt von Tom, er wuchs in einem Waisenhaus auf. Professor Dumbledore fand ihn dort und brachte ihn nach Hogwarts. Obwohl noch ein Kind, war Tom sich seiner magischen Fähigkeiten bewusst und konnte sie bereits gezielt einsetzen. Er muss eine sehr einnehmende Persönlichkeit mit ungeheurer manipulativer Kraft gewesen sein. Er öffnete die ‚Kammer des Schreckens', wobei eine Schülerin zu Tode kam und schob das ganze dann Hagrid ... äh, Jimbo in die Schuhe. Du wurdest der Schule verwiesen und durftest keine Magie mehr anwenden."

Jimbo war blass geworden.

„Aber ich hab' nicht wirklich ...?" fragte er leise.

„Nein, du warst unschuldig. Der einzige, der Riddle durchschaut hatte und die Wahrheit wusste, war Albus. Er war aber damals noch nicht Schulleiter, sondern nur Transfigurationslehrer, so konnte er lediglich durchsetzen, dass du als Wildhüter in Hogwarts bleiben konntest. Die Wahrheit über die ‚Kammer des Schreckens' und den Tod der Schülerin kam erst Jahrzehnte später ans Licht – durch Harry Potter übrigens."

„Was für'n Ar..."

„Aufwärmübungen," sagte Remus ironisch, „nichts verglichen mit dem, was noch kommen sollte."

Jimbo griff nach der – mittlerweile leeren - Teekanne und sagte: „Ich werd' mal frischen kochen."

„Mehr weiß ich auch nicht über die Kindheit und Jugend von Voldemort.

Die zweite Schreckenszeit begann. Von Voldemorts Persönlichkeit habe ich euch ja schon etwas erzählt ..." Dankbar griff Remus zu dem Glas Wasser, das Jimbo ihm reichte, „... aber jetzt muss ich über seine Ideologie sprechen. Voldemort war besessen von der „Reinheit der Zaubererrasse", von den Reinblütern."

„Im Gegensatz zu den Schlammblütern ..." warf John ein.

Remus nickte.

„Reinblüter sind Angehörige von Familien, in denen es nur Zauberer und Hexen gibt, Schlammblüter haben auch oder ausschließlich Mugglevorfahren."

„Aber Voldemort war doch selbst ein Schlammblüter ..." sagte John.

„Ja, aber das hat er nicht an die große Glocke gehängt. Die einzigen, die außer ihm davon wussten, waren Albus und der damalige Schulleiter. Auch unter den Todessern waren einige mit Mugglevorfahren ..."

Remus blickte John an, der rot anlief, „... aber hätte er auf Reinblütigkeit bestanden, hätte er wohl nicht allzu viele Anhänger um sich scharen können. Seine Ideologie hat Voldemort nicht davon abgehalten, sich seine Anhänger auch bei den Minderheiten zu suchen. Die Welt der Zauberer war – damals zumindest – so etwas wie ein Schichten- oder Kastensystem. Riesen ..." ein Blick zu Jimbo, „Werwölfe, Vampire, Hauselfen, Zentauren ... sie wurden nicht als gleichgestellte Wesen angesehen. Im Ministerium gab es eine eigene Abteilung für sie: das Amt für magische Kreaturen, und es gab strenge Gesetze zum Schutz der magischen Welt vor ihnen. Das machte es einfach für Voldemort. Er musste ihnen nur versprechen, dass es ihnen unter seiner Herrschaft besser gehen und dass sie volle Rechte erhalten würden. Und die, bei denen es so nicht funktionierte: Erpressung und der Imperius-Fluch."

Remus stand auf, holte die Karaffe mit dem Wasser und goss sein Glas voll. Er trank einige Schlucke und fuhr fort: „Hatten seine Verbündeten ihre Aufgabe erfüllt, ließ Voldemort sie töten. In seiner Welt war kein Platz für andere als reinblütige Zauberer."

John fiel das merkwürdige Wesen wieder ein, dass in Brighton angespült worden war. Er gab eine kurze Zusammenfassung.

„Einer von meiner Sorte, denke ich," sagte Remus als John seinen Bericht beendet hatte.

„Nach Voldemorts erneutem Aufstieg organisierte sich der Orden neu. Diesmal allerdings wusste niemand, was die anderen genau machten – eine der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gegen Verrat. Ich selbst habe unter Werwölfen gelebt, Seve ... John, meine ich, ist zu den Todessern zurückgekehrt und hat Voldemort gedient, Jimbo war eine ganze Zeit lang bei den Riesen. Aber was ihr dort genau getan habt und wo ihr genau gewesen seid – das wusste nur Albus. Er war der einzige, der Berichte von jedem erhielt, er hielt die Fäden in der Hand. Außerdem kümmerte er sich um die Ausbildung seines Nachfolgers – Harry Potter."

„Woher wusste er, dass er einen Nachfolger brauchen würde?" fragte John.

„Albus ist – bei was auch immer – schwer verletzt worden. Ihm war klar, dass seine Tage gezählt waren. Er brauchte jemanden, der das fortsetzen konnte, was er begonnen hatte. Und er hatte nur zu Recht damit: er wurde ermordet."

Severus ... bitte ... bitte „Avada kedavra" 

„Ich war das? Ich habe Dumbledore ermordet?" schrie John.

Remus nickte.

„Harry war dabei, verborgen unter seinem Tarnumhang. Er hatte alles mit angesehen. Eigentlich hatte Lord Voldemort Draco mit der Ermordung Dumbledores beauftragt, doch der junge Mann – er war damals sechzehn Jahre alt – konnte es nicht. Du hast es statt seiner getan, und so den unzerbrechlichen Eid erfüllt."

Die Männer schwiegen bedrückt.

„Aber das ergibt doch alles überhaupt keinen Sinn," sagte John in die Stille.

„Die Potters hat Voldemort selbst getötet und wahrscheinlich auch viele andere, aber den einzigen Zauberer, den er fürchtete, wie du sagtest, den überlässt er einem Jungen, einem Kind? Warum hat Voldemort das nicht auch selbst in die Hand genommen?"

„Das," erwiderte Remus und blickte John fest in die Augen, „ist eine wirklich gute Frage."

„Was is' dann passiert?" fragte Jimbo.

„Seve ... John und Draco sind geflohen, zu Voldemort und seinen Todessern.

Albus wurde in Hogwarts beerdigt, sein Grab liegt unten am See.

Und es begann ein langes, zermürbendes Tauziehen zwischen Voldemort und seinen Anhängern auf der einen und dem Widerstand auf der anderen Seite. Hogwarts wurde zwar unter der neuen Schulleiterin, Minerva McGonagall, wiedereröffnet, schloss jedoch, nachdem sie spurlos verschwand. Sie war eine von uns."

Remus wischte sich eine Träne aus dem rechten Auge.

„Harry versuchte, das zu beenden, was er mit Albus begonnen hatte. Wir anderen – wo auch immer wir waren - taten unser Bestes, um Informationen zu bekommen und Siege der Todesser zu verhindern. Es war ein ständiges Hin und Her – bis vor etwa einem Jahr.

Da geschahen zwei einschneidende Dinge.

Erstens: Delores Umbridge wurde neue Ministerin nach dem spurlosen Verschwinden von Percy Weasley.

Zweitens: nach und nach flogen unsere Leute auf. Ich war der erste, denke ich, aber ich weiß es nicht.

Die Todesser kamen bei Neumond, banden mich und brachten mich zu Voldemort. Ich wurde gefoltert, mir wurde Wahrheitsserum eingeflößt, aber was hätte ich erzählen können? Als die Todesser Hogwarts eingenommen hatten – ein großer Sieg wahrlich, schließlich war die Schule bereits geschlossen und die Burg verlassen – brachen sie mich hierher und übergaben mich der Obhut des gefürchteten Tränkebrauers. Den Rest meiner Geschichte kennt ihr!"

„Was war mit uns? Sind wir auch aufgeflogen?" fragte John.

„Ich denke schon," antwortete Remus, „aber so wie es aussieht, habt ihr euch gerade noch rechtzeitig retten können."

Remus war aufgestanden und betrachtete durch das Fenster einen geradezu spektakulären Sonnenuntergang.

„Albus hatte damals seinen „Plan B" entwickelt. Im Falle von Gefahr sollten wir uns in die Mugglewelt flüchten – die Idee ist ihm wohl gekommen als er Harry nach dem Mord an seinen Eltern zu seinen Muggleverwandten brachte. Jedenfalls sollten wir uns dort neu formieren, vielleicht sogar Verbündete rekrutieren und mit neuen Kräften zurückkehren."

„Was'n für Verbündete?" fragte Jimbo sarkastisch. „Sollen wir den alten Tony bitten, die Armee in Marsch zu setzen?"

Remus lächelte nachsichtig und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es gab einen Verräter," warf John ein.

„Häh?" Jimbo war aus dem Konzept gebracht worden.

„Nach und nach sind alle Ordensleute aufgeflogen, hat Remus gesagt.

Da aber einer vom anderen nicht mehr unbedingt viel wusste, die anderen Mitglieder vielleicht gar nicht kannte, muss es einen Verräter gegeben haben.

Wer war es?

Und was war mit der neuen Ministerin?"

„Delores Umbridge war eine Todesserin der ersten Stunde – nur dass das keiner vorher wusste," erklärte Remus. „Sie arbeitete im Ministerium seitdem sie Hogwarts abgeschlossen hatte und hatte im Laufe der Jahre eine veritable Position erreicht. Allgemein galt sie als fleißig und ehrgeizig, aber auch als opportunistisch und angepasst. Sie war übrigens auch einmal ein Jahr lang Lehrerin hier – und oberste Inquisitorin. Damals war Fudge noch Minister."

„Sie hat wohl Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet?" fragte John.

Remus nickte. „Genau wie ich damals – und du übrigens auch, in dem Jahr in dem du ... in dem Albus starb."

„In diesem Fach ging es ja zu wie am Bahnhof von Kings Cross."

„Es hieß, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sei ein verfluchter Posten, weil Albus –in seiner Eigenschaft als Schulleiter – sich geweigert hatte, diese Aufgabe Lord Voldemort zu übertragen. Aber ich denke, es war eher eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände, die zu dem häufigen Wechsel der Lehrkräfte führte. Aber zurück zu Umbridge: kaum war sie Ministerin, bekannte sie sich offen zu Voldemort und seiner Ideologie und ließ das Ministerium säubern. Ich hoffe, dass unsere Leute rechtzeitig entkommen konnten ..."

Remus begann, zu weinen. John reichte ihm eine Packung Papiertaschentücher und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Du denkst an deine Frau?"

Remus nickte.

John erklärte den anderen, was Remus ihm am Morgen erzählt hatte.

„Und der Verräter?" fragte Jimbo.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn wir uns in die Mugglewelt flüchten sollten – warum sind wir dort ohne Gedächtnis und mehr oder weniger schwer verletzt angekommen? Was ist geschehen? War das vielleicht ein Teil des Verrats?"

„Noch eine gute Frage, John. Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Antwort für dich."


	14. Teil 13

13.

Es war Abend geworden. Der Sonnenuntergang mit seinem roten und gelben Strahlen war einem sternenübersäten Nachthimmel gewichen.

Jimbo bereitete das Abendessen vor, Big Al wusch ab und Remus hatte John in das Schulleiterbüro gezogen.

„Ich möchte nicht so gerne vor den anderen darüber sprechen, aber ... ich habe dich für den Verräter gehalten, und ich bin immer noch nicht überzeugt davon, dass du es nicht warst. Du hast Albus immer sehr nahe gestanden, vielleicht warst du ja „Plan B" für seine Nachfolge. Dann hätte er dich natürlich auch in alles eingeweiht," sagte er.

„Ich verstehe," erwiderte John. „Instinktiv möchte ich dir widersprechen, aber ich kann es nicht. Ich habe einfach keine Erinnerung an die Zeit vor meinem Aufwachen in der Mugglewelt, und mit einer diesbezüglichen Vision kann ich auch nicht aufwarten."

„Warum hast du Albus getötet? Warum nur? Er war die einzige Hoffnung auf einen endgültigen Sieg über Voldemort, die wir hatten ... Na ja, vielleicht nicht die einzige, da gab es ja auch noch Harry, aber die beste. Und er war dein Freund, dein Mentor ..."

John seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir sagen, aber ich kann es nicht. Bis heute wusste ich ja nicht mal, wem ich dieses „Avada Kedavra" entgegen geschleudert habe."

„Den Todesfluch," flüsterte Remus. „Warum nur?"

John konnte Remus' Verzweifelung förmlich mit den Händen greifen.

„Es tut mir so leid," sagte er schließlich. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das getan habe, aber es tut mir leid. Ich wünschte nur ..."

Remus hatte sich abgewandt und sah sich interessiert die Bilder an den Wänden an. John bemerkte, dass er irritiert die Stirn runzelte und trat näher an ihn heran.

War es wirklich erst vorgestern gewesen als er die angeketteten und geknebelten Gestalten in den Rahmen gesehen hatte?

Sie waren nicht mehr da. Die Gemälde waren nur noch schwarze Vierecke in goldenen Rahmen. John fühlte sich an moderne Kunst erinnert, da gab es häufig auch nicht mehr zu sehen.

Er erzählte Remus, was er noch zwei Tage vorher gesehen hatte.

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, hingen hier die Porträts der ehemaligen und mittlerweile verstorbenen Schulleiter," sagte Remus.

„Wer hing dann hier?" fragte John und zeigte auf den hellen Fleck, der immer noch wie eine Anklage auf ihn wirkte.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Seitdem ich die Schule verlassen habe, war ich nicht mehr hier gewesen."

Remus setzte sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch und deutete auf den anderen. Gehorsam ließ sich John darauf nieder.

„Als ich hier Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete," begann Remus nachdem er ein Glas Wasser (das wievielte heute?) getrunken hatte, „gab es im Lehrerzimmer einen Boggart."

Er sah Johns fragenden Gesichtsausdruck und erklärte: „eine magische Kreatur, die sich gerne an dunklen, engen Orten wie zum Beispiel Schränken oder Schubladen versteckt. Freigelassen nimmt sie die Gestalt dessen an, das die betreffende Person am meisten fürchtet. Ich brachte meinen Schülern bei, wie man mit einem Boggart fertig wird – eigentlich ganz einfach. Man muss sich seiner Angst stellen und sie lächerlich machen. Lachen ist das beste Mittel gegen Furcht. Der Spruch dazu heißt übrigens „Riddikkulus". Es gab da einen jungen Mann in dieser Gruppe, dem sein Zaubertränkelehrer die größte Angst einjagte."

„Ich?" fragte John leise.

Remus nickte.

„Der Boggart kam heraus, nahm deine Gestalt an, der junge Mann schrie „Riddikkulus" und du trugst die Kleidung und Handtasche von dessen Großmutter."

John sah Remus mit offenem Mund und völlig perplexem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Und das wirkte?"

„Oh ja, es war ein voller Erfolg. Du hattest allerdings davon erfahren und warst fuchsteufelswild. Du hast mich ganz schön fertig gemacht, weil ich – O-Ton – deine Autorität untergraben würde."

„Warum hast du dann noch meine Tränke angenommen? Ich hätte dich doch leicht vergiften können."

„Das wäre nicht dein Stil gewesen. Du warst immer ein subtiler Mensch. Deine Rache war ein eiskaltes Gericht: du hast dafür gesorgt, dass jeder erfährt, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Deswegen musste ich die Schule so schnell wieder verlassen. Niemand wollte, dass sein Kind von jemandem unterrichtet wird, der einmal im Monat zu einer reißenden Bestie mutiert. Und wieder war der Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste frei."

„Und wieder habe ich ihn nicht bekommen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Big Al war der Unglückliche."

John begann plötzlich, zu grinsen.

„Ich hätte zu gerne gewusst, wie ich ausgesehen habe – in Frauenkleidern."

„Vergiss nicht die riesige Handtasche und den überdimensionalen Hut."

„Dann bin ich doch lieber Draco Malfoy – auch wenn der Vielsafttrank einfach ekelhaft war."

Die beiden Männer sahen sich an und lachten, bis sie Jimbo zum Abendessen rief.

Beim Essen erklärte Remus, dass er nun erst einmal genügend Fragen beantwortet hatte und so erzählten Jimbo und John von ihrem Leben bei den Muggles.

Auch Jimbo war im Krankenhaus aufgewacht, hatte sich aber schnell selbst entlassen. „Hat mir da nich' gefallen, schlechtes Essen und viel zu alte Schwestern."

Den Hilfsjob als Elefantenpfleger hatte er über das Arbeitsamt bekommen und das Riesenzelt auf einem Flohmarkt erstanden.

Big Al war ihm zugelaufen wie eine verlorene Katze. Irgendwann hatte er vor dem Elefantengehege gestanden und stundenlang den Dickhäutern zugesehen, Jimbo hatte sein Sandwich mit ihm geteilt und so waren sie zusammengeblieben. Sogar einen Job konnte Jimbo seinem neuen Freund besorgen – Big Al hatte im Zoo die Wege gekehrt und die Mülltonnen geleert.

John erzählte von seinem Leben auf der Straße, dem Obdachlosenheim, den Suppenküchen, den Ärzten, den Leuten, die Hunde auf ihn hetzten, den Polizisten und ihren Gummiknüppeln. Er sprach über seine Visionen, seine Tagträume, seine Ängste und über Nikita.

Dann berichtete er von den anderen und von ihren Erinnerungen.

„An Hermione Granger erinnere ich mich natürlich noch," sagte Remus als John geendet hatte. „Sie war eine hervorragende Schülerin und eine enge Freundin Harrys. Robin Hood könnte Ronald Weasley sein, Harrys bester Freund. Aber ich glaube, es gab mehrere Ronalds hier als ich unterrichtet habe. Percy Weatherby – das könnte Percy Weasley sein, der vorletzte Minister, der so plötzlich und spurlos verschwand. Sirius Evans – das ist Harry, da bin ich mir fast sicher. Und Norman Long – das könnte Neville Longbottom sein, der junge Mann, der eine so panische Angst vor dir hatte."

„Ich werde ihm wohl mal sagen müssen, dass seine Großmutter sich etwas mondäner kleiden sollte."

Die beiden Männer prusteten los.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatten, fragte John – die irritierten Blicke von Jimbo und Big Al ignorierend: „War Percy Weasley auch im Orden?"

Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, vorstellen kann ich es mir aber nicht. Percy war ein Opportunist. Er arbeitete im Ministerium und war viel zu sehr mit seiner Karriere beschäftigt, um nach links oder rechts zu schauen. Sein kurzes Intermezzo als Minister hatte er hauptsächlich zur Selbstdarstellung genutzt."

„Ein typischer Politiker ..." wandte John ein.

„Mag sein. Irgendwie waren die ja alle so – außer Umbridge. Die hat genau gewusst, was sie wollte. Eine treue Dienerin ihres Herrn."

„Dann gibt es noch Loony Love ..."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„... und Paula Parker. Sie hat ein Kind, einen kleinen Junge. Draco könnte sein Vater sein."

„Der Name sagt mir nichts. Und als ich unterrichtete hatte Draco keine Freundin. Er war ja damals erst vierzehn oder vielleicht auch fünfzehn, wahrscheinlich war ihm noch gar nicht bewusst, dass es Mädchen gab."

John hatte da zwar so seine Zweifel, kommentierte aber Remus' Aussage nicht.

„Sirius wurde in Begleitung einer jungen Frau aufgefunden, die sehr schwer verletzt war. Sie liegt im Koma."

Remus schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Wir werden die Leute aufsuchen müssen und dann die suchen, von denen wir jetzt noch nichts wissen. Aber ich denke, das hat Zeit. Solange sie bei den Muggles sind, sind sie in Sicherheit."

Auch das bezweifelte John, er dachte an die Dementoren und die Drachen. Aber er schwieg, er wollte Remus nicht beunruhigen. Er wusste, dass sein Freund an seine Frau dachte, er wollte ihm nicht die letzte Hoffnung nehmen.

„Morgen apparieren wir nach London," verkündete Remus als sie beim Likör angekommen waren (den John dankend abgelehnt hatte).

„Appa ... was?" fragte Jimbo.

„Apparieren," antwortete Remus. „Bei Merlins Bart – das habe ich völlig verdrängt. Du, Jimbo, hast das wegen des Magieverbots nie lernen können und ihr beiden habt es vermutlich vergessen?"

John und Big Al nickten beklommen.

„Nun gut, dann müssen wir Jimbos Fahrzeug nehmen."

Es war Remus deutlich anzusehen, dass dieser Gedanke ihm nicht sonderlich behagte.

„Dann sollten wir aber früh losfahren, wir werden den ganzen Tag brauchen," antwortete Jimbo.

„Wer redet denn vom Fahren," erwiderte Remus. „Wir fliegen! Allerdings weiß ich den Zauberspruch nicht, wer begleitet mich in die Bibliothek?"

John und Big Al wollten mitkommen und Remus helfen, Jimbo wollte abwaschen, sich um Bing kümmern und packen.

„Wir brauchen dringend Lebensmittel," sagte er.

„Oh ja," antwortete Remus, „noch eine Konserve und ich werde wieder zum Werwolf."

„Prima," erwiderte Jimbo lachend, „dann können wir dich ja schlachten und hätten endlich mal ´was frisches."

Die drei Männer flohen aus der Küche.

John kannte eine Menge öffentlicher Bibliotheken.

Er war gerne dorthin gegangen. Sie hatten lange geöffnet, waren gut geheizt, er konnte lesen ohne dass ihn jemand störte und kein Sicherheitsdienst hatte ihn je rausgeworfen. Einige hatten eine Caféteria, Tee und Gebäck waren gut und billig.

Aber keine dieser Bibliotheken kam der von Hogwarts auch nur nahe.

Sie war riesig, wahrscheinlich hätte man den Piccadilly Circus darin unterbringen können und immer noch genug Platz für den Trafalgar Square gehabt.

Die Zahl der Bücher musste in die Millionen gehen.

Alles Wissen der magischen Welt musste hier versammelt sein.

So stellte John sich das Paradies vor.

Ein Ort voller Bücher.

Es gab keine Computer, sondern Schränke voller Karteikarten.

Remus konnte aber damit umgehen und fand rasch, was er suchte.

John ging durch die Gänge und besah sich die Buchrücken. Er konnte keine Ordnung, kein irgendwie geartetes System erkennen.

Der hintere Bereich war abgesperrt.

John kletterte über das Seil, das schwache Licht seines Zauberstabes glitt über die Bücher.

Schwarze Magie.

Dunkle Künste.

Aufs Geradewohl zog er Bücher aus den Regalen.

Todesflüche aus aller Welt ...

Magische Foltermethoden ...

Wahrheitstränke ...

Magische Krankheiten ...

Unverzeihliche Flüche ...

„John, John, wo bist du?"

John schreckte auf und sah das zuckende Licht der Zauberstäbe von Remus und Big Al.

„Hier hinten, das müsst ihr sehen!"

„Der verbotene Bereich. Hier hatten nur Lehrer sowie Schüler mit ausdrücklicher Erlaubnis Zutritt."

„Das glaube ich gerne. Hier steht nur schwarze Magie. Es ist ... einfach faszinierend."

„Immer noch der alte Severus ... ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mich das mal so freuen würde." Remus lachte.

„Du warst der einzige Schüler, der es je geschafft hat, die Barriere zu überwinden. Ganze Nächte hast du hier verbracht, schon in deinem ersten Jahr. Und wenn Mrs. Pince und Mr. Filch nicht ... aber lassen wir das."

„Wer waren die beiden?" Jetzt war John doch neugierig.

„Mrs. Pince war die Bibliothekarin und Mr. Filch war der Hausmeister. Die beiden ... nun ja, da gab es Gerüchte und ... jedenfalls haben sie dich erwischt. Du wärst fast von der Schule geflogen. Aber ..."

„Lass mich raten: Mr. Dumbledore hat sich für mich eingesetzt?"

„**Professor** Dumbledore. Ja, er hat dir noch eine Chance gegeben. Danach haben sie dich nicht mehr erwischt."

„Was aber nicht bedeutet, dass ich hier nicht mehr die Nächte zugebracht habe?"

Remus grinste anzüglich.

„In der Tat, das bedeutete es nicht."

„Was wurde aus Mrs. Pince und Mr. Filch?"

„Sie haben nicht geheiratet, falls du darauf hinaus willst. Mr. Filch war später unglücklich in Mrs. Umbridge verliebt als sie hier ihr Gastspiel als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gab – er hatte wohl immer einen Hang zu Frauen, denen er intellektuell nicht das Wasser reichen konnte. Er starb als einsamer Mann."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Er war der einzige verbliebene Bewohner hier in Hogwarts als Voldemort und die Todesser die Burg einnahmen. Sie haben ihn getötet."

Plötzlich fror John.

Was für eine Ereigniskette hatte er mit seinem „Avada Kedavra" ausgelöst?

„Wir sollten gehen," sagte er leise.

„Nimm einfach mit, was du gebrauchen kannst," sagte Remus, „Mrs. Pince kann dir jetzt keine Schwierigkeiten mehr machen."

Doch John wäre das wie die Entweihung eines heiligen Ortes vorgekommen.

Er verließ die Bibliothek mit leeren Händen.

Irgendwann lagen sie dann in ihren Betten.

Bing schlief tief und fest, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war selig und glücklich, sie schien einen besonders schönen Elfentraum zu träumen.

„Müsste sie eigentlich nicht auch einmal etwas essen?" fragte John.

Jimbo grinste. „Hab's versucht, will aber nur das süße Likörzeugs."

„Da kann man ja nur hoffen, dass die FER ein eigenes Entzugsprogramm hat."

Alle lachten.

John fragte sich, ob es damals in der Schule auch so gewesen war. Schlafräume mit Jungen, die herumalberten und sich Kissenschlachten lieferten? Der Hauslehrer, der dann noch nach dem Rechten sah und das Licht löschte?

Remus berichtete über die Dementoren.

„Sie waren damals die ersten, die zu Voldemort übergelaufen sind. Das führte zu einem Massenausbruch von Todessern aus Askaban."

„Was is'n Aska ... wie auch immer?" fragte Jimbo.

„Askaban – unser Gefängnis. Die Dementoren haben es bewacht. Sie sind eigentlich keine Menschen, sie sind nicht einmal intelligente Wesen. Stellt sie euch am besten wie Hunde vor: hervorragende Sinne, erbarmungslos, skrupellos, nur Instinkte, keine Gefühle. Sie waren die perfekten Aufseher – aber niemand konnte je sicher sagen, wem ihre Loyalität galt."

„Im Zweifelsfall dem, der als erstes die Futterschüssel auffüllt," sagte John.

„Mag sein. Was sie aber so gefährlich macht ist, dass sie sich von menschlichem Glück und den menschlichen Seelen ernähren. Sie saugen einen Menschen förmlich aus und lassen nichts als eine leere Hülle zurück. Man kann sich gegen sie zur Wehr setzen, aber das ist sehr fortgeschrittene Magie."

„Big Al hat's hingekriegt."

„Alastor ... Big Al, meine ich, war ja auch ein Auror. Einer der besten. Der Spruch dazu heißt „Expecto Patronum", aber damit ist es nicht getan. Man muss sich den glücklichsten Moment in seinem Leben vorstellen, ihn förmlich noch einmal erleben – und das während diese Wesen versuchen, einem jedes Glücksgefühl auszusaugen."

John fragte sich, was wohl Big Als glücklichster Moment gewesen war.

Vielleicht als ihm das Buch mit der Widmung geschenkt wurde?

Und was war sein glücklichster Moment?

Als Nikita ihn in ihr Haus aufnahm?

„Draco hat gesagt, er hätte die Dementoren losgeschickt, um Harry Potter zu suchen," warf er jetzt ein.

„Vielleicht hat er das getan, aber die Dementoren scheinen ihm nicht zu gehorchen. Wenn sie wirklich Harry suchen würden, hätten sie ihn schon längst gefunden, glaubt mir. Ich denke eher, dass die Dementoren herrenlos sind."

„Wo is'n Askaban?" fragte Jimbo.

„Im Nordosten Englands, eine Insel in der Nordsee."

„Wir sollten sie den Dementoren anbieten, dann können sie dort die FDR gründen."

„FDR?" fragte Remus.

„Die freie Dementoren-Republik."

Wieder mussten alle lachen.

„Ich sollte auch einmal ein paar Monate bei den Muggles leben," sagte Remus, „euch scheint das ja glänzend zu bekommen. Irgendwie habt ihr euch alle ganz schön verändert – positiv, meine ich."

„Is' aber nich' so einfach da drüben," erwiderte Jimbo. „Die Menschen sind ätzend dort – nur Geld, Geld, Geld. Haste ´was, biste ´was – haste nix, biste nix. Ich hab' viel von den Elefanten gelernt – sie sin' groß und wirken so plump und schwerfällig, aber sie haben eine ungeheure Ruhe und Sanftmut."

John dachte an die vielen Leute, die er im Obdachlosenheim und in den Suppenküchen kennengelernt hatte.

„Die meisten Menschen vergessen dass, wer hoch steigt, auch tief fallen kann. Nikita hat einmal gesagt, dass das Leben nur dann sinnvoll ist, wenn es einen drei Dinge lehrt: Demut, Ehrfurcht und Dankbarkeit."

„Drei Begriffe, die mir zu Professor Severus Snape wohl nie eingefallen wären," sagte Remus.

Die Männer schwiegen.

Schließlich blies Jimbo die Kerzen aus und sagte: „Wir sollten wirklich noch etwas schlafen, morgen geht's früh los. Gute Nacht, alle miteinander."

Remus und John antworteten leise mit „Gute Nacht, Jimbo" und kuschelten sich in ihre Decken.


	15. Teil 14

„_Severus, hilf mir ..._

_Bei Merlins Bart, hilf mir ..."_

_Ich stehe auf der Leiter in meinem Lagerraum und prüfe meine Vorräte_

_In der Luft schweben ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder_

_Ich diktiere, was fehlt_

_Die Feder schreibt es auf_

_Albus steht in der Tür _

_Sein Gesicht ist schmerzverzerrt_

„_Severus, hilf mir ..."_

_Rasch steige ich die Leiter hinunter_

_Stütze ihn_

_Bringe ihn in mein Büro_

_Setze ihn auf das Sofa_

_Er zeigt mir seinen rechten Arm_

_Seine Hand ist schon ganz schwarz _

_Wie verbrannt_

_Es frisst sich weiter_

„_Der hölzerne Fluch!"_

_Ich schreie_

„_Der hölzerne Fluch!_

_Wer hat ihnen das angetan?"_

_„Severus ... hilf mir, bitte ... Severus ..."_

John erwachte schweißgebadet.

Albus war krank gewesen.

Remus hatte so etwas erwähnt, aber er hatte nicht weiter darauf geachtet.

Doch es musste ernster gewesen sein als es zunächst ausgesehen hatte.

John stand leise auf, griff sich seinen Zauberstab und ging – nein, rannte förmlich – in die Bibliothek.

Er hatte den Weg markiert und fragte sich nun einmal mehr, wie die Leute es damals fertiggebracht hatten, sich nicht ständig zu verlaufen. Diese Burg war wie ein Labyrinth.

Zielsicher ging er nach hinten in den verbotenen Bereich.

Auch dort standen Karteikästen, er suchte unter dem Stichwort „hölzerner Fluch" und stieß nur auf eine einzige Quelle: ein Buch über unverzeihliche Flüche aus Deutschland in deutscher Sprache.

Er fand es rasch, eigentlich war das System sehr logisch. Man musste es nur einmal verstanden haben.

„Der hölzerne Fluch," las er, „wurde erstmals im Jahre 1044 angewandt. Er geht zurück auf ..."

Es folgten mehrere Abschnitte historischer Entwicklung im allgemeinen und im besonderen, die er übersprang.

„Der hölzerne Fluch trifft meist Finger oder Zehen. Von dort breitet er sich aus. Er verursacht ein allmähliches Absterben des Körpers; wenn er lebenswichtige Organe wie zum Beispiel Lungen oder Nieren befällt, stirbt der Befallene qualvoll. Eine Heilung ist nicht möglich, jedoch kann man die Ausbreitung verlangsamen."

Es folgten Rezepte für Zaubertränke, die die Wirkung des Fluches beeinflussten.

_„Der hölzerne Fluch?"_

_Albus flüsterte die drei Worte unter Schmerzen_

„_Wie lange noch?"_

_Ich zögere und sehe mir einmal mehr seinen Arm an_

_Der Fluch frisst sich mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit in Richtung Schulter_

„_Ein paar Tage, vielleicht noch zwei Wochen"_

_Albus weint vor Verzweifelung_

„_Warum jetzt? Harry ist noch nicht so weit, ich muss ihn noch ausbilden ..."_

„_Man kann den Fluch verlangsamen, ich kann versuchen ..."_

„_Tun sie das, Severus! Tun sie alles, was nötig ist!_

_Ich brauche ein Jahr_

_Nur ein Jahr!"_

Johns Kopf lag auf dem Tisch.

Schlaftrunken stand er auf, klappte das Buch zu und nahm es mit.

Als er in das Schlafzimmer zurückkam, hörte er Remus leise stöhnen.

Mit einem geflüsterten „Lumos" sorgte er für Licht und ging zum Bett seines Freundes.

Remus war schweißgebadet, er glühte förmlich vor Fieber.

John holte eine der grünen Flaschen, weckte ihn und flößte ihm den Trank ein.

Remus' Zustand besserte sich fast augenblicklich, und er schlief wieder ein.

John dagegen lag lange wach.

Albus war also schwer krank gewesen.

Er hätte sterben müssen, so oder so.

Der Fluch, der ihn getroffen hatte, war tödlich.

Warum also hatte er ihn dann noch ermordet?

John griff wieder nach dem Buch und las die Passage über den hölzernen Fluch im Schein seines Zauberstabes unter der Bettdecke. Er fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Junge, der etwas Verbotenes tat.

„... wenn er lebenswichtige Organe wie zum Beispiel Lungen oder Nieren befällt, stirbt der Befallene qualvoll ..."

John schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an seinen Traum.

Der Fluch hatte in den Fingern der rechten Hand begonnen, war dann über das Handgelenk bis zum Ellbogen hinaufgewandert.

Und dann?

Schulter, Hals, Luftröhre, Mund, Nase, Augen, Gehirn?

Er wollte sich einen solchen Tod nicht vorstellen – bei lebendigem Leib zu ersticken, zu verdursten ...

Hatte er Albus getötet, um ihm dieses Schicksal zu ersparen?

Aber warum dann diese Theatralik?

Ein einfacher Zaubertrank hätte es sicher auch getan?

Irgendetwas, das wie ein natürlicher Tod ausgesehen hätte.

Wahrscheinlich hätte er sich selbst eine Menge Ärger erspart, sicher hatte man ihn gesucht und gejagt.

Und Albus war schließlich schon ein alter Mann gewesen.

John hatte das Gefühl, dass jede Antwort, die er erhielt, nur zu neuen Fragen führten.

Der nächste Tag begann früh.

Sie packten alles zusammen, keiner wusste, ob sie je nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden.

John selbst verstaute die Flaschen mit der Lösung für Remus, er wickelte sie vorsichtig in ein Handtuch und steckte das Bündel zuoberst in seinen Rucksack.

Auch das Buch mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen nahm er mit, er wollte sich unbedingt noch etwas damit beschäftigen – man konnte ja nie wissen.

Remus und John sahen nach Draco.

Er lag noch immer verschnürt in dem Verlies, in dem Remus so viele qualvolle Wochen verbracht hatte. Allerdings war das Paketband durch leuchtend rote Schnüre ersetzt worden, die wie Feuerzungen glänzten. Mund und Augen waren ebenfalls offen, er schien zu sprechen, aber kein Wort kam aus seiner Kehle.

„Ein Silencio-Spruch," sagte Remus. „Einfach, aber wirkungsvoll."

„Aber seine Augen ...?"

„Solange du keinen Blickkontakt mit ihm aufnimmst, kann nichts passieren."

„Kann ihn jemand befreien? Jemand, der vielleicht zufällig ...?"

„Ich werde die Magie, die früher einmal Hogwarts beschützt hat, reaktivieren. Das dürfte zumindest Neugierige abhalten. Und das noch viele von uns übrig sind, glaube ich ohnehin nicht."

Jimbo und Big Al hatten das Gepäck im Auto verstaut, ebenso wie die schlafende Bing, die sie in ihrer Wiege zwischen die Notsitze auf der hinteren Plattform gelegt hatten.

Remus machte Bewegungen mit seinem Zauberstab und murmelte Worte, die keiner verstand.

„Was macht er'n da?" fragte Jimbo.

„Er versucht, die Burg vor Eindringlingen zu schützen," erwiderte John.

„Gute Idee!"

Die Zeremonie dauerte einige Minuten, dann kletterte auch Remus auf einen der Notsitze und erläuterte die Magie, die den Wagen zum Fliegen bringen sollten.

„Es ist eigentlich nur ein ganz normaler Schwebezauber," sagte er, „ein Wingardium Leviosa."

„Und was soll ich tun?" fragte Jimbo, der ungeduldig am Lenkrad drehte und mit dem Zündschlüssel spielte.

„Das gleiche, was du tun würdest, wenn du auf der Straße fahren wolltest."

Jimbo ließ den Motor an, legte den ersten Gang ein und gab Gas. Der alte Jeep ruckelte und fuhr schließlich über den Hof und durch das Tor.

Zweiter Gang, dritter Gang.

Sie fuhren Richtung Hogsmeade als ...

Sie stiegen.

Die Räder streiften die Baumkronen, sie stiegen jedoch weiter.

Als Jimbo den Fuß vom Gaspedal nahm, sanken sie wieder der Erde entgegen.

Er musste ein paar Mal probieren, aber dann hatte er den Bogen raus, und sie flogen in Richtung Süden.

Zur Ausstattung des Jeeps gehörte ein Kompass, außerdem hatte Jimbo eine Straßenkarte zu Tage gefördert und sie John, der neben ihm saß, in die Hand gedrückt.

Sie flogen durch eine Art Nebel – den gleichen, den sie durchschritten hatten als sie nach Hogwarts gekommen waren.

Lichter waren zu sehen, unten auf den Straßen fuhren Autos – sie waren wieder in der nicht-magischen Realität.

„Warum können wir nicht in der magischen Welt bleiben?" fragte John. „Was, wenn die Leute dort unten uns sehen?"

„Das müssen wir riskieren," antwortete Remus. „Das, was du als ‚andere Realität' bezeichnest, ist keine in sich geschlossene Welt, sondern nur so etwas wie eine Ansammlung von Inseln an verschiedenen Orten. Wir überschneiden uns mit der Welt der Muggles, manche unserer Institutionen liegen – oder vielmehr: lagen – sogar in ihr. Das Ministerium zum Beispiel, St. Mungos, Grimmault Place."

„Das wird Nikita aber gar nicht gefallen," dachte John.

Es wurde heller. Der Himmel war wolkig, was es Jimbo leicht machte, sein fliegendes Fahrzeug vor den Muggles zu verbergen. Aber es war auch sehr kalt, die Heizung des Fahrzeugs konnte nur wenig ausrichten.

John hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit flogen. Er beugte sich zu Jimbo, um auf die Anzeigen im Armaturenbrett zu schauen.

„Der Tacho zeigt nix," sagte Jimbo, „weil die Räder sich nicht drehen. Der Drehzahlmesser zeigt ´was an, der Motor läuft ja auch. Aber wir sin' ganz schön schnell. Guck' mal da drüben ..." er zeigte aus Johns Seitenfenster, „die Isle of Man. Wenn wir Liverpool erreichen, sollten wir Richtung Südosten fliegen."

Drei Stunden später erreichten sie London. Unter ihnen wand sich die Themse, in der Ferne konnte John die Tower Bridge und Big Ben sehen. Remus dirigierte sie leicht nach Norden auf eine Nebelwand zu.

Sie flogen direkt hinein.

Der Nebel verschluckte sie.

Sie waren wieder in der magischen Welt.

Jimbo flog ein paar Runden über dem, was in dieser Realität einmal London gewesen war.

Sie blickten auf Ruinen und Trümmer.

Nur ein einziges, sehr großes Gebäude stand noch, aber auch dieses hatte einiges abbekommen.

„Gringotts," sagte Remus. „Kannst Du davor landen?"

Jimbo nickte.

„Meine Damen und Herren, hier spricht ihr Kapitän. Bitte nehmen sie ihre Plätze wieder ein, schnallen sie sich an und stellen sie das Rauchen ein. Wir werden in Kürze landen."

John sah Jimbo erstaunt an.

„Bin ´mal geflogen," erklärte dieser mit Stolz in der Stimme. „Nach Windhoek, das ist in Namibia. Haben einen Elefanten dahin gebracht, zum Auswildern. War ein tolles Erlebnis."

John dachte an Nikita, die nicht gerne flog. „Viel zu viele Menschen auf viel zu engem Raum," hatte sie gesagt.

Aber besser Menschen als ein Elefant.

Sie landeten sanft, Jimbos Qualitäten als Flieger übertrafen die als Fahrer bei weitem.

„War klasse," sagte Jimbo. „Wenn ich ´mal keinen Bock mehr auf Elefanten habe, bewerb' ich mich bei British Airways."

Sie stiegen aus, Jimbo holte Bing aus dem hinteren Teil des Fahrzeuges – sie hatte den Flug süß und selig verschlafen – und Remus sprach einen Bann, der Räuber und Plünderer abhalten sollte.

Dann gingen sie auf das Gebäude zu und pochten an das hohe, hölzerne Tor.

Keine Reaktion.

Jimbo drückte gegen das Holz, das Tor war nicht verschlossen.

Vorsichtig traten sie ein.

Elfen ...

Nie hätten sie gedacht, dass es so viele von ihnen geben könnte.

Sie wuselten in der großen Halle, in der sie nun standen, herum wie in einem Bienenstock.

Einige trugen Körbe, andere Werkzeuge, es wurde gehämmert, gemalt, geschraubt und gefegt.

Es roch nach Essen, frisch gebackenem Brot und Farbe.

Nach einigen Minuten kam eine Elfe auf sie zu und sagte: „Zauberer draußen bleiben! Kein Zutritt!"

„Wir haben hier eine verletzte Elfe, die Hilfe braucht," sagte Jimbo und stellte die Wiege auf den Boden. „Sie heißt Bing."

„Bing frei?"

Jimbo nickte. „Ihr Meister hat ihr erst das Bein gebrochen und ihr dann Kleidung geschenkt und sie fortgejagt."

„Zauberer warten!"

Die Elfe eilte fort.

Es dauerte nur kurze Zeit bis die Elfe wiederkam, eine weitere folgte ihr.

„Zauberer mit Bing," sagte die Elfe, die sie empfangen hatte, und entfernte sich.

Die andere Elfe musterte die vier Männer neugierig.

Sie sah merkwürdig aus, schon fast grotesk: Knallbunte und nicht zusammenpassende Strümpfe an den spindeldürren Beinchen, einen braunen Pullover mit einem gelben „H" und auf dem Kopf einen Teewärmer. Und sie schien älter zu sein als Bing oder die andere Elfe, mit der sie hier zuerst gesprochen hatten.

„Eine Elfe in den besten Jahren," dachte John und musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht loszuprusten.

„Professor Moody, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, Professor Hagrid – Dobby freut sich," sagte die Elfe, die nun über ihr ganzes Gesicht strahlte.

Betretenes Schweigen folgte ihren Worten. Dobby kannte sie – aber sie konnten sich nicht an ihn erinnern.

„Das hier is' Bing," sagte Jimbo. „Sie is' verletzt und braucht Hilfe."

„Dobby weiß, Minki hat gesagt."

Dobby winkte ein paar anderen Elfen zu, die alles stehen und fallen ließen und zu ihm kamen. Er redete kurz mit ihnen, sie nahmen die Wiege und brachten Bing weg.

„Bing jetzt zu Heiler," erklärte Dobby.

„Kann Bing hierbleiben?" fragte Remus.

„Bing frei. Bing kann bleiben, wo Bing möchte."

Eine Sorge weniger.

„Du bist wohl der Chef hier?" fragte Jimbo.

„Dobby erste freie Elfe. Dobby arbeitet in Hogwarts für Professor Dumbledore. Dobby bekommt Lohn." Die Stimme der Elfe kippte förmlich um vor Stolz.

„Das hier war doch mal Gringotts?" fragte John.

„Immer noch Gringotts," antwortete Dobby.

„Wir müssten an das Fach 713."

„Warten. Dobby holt Direktor."

Diesmal dauerte es fast eine Viertelstunde bis Dobby wiederkam.

Er war in Begleitung eines weiteren Wesens, das mindestens einen Fuß kleiner war als die Elfe. Es war sehr alt, seine Haut war runzlig, es hatte große spitze Ohren und trug einen braunen Anzug mit Weste, ein weißes Hemd und blitzblank polierte braune Schuhe.

Dobby stellte dem Wesen die Männer vor, das daraufhin eine formvollendete Verbeugung machte und mit leiser, aber akzentuierter Stimme sagte: „Guten Tag, meine Herren. Ich begrüße sie bei Gringotts, der Bank der Gnome. Mein Name ist FlimmFlamm, TicToc FlimmFlamm, ich bin der Bankdirektor."

Mit offenen Mündern hatten die vier Männer der Ansprache des Gnoms zugehört, jetzt waren sie sprachlos.

John gewann als erster die Fassung wieder.

„Wir möchten gerne zu Fach 713," sagte er.

„Sehr gerne, meine Herren, es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, sie persönlich dorthin zu geleiten."

Jimbo prustete los und schlug sich gerade noch rechtzeitig die Hand auf den Mund.

Dann folgten sie dem Gnom durch die Halle, eine große Tür aus irgendeinem Metall und einen langen Korridor.

Sie standen vor einer weiteren Tür, FlimmFlamm gab so etwas wie einen Pincode irgendwo ein, die Tür öffnete sich und sie sahen in eine Art Bergwerk.

Kleine Schienenwagen, wie Loren, standen abfahrbereit, und nachdem sie sich hineingesetzt hatten, ging eine wilde Fahrt los.

Zum Glück dauerte sie nicht lange, das Gerüttel und Geschüttel hatte den Männern sehr zugesetzt, John sah nur in blassgrüne Gesichter.

„Wenn die Herren mir jetzt freundlicherweise den Schlüssel reichen würden ..."

Den Schlüssel?

Welchen Schlüssel?

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern, Big Al sah ratlos aus, Jimbo schüttelte den Kopf ... doch dann öffnete er seine Jacke und zog unter Pullover und Hemd eine lange Kette mit einem goldenen Schlüssel hervor.

„Hatte das Ding schon als ich gefunden wurde. Wusste nie, zu ´was er gehört."

Der Gnom nahm den Schlüssel, steckte ihn in das Schloss, Riegel verschoben, Schlösser drehten sich und schließlich sprang das Tor auf.

„Ich warte hier draußen, fühlen sie sich also unbeobachtet. Wenn sie etwas brauchen, rufen sie bitte."

Sie betraten ein Gewölbe.

Die Wände wie auch der Boden bestanden aus grob behauenen Steinen.

Der Raum war leer.

Im Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe suchten sie die Wände ab, den Boden ... nichts.

Remus fand es schließlich. Es stand in einer Nische, verdeckt von einem schwarzen Tuch. Es hob sich fast nicht vom Gestein ab.

Sie zogen es heraus und entfernten das Tuch.

Ein Gemälde.

Das Portrait eines alten Mannes, der in einem Ohrensessel saß und schlief.

John hielt seinen Zauberstab näher an das Bild.

Der Mann blinzelte, gähnte, streckte schließlich seine Arme ...

Das war doch nicht möglich?

Wie konnte das sein?

„Severus," sagte der Mann in dem Portrait. „Ich freue mich, dass du zurückgekommen bist. Auch wenn ich bis zum heutigen Tag nicht verstehe, warum du mich getötet hast."


	16. Teil 15

15.

Sie saßen in einem Raum, der früher wohl als Besprechungszimmer gedient hatte.

Ein langer Tisch, bequeme Sessel, ein Sideboard, ein Garderobenständer und eine Art Hochsitz für TicToc.

Die edlen Teppiche auf dem Boden zeugten von früherer Pracht, auch wenn sie jetzt doch sehr verschmutzt und abgetreten waren.

Große Fenster öffneten den Blick in eine Art Garten mit Bäumen, Büschen, Hecken und Beeten. Hühner pickten herum, ein paar Ziegen rupften an den Sträuchern, irgendwo muhten Kühe.

„Elfen pflanzen dort Gemüse und haben Tiere. Gehört alles der Republik," erklärte Dobby.

Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass frisches Brot, Butter, Käse, Obst, Nüsse und große Karaffen mit Wasser vor ihnen standen.

„Leider kann ich den Herren keinen Tee anbieten," sagte TicToc. „Die Damen und Herren Elfen sind sehr freundlich zu mir, ich kann hier wohnen und meiner Arbeit nachgehen, und sie versorgen mich mit allem Notwendigen. Aber bedauerlicherweise herrscht an einigen Dingen doch ein gewisser Mangel, zumal meine Kontakte in die Mugglewelt abgebrochen sind."

„Ob der sich immer so geschwollen ausdrückt?" flüsterte Jimbo John zu, um dann laut zu fragen: „Aber Wasser können sie heißmachen, oder?"

„Kein Problem," antwortete Remus und zog seinen Zauberstab. Jimbo förderte Teebeutel aus seinem Rucksack zutage, TicTocs Augen glitzerten.

Das Portrait Dumbledores stand auf dem Tisch, angelehnt an einige dicke Journale, die TicToc aus seinem Büro geholt hatte.

Nachdem alle mit Tee und Essen versorgt waren, fragte Dumbledore: „Nun, was ist geschehen?"

John, der sich im Geiste bei der Hellseherin Loony Love entschuldigte (weil er bis zu diesem Moment nicht geglaubt hatte, dass man tatsächlich mit Verstorbenen reden konnte), begann, seine Geschichte zu erzählen.

Alle – inklusive Dobby und TicToc – berichteten von den letzten Jahren.

Dumbledore, der nicht wusste, wie lange er in dem „Schließfach" gewesen war – „wenn man alt wird, verliert man sein Zeitgefühl," hatte er erklärt – hatte aufmerksam und mit nachdenklichem Gesicht zugehört.

Schließlich sahen alle am Tisch sein Portrait erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich sollte mit meiner plötzlichen Erkrankung beginnen," hob Dumbledore an.

„Dem hölzernen Fluch," flüsterte John.

„Sie erinnern sich daran?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich habe in der letzten Nacht davon geträumt," antwortete John und erzählte, was es mit dem Fluch auf sich hatte.

„Sie hatten in einem Punkt unrecht," fuhr Dumbledore fort, „der Fluch ist heilbar. Jedenfalls waren die Wiccas davon überzeugt, mir helfen zu können."

„Wiccas?" fragte Jimbo.

„Heilerinnen," erklärte Dumbledore, „die sich uralter Magie bedienen, die angeblich noch aus dem untergegangenen Atlantis stammt. Es gibt nicht mehr viele, einige leben noch auf Avalon."

„Avalon? Die Insel, auf der König Artus begraben liegt?" fragte John.

Dumbledore nickte.

„Jedenfalls haben sie, Severus, den Fluch soweit verlangsamen können, dass ich Harry auf das, was vor ihm lag, vorbereiten und die Wiccas aufsuchen konnte. Sie wollten versuchen, mir zu helfen."

John verstand immer weniger.

„Aber warum sollte ich sie dann töten?"

„Das sollten sie ja gar nicht, Severus. Es sollte nur so aussehen."

„Aber ..."

„Voldemort hat ihnen nicht vertraut. Viele ihrer Todesser-„Freunde", „Kameraden" - wie soll ich sie nennen? - haben sie für einen Verräter gehalten und auch Voldemort war argwöhnisch, weil sie nicht sofort zu ihm zurückgekehrt sind, als er sie rief. Und aus anderen Gründen."

„Dann war das also so eine Art Test?"

„Ja. Voldemort beauftragte Draco Malfoy mit meiner Ermordung, einen damals noch nicht einmal volljährigen jungen Mann, wohlwissend, dass er dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen sein würde. Er schickte dessen Mutter Narcissa und ihre Schwester Bellatrix zu ihnen und ließ sie den unzerbrechlichen Eid schwören."

„Die beiden haben ‚Guter Cop – böser Cop' gespielt," sagte John, „ich habe das in einem meiner Träume noch einmal durchlebt.

„Wir wussten beide, was das bedeutete. Draco hatte zwar den Todessern einen Weg nach Hogwarts geöffnet, aber er war kein Mörder. Sie, Severus, würden mich töten müssen oder selbst sterben. Letzteres konnte ich keinesfalls zulassen. Sie waren der einzige Kontakt zum inneren Kreis Voldemorts, den wir hatten."

„Wir?" fragte John.

„Der Orden des Phönix," erklärte Remus ruhig.

„Wir hatten alles gut durchdacht. Ihr „Avada Kedavra" war kein Todesfluch, sondern sollte mich nur in eine todesähnliche Starre versetzen. Sie hatten das ganze zusätzlich mit einem Amnesiafluch kombiniert, der sie daran hindern sollte, sich an diesen Plan erinnern zu können. Ich sollte beerdigt werden und dann, wenn Schüler und Lehrer Hogwarts verlassen hatten, aus dem Grab befreit und nach Avalon gebracht werden."

„Wer sollte das tun?" fragte John. „War Harry Potter eingeweiht?"

„Harry?" Dumbledore lachte. "Nein, Harry war der Augenzeuge, der hinterher allen erzählen sollte, dass sie mich getötet und mit Draco geflohen waren. Versteht mich bitte nicht falsch, Harry ist ein wundervoller und sehr mutiger junger Mann, aber er hat alles mit seinen Freunden Hermione und Ron geteilt – mit meiner Billigung übrigens, ich hätte es ohnehin nicht verhindern können. Unser schöner Plan wäre also nicht sehr lange geheim geblieben, fürchte ich."

„Wo war Harry?" wollte John wissen. „Ich habe ihn in keiner meiner Visionen gesehen, aber Remus hatte schon gesagt, dass er da war."

„Verborgen unter einem Tarnumhang und durch einen Erstarrungsfluch verzaubert."

„Und wer hat dann ...?"

„Alastair Moody."

Alle drehten sich zu Big Al um.

„Er kann nix sagen," flüsterte Jimbo.

„Ich habe jemanden gebraucht, der auch schwierigste Magie anwenden und dem ich vertrauen konnte. Das war Alastair, er war immerhin lange Auror gewesen. Der Schweigefluch war seine Idee. Er wollte sichergehen, dass er auch dann nicht reden würde, wenn man ihm Wahrheitsserum einflößt oder ihn foltert. Er war ohnehin nie sehr gesprächig, und in den letzten Jahren hatte er sich bemüht, den Anschein zu erwecken, er sei ein wenig ... nun sagen wir mal: verrückt geworden. Die meisten haben ihm ohnehin nicht geglaubt, wenn er etwas gesagt hat."

„Und Alastair kam nach Hogwarts?" fragte Remus.

„Ja. Er holte mich aus dem Grab und stellte fest, dass ich wirklich tot war. Er legte mich zurück."

„Und dann?" wollte Jimbo wissen.

„Nichts. Er ging wieder nach London zurück, jedenfalls vermute ich das."

„Aber wie ... warum?" John war völlig verwirrt.

„Ich erinnere mich an das „Avada Kedavra", an grüne Blitze, ich erstarrte und fiel eine lange Strecke. Mehr weiß ich nicht mehr."

„Wo ist das ganze eigentlich passiert?" fragte John weiter.

„Im Astronomieturm."

John wurde eiskalt.

Er erinnerte sich an Bilder aus dem Fernsehen: Flugzeuge, die in Hochhäuser krachten, Menschen, die voller Panik aus den Fenstern in den sicheren Tod sprangen ...

„Wie hoch ist der Astronomieturm?"

„War," sagte Remus, „er ist zerstört worden. Er war der höchste Turm der Burg, so einhundertfünfzig Fuß ungefähr."

„Und ich habe sie erstarren und aus dem Fenster fallen lassen?" fragte John Dumbledore.

„So wird es wohl gewesen sein."

„Niemand überlebt einen Sturz aus einhundertfünfzig Fuß Höhe," flüsterte John, „niemand, auch ein Zauberer nicht."

Alle schwiegen und sahen John an. Dieser fühlte sich so schlecht wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Es war seine Schuld gewesen ... seine Schuld ... seine Schuld. Der Tod des einzigen Zauberers, der Voldemort hätte aufhalten können, die Zerstörung der magischen Welt, die vielen Toten.

„Sie dürfen sich keine Vorwürfe machen," sagte Dumbledore.

„Wären sie am Leben geblieben, wäre Voldemort sicher besiegt und vernichtet worden ..."

„Ich wäre zunächst einmal auf Avalon gewesen. Die Wiccas meinten, dass sie mich VIELLEICHT heilen könnten, sicher war das nicht. Und es hätte lange gedauert. Den Kampf gegen Voldemort musste Harry aufnehmen, dafür haben wir ihn ausgebildet – sie in Okklumentik, ich in anderen wichtigen Dingen."

„Und Harry war erfolgreich?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war so lange eingeschlossen ... Severus ist nicht der einzige hier, der einen schweren Fehler gemacht hat. Zumindest sie, Remus, wissen, dass nach und nach die Mitglieder des Ordens – zumindest die, die verdeckt gearbeitet haben, so wie sie, Hagrid und Severus – enttarnt wurden?"

Remus nickte.

„Es muss einen Verräter unter uns gegeben haben," sagte er.

Dumbledore sah äußerst bekümmert aus.

„Den gab es, in der Tat," gestand er schließlich. „Der Verräter, das war ich."

Minutenlang starrten alle Dumbledores Portrait sprachlos und mit offenen Mündern an.

„Aber sie waren doch schon seit Jahren tot, als ..." sagte Remus schließlich.

„Mein Körper ist tot, aber es gibt ja immer noch dieses Portrait," erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Ich hing zunächst in Hogwarts in meinem alten Büro. Minerva führte die Schule weiter, als sie jedoch verschwand, wurde Hogwarts geschlossen. Auf meine Bitte hin nahm Minister Scrimgeour mich mit, er sollte mich keinesfalls Voldemort und seinen Todessern überlassen. So hing ich also im Arbeitszimmer des Ministers.

„Und als Scrimgeour getötet wurde?" fragte Remus.

„Blieb ich hängen. Voldemort schaffte es nicht, das Ministerium einzunehmen, und so folgte Weasley als Minister. Percy war kein schlechter Mensch, nur ein Dummkopf. Er hörte weder mir noch sonst irgend jemandem zu, er war nur damit beschäftigt, sich selbst darzustellen. Wir hätten dringend Führung gebraucht, keinen mittelmäßigen Schauspieler in einem schlechten Stück. Und dann verschwand Weasley."

„Es kann sein, dass er noch lebt," sagte John. „Ich habe das Notizbuch von einem Percy Weatherby gelesen."

„Falls das Percy Weasley ist, haltet ihn davon ab, in die Politik zu gehen," bemerkte Dumbledore trocken.

„Jedenfalls folgte Delores Umbridge."

„Sie war eine Todesserin," sagte Remus.

„Ja. Aber das habe ich erst erfahren als es zu spät war." Dumbledores Stimme klang belegt und traurig.

„Sie, Severus, haben mir mehr wie einmal gesagt, dass ich zu gutgläubig wäre und zu viel als selbstverständlich ansehen würde. Sie hatten Recht – sie ahnen gar nicht, wie sehr. Delores und ich waren zu meinen Lebzeiten alles andere als Freunde gewesen, aber wir hatten zusammen im großen Wizengamot gearbeitet, und ich hatte ihr das Leben gerettet als sie in Hogwarts Lehrerin und hohe Inquisitorin war – ich dachte, ich würde sie kennen."

„Jeder hatte sie für naiv und einfältig gehalten," sagte Remus. „Was für eine glänzende Schauspielerin."

„Ich habe sie eingeweiht. Ich habe ihr vom Widerstand gegen Voldemort erzählt und sie um Hilfe gebeten. Ich erinnerte sie daran, dass ich sie aus den Fängen der Zentauren gerettet habe – und sie hat alles brühwarm ihrem Herrn erzählt. Schließlich öffnete sie das Ministerium den Todessern, Hogwarts wurde ebenfalls eingenommen und ich landete im Schließfach."

„Wir ham ´nen Schlüssel gebraucht, um da rein zu kommen," sagte Jimbo, „wie hat sie es geschafft?"

„Es gab immer zwei Schlüssel," sagte Dumbledore. „Einen hatten sie, Hagrid, und einen hatte der Schulleiter. Er lag in der obersten, rechten Schreibtischschublade. Sie brauchte ihn sich nur zu nehmen."

„Und warum sind wir nicht tot, sondern ohne Gedächtnis in der Welt der Muggles gelandet?" fragte John.

„Fluchtapparation," erklärte Dumbledore. „Das war einer der Notfallpläne des Ordens. Sie sollte euch in die Lage versetzen, in die Mugglewelt zu apparieren, ohne dass euch die Muggles sehen. Und – was viel wichtiger war – ihr solltet sogar Barrieren überwinden können, die eigentlich das Apparieren unmöglich machen sollten. Ihr solltet euch dort drüben sammeln, Kräfte tanken, medizinische Hilfe bekommen und vielleicht sogar Verbündete finden."

„Hat aber nich' geklappt," stellte Jimbo lakonisch fest.

„Wir haben das auch nie ausprobieren können. Die Apparation mit einem Amnesiafluch zu kombinieren war sozusagen der ultimative Fluchtplan gewesen – für den Fall, dass diese Welt hier verloren ist. Wenn wir uns nicht mehr an die magische Welt erinnern könnten, wäre es vielleicht einfacher für uns gewesen, uns bei den Muggles ein neues Leben aufzubauen."

„Die einzige, bei der das geklappt hat, ist Dr. Granger," sagte John.

„Hermione?" fragte Dumbledore. „Hermione ist schon kurze Zeit nach meinem Tod in die Mugglewelt zurückgegangen – freiwillig. Auch der Amnesiafluch war freiwillig."

„Warum?" fragte Remus.

„Weil sie ihre magischen Fähigkeiten verloren hatte. Sie war eine enge Freundin von Harry gewesen und hat ihm geholfen – dabei hatte es einen kleinen Unfall gegeben. Wir mussten sie zurückschicken, zu ihrem eigenen Schutz."

„War diese Welt denn verloren?" wollte John wissen.

„Ich verstehe ihre Frage nicht, Severus ..."

„Sie haben gesagt, dass die Flucht kombiniert mit einer Amnesie sozusagen die finale Evakuierung war. Ich weiß von sechs oder sieben Leuten, die dort drüben in der Mugglewelt gelandet sind – ohne Gedächtnis, zum Teil mit schweren Verletzungen, und sicher waren nicht alle im Widerstand gegen Voldemort. Bestimmt gibt es noch mehr Zauberer und Hexen, von denen wir nichts wissen. Was ist hier geschehen?"

John wurde wütend. Er hatte immer mehr das Gefühl, an der Nase herumgeführt zu werden. Jede Antwort, die er erhielt, warf neue Fragen auf, und nichts passte zusammen.

„Ist Voldemort tot oder ist er es nicht? Was ist mit den Todessern geschehen? Warum überfluten die Dememtüren ..."

„Dementoren," korrigierte ihn Remus.

„... auch gut, Dementoren die andere Realität? Wo kommen auf einmal die Drachen her, die die Menschen in Osteuropa in Angst und Schrecken versetzen? Warum wird ein toter Werwolf in Brighton an den Strand gespült? Und ...?"

„Das sind eine Menge Fragen?" erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig. „Leider kann ich ihnen kaum eine davon beantworten. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie lange ich unten in dem Verlies war, aber es waren schon ein paar gute Monate, vielleicht sogar Jahre."

John sah TicToc an.

„Meine Herren, bitte verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, aber ich habe mich aus der Politik immer herausgehalten. Ich bin Direktor der einzigen Bank hier und bin von daher gezwungen, immer diplomatisch vorzugehen ..."

„Ach, hören sie doch auf! Hier putscht sich ein Diktator an die Macht, und sie denken nur an ihre Geschäfte?"

Remus legte John die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Warum bist du so wütend?" fragte er.

„Weil ich denke, dass uns hier etwas verschwiegen wird – und das haben wir nicht verdient, keiner von uns. Wir waren verletzt, erinnern uns noch nicht mal mehr an unsere Namen ... haben ein alles andere als tolles und leichtes Leben in der anderen Realität gehabt ... irgendwo in einem Londoner Krankenhaus liegt eine junge Frau aus dieser Welt seit einem Jahr im Koma und ein Mann, der nicht weiß, wer sie ist, hält ihre Hand ... du, Remus, warst verzaubert, verflucht, was weiß ich und wärst fast gestorben ... mein Lehrmeister ist tot ... die einzige Frau, die ich jemals geliebt habe – zumindest wenn ich meinen Träumen glauben darf – hat ein Grab vor den Toren von Hogwarts ... Nikita trauert so sehr um Igor, dass sie kaum noch die Kraft zum Weiterleben hat, und niemand sagt uns, warum das so ist!"

John brach ab. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Dann sah er TicToc an.

„Sie wissen, was geschehen ist. Sie waren die ganze Zeit hier und haben ihr Gedächtnis noch. Also?"

„Mr. ... ähm?"

„Doe," sagte John. "Mein Name ist John Doe."

„Mr. Doe. Ich kann ihnen wirklich nicht viel erzählen, außer dass der Kampf zwischen Voldemort und seinen Anhängern und dem Widerstand sich über viele Jahre hinzog, viele Schlachten geschlagen ..."

„Sie und ihre Bank standen auf der Seite Voldemorts?" unterbrach ihn John.

„Nun, viele unserer besten Kunden waren Anhänger des dunklen Lords. Hätten wir uns gegen ihn gestellt ..."

John sah ihn angewidert an.

„Sie haben ihn unterstützt?" schrie er. „Was finden wir, wenn wir nach unten gehen? Nur noch leere Fächer? Haben sie zugelassen, dass ihre Bank ausgeraubt wird, um Voldemort zu finanzieren?"

„Sie werden dort unten viel Geld, Schmuck und andere Wertsachen finden, mehr als sie es sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen vorstellen können," erwiderte TicToc. „Nur dass das alles keine Bedeutung mehr hat. Eine Kartoffel ist heute mehr wert als eine goldene Gallone, diese Walnuss ..." er hielt ein besonders großes Exemplar in die Höhe, „mehr als ein Diamant."

„Ist Voldemort tot?"

TicToc nickte.

„Es waren Harry Potter und seine Freunde. Sie haben Gegenstände zerstört, die von immensem Wert für Lord Voldemort gewesen waren, und als sie das vollbracht hatten, kam es zum Zweikampf zwischen dem dunklen Lord und Potter."

„Wo?"

TicToc zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Niemand wusste genau, wo sich der dunkle Lord aufhielt. Wahrscheinlich hat er seine Domizile häufig gewechselt – ich hätte es jedenfalls getan."

„Und woher wissen sie, dass er tot ist?"

„Von dem jungen Mr. Malfoy. Er war dabei, er wollte seinen Herren verteidigen, aber Lord Voldemort hat es nicht erlaubt, und als der Kampf dann entschieden und der dunkle Lord tot war, wollte er ihn rächen, aber Harry Potter ist ihm entwischt, ebenso wie seine Freunde."

„Und warum habe ich wieder dieses dunkle Ding, seitdem ich hier bin?"

John zeigte auf sein Tattoo.

„Weil etwas von Lord Voldemort immer noch lebt."

„In einem Portrait, wie Mr. Dumbledore? Oder als ein Geist?"

TicToc zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann es ihnen wirklich nicht sagen, Sir."

„Severus," kam Dumbledores ruhige Stimme aus dem Portrait. „Sie kommen hierher und erwarten, dass ihnen jemand alles haarklein berichtet, ihnen jede auf jede Frage eine Antwort gibt und sie von ihren Selbstzweifeln und Schuldgefühlen erlöst? Haben sie es sich wirklich so einfach vorgestellt?"

„Aber warum bin ich dann hier?" fragte John aggressiv.

„Das müssen sie mir sagen. Sie sind aus freien Stücken hierher gekommen, niemand hat sie gerufen."

„Also, mir kam der Name „Hogsmeade-on-Gaye" so bekannt vor," sagte Jimbo, „und da ich sowieso ´mal meinen Urlaub nehmen musste, sonst wäre er nämlich verfallen, wissen sie ... nun, ich war einfach nur neugierig. Un' Big Al is' hier, weil er immer mit mir zusammen is' seitdem wir uns kennen."

„Ich habe diese furchtbaren Träume, diese Visionen ... und keine Vergangenheit. Ich will endlich wissen, wer ich bin, woher ich komme ..." erklärte John. „Ich fühle mich wie jemand, dem ein Körperglied amputiert wurde."

„Ich verstehe sie, Severus. Aber so einfach wie sie sich das vorstellen, ist es nun einmal nicht. Es gibt nicht die ultimative Antwort auf alle ihre Fragen. Sie werden wie ein Historiker vorgehen müssen."

„Und was schlagen sie vor?"

„Sammeln sie Informationen und setzen sie alles Stück für Stück zusammen. Und seien sie nicht zu enttäuscht, wenn neue Fragen auftauchen und sie nicht für alles eine Erklärung bekommen."

„Un' was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Jimbo.

Alle Anwesenden sahen ihn erstaunt an.

„Ich mein' ... was passiert is', is' passiert. Wir können es nich' ungeschehen machen. Aber was tun wir jetzt? Setzen wir uns ins Auto, fahren heim und leben weiter wie bisher? Oder bleiben wir hier? Suchen wir das, was von diesem komischen Lord noch übrig is', und erledigen wir es? Bauen wir diese Welt wieder auf?"

Dumbledore sah Jimbo an.

„Auch das ist ihre Entscheidung," sagte er schließlich. „Sie sollten eines jedoch bedenken: die „alte" Welt hatte ihre Probleme und Fehler – so schwerwiegende, dass Voldemort eine Machtübernahme äußerst leicht gemacht wurde. Sie haben eine historisch einmalige Chance: sie können aus ihren Fehlern lernen."

„Sofern wir uns irgendwann einmal an sie erinnern können," erwiderte John, er klang extrem sarkastisch.

„Nein John, Albus hat recht," sagte Remus, „wir können hier eine neue Gesellschaft aufbauen; eine gerechte; eine, in der alle Wesen – egal ob Zauberer, Werwolf oder Vampir, ob Elfe, Gnom oder Zentaur - gleichberechtigt sind. Es gibt immer noch genug magische Kreaturen, viele Zauberer und Hexen stammen aus Mugglefamilien, und wir könnten die anderen suchen, die sich in die nicht-magische Welt geflüchtet haben.

Ich denke, wir brauchen ja nicht gleich London wieder aufzubauen, aber wir könnten Hogwarts wiedereröffnen. Wir haben alle genug zu lernen und zu lehren – vor allem du, John."

„Mr. Lupin hat recht," erwiderte TicToc, „es waren ja gerade die falschen Versprechungen des dunklen Lords, die uns dazu gebracht haben, uns an seinen Verbrechen zu beteiligen. Wir Gnome waren gut genug, diese Bank zu führen und die Schätze der reichen Familien zu verwalten, aber in ihren Häusern waren wir nicht willkommen und unseren Kindern waren Hogwarts und die anderen Schulen verwehrt. Ich würde mich gerne an einem solchen Projekt beteiligen."

John war noch immer nicht überzeugt.

„Und was wird aus Draco, der gerade gefesselt in einem Verlies in Hogwarts liegt und Wasser von den Wänden leckt? Wie passt er in eure schöne neue Welt? Und die anderen Todesser, die immer noch in Treue fest zu Voldemort stehen?"

„Warum bist du so zynisch?" fragte Remus.

„Vielleicht weil Nikita mir von der Geschichte ihres Heimatlandes erzählt hat. Vom „neuen Menschen" des Sozialismus, von der Korruption im postkommunistischen Russland, von der neuen Diktatur im Gewand einer Demokratie. Vielleicht, weil ich versucht habe, wenigstens die Mugglewelt zu verstehen."

„John hat recht," warf Dumbledore ein. „Genau das war doch die Krux unserer damaligen Gesellschaft. Wenn wir etwas aufbauen, müssen wir uns auch Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir mit unseren Gegnern umgehen."

„Sie sagen ‚Wir'?" fragte Remus. „Sind sie dabei?"

„Sofern meine Unterstützung erwünscht ist, gerne. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn es an der Wand des Büros des künftigen Schulleiters – oder Schulleiterin – ein freies Fleckchen für mich gäbe."

Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden. TicToc hatte den vier Männern den Konferenzraum zum Übernachten angeboten. Dobby hatte einen Hammer und einen stabilen Nagel organisiert, so dass das Portrait Dumbledores einen Platz an einer der Wände erhielt.

Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck aus dem Wagen geholt hatten, führte Dobby sie durch die „Freie-Elfen-Republik".

Das, was die kleinen Wesen in den letzten Monaten geleistet und aufgebaut hatten, nötigte ihnen gewaltigen Respekt ab. Es gab nicht nur eine funktionierende Landwirtschaft mit einer Molkerei und einer Käserei, sondern auch Handwerker, die das Gebäude wieder instand setzten, Bäcker, die Brot und Kuchen herstellten und sogar eine Schule.

„Viele Kinder hier," erklärte Dobby, um ihnen schließlich Winky, seine Frau, vorzustellen. Alle Elfen hatten dicke Bäuche, aber ihrer war extrem groß. John vermutete, dass sie schwanger war.

In einer Ecke probte eine Band, die Zusammensetzung war jedoch recht gewöhnungsbedürftig. Eine Trommel, mehrere Blockflöten, ein Saxophon, ein Gitarre mit nur noch vier Seiten und ein Cello, das ein großes Loch auf der Rückseite hatte versuchten sich an Beethoven. Den Elfen schien es zu gefallen.

„Wir sollten für das neue Hogwarts unbedingt ein paar Elfen als Lehrkräfte anheuern," sagte Remus leise. „Wir werden ohnehin jemanden brauchen, der uns Landwirtschaft beibringt. Alles, was wir benötigen, werden wir selbst herstellen müssen."

Jimbo erwiderte etwas, und John entschuldigte sich. Er hatte das Gefühl, gleich zu platzen, er brauchte frische Luft.

Und so saß er auf den Stufen der breiten Treppe vor dem Bankhaus Gringotts, starrte in den Nieselregen, fror und dachte nach.

„Wer sich seiner Geschichte nicht bewusst ist, ist dazu verdammt, sie wieder und wieder zu durchleben." Das war eines der Zitate gewesen, das Nikita so gerne gebrauchte, wenn das Gespräch auf Russland kam.

„Und wir sind uns unserer Geschichte nicht bewusst, wir können uns ja noch nicht einmal an sie erinnern," dachte John. „Wir machen den zweiten Schritt vor dem ersten. Und alle sind so begierig darauf, endlich irgend etwas tun zu können, dass sie es billigend in Kauf nehmen, hinzufallen und sich die Knochen zu brechen."

Jemand setzte sich neben ihn – es war Big Al.

John sah ihn an, seufzte und sagte: „Es ist wirklich zu dumm, dass du nicht sprechen kannst. Kann dieser Fluch eigentlich irgendwie aufgehoben werden?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Versuchen wir etwas," schlug John vor und nahm Big Als linke Hand in seine rechte.

„Drücke einmal, wenn du „ja" meinst und zweimal für „Nein."

Big Al entzog ihm seine Hand.

John flüsterte „Lumos", sein Zauberstab gab ein warmes, weiches Licht und er sah tief in Big Als Augen. Er konzentrierte sich, versuchte, in Big Als Gedankenwelt einzudringen, so wie er es bei Draco getan hatte – nichts. Er spürte nur Dunkelheit und tiefe Trauer.

„Du kannst nicht über die Vergangenheit sprechen, aber du musst doch zur Gegenwart eine Meinung haben – und zu unserer Zukunft?" John klang verzweifelt und resigniert.

Big Al starrte in die Dunkelheit.

„Hast du nicht auch das Gefühl, dass alles hier einfach nicht zusammenpasst?" fragte John. „Dieser unzerbrechliche Eid – ich habe ihn angeblich dadurch erfüllt, dass ich Albus getötet habe. Dafür spricht, dass ich Draco Schaden zufügen konnte, ohne dass mir etwas passierte. Dagegen spricht diese merkwürdige Nachricht von N.M."

John zog das Papier aus seinem Portemonnaie.

„Warum erinnert mich N.M. an einen Eid, der doch schon längst erfüllt ist?

Und dieser Plan, Albus nur zum Schein zu töten. Kann man Menschen, die über magische Fähigkeiten verfügen, dadurch täuschen? Gab es wirklich so etwas wie Fluchtapparation mit Amnesiafluch oder war das vielleicht nur eine Methode, den Widerstand gegen Voldemort zu zerstören ohne Leichen zu hinterlassen? Und was ist eigentlich mit diesem „dunklen Lord"? Lebt er? Ist er tot? Beides zugleich kann ja kaum sein.

War wirklich alles so, wie es uns Albus erzählt? Und wenn nicht, welchen Grund hätte er, uns anzulügen?"

John vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er spürte Big Als Finger auf seiner Schulter und hörte schließlich seine Schritte als dieser ins Gebäude zurückging.

Der Regen fiel wie ein Vorhang, die Dunkelheit schien undurchdringlich.

Trotzdem hatte John das Gefühl, etwas zu sehen.

Einen Lichtschein vielleicht?

Oder auch nur eine Bewegung?

Ein Tier?

Ein halbverhungerter Hund auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem?

Eine rollige Katze?

John stand auf, kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte angestrengt, irgend etwas zu sehen.

Da war es wieder.

Ein schwaches Licht.

Ein Lumoszauber.

John rannte dem Funken hinterher.

Er folgte der Gestalt durch ein Gewirr von Gassen, stolperte über Steine, sah die übriggebliebenen Ruinen im Nebel aufragen.

Schließlich bog die Gestalt in eine kleine Straße ein, die noch relativ intakt schien. Die Häuser standen geduckt zu beiden Seiten und formten fast so etwas wie einen Baldachin über ihnen. Der Regen fiel nicht mehr so dicht, dafür hing der Nebel in dem Durchgang wie ein Leichentuch.

John sah den Lichtschein kurz aufblitzen, hörte das Zuschlagen einer Tür – und stand alleine in der Dunkelheit. Jetzt erst erleuchtete er selbst seinen Zauberstab und suchte das Haus, in das die Gestalt verschwunden war. Er rüttelte an Türen, drehte Knäufe, drückte Klinken – doch alles war fest verschlossen.

Er wollte schon fast aufgeben, als eine Tür vor ihm geöffnet wurde. Eine Frau stand vor ihm, ein blasses Gesicht unter einer Kapuze, einige klatschnasse blonde Strähnen hingen über ihrer Stirn.

Sie griff nach Johns Arm und zog in ins Innere.

Früher musste das ein Antiquitätenladen gewesen sein.

Er sah alte Möbelstücke, merkwürdige Gegenstände, alles in wilder Unordnung, teils zerbrochen, bedeckt mit dicken Staubschichten und Spinnweben.

Sein Zauberstab beleuchtete ihr Gesicht.

Er kannte diese Frau.

„_Ja, Narcissa, ich werde den unzerbrechlichen Eid schwören. Und sicher wird deine Schwester unsere Zeugin sein."_

_Ich knie nieder, den hölzernen Stab fest in der Hand. Mir gegenüber kauert eine blasse Frau mit langen blonden Haaren, während Bellatrix mit schnippischem Gesichtsausdruck auf uns herabsieht._

„_Wirst Du, Severus, meinen Sohn unterstützen, wenn er versucht, die Wünsche des Dunklen Lords zu erfüllen?"_

„_Ich will."_

_Eine leuchtend-rote Flammenzunge kommt aus dem hölzernen Stab und legt sich um unsere Hände._

„_Und wirst du alles in deiner Macht Stehende tun, um ihn vor Schaden zu bewahren?"_

„_Ich will."_

_Eine zweite leuchtend-rote Flammenzunge verbindet sich mit der ersten und windet sich um unsere Hände._

„_Und wenn es notwendig sein sollte ... falls Draco scheitern sollte ... wirst du vollenden, was er auf Geheiß des dunklen Lords begonnen hat?"_

_Ich zögere ..._

„_Ich will."_

„Narcissa?" flüsterte er.

Sie nickte.

„Severus?" fragte sie leise zurück.

John nickte ebenfalls.

Er kramte in seiner Tasche, beförderte schließlich den Zettel zutage und hielt ihn ihr entgegen.

„Du hast mir eine Nachricht geschickt?"

Narcissa nahm das Papier, las es mit erstauntem Gesicht und gab es John zurück.

„Ich habe dir nie einen solchen Brief geschrieben," sagte sie leise. „Der unzerbrechliche Eid wurde erfüllt, du bist frei. Und der dunkle Lord wurde ermordet, was solltest du jetzt noch für uns tun können? Außerdem – ich dachte, du wärst tot. So wie die anderen."

„Draco ..." begann John, aber Narcissa unterbrach ihn mit einem Aufschrei.

„Draco ist tot! Ebenso wie Bella und Lucius – alle sind tot! Nur ich lebe noch, nur ich!"

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und sagte die Worte, die John nur allzu vertraut waren.

„Avada Kedavra!"

John warf sich mit einem Sprung auf den Boden – gerade noch rechtzeitig. Die grünen Blitze schlugen hinter ihm ein, es roch verbrannt.

Er hob vorsichtig den Kopf und sah Narcissa in den hinteren Bereich des Geschäftes laufen. Er folgte ihr in ein kleines Zimmer, früher musste es einmal als Lagerraum, Büro und Schlafstätte gedient haben. John sah Kisten, ein schmales Bett und einen kleinen Schreibtisch.

Aber Narcissa war verschwunden.

Er trat wieder auf die Straße und merkte, dass er völlig die Orientierung verloren hatte. Er war einfach nur dieser Gestalt hinterher gelaufen ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten.

Der Nebel hing immer noch zäh über dem Pflaster, der Regen fiel wieder wie ein Vorhang. Er hatte den Antiquitätenladen zu seiner Rechten gehabt, also musste er nach links gehen.

Vorsichtig tastete er sich vorwärts, das Licht seines Zauberstabes reflektierte im Nebel. Mit einem „Finite" ließ er es verlöschen.

Plötzlich griff etwas seinen Arm und zog ihn unter ein Vordach und in ein weiteres Geschäft.

Die Gestalt flüsterte ein „Lumos" und zog sich dann die Kapuze vom Kopf.

„Narcissa? Wohin bist du so schnell verschwunden? Und warum ...?"

„Wer sind sie?"

John starrte sie an.

„Aber wir haben doch gerade ..."

Er sah sie genauer an. Das war Narcissa – und doch nicht. Diese Frau war mindestens vierzig Pfund schlanker, um nicht zu sagen: dünner. Ihre wenigen Haare waren raspelkurz geschoren, ihr Gesicht war verhärmt, über ihre Stirn zog sich eine lange Narbe.

„Du hast mir eine Nachricht geschickt?" sagte John und suchte wieder einmal nach dem Papier.

„Wer sind sie?" wiederholte sie.

„Severus Snape."

„Sie lügen! Severus ist tot! Dumbledore hat ihn ermordet, er starb in meinen Armen. Und meine arme Schwester ... sie ist jetzt in St. Mungos, sie hat das nicht überstanden. An ihrem Hochzeitstag ..."

„Ich verstehe kein Wort. Dumbledore ist tot, ich habe ihn ermordet. Und ich bin mit Draco ..."

„Draco?"

„Dein Sohn?"

„Ich habe keinen Sohn. Ich hatte eine Fehlgeburt, danach konnte ich keine Kinder mehr bekommen. Wären sie wirklich Severus, wüssten sie das. Also ..."

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab.

„ ... wer sind sie?"

John starrte sie sprachlos an.

Was redete sie da bloß?

Was war hier los?

Er stand immer noch mit offenem Mund da als sie schon lange verschwunden war. Wie sie das gemacht hatte, konnte er nicht sagen. In einem Moment war sie noch da gewesen, im anderen war sie weg. Als hätte der Erdboden sie verschluckt.

John ließ seinen Zauberstab aufleuchten und sah sich um.

Der Holzboden war staub- und sandbedeckt, aber die Theke stand noch.

Ebenso die Regale mit den dicken, bauchigen Flaschen.

Mr. Pahlmanns Laden.

Er ging um die Theke herum, öffnete eine Tür und ging die Treppe hinauf bis ins Dachgeschoss.

Seine alte Kammer.

Das Glas der Dachluke war eingeschlagen, der Regen klatschte in sein altes Zimmer.

Er dachte an seine Träume und Visionen, fast schien es ihm als sei die Zeit in diesem Haus die glücklichste seines Lebens gewesen.

Er sah sich kurz um – keine Bücher, keine Kleidung mehr im Schrank, keinerlei persönliche Gegenstände.

_Fremd bin ich eingezogen_ ... 

Er musste alles mitgenommen haben als er dieses Haus verlassen hatte.

_Fremd zog ich wieder aus ...(i)_

Er verließ den Raum und ging nach unten.

Er hatte schon fast die Eingangstür erreicht als er hinter sich ein merkwürdiges Geräusch hörte, so etwas wie ein Klicken.

Er drehte sich langsam um und sah eine schwarz verhüllte Gestalt mit einem schwach erleuchteten Zauberstab vor der Theke stehen.

Die Gestalt kam näher und zog sich langsam die Kapuze vom Kopf.

Narcissa.

Sie hielt den Zauberstab in Augenhöhe und betrachtete sein Gesicht.

„Verräter!"

Der Schrei war so laut und kam so plötzlich, dass John zusammenzuckte.

„Verräter! Du solltest tot sein, tot!"

„Aber, Narcissa, beruhige dich bitte. Was ist geschehen?"

„Verräter! Du solltest Draco helfen, du solltest ihn beschützen, aber was hast du getan? Du hast dich vor Dumbledore gestellt, du Narr, und jetzt ist Draco tot. Du Mörder, du Verräter!"

Sie trat einige Schritte zurück und zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Avada ..."

Weiter kam sie nicht. John hatte sich zu Boden geworfen und sie dabei mitgerissen. Die grünen Blitze schlugen in die Decke ein, Mörtel und Staub prasselten auf sie herab.

„Narcissa, höre mir zu. Ich habe Dumbledore getötet, ich bin mit Draco zusammen geflohen, Du redest ..."

„Dumbledore lebt! Harry Potter lebt! Der dunkle Lord starb durch Potters Hand, Dumbledore selbst tötete Draco und Lucius. Und du ... du hättest den Bruch des unzerbrechlichen Eides nicht überleben sollen, doch irgendwie hast du es geschafft. Du bist einfach abgehauen, Verräter! Feigling!"

John hörte knackende Geräusche und blickte nach oben.

Risse zeigten sich in der Decke und in den Wänden.

Er stand auf und versuchte, Narcissa auf ihre Füße zu ziehen.

„Steh auf, wir müssen hier weg! Das Gebäude bricht zusammen!"

Narcissa trat John schmerzhaft gegen die Beine, ihre rechte Hand suchte den Zauberstab, der in eine Ecke geschleudert worden war.

„Verräter! Feigling! Mörder!" schrie sie, „du musst sterben!"

„Auch gut," murmelte John, „aber jetzt noch nicht."

Er versuchte, die zappelnde Narcissa hochzuheben, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Die knackenden Geräusche wurden lauter. Im letzten Moment drehte er sich um, lief zu Tür, riss sie auf und rannte auf die Straße.

Hinter ihm brach das Haus in sich zusammen.

John lief durch den Regen und den Nebel.

Er rieb sich seinen linken Unterarm, das dunkle Mal brannte wie Feuer.

Er wusste nicht, wo er sich befand und ob die Richtung stimmte, aber es war ihm egal.

Nur weg von hier.

Seine Flucht endete abrupt.

Sie waren da ...

Er hörte das Schmatzen, das Saugen ...

Er fühlte die Angst, das Grauen ...

Sie standen vor ihm wie eine Mauer, doch einige von ihnen hatten eine Gestalt auf den Boden gezwungen, hielten sie fest, saugten und schmatzten.

John fühlte sich schwach, hilflos.

Er hatte Angst.

Sein Kopf dröhnte und schmerzte.

Ein glücklicher Gedanke!

Ein einziger, glücklicher Gedanke!

Er hob den Zauberstab ...

Nikitas Wohnzimmer ...

Ein Feuer im Kamin ...

Er hörte die Musik aus der Stereoanlage ...

_Dies irae ..._

Er fühlte die Wärme ...

_Dies illa ..._

Er spürte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter ...

_Solvet saeclum ..._

Der heiße Tee, den sie für ihn gekocht hatte, wärmte sein Blut ...

_In Favilla ..._

„Expecto patronum"

Der weiße Nebel, der aus seinem Zauberstab kam, hatte die Form einer überdimensionalen Fledermaus.

_Teste David cum Sibylla ..._

Die Seelenräuber stoben auseinander.

_Quantus tremor est futurus ..._

Sie hatten es plötzlich sehr eilig, fortzukommen.

_Quando judex est venturus ..._

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war die Straße verlassen, abgesehen von John, der ein leises „Finite Patronum" murmelte und der Gestalt, die auf dem Pflaster lag.

_Cuncta stricte discussurus!_

John zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Er zwang sich, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen.

Der Regen strömte über sein Gesicht, seine Kleidung, seine Schuhe. Mittlerweile war er bis auf die Knochen durchnässt.

Aber er konnte sich nicht rühren.

Auch nicht als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

Auch nicht als die Hand wieder weggenommen wurde und jemand an ihm vorbei zu der Gestalt auf der Straße ging und sich zu ihr herunter beugte.

Doch plötzlich löste sich seine Erstarrung. Er war sich des Regens und der beiden Gestalten bewusst.

Er ging zu ihnen.

Big Al hatte sich über eine Frau gebeugt, ein blonde Frau mit verhärmten Zügen und merkwürdig leeren Augen.

Narcissa!

John dachte, sie sei tot, doch dann sah er, dass sich ihre Lippen bewegten. Er beugte sich zu ihr herab und versuchte, sie zu verstehen.

„Denke an den unzerbrechlichen Eid! Hilf ihm, er braucht dich!"

„Wer?" flüsterte John.

„Draco. Er hat versagt, er musste fliehen. Du hast geschworen, ihn zu beschützen ..."

„Aber der Eid wurde erfüllt, Dumbledore ist tot."

„Du verstehst nicht ... Dumbledore war nie das Ziel ... hilf ihm, bitte ..."

Ihre Stimme versagte, ihre hektischen Atemzüge verklangen, ihre Augen starrten ihn nun an – tot und leer.

John nahm sie auf ihre Arme und ging hinter Big Al zurück zur FER.

----------

(i) Schubert: „Die Winterreise"


	17. Teil 16

16.

Sie waren nicht direkt zu Gringotts gegangen.

John war Big Al zu einem großen Park gefolgt. Die Mauer, die ihn umgab, war zerfallen.

Er sah die Kreuze und Gedenkskulpturen.

Ein Friedhof.

In einem kleinen Gebäude hatte er seine schwere Last auf einem Marmortisch abgelegt. Er hätte einen Locomotor-Zauber anwenden können, aber irgendwie war ihm das nicht richtig vorgekommen.

Es hatte ihn einige Überwindung gekostet, aber er hatte ihre Augen geschlossen.

Er hatte ihr die Robe ausgezogen und sie damit zugedeckt.

Zurück in der FER hatte ihn Big Al in eine Art Badezimmer geführt. John vermutete, dass der geflieste Raum früher den Bankangestellten für ihre sanitären Bedürfnisse gedient hatte. Nun hatten ihn die Elfen umgebaut, was vor allem bedeutete: alles war en-miniature.

Er verwarf den Gedanken an ein heißes Bad, die Wannen waren eher für Kinder dimensioniert.

Die nasse Kleidung zog er aus und hängte sie auf Bügel und Stangen vor einem großen Kachelofen, in dem ein Feuer brannte.

Dann wusch er sich so gut er konnte, hüllte sich in mehrere Handtücher und ging in den Konferenzraum.

Jimbo, Remus und Dumbledore schliefen, nur Big Al hatte auf ihn gewartet, sein Zauberstab verströmte ein mattes Licht.

Seine Sachen lagen in einer Ecke, der Schlafsack und die Isomatte waren ausgerollt worden.

Er zog sich das an, was er auf die Schnelle aus seinem Rucksack ziehen konnte und legte sich hin, Big Al löschte das Licht.

Doch John konnte nicht schlafen.

Er lauschte auf die Atemzüge seiner Gefährten und das leise Schnarchen aus Dumbledores Portrait und dachte nach.

Vier verschiedene Narcissas.

Vier ganz unterschiedliche Geschichten.

Draco lebte, war tot, war nie geboren worden.

Voldemort lebte, war tot, war vielleicht nie geboren worden und Dumbledore hatte die freie Stelle als Diktator eingenommen.

Er hatte Dumbledore getötet, nicht getötet ...

Die Seelenräuber ...

Er hatte sie vertrieben ...

Inmitten des Grauens hatte er Glück verspürt.

Nikita.

Er dachte an die vielen Gespräche ...

Parallele Universen ...

Andere Realitäten ...

Das war es!

Nikita hatte immer nur von einer magischen Realität gesprochen. Aber es musste doch unendlich viele davon geben.

Auch hier trafen Menschen Entscheidungen, die zu neuen Entscheidungen und zu neuen Entscheidungen führten.

Aber welche der vier Narcissas gehörte in diese Realität?

Gehörte er überhaupt hierher?

Und was war mit den anderen?

Kamen sie alle aus der gleichen Welt?

Und welche war die richtige?

Gab es überhaupt die „eine", „richtige" Realität?

Oder hatte nicht jede ihre Existenzberechtigung, wie Nikita es behauptete?

In Johns Kopf drehten sich die Gedanken.

Zurück ...

Es gibt eine magische und eine nicht-magische Welt, die sich überlappen. Das ist die Realität, in der Nikita lebte und er gestrandet war.

Es gibt Muggles, die das wissen. Und hier in der magischen Welt ist das eine allgemein akzeptierte Tatsache.

Aber parallele Realitäten fließen nicht ineinander ein, sie sind normalerweise voneinander getrennt.

„Es wäre sehr schlimm, wäre es nicht so," hatte Nikita versucht, zu erklären. „Stellen sie sich eine Realität vor, in der die Nationalsozialisten den zweiten Weltkrieg gewonnen hätten und nun die arischen Weltherrscher über ein einziges großes Konzentrationslager wären. Nicht auszudenken, wenn einige dieser Verbrecher hierher kämen, um – sagen wir mal – spaltbares Material für Atombomben zu kaufen. Oder einen Krieg begännen. Oder Neonazis ausrüsten und ausbilden."

Er wusste noch, was er damals gedacht hatte: „Eine Geschichte ohne die Oktoberrevolution, ohne Fidel Castro oder Salvador Allende – der amerikanische Präsident wäre begeistert."

Irgend etwas war hier geschehen, dass die verschiedenen magischen Realitäten hatte durchlässig werden lassen?

Was?

Und was musste jetzt getan werden?

Was konnte er tun?

Irgendwann war er doch eingeschlafen.

Er erwachte von den Geräuschen, die die anderen machten als sie aufstanden, sich anzogen und leise miteinander redeten.

Dann saßen sie am Konferenztisch. TicToc hatte seinen Hochstuhl erklommen, er sah genauso geschniegelt aus, wie am Tag zuvor. Jede Bügelfalte saß als sei sie sorgfältig ausgemessen worden.

Dobby hatte für Frühstück gesorgt, wie schon am Vortag standen Brot, Butter, Käse, Äpfel und Nüsse auf dem Tisch. Außerdem gab es Rührei. „Eier von Hühnern von Elfen," wie ihr Gastgeber stolz erklärte.

Jimbo hatte Tee gekocht.

„Guten Morgen, meine Herren," begrüßte TicToc die Anwesenden. „Ich hoffe, sie haben gut geschlafen?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erklang. Bis auf John (und natürlich Dumbledore) hatten alle schon mit dem Frühstück begonnen.

John hatte keinen Appetit. Er nippte nur an seinem Tee und war immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken.

Schließlich stand er auf und stellte sich vor das Portrait seines früheren Vorgesetzten, der mit mildem Blick auf die Frühstücksgesellschaft herabsah.

John begann, zu sprechen. Er erzählte von den parallelen Universen und seinen Erlebnissen der letzten Nacht.

„Ich denke, Nikita hat in einem Punkt unrecht," sagte er schließlich, „und ich habe diesen Fehler unbesehen übernommen. Sie denkt, die magische Welt sei ein paralleles Universum, aber das muss nicht so sein. Vielleicht ist die Welt, in der wir leben, eine Welt für Muggles und magische Menschen. Die Magier haben sich mit Hilfe ihrer Zauberkräfte ihre Refugien geschaffen, die mitten in der nicht-magischen Welt liegen. Remus hat von „Inseln" gesprochen, die nicht durchgängig sind. Genau das aber kennzeichnet andere Realitäten: ihre Kontinuität. Aufgrund abweichender Entscheidungen hat dort die Geschichte einen anderen Verlauf genommen."

John ging an seinen Platz zurück, setzte sich und trank einen Schluck seines Tees.

„Eigentlich sollten die Wände dieser Universen undurchdringlich sein. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund sind sie hier offen.

Vier Narcissas: eine, die vor Kummer und Trauer den Verstand verloren hat; eine, die keinen Sohn hat und in deren Universum sie, Albus, der Diktator sind, der mich ermordet hat – so wie ich sie verstanden habe an dem Tag, an dem ich Bellatrix heiraten wollte; eine, die mich für einen Verräter hält und eine, die mich um Hilfe für Draco anfleht ..."

Die anderen hatten John aufmerksam und konzentriert zugehört, in ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich jedoch Ungläubigkeit.

„Sie glauben das wirklich?" fragte Dumbledore.

John nickte.

„Es ist die einzig halbwegs plausible Erklärung."

„In welches Universum gehören wir?" fragte Remus nun.

„Vielleicht kommen wir alle aus verschiedenen Universen, wer weiß? Dass wir uns an kaum etwas erinnern, macht die Sache nicht gerade leichter."

John zog den – mittlerweile recht abgegriffenen – Zettel aus seinem Portemonnaie.

„_Vergiss nicht den unzerbrechlichen Eid, denke an Spinners End. Befolge SEINE Befehle. N. M."_ las er laut vor.

„Ich denke, dass es etwas mit dem Eid zu tun hat und mit Narcissa. Warum sollte sie mir gerade in vierfacher Ausfertigung erscheinen? Und warum hat sie mir diesen Zettel geschickt?"

„Ein unzerbrechlicher Eid muss in jedem Fall erfüllt werden," sagte Dumbledore. „Erfüllt man ihn nicht, stirbt man."

„Es sei denn, man schafft es, rechtzeitig zu fliehen," erwiderte John. „Es gab diesen verrückten Plan, sie nur zum Schein umzubringen. Irgendwie fällt es mir schwer zu akzeptieren, dass das wirklich funktioniert hätte. Sie sind zwar tot, aber strenggenommen war das ein Betriebsunfall und nicht beabsichtigt. Und ich lebe noch. Nicht nur das: ich konnte sogar Draco Malfoy Schmerzen und Schaden zufügen ohne dass das irgendwelche Auswirkungen auf mich gehabt hätte."

„Es muss doch aber auch ein Universum geben, in dem dieser Plan funktioniert hat?" warf Remus ein.

„Und in dem sie vermutlich tot sind," sagte Dumbledore. „Uns allen war bewusst, dass wir Voldemort und die anderen Todesser nur kurze Zeit würden täuschen können. Ihnen, Severus, war klar, dass dieser Plan ihr Todesurteil war."

„Und doch habe ich mitgemacht?"

„Sie waren mutig, entschlossen, und sie wollten das Richtige tun."

„Das will ich jetzt auch. Die Tore müssen geschlossen werden."

„Wie wollen sie vorgehen?" fragte TicToc.

John schloss die Augen.

„Ich denke, Narcissa Nummer vier hat mir die Nachricht geschickt. Aber sie ist tot, sie kann uns nicht mehr sagen, ob sie aus dieser oder einer anderen Realität kommt."

„Selbst wenn sie noch sprechen könnte," warf Remus ein, „der Schaden ist in der Vergangenheit entstanden. Wie willst du ihn heute korrigieren?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage, Remus," erwiderte Dumbledore. „Beim Todesserangriff auf das Ministerium der Magie wurden alle Zeitumkehrer zerstört, wir können also niemanden mehr in die Vergangenheit zurückschicken."

„Dazu brauche ich vielleicht keine Zeitmaschine," sagte John gedankenvoll. „Es gibt einen relativ neuen Theorieansatz, der besagt, dass Zeitreisen möglich sind, wenn man gleichzeitig das Universum wechselt. Nikita meinte, es hätte irgendetwas mit einem Paradoxon zu tun – dass man seinen Vater nicht töten kann oder so. Und ich muss so oder so in eine andere Realität. Ich frage mich vielmehr, wie ich das tun soll, und wie ich die Realität finden soll, in der der Schaden entstanden ist."

John nahm sich noch Tee und sah seine Gefährten an.

„Albus, kann man Big Als Schweigefluch aufheben?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Leider nein. Der Bann ist unumkehrbar."

„Aber Big Al hat doch ´was gesagt, als uns die Kapuzenbrüder angegriffen haben?" Jimbo klang verwirrt.

„Er kann laut zaubern, wenn er in Lebensgefahr ist. Es verstärkt den Spruch, wenn man ihn laut sagt," erklärte Dumbledore. „Aber mit uns sprechen – das kann er nicht, und er wird dazu auch nie mehr in der Lage sein.

Warum fragst du, Severus?"

„Weil ich denke, dass Big Al sehr viel weiß und mir helfen könnte."

John seufzte resigniert und sah Big Al an.

„Wir sollten Narcissa vier beerdigen," sagte er schließlich.

Big Al sah auf.

Er und John verließen den Frühstückstisch.

Sie standen wieder in dem kleinen Gebäude auf dem verfallenen Friedhof.

John hatte die Robe heruntergenommen und durchsuchte sie.

Nichts.

Er dachte an die einzige Frau, die er näher kannte, und ihre Gewohnheiten.

Eine Handtasche? Nikita hatte immer eine dabei.

Nichts, was auch nur entfernte Ähnlichkeit damit hatte.

Unter Big Als argwöhnischem Blick öffnete er ihre Bluse, es steckte im BH.

Ein Zettel.

„_Vergiss nicht den unzerbrechlichen Eid, denke an Spinners End. Befolge SEINE Befehle. N. M."_

Das bedeutete, dass Narcissa vier ihm die Nachricht nicht geschickt hatte.

Hatte sie es vorgehabt? Er würde es jetzt nicht mehr erfahren.

Irgendetwas gestern Abend hatte sie gesagt, das ihn gestört hatte.

„Dumbledore war nie das Ziel ..." 

Sie musste aus einer Realität gekommen sein, in der sich der unzerbrechliche Eid nicht auf die Ermordung des Schulleiters bezogen hatte.

Narcissa vier fand ihre letzte Ruhe unter einem Baumstumpf. Den Platz hatte John bereits ausgesucht als sie an diesem Morgen über den Friedhof zu dem Gebäude gegangen waren.

Wieder stand er an einem Grab.

Wieder wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Wieder nahm er eine Hand voll Erde, ließ sie in die Grube rieseln und murmelte: „Erde zu Erde, Asche zu Asche, und Staub zu Staub."

Wieder fühlte er sich hilflos.

Sie verließen den Friedhof. Als Big Al den Weg zur FER einschlagen wollte, hielt John ihn zurück.

„Die vier Narcissas sind mir in einer dunklen Straße begegnet. Findest du es dorthin zurück?"

Big Al nahm Johns Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

Wenige Minuten später bogen sie in die Gasse ein.

„Knockt ..." besagte ein demoliertes Straßenschild, das noch an einem Nagel hing.

Der Nebel hing noch immer über dem Pflaster. Undurchdringlich, gelblich, wabernd.

John dachte laut: „Wir sind immer durch Nebel hindurch gegangen, wenn wir von der magischen in die nicht-magische Welt beziehungsweise umgekehrt gewechselt sind. Führt uns dieser Nebel auch in andere Realitäten?"

Big Al war stehen geblieben und sah den Nebelschlieren gebannt zu.

Die beiden Männer zogen ihre Zauberstäbe.

Der Nebel verschluckte sie.

Es war gleißend hell, undurchdringlich weiß und unglaublich kalt.

Die Feuchtigkeit drang durch Johns Kleidung bis auf die Haut.

Zunächst war es noch ganz still, doch dann hörte er Geräusche.

Zwitschernde Vögel.

Bellende Hunde.

Menschliche Stimmen.

Sie kamen aus allen Richtungen.

Er drehte sich nach links und rechts, versuchte, sich zu orientieren.

„Hast du meine Nachricht bekommen?"

Ihre Stimme übertönte die Kakophonie der Geräusche wie ein Solist ein Orchester.

„Narcissa?" fragte er.

„Ja. Hast du sie bekommen?"

Er zog den Zettel aus seiner Tasche.

„Ja. Aber ich kenne den Weg nicht. Wohin muss ich gehen?"

Sie kam aus dem Nebel auf ihn zu.

Ihr blondes Haar, ihr weißes Kleid und ihre blasse Haut gaben ihr in den weißen Schlieren ein geisterhaftes Aussehen.

Doch ihre Augen strahlten Entschlossenheit, beinahe eine männlich wirkende Härte aus.

„Töte Dumbledore, erfülle den Eid und der dunkle Lord wird siegen. Draco wird über allen anderen geehrt werden, und Lucius wird den Platz an meiner Seite wieder einnehmen."

Aus einer solchen Realität kam er also.

Sein dunkles Mal brannte so hell, fast hätte er vor Schmerzen aufgeschrieen.

„Gib mir das Pergament!"

Beklommen reichte ihr John den Zettel. Sie berührte ihn nur kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab, murmelte etwas, dass wie „Portus" klang und ...


	18. Teil 17

17.

Big Al – der offensichtlich wusste, was der Spruch bedeutete – hatte im gleichen Moment den Zettel ergriffen und war mit in den Strudel gezogen worden.

John hatte den Eindruck, erst nach oben zu fliegen, dann nach unten zu fallen ... schließlich landeten sie übereinander in dem engen Lagerraum, in dem John seinen alten Lehrherrn gefunden hatte – oder noch finden sollte, oder vielleicht auch nicht, weil Herr Pahlmann in dieser Realität schon lange tot war oder nie gelebt hatte oder ...

John hatte Kopfschmerzen.

Dass Big Al auf ihm lag und mühsam versuchte, sich aufzurichten, trug nicht gerade zu seinem Wohlbefinden bei.

Schließlich hatten die beiden Männer es geschafft, ihre Gliedmaßen zu sortieren und aufzustehen. Big Al legte den Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund, öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und spähte auf den Korridor.

Stille umfing sie.

Leise verließen sie den Lagerraum und gingen zu Johns früherem Arbeitszimmer. Immer noch leise und vorsichtig öffnete Big Al die Tür. Sie traten ein.

Am Schreibtisch saß ein Mann über Papiere gebeugt.

Er blickte auf.

John stockte der Atem.

Das war er.

Nur dass seine Haare lang, pechschwarz und fettig waren. Sie umrahmten sein Gesicht und seine Hakennase wie ein ewig nicht gewaschener Vorhang.

„Was zum ..."

John war geschockt. Das war seine Stimme.

„Alastair? Was tun sie hier? Und was soll dieser Aufzug?"

John blickte zu Big Al, der kaum wahrnehmbar den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit," flüsterte John. „Du musst mir zuhören."

Sein Gegenüber hob den Zauberstab.

„Lass den Unsinn. Wir wissen von dem Plan. Aber du darfst ihn nicht ausführen. Dumbledore muss sterben."

„Nein, das muss er nicht!"

Die Stimme des anderen Ichs klang hart und schneidend.

„Ich kann, und ich werde ihn nicht töten. Er muss leben."

„Wenn du den unzerbrechlichen Eid nicht erfüllst und trotzdem am Leben bleibst, dann hat das katastrophale Folgen ..."

„Für wen?"

„Für dich. Für Bellatrix. Für alle Menschen, Magier wie Muggles."

„Ich verstehe kein Wort. Wer sind sie eigentlich?"

„Mein Name ist John Doe – aber davor war ich Severus Snape. Wie viele andere Magier auch bin ich in der Mugglewelt gestrandet. Schwerverletzt und ohne Gedächtnis. Was viel schlimmer ist: die Pforten zu den anderen Realitäten sind offen. Voldemort kann jederzeit wiederkommen ..."

Der andere war aufgestanden, um den Schreibtisch herumgegangen und stand nun vor John und Big Al.

John wurde schwindlig und übel, Fetzen von Erinnerungen wirbelten durch seinen schmerzenden Kopf.

Sirrende Gummiknüppel, verschwitzte Laken, Nikita, der Schneesturm ...

NEIN!

„Okklumentik hast du offensichtlich nicht verlernt. Was ist mit Legi ...?"

Bellatrix lag auf einem Bett und lächelte ihn verführerisch an ...

Herr Pahlmann erklärte ihm die Wirkung eines Trankes ...

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe von dreckigen kleinen Schlammblütern wie ihr..." 

„Wer bist du?"

„Severus Snape."

„Das ist unmöglich. Ich habe keinen Zwillingsbruder, schon gar keinen Muggle."

„Ich komme aus einer anderen Realität. Du darfst ..."

„Quatsch!"

Der andere Severus hob wieder den Zauberstab.

„Woher weißt du von dem Plan?"

„Von Narcissa."

„Das ist unmöglich. Dumbledore und ich wissen davon und noch jemand, keine Ahnung, wer es ist. Er oder sie soll Dumbledore zu den Wiccas bringen."

„Warum willst du Dumbledore nicht töten? Er ist alt, er ist schwerkrank – und er ist der einzige Zauberer, der gefährlich für den dunklen Lord werden könnte. Warum verrätst du deinen Herrn?"

„Wenn du wirklich ich bist, dann solltest du das eigentlich wissen."

„Ich kann mich an kaum noch etwas erinnern, was vor meinem Aufwachen in der Mugglewelt geschehen ist."

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort."

Der andere Severus hob wieder den Zauberstab.

„Was ich jetzt tun muss, tut mir leid. Ich bin des Tötens müde. Aber du kennst den Plan, ich kann dich ..."

Big Al hatte seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust geballt, die nun vorschoss und den anderen Severus mitten ins Gesicht traf. Er fiel rückwärts über seinen Schreibtisch und blieb blutverschmiert und bewusstlos liegen.

John beugte sich zu ihm herunter und wischte seinem Gegenstück das Blut mit einem Papiertaschentuch ab.

„Nicht schlimm," sagte er zu Big Al, „nur bewusstlos. Wo hast du das gelernt?"

Big Al zog dem Bewusstlosen die Robe aus, fesselte ihn mit roten Schnüren aus seinem Zauberstab, sprach einen lautlosen Bann und legte ihn schließlich hinter einen Schrank. Von der Tür aus war jetzt nicht mehr sichtbar.

Dann zog er John wieder in den Lagerraum.

John kam sich vor wie in einem seiner Alpträume, die sich immer wiederholten.

Er stand auf der Leiter, zog Flaschen vom Regal, entstöpselte sie, roch an ihnen und stellte sie wieder zurück.

Schließlich fand er das Gesuchte, der schleimige Geruch ließ ihn würgen.

Sie gingen zurück ins Büro, wo sich Big Al zu dem immer noch bewusstlosen anderen Severus beugte und ihm einige Haare abschnitt.

Dann nahm er John die Flasche aus der Hand, entkorkte sie, warf die Haare hinein und schüttelte sie.

John nahm seine Wasserflasche und trank einen großen Schluck.

So übel wie jetzt war ihm noch nie gewesen.

Big Al reichte ihm das magische Gebräu, John holte tief Luft, hielt sich die Nase zu und trank...

Er hatte sich die Robe angezogen, den Zauberstab seines anderen Ichs genommen und sich an den Schreibtisch gesetzt. Die fettigen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Er musste seinem anderen Ich unbedingt noch zu einem guten Shampoo raten, bevor er diese Realität wieder verließ.

Big Al hatte nur kurz seine Hand gedrückt und war dann verschwunden.

Wie lange hielt die Wirkung des Trankes an?

Reichte die Zeit, um den Plan misslingen zu lassen?

Und wie kam er wieder zurück?

Auf dem Korridor war plötzlich Lärm ...

Aufgeregte Stimmen, die durcheinander redeten, das Getrappel von Füßen ...

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein sehr kleiner Mann kam hereingerannt. Er sah beinahe aus wie ein Gnom.

„Severus, sie müssen kommen, sofort! Das dunkle Mal! Es steht hoch oben am Himmel! Die Todesser sind in der Burg!"

John packte einen Briefbeschwerer von seinem Schreibtisch, erhob sich und schlug dem kleinen Mann mit voller Wucht auf den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid," murmelte er, „aber es muss sein. Sie werden es bald verstehen."

Er verließ sein Büro und hätte fast zwei junge Mädchen umgerannt, die mit gezückten Zauberstäben vor seiner Tür standen.

John kannte eine von ihnen.

Hermione Granger.

Sie sah noch ein wenig kindlich aus, auch wenn ihr Körper unter der Robe weibliche Rundungen ahnen ließ.

Noch hatte sie ihre magischen Fähigkeiten. Und ihr Gedächtnis.

Würde John die Gelegenheit haben, sie zu warnen?

„Wo ist Professor Flitwick?" fragte Hermione nun.

„In meinem Büro. Er ist ohnmächtig geworden. Kümmert Euch um ihn!"

John war unsicher, aber er schien autoritär genug geklungen zu haben. Die beiden Mädchen beeilten sich, seine Anordnung auszuführen.

John lief los.

„_Im Astronomieturm!"_

„_Dumbledore ist im Astronomieturm!"_

„_Die Todesser sind hier!"_

„_Im Astronomieturm!"_

_Viele Stimmen rufen es mir zu._

_Ich renne._

_Noch nie war mir bewusst, wie hoch dieser Turm ist._

_Die Wendeltreppe scheint kein Ende nehmen zu wollen._

_Doch schließlich bin ich oben_

„_Alohomora!"_

_Die schwere, hölzerne Tür springt auf._

_Die Menschen in dem Raum wirken wie erstarrt,_

_Wie Figuren in einem Stilleben._

_Vier furchteinflößende Gestalten, die ich nicht kenne,_

_Draco Malfoy, den Zauberstab gezückt_

_Harry Potter unter seinem Tarnumhang_

_Durch den ich schon immer hindurch sehen konnte._

_Albus Dumbledore, hinter seinem Schreibtisch stehend_

_Blass, schwach, dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen_

_Die vier Unbekannten weichen zurück_

„_Wir haben hier ein Problem," sagt die Frau ohne ihre Augen von Albus zu nehmen_

„_Der Junge kann es nicht."_

„_Severus."_

_Albus' leise, schwache Stimme_

„_Severus ... bitte ..."_

_Ich hebe den rechten Arm_

_Der Plan darf nicht ausgeführt werden_

_Albus muss sterben_

„_Severus ... bitte ..."_

_Albus muss sterben!_

„Avada kedavra!" 

Der Fluch traf Dumbledore, schleuderte ihn zurück, durch das offene Fenster und aus dem Turm. John hörte wie sein Körper auf dem Rasen aufschlug.

Er erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung, griff nach Draco und floh ...

John würde wohl nie seine wilde Flucht rekonstruieren können. Er erinnerte sich an grüne und rote Blitze, an einen widerstrebenden Draco, den er hinter sich her zerrte, an eine Hütte, die in Flammen aufging und an Harry Potter, der ihn unermüdlich verfolgte.

Schließlich waren sie durch das große Tor gerannt, direkt in die Arme von Narcissa und Bellatrix.

„Kümmere dich um Draco," schrie Narcissa ihrer Schwester zu, die daraufhin den Jungen packte und sich buchstäblich in Luft auflöste.

Narcissa zog John mit sich, gemeinsam liefen sie einem schwachen Leuchten entgegen in den Wald.

Als sie endlich bei Big Al standen, der mit seinem Zauberstab die Signale gegeben hatte, war John völlig außer Atem.

„Wo ist Severus? Ich meine: der richtige Severus?"

„In seinem Büro," antwortete John nach Luft ringend. „Wir mussten ihn leider bewusstlos schlagen. Er hat uns nicht geglaubt."

John atmete aus.

„Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich nicht der aus dieser Realität bin?"

„Deine Schuhe."

John blickte an sich herunter. Er trug noch immer seine ziemlich verschlissenen Turnschuhe. In der ganzen Aufregung hatte er einfach nicht daran gedacht – und alle anderen glücklicherweise nicht darauf geachtet.

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen, ich kümmere mich um alles."

Aus Narcissas Stimme klang Entschlossenheit und Kraft – ganz anders wie in seiner Vision von dem unzerbrechlichen Eid.

„Für manche von uns existieren Raum und Zeit nicht in der gleichen Weise wie für die Normalsterblichen ..."

„Ich verstehe nicht ..."

Narcissa lächelte.

„Ich gehöre genauso wenig hierher wie ihr. Ein Fehler wurde gemacht – und er wurde korrigiert. Ich danke euch."

„Wir müssen zurück," sagte John, „wir sollten nicht länger bleiben."

„Gib mir die Nachricht."

Big Al zog den Zettel aus seiner Jackentasche.

„Haltet ihn fest – beide! Gut. _Portus_!"

Der Wirbel zog sie wieder nach oben.


	19. Teil 18

18.

Sie landeten unsanft auf dem Pflaster der Straße, in der John die vielen Narcissas getroffen hatte.

Oder war es immer dieselbe gewesen?

Aber warum hatte sie dann so grundverschiedene Verhaltensmuster gezeigt?

John stand auf und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf.

Dann sah er sich um.

Der Nebel war verschwunden.

Er ging auf Big Al zu, der einige Fuß entfernt gelandet war, zusammen gingen sie in Richtung der FER.

John wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber sicher nicht, dass alles noch genauso trist aussah wie er es verlassen hatte. Die Ruinen, die anklagend in den grauen Himmel ragten, die tiefen Pfützen im schadhaften Kopfsteinpflaster, der prasselnde Schneeregen.

Es war niemand zu sehen.

Kein Mensch, kein Gnom, keine Elfe.

Nicht einmal ein räudiger Hund oder eine streunende Katze.

Kein Vogelgezwitscher.

Es schien fast als seien sie die letzten Bewohner eines toten Planeten.

John unterdrückte die Regung, auf Zehenspitzen zu gehen.

Schweigend erreichten sie Gringotts.

Oder was noch davon übrig war.

Die Vorderfront stand noch, dahinter war alles Geröll und Schutt.

Aus einem der Steinhaufen ragte ein winziger Arm mit einer Miniaturhand daran – vollständig skelettiert.

Wie eine Filmkulisse.

John hatte einmal mit Nikita eine Dokumentation gesehen, die genau beschrieb, wie ein Film entstand. Die falschen Häuserfronten, die im Film so echt aussahen, hatten ihn irgendwie beeindruckt.

Der Jeep war verschwunden – zusammen mit Jimbo, Remus, TicToc FlimmFlamm und den Elfen.

„Wir sind wieder in einer anderen Realität," sagte er stöhnend zu Big Al. „Oder in der richtigen, wer weiß."

Big Al starrte ihn an.

„Wäre nicht schlecht, in einer Realität zu landen, in der du sprechen kannst."

Von irgendwoher zerriss ein Geräusch die atemlose Stille wie Donner.

John und Big Al drehten sich erschrocken um. Sie sahen eine Gestalt rasch hinter einer der Ruinen verschwinden.

„Hinterher," rief John seinem Freund zu. Und sie rannten los.

Es erstaunte John nicht, dass die Verfolgungsjagd wieder in der Knockt... irgendwas-Straße endete.

Genauso wenig verwunderte es ihn, dass ihm die Gestalt, die nach Atem ringend stehen geblieben war, so vertraut vorkam.

„Narcissa?" sprach er sie an.

Sie drehte sich um, und die beiden Männer blickten in ein verhärmtes und unendlich trauriges Gesicht. Sie war blass, ihre Wangen eingefallen, ihr einstmals glänzendes blondes Haar hing in Strähnen herunter.

„Severus?" antwortete sie leise.

John nickte.

„Was tust du hier? Bist du verrückt, einfach so herumzulaufen. Wenn der Orden dich findet ... du bist der meistgesuchteste Mann!"

John und Big Al sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Ich verstehe nicht," sagte John. „Ich ... aber vielleicht sollten wir uns erst einmal einen trockeneren Platz suchen."

Narcissa, die wieder zu Atem gekommen war, führte die beiden in das einzige Haus, das nicht ganz so zerstört war, wie die anderen. Aber auch dort regnete es herein, Pfützen standen auf dem Holzboden, es roch modrig und faulig.

John erkannte den Raum sofort wieder – das Geschäft von Mr. Pahlmann. Obwohl es alles andere als gemütlich war, überkam John ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit.

An den Wänden entlang, um nicht durch die fauligen Holzbohlen zu brechen, gingen sie in das ehemalige Büro. Sie legten Narcissa auf ein feuchtes Sofa und setzten sich auf die alten Stühle, die bedenklich knarrten.

„Ihr habt nicht zufällig etwas zu essen dabei?" fragte Narcissa schwach. „Es ist so lange her, dass ich ..." Ihre Stimme erstarb.

John kramte in seiner Tasche. Er förderte eine Packung Kekse zutage und eine noch nicht angebrochene Flasche Wasser.

Narcissa starrte hungrig auf die Kekse, die John ihr nun hinschob.

„Behalte sie," sagte er, „ich mag das Zeug ohnehin nicht."

„Den Luxus, wählerisch zu sein, kann ich mir nicht erlauben – nicht mehr," antwortete sie mit vollem Mund.

„Also ..." begann John, „was ist hier los?"

„Das müsstest du doch am besten wissen!" Narcissa klang aggressiv, die einfachen Plätzchen schienen ihr wieder Kraft und Energie gegeben zu haben.

„Ich weiß es nicht – ich bin nicht von hier ... aus dieser Welt ... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll. Gerade noch hat mir eine andere Narcissa gesagt, dass für sie Zeit und Raum nicht in der gleichen Weise gelten wie ..."

„Ich verstehe."

John sah sie verwirrt an.

„Du hast uns einen unzerbrechlichen Eid geschworen, du solltest Dumbledore töten oder selbst sterben. Aber irgendetwas ist schiefgelaufen – Dumbledore ermordete Draco und meinen Mann, übernahm das Ministerium und herrscht seitdem mit eiserner Hand. Seine Anhänger töten jeden, der sich ihnen entgegen stellt. Und nach der Eroberung Avalons durch den Orden haben wir keine Fluchtmöglichkeit, kein Refugium mehr ..."

„Was ist mit den Muggles?"

Narcissa sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Du kommst wirklich aus einer anderen Welt. Die Muggles existieren nicht mehr. Der Orden hat dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich gegenseitig vernichten."

„Als ob die Muggles dazu fremde Hilfe benötigen würden," dachte John, aber er sprach es nicht aus.

„Und was erwartest du jetzt von mir?" fragte er stattdessen.

„Dass du den unzerbrechlichen Eid erfüllst und Dumbledore tötest," sagte sie schlicht.

„Und wie?"

Narcissa zog einen Zettel aus einer der Taschen ihres Umhangs und hielt ihm John hin.

„Darf ich ihn lesen, bevor du ihn verhext?"

Sie nickte.

Er nahm das Papier, entfaltete es und las.

_„Vergiss nicht den unzerbrechlichen Eid, du bist unsere einzige Hoffnung. N. M."_

Narcissa hob ihren Zauberstab.

„Moody sollte besser hier bleiben, er ist nämlich schon ziemlich lange tot – hier jedenfalls."

„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall! Ich brauche ihn! Er kann zaubern!"

„Du auch."

John stöhnte.

„Leider nein. Gedächtnisverlust infolge von massiver Gewalteinwirkung auf den Schädel – so haben die es mir damals im Krankenhaus erklärt. Alles, was ich kann und weiß, habe ich entweder aus meinen Visionen oder vom Abgucken bei Big Al oder Remus."

„Es geht nicht, du musst alleine klar kommen. Und noch etwas: traue keinem!"

„Raum und Zeit gelten für dich auch nicht, oder?"

„Nicht so wie du es verstehst."

„Wie oft muss ich Dumbledore noch töten?"

„So oft wie es nötig ist."

Und sie berührte den Zettel in Johns Hand mit ihrem Zauberstab.

Er landete unsanft in dem Lagerraum, der ihm nun schon quälend bekannt vorkam.

Stöhnend stand er auf und sah sich um.

Flaschen, Gefäße, Töpfe, Tiegel.

Aber irgendetwas war anders.

Da war zunächst einmal der Stahlschrank an einer der Wände.

Er öffnete ihn vorsichtig.

Waffen.

Kleine, große ... Hätte er nicht gelegentlich mit Nikita ferngesehen, wüsste er überhaupt nichts über Feuerwaffen. So begriff er zumindest, womit er es hier zu tun hatte.

Dafür fand er den Vielsafttrank ohne großes Suchen. Sein Gegenstück in dieser Welt war ordentlich und systematisch – alle Gefäße waren feinsäuberlich beschriftet.

Das Licht flackerte und John sah unwillkürlich zur Decke.

Eine einzelne Glühbirne hing herab.

Strom – hier gab es Strom!

Waffen und Elektrizität – John war sich sicher, dass noch mehr Überraschungen auf ihn warteten.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und blickte in den Korridor.

Er war verlassen.

Rasch huschte er zu seinem Büro.

Es war ebenfalls leer.

Auf dem Stuhl hinter dem papierübersäten Schreibtisch hing eine Robe, die er sich hastig überzog.

Ein lebendes Foto stand auf dem Tisch. Sein Gegenstück. Ein Mann mit militärischem Kurzhaarschnitt und einem brutalen Gesichtsausdruck, er sah aus wie ein billiger Kneipenschläger.

Er musste also keinen Vielsafttrank zu sich nehmen.

An der Wand rechts von ihm hing ein Portrait von Dumbledore.

Doch kein gütiger älterer Herr blickte auf ihn herab.

Dieser Dumbledore hatte einen harten, fast schon brutalen Gesichtsausdruck, Falten hatten sich tief in seine Haut eingegraben. Die silbernen Augen blickten hart und kalt.

Über der Tür hing ein ovales Schild, auf ihm das Abbild eines Phönix.

Der Vogel hatte scharfe Krallen und Reißzähne.

Auf dem Korridor war plötzlich Lärm ...

Aufgeregte Stimmen, die durcheinander redeten, das Getrappel von Füßen ...

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein sehr kleiner Mann kam hereingerannt. Er sah beinahe aus wie ein Gnom. Vor John blieb er stehen und fiel auf die Knie.

„Herr, sie müssen kommen, sofort. Die Kämpfer des Drachen ... sie sind in der Burg! Verrat!"

John packte einen Briefbeschwerer von seinem Schreibtisch, erhob sich und schlug dem kleinen Mann mit voller Wucht auf den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid," murmelte er, „aber es muss sein. Sie werden es bald verstehen."

John rannte auf den Korridor und lief in den Astronomieturm.

Er öffnete die Tür mit einem _„Alohomora"._

Dumbledore stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch, den Zauberstab gezückt.

Draco stand vor ihm. Das Maschinengewehr, das er in der Hand hielt, war geschmolzen.

Harry kauerte unter seinem Tarnumhang. Die anderen vier Anwesenden kannte John nicht. Auch nicht aus der vorherigen Realität.

„ ... Kind, du solltest nicht mit Waffen spielen, wenn du die Zauber nicht kennst."

Beim Klang von Dumbledores Stimme lief es John eiskalt über den Rücken. Noch nie hatte er soviel Gnadenlosigkeit, soviel Brutalität gespürt.

Er erblickte John.

„Severus, gut! Ich gebe mich mit diesem Ungeziefer nicht ab!

„Ja, Sir!" sagte John, hob seinen Zauberstab und schleuderte Dumbledore ein _„Avada Kedavra"_ entgegen.

Die grünen Blitze fällten den alten Mann wie einen morschen Baum. Er konnte John gerade noch völlig überrascht ansehen. Dass ausgerechnet einer seiner Getreuen ein so spontanes Attentat auf ihn verüben würde – damit hatte Dumbledore offensichtlich nicht gerechnet.

Wieder griff John sich Draco, wieder liefen sie die Treppe hinab, wieder verfolgte sie Harry.

Aber diesmal hatte John Hilfe.

Die anderen Schüler applaudieren, einer stellte Harry ein Bein und einer schließlich landete eine perfekte rechte Gerade im Gesicht des Jungen.

Narcissa wartete am Fuß der Treppe, drückte ihm einen Zettel in die Hand, berührte ihn mit dem Zauberstab und ...

John stand wieder in Mr. Pahlmanns Büro und wurde von einem sichtlich erleichterten Big Al begrüßt.

Er entfaltete den Zettel, nur ein einziges Wort war darauf zu lesen.

„Danke!" 

Der Laden von Mr. Pahlmann machte nun einen nicht mehr ganz so desolaten Eindruck. Das Dach schien dicht zu sein, Böden und Wände waren trocken, wenn auch staubbedeckt.

Durch den anhaltenden Regen, der gegen die Scheiben prasselte, waren noch andere Geräusche zu hören: menschliche Stimmen, Hundegebell, das Zwitschern von Vögeln.

Plötzlich ertönte eine Glocke – jemand hatte den Laden betreten.

Schnelle Schritte umrundeten die Ladentheke und betraten das Büro, gerade als John nachsehen wollte.

Narcissa.

Eine fröhliche, lachende, bildschöne Narcissa. Ihr langes, blondes Haar umgab ihr strahlendes Gesicht wie eine Schönwetterwolke. Sie trug ein extrem kurzes cremefarbenes Kleid mit einem sehr gewagten Ausschnitt und hochhackige Schuhe.

Noch bevor John etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie ihn schon umarmt und ihren Mund auf den seinen gedrückt. Als er spürte, wie sich ihre Zunge zwischen seine Lippen schob, stieß er sie mit einem Aufschrei von sich.

„Sev, mein Süßer! Seit wann denn so abweisend?" Sie schien ehrlich verblüfft, wenn nicht sogar ein wenig beleidigt zu sein.

„Ich bin nicht dein „Süßer", Narcissa – das bin ich nie gewesen! Nenne mich Severus, oder – was mir entschieden lieber wäre – John."

Narcissa nickte verstehend, ihr einfältig fröhlicher Gesichtsausdruck machte einer gewissen Nachdenklichkeit Platz.

„Der unzerbrechliche Eid – deshalb bist du hier?"

John nickte.

„Du sollst vollenden, was du – nein, was Sev damals nicht geschafft hat?"

„Ich denke schon. So ganz verstehe ich das allerdings nicht."

„Aber ich kapier's, das reicht. Bevor ich dir nun den Portschlüssel gebe – wie wär's noch mit ein bisschen Spaß?" Sie deutete mit einer Geste, die wohl einladend sein sollte, aber auf John einen beinahe obszönen Eindruck machte, auf das Sofa.

„Dein einäugiger Freund kann mitmachen, wenn er will. Wie heißt er eigentlich?"

„Das ist Big Al ... Alastair Moody."

„Big Al – möchte zu gerne wissen, wie er zu diesem Namen gekommen ist."

John spürte, wie Wut in ihm hochstieg.

„Warum ist es für euch so wichtig, dass der unzerbrechliche Eid erfüllt wird? Ihr scheint ja auch unter Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft ganz gut zurecht zu kommen."

Narcissa begann, in ihrem Dekolleté herumzunesteln. John drehte sich um und sah angelegentlich aus dem Fenster. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte er, dass Big Al das gleiche tat.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Narcissa Suche Erfolg hatte und sie einen Zettel in der Hand hielt, den sie nun John reichte.

„Es geht nicht um mich, um dich, um Dumbledore, um diesen verzogenen Potter-Bengel oder um Voldemort – es geht darum, dass die Dinge wieder richtig sind, verstehst du?"

John schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Macht nichts ... viel Glück, Sweetheart."

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab, aber John hob abwehrend seine Hand.

„Big Al ... ich möchte Big Al mitnehmen."

„Und mich ganz alleine hier zurücklassen? Schutzlos? Mir kann sonst etwas passieren! Willst du wirklich schuld daran sein, wenn deiner kleinen Cissy ein Leid geschieht?"

„Na gut ... Big Al, würde es dir etwas ausmachen ...?"

Big Al trat einen Schritt zurück. John beneidete ihn nicht – aber immerhin war Big Al mit einer ganzen Dementoren-Armee fertiggeworden, da sollte eine einzige Nymphomanin ihm nichts anhaben können.

John spürte Narcissas Lippen auf seinem Mund, hörte ein gemurmeltes _„Portus"_ und ...

... landete in dem altbekannten Lagerraum.

Wieder stand er unbeholfen und mit schmerzenden Knochen auf. Noch eine einzige Realität und er würde einen schönen langen Urlaub in einem Kurbad brauchen.

Er suchte und fand Vielsafttrank. Sein Gegenstück in dieser Realität hatte die Ingredienzien alphabetisch geordnet – eine merkwürdige Methode für einen Naturwissenschaftler. Außerdem stand der Trank unter „F" – Rechtschreibung schien auch nicht gerade die Stärke des hiesigen Severus Snape zu sein.

Wieder huschte er über einen verlassenen Korridor zu seinem Büro, wieder öffnete er die hölzerne Tür, aber ...

... nichts hätte ihn auf diesen Anblick vorbereitet. In einem Raum, der mit all den pink- und rosafarbenen Dekorationen fast albern wirkte, saß sein Gegenstück mit nacktem Oberkörper hinter seinem Schreibtisch, auf seinem Schoß räkelte sich ein sehr junges und kaum bekleidetes Mädchen mit langen dunklen Haaren, während eine Blondine – kaum älter als die Brünette - ihm die Schultern massierte. Sein Kopf ruhte zwischen den vollen Brüsten der Blonden.

Das also war der „süße Sev"!

Ein Mann mit einem einfältigen Grinsen, einem gegelten Bürstenhaarschnitt, der wohl mit einem Lineal ausgemessen worden war und manikürten Fingernägeln.

John starrte ihn völlig fassungslos und schockiert an.

Keines seiner Gegenstücke hatte bisher Gefühle der Sympathie oder gar des Wiederkennens bei ihm geweckt, aber dieser Severus Snape ekelte ihn einfach nur an.

„Wenn du schon hier hereinplatzt ohne anzuklopfen, dann schließe wenigstens die Tür hinter dir."

John erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und tat wie ihm geheißen.

„Wer bist du denn? Und was willst du?" Die Stimme des „süßen Sev" klang gelangweilt.

„Ich bin Severus Snape – und ich werde das tun, was du nicht tun kannst. Ich werde den unzerbrechlichen Eid erfüllen."

„Ach das – ich habe das nicht ernst gemeint. Cissy hatte mich darum gebeten und so habe ich es getan. Die beiden Black-Schwestern hatten danach ausreichend Gelegenheit, mir ihre Dankbarkeit zu zeigen ..." Johns Gegenstück fuhr sich anerkennend mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

John fühlte heiße Wut in sich aufsteigen. Sie schien sich auf seinen Zauberstab zu übertragen, denn dieser sprühte plötzlich rote Funken.

Die beiden Mädchen schrieen auf und waren binnen Sekunden vollständig bekleidet aus dem Zimmer gestürmt.

„Du vergreifst dich an minderjährigen Schülerinnen? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" schrie John sein anderes Ich an.

„Von vergreifen kann ja wohl kaum die Rede sein. Die Hühner sind doch hinter mir her, ich brauche nur mit den Fingern zu schnippen. Ich muss sie zu nichts zwingen ..."

„Avada kedavra," dachte John, unterdrückte aber den Impuls. Wieder schossen rote Blitze aus seinem Zauberstab.

„Also, du willst Dumbledore töten und den unzerbrechlichen Eid erfüllen? Bitte, ich hindere dich nicht ... ich werde dir aber auch nicht helfen ... ich bin ja nicht lebensmüde."

John konzentrierte sich.

„Silencio!" 

Das Geplapper des „süßen Sev'" verstummte, nur sein Mund bewegte sich noch.

„Incancerus!" 

Rote Schnüre kamen aus Johns Zauberstab und verschnürten den „süßen Sev" binnen Bruchteilen von Sekunden zu einem handlichen Paket.

John verstaute sein Gegenstück hinter einem scheußlich rosagestreiften Vorhang, der eine Nische verdeckte.

Dann zog er sich die Robe an, die auch hier über dem Stuhl hing. Sie war blau und mit goldenen Sternen übersät, am Kragen hatte sie einen Besatz aus Spitze, der John am Hals kratzte.

Er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, sich mit Hilfe des Vielsafttrankes in sein anderes Ich zu verwandeln – nicht in dieses! Es musste auch so gehen.

Er setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch und sah sich um. An den Wänden hingen Bilder, die nur ein Motiv zeigten: Severus Snape. Mit ernsten, dann wieder mit entschlossenem, mit fröhlichem und mit verführerischem Gesichtsausdruck.

John wurde übel und er wandte sich dem Schreibtisch zu.

Ein ganzer Stapel Bücher lag auf der rechten Seite, John nahm sie nacheinander in die Hand und las die Titel: „Severus Snape – Ich, der Vampirtöter", „Severus Snape – Ich, der Werwolfbändiger", „Severus Snape – Ich, der Schrecken aller Poltergeister", „Severus Snape – Ich, der Held des Phönixordens" ...

„Wie wäre es denn mal mit „Ich, der Feigling" oder „Ich, der Perverse"?" murmelte John.

Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches lagen stapelweise Briefe. Gleich der erste trieb John Schamesröte ins Gesicht – die Dame, die ihn geschrieben hatte, hatte offensichtlich sehr genaue Vorstellungen von einem Zusammensein mit „Sevi-Baby".

John schenkte sich die übrigen Briefe.

Auf dem Korridor war plötzlich Lärm ...

Aufgeregte Stimmen, die durcheinander redeten, das Getrappel von Füßen ...

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein sehr kleiner Mann kam hereingerannt. Er sah beinahe aus wie ein Gnom.

„Sev, sie müssen kommen, sofort! Das dunkle Mal! Es steht hoch oben am Himmel! Die Todesser sind in der Burg!"

John packte einen Briefbeschwerer von seinem Schreibtisch, erhob sich und schlug dem kleinen Mann mit voller Wucht auf den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid," murmelte er, „aber es muss sein. Sie werden es bald verstehen."

Er verließ sein Büro und hätte fast zwei junge Mädchen umgerannt, die mit gezückten Zauberstäben vor seiner Tür standen.

Hermione lächelte ihn an – es sollte wohl verführerisch wirken.

Die andere, blonde junge Frau ließ lasziv ihre Robe über die Schultern gleiten. Sie trug darunter nur einen spitzenbesetzten BH.

„Was haben sie denn mit ihrem Haar gemacht, _Professor_?" hauchte sie.

„Neue Mode," murmelte John.

„Wo ist Professor Flitwick?" fragte Hermione.

„In meinem Büro. Er ist ohnmächtig geworden. Kümmert Euch um ihn!"

„Für sie tun wir alles – Süßer," hauchte die Blonde.

In keiner der anderen Realitäten war John so schnell im Astronomieturm gewesen wie in dieser.

Es wurde Routine – fast schon langweilig.

John öffnete die Tür mit einem _„Alohomora",_ fand den schwachen und blassen Dumbledore, der von Draco bedroht wurde, die vier anderen Unbekannten und Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang.

„Der schöne Sev! Wie nett, dass sie vorbeischauen!" Dracos Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„_Wir haben hier ein Problem," sagt die Frau ohne ihre Augen von Albus zu nehmen_

„_Der Junge kann es nicht."_

„_Severus."_

_Albus' leise, schwache Stimme_

„_Severus ... bitte ..."_

_Ich hebe den rechten Arm_

_Albus muss sterben_

„_Severus ... bitte ..."_

_Albus muss sterben!_

_„Avada kedavra!"_

Wieder eine wilde Flucht, Zaubersprüche, Funken, die brennende Hütte.

Narcissa und Bellatrix, die vor der Burg auf ihn warteten.

Bellatrix, die mit Draco ins Nichts verschwand.

Narcissa, die nach dem „schönen Sev" fragte.

Die ihm einen Zettel gab.

Der ihn zurückbrachte.

Big Al begrüßte John mit ausgesprochener Erleichterung und Tränen in den Augen. Sein Hemd war schief zugeknöpft, sein lichtes Haar zersaust. Wenn er die Auswahl zwischen Dementoren und Narcissa hätte, würde er sich wohl ohne zu zögern für die Dementoren entscheiden.

John entfaltete Narcissas Zettel.

_„Männliche Magier haben immer zwei Zauberstäbe!"_

Er konnte nicht anders – er lachte bis ihm die Tränen kamen.


	20. Teil 19

19.

Sie hatten den Laden verlassen und waren in das Leben zurückgekehrt.

Eine fahle Sonne kämpfte sich durch die Wolken.

„Endlich einmal eine Realität, in der es nicht regnet," sagte John erleichtert.

Sie liefen durch Straßen voller Lächeln. Noch immer standen überall Ruinen, lag Schutt und Dreck herum. Aber es gab Menschen – Leute, die mit Hilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe aufräumten, Handwerker, die an den noch halbwegs bewohnbaren Häusern arbeiteten, Händler, die ihre Verkaufsstände aufbauten. Und es gab spielende Kinder, Lachen, Fröhlichkeit.

Das Leben war richtig.

Alles war so, wie es sein sollte.

John fühlte es.

Sie erreichten Gringotts. Das Gebäude erhob sich wehrhaft wie eine Festung.

Jimbos Auto jedoch war verschwunden.

John betrat die Bank, die nun wirklich ein Kreditinstitut war. Big Al hatte sich draußen auf die Stufen gesetzt und ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Dieses Verhalten erstaunte John zwar, aber Big Al danach zu fragen, hätte wenig Sinn gehabt. Er hätte auch diesmal keine Antwort bekommen.

Gnome saßen an hohen Tischen und kümmerten sich um die wenigen Kunden.

„Guten Tag, geehrter Herr!" rief einer von ihnen John zu. „Womit kann ich ihnen dienen?"

„Ich suche Jim ... äh, Hagrid. Und Remus Lupin," sagte John.

Der Gnom blätterte hektisch in einem Journal.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, aber hier arbeiten diese Personen nicht."

„Dann würde ich gerne mit Mr. FlimmFlamm sprechen."

Das Gesicht des Gnoms wurde plötzlich von tiefer Traurigkeit überzogen.

„Der Herr Direktor starb als die Todesser die Bank angriffen. Er war ein sehr tapferer Mann."

„Haben sie von der Freie-Elfen-Republik gehört?"

Der Gnom schüttelte seinen übergroßen Kopf.

„Ich habe jedoch erfahren, dass alle Elfen ohne Meister in Hogwarts sind," sagte er leise.

„Mein Name ist Severus Snape. Ich möchte zu meinem Gewölbe. Aber leider habe ich meinen Schlüssel verloren ..."

Der Gnom sah ihn argwöhnisch an und murmelte etwas, das wie eine Beschwörungsformel klang.

Nichts passierte, was den kleinen Bankangestellten zufrieden zu stellen schien.

„Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden."

Diesmal musste er nicht mit den Loren fahren, sein Fach waren nur wenige Fuß von der schweren Tür entfernt. Und es war wirklich nicht viel mehr wie eine Vertiefung im Fels, kein Gewölbe oder Verlies.

In seinem Fach lagen drei Beutel mit goldenen, silbernen und bronzefarbenen Münzen sowie ein Notizbuch, das er durchblätterte.

Er schien Tagebuch geführt zu haben.

Er steckte alle seine Besitztümer ein, er würde sich später darum kümmern.

Nachdem er dem Gnom für dessen Hilfe gedankt hatte verließ er die Bank.

Als er und Big Al wieder auf der Straße standen, durchzuckte John ein heftiger Schmerz.

Sein dunkles Mal.

Hastig schob den linken Ärmel hoch.

Es stach von seiner weißen Haut ab, schien förmlich in Flammen zu stehen.

Er rieb es.

_„Severus Snape, Todesser, Weggefährte, treuer Diener _

_Ich rufe dich_

_Komm nach Askaban!"_

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf klang zwar hell, aber dennoch bedrohlich. Das Mal schien noch stärker zu brennen und zu pochen.

„Kannst du mich nach Askaban bringen?" fragte er Big Al.

Dieser legte seinen Arm um Johns Hüften, machte eine Drehbewegung und ...

Sie standen an einer Klippe.

Tief unter ihnen brandete der Ozean. Obwohl sie hoch über der Wasseroberfläche standen, spürte John die Gischt und den salzigen Geruch.

Vor ihnen lag eine Insel, auf der ein festungsartiges Gebäude stand, das einen sehr soliden Eindruck machte.

Askaban.

Das magische Gefängnis bewacht von Dementoren.

Igor hatte seine Freunde verraten, um von dort wegzukommen.

John glaubte, im Brüllen der Brandung Bellatrix' Schreie zu hören.

Sein dunkles Mal brannte wie Feuer.

_„Komm zu mir mein treuer Freund! Ich kann nicht länger warten! Ich bin in Gefahr!"_

John drehte sich zu Big Al um.

„Ich muss dorthin, ich muss nach Askaban," sagte er.

Big Al sah ihn an. John brauchte keine Legi ... was auch immer, um zu wissen, was sein Freund dachte: „Wer will denn bloß freiwillig an diesen Ort?"

Und doch lief er los, John folgte ihm neugierig.

Etwa zwei Stunden später erreichten sie eine Ansammlung kleiner Hütten, wahrscheinlich Ferienhäuser. Jetzt waren sie unbewohnt. John fragte sich, ob die nicht-magischen Menschen Askaban sehen konnten. Ob sie von seiner Existenz wussten.

Sie fanden ein Boot. Es machte einen stabilen Eindruck, aber es hatte weder Ruder noch Segel.

Big Al begann dennoch, es ins Wasser zu ziehen und John half ihm schließlich, obwohl er den Nutzen dieser Nussschale nicht erkennen konnte.

Nachdem sie sich in das Boot gesetzt hatten, hob Big Al seinen Zauberstab und der Kahn glitt über das Wasser auf die Insel zu.

„Magie ist doch etwas Feines," dachte John.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie die Insel erreicht hatten.

Als sie auf der Klippe gestanden hatte, war es John so vorgekommen als läge das Gebäude direkt vor ihnen, als müsste er nur die Hand ausstrecken und könnte die steinernen Mauern berühren.

Je näher sie Askaban kamen, desto klarer wurde es ihm, warum er sich so getäuscht hatte.

Das Gebäude war einfach riesig. Es erinnerte fast an einen Wolkenkratzer, nur ohne Glasfronten.

Sie fanden eine kleine Bucht, zogen das Boot an Land und begannen den Aufstieg.

John hatte irgendetwas Grauenvolles erwartet – Falltüren, wilde Kreaturen, Dementoren ... aber nichts hielt sie auf, nichts hinderte sie daran, das Gebäude zu betreten.

Sie liefen durch lange Gänge, die sie mit Pfeilen markierten.

Wasser tropfte von den Wänden, hin und wieder huschte eine Maus über den steinernen Boden, Fledermäuse flohen vor ihren erleuchteten Zauberstäben.

So erreichten sie eine große Halle.

Tische und Bänke lagen wild durcheinander, das Holz von der Feuchtigkeit verquollen.

Dieser Ort war schon lange verlassen.

Und doch waren sie noch da ...

Sie kamen in einem transparent-blauen Nebel ...

Dementoren.

Sie sahen aus wie Dementoren, nur dass sie nicht körperlich waren.

Und dass John keine Angst hatte, kein Grauen spürte.

Geister! Gespenster!

Big Al und John standen in dem blauen Licht und sahen sich irritiert an.

Aus dem Gewabere löste sich eine Gestalt.

Ein Mann mit kahlem Schädel; merkwürdigen Augen, deren Pupillen nicht rund, sondern eher oval waren; Nasenlöcher, die aussahen als wären sie direkt in das Gesicht hineingebohrt worden.

Ein Mann mit einem Schlangenkopf.

_„Du bist gekommen? Du, der du mich verraten hast?"_

Instinktiv wusste John, wen er da vor sich hatte: Lord Voldemort.

Tot und doch nicht tot.

_„Warum bist du hier? Ich habe dich nicht gerufen!"_

„Wer dann? Mein dunkles Mal ..." John zog den Ärmel hoch und hielt dem Geist seinen linken Arm hin. „ ... es brennt wie Feuer!"

„_Ich habe keine Macht mehr._

_Ich kann niemanden mehr rufen._

_Und doch bist du gekommen?_

_Wenn du mir jetzt hilfst, werde ich deinen Verrat vergessen._

_Du warst der, der mir am nächsten stand ..."_

„Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

_„Gib mir meinen Körper zurück!_

_Seite an Seite werden wir zu neuer Macht gelangen._

_Muggles, Schlammblüter, Widerständler, Rebellen – sie alle werden erzittern vor uns!"_

John drehte sich zu Big Al um.

„Komm, wir gehen!"

Während sie die Halle durchquerten, schrie der Geist Voldemorts: _„Imperio! Crucio! Avada Kedavra!"_

Es geschah nichts.

_„Wenn du mir schon keinen Körper mehr geben willst, dann töte mich wenigstens ganz! Lass mich nicht hier zurück!"_

„Zieh doch auf eine nette alte Burg und erschrecke Touristen, wenn es dir hier zu langweilig und zu öde ist."

_„Hier wurde ich getötet, hier fand die letzte Schlacht zwischen Harry Potter und mir statt. Deshalb muss ich hier bleiben, für immer!"_

John drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu dem um, was die Welt der Zauberer so lange terrorisiert hatte.

„Nikita hatte mir einmal erzählt, dass sie gegen Hinrichtungen ist, weil ein Leben im Gefängnis die schlimmere Strafe wäre. Und wenn ich mich hier so umsehe, kann ich ihr nur recht geben. Ich werde der magischen Welt erzählen, was aus dir geworden ist und über welches Reich du jetzt herrscht – und wir werden alle herzhaft lachen. Lebe wohl, _mein Lord_!"

Als sie wieder zurückgekehrt waren und das Boot verstaut hatten, wurde John bewusst, dass der Schmerz nicht mehr da war. Er schob den Ärmel hoch und sah nur noch alte Narben – die Reste seines dunklen Mals.

Plötzlich wusste er, was passiert war.

Irgendein Voldemort aus irgendeiner anderen Realität hatte ihn gerufen – und war jetzt tot!

Würde das denn nie aufhören?

_„Jetzt sind nur noch wir übrig, Severus!"_

Voldemorts Stimme war hoch, dennoch klang sie kalt und hart.

Zu Johns Füßen lag die Leiche eines jungen Mannes mit braunen Haaren und einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn. Seine grünen Augen waren aufgerissen, was ihm den Ausdruck völligen Erstaunens verlieh.

John hörte das Weinen einer Frau. Er drehte sich um und sah Narcissa, die über der Leiche eines großen Mannes mit langen weißblonden Haaren kauerte.

In der gegenüberliegenden Ecke sah er eine riesengroße grüne Schlange. Sie lag in einer Lache von ... Blut? Bluten Schlangen?

_„Narcissa muss nicht lange trauern – AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Grüne Blitze schossen aus Voldemorts Zauberstab, Narcissa schrie und brach zusammen.

John fühlte kochende Wut in sich aufsteigen.

Hatte das nie ein Ende?

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort.

_„Ich wusste es – du warst nicht mehr mein. AVADA ..."_

John wich den grünen Blitzen aus und begann, all das herauszuschreien, dass ihm einfiel.

_„AVADA KEDAVRA! SECTUMSEMPRA! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! EXPELLIARMUS! IMPERIO! CRUCIO!"_

Der Effekt war überwältigend.

Grüne Blitze hoben Voldemort in die Höhe, Blut schoss aus seinen schlangengleichen Augen und aus seinen Nasenlöchern, er schien irgendeinen wilden Tanz zu vollführen, um schließlich gegen eine Wand geschleudert zu werden und liegen zu bleiben.

Vorsichtig ging John zu ihm hin und blickte in kalte grüne Augen.

Jetzt war nur noch er übrig.

Dann lag John weinend, schreiend und würgend in Big Als Armen.


	21. Teil 20

20.

Sie waren wieder auf die Klippe geklettert, dort hatte Big Al John um die Hüfte gepackt und jene eigenartige Drehbewegung vollführt – und sie standen vor dem Eingang von Hogwarts.

Ungehindert betraten sie den Hof und schließlich die Eingangshalle der alten Burg. Überall wimmelte und wuselte es vor Elfen, die aber keine Notiz von den Neuankömmlingen nahmen.

Aus der großen Halle drangen menschliche Stimmen, neugierig betraten John und Big Al den Raum.

Das Portrait von Dumbledore stand auf einem langen Tisch, der am anderen Ende des großen Raums auf einer Empore stand. Lächelnd blickte er auf eine Gruppe von Menschen herab.

Und es gab Geister!

Transparente Erscheinungen flogen zwischen und über den Anwesenden hin und her.

John sah Jimbo, der alle übrigen wie ein Leuchtturm überragte.

„Jimbo!" rief er und rannte auf seinen Freund zu.

„Jimbo, warum seid ihr ohne ..."

„Kenne ich sie?" Jimbo klang distanziert, aber dennoch neugierig.

John war völlig perplex.

„Aber sie waren doch in Oxford, wir sind zusammen nach Hogwarts ..."

„Kann nich' sein! War nie in Oxford! Bin gerade erst gekommen. Konnte mich plötzlich an alles erinnern, ganz plötzlich, alles war wieder da, deshalb bin ich hier. Un' ich heiß' Hagrid."

„Ich konnte mich auch plötzlich wieder erinnern."

„Ich auch."

„Ich auch."

Viele Stimmen antworteten Jimbo, alle wollten gleichzeitig ihre Geschichten erzählen.

„Ruhe!" tönte es laut und gebieterisch aus Dumbledores Portrait. Er sah John prüfend an.

„Sie sind Severus Snape, oder? Sie haben sich ganz schön verändert, steht ihnen aber gut."

„Snape?"

Ein junger Mann mit wirren Haaren und einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn hatte sich aus der Gruppe gelöst und war auf John zugegangen.

„Professor Snape," korrigierte ihn Dumbledore. „So viel Zeit muss sein."

„Professor Snape ... verdient haben sie es. Ohne sie wären wir kaum hier!"

John wurde kalt.

„Sie erinnern sich?"

„An alles! Ganz plötzlich waren die Erinnerungen wieder da. Und Ginny ..." Er zog eine junge Frau mit feuerroten Haaren an seine Seite, „... sie ist plötzlich wieder aufgewacht und war gesund. Die Muggle-Ärzte waren ganz schön verblüfft."

„Meine Erinnerung reicht nur etwa ein Jahr in die Vergangenheit plus dem, was ich aus meinen Träumen und Visionen weiß." John klang nicht einmal annähernd so frustriert wie er sich fühlte.

Ein rothaariger junger Mann und eine asiatisch aussehende Frau traten hinzu. John starrte sie an.

„Sie haben Notizbücher für Nikita Karkaroff geschrieben?"

„Ja," antwortete der Mann mit der Narbe. „Dann sind sie der John, der sie gelesen hat? Und sie erinnern sich wirklich nicht?"

Eine rundliche Frau hatte sich nach vorne gekämpft.

„Ich muss mir erst einmal den Hospitalflügel ansehen," sagte sie. „Aber dann würde ich sie gerne untersuchen – und Ginny auch. Zauber verschwinden unter bestimmten Umständen, deshalb interessiert mich ihr Fall, Severus – oder John?"

„John bitte. Mit dem Namen Severus Snape verbindet mich nichts. Und bitte, sie sollten auch ..." Er sah sich um und suchte Big Al, konnte ihn jedoch nirgends entdecken.

„Was sollte ich, John?"

„Später ..."

Dann blickte er Dumbledore an.

„Ich habe nur eine Frage: Habe ich sie getötet?"

„Ja, das haben sie, mein Freund."

„Gab es einen Plan, es nur so aussehen zu lassen, als seien sie tot?"

„Nein, einen solchen Plan gab es nicht. Es hätte nicht funktioniert und außerdem war ich schon so gut wie tot."

„Der hölzerne Fluch," flüsterte John.

Dumbledore nickte.

„Ohne sie in Voldemorts Nähe und mit dem vollen Vertrauen des dunklen Lords hätten wir wohl nie gesiegt," sagte er.

„Und ohne sie wären wir nie aus Askaban herausgekommen," ergänzte der Mann mit der Narbe. „Das mit der Fluchtapparation war wirklich grandios."

„Danke," sagte John. „Ist Voldemort tot?"

Ein „Ja" aus vielen Kehlen war die Antwort.

Der junge Mann drehte sich zu Dumbledore um.

„Was ich nur nicht verstehe – was keiner von uns je verstanden hat – ist, warum sie Snape ... äh, Professor Snape so sehr vertraut haben. Kein anderer hat das getan."

„Wollen sie es ihnen sagen, Severus?"

„Sobald ich mich daran erinnere, gerne."

„James Potter – dein Vater, Harry – und sie, Severus haben sich gehasst. Aber dennoch hatte James ihnen das Leben gerettet ... damals als sie beide hier noch Schüler waren. Sie konnten sich zwar deshalb nicht besser leiden, aber als Voldemort die Ermordung von Harrys Eltern plante, erwachte doch in ihnen so etwas wie ein Gewissen, und sie kamen zu mir. Wir konnten den Mord zwar nicht verhindern, dafür war es zu spät, aber immerhin konnten wir uns um Harry kümmern. Sie haben die Seiten gewechselt und haben seither als Doppelagent fungiert – Todesser und Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix. Meine Ermordung brachte sie endgültig in den innersten Kreis der Todesser, an die Seite Voldemorts."

„Sirius war der Meinung gewesen, dass Snape - Entschuldigung, Professor Snape - in meine Mutter verliebt gewesen sein soll."

„Ich habe Bellatrix geliebt," sagte John. „Sie ist mehr wie einmal Teil meiner Träume gewesen."

„Und sie waren richtiggehend wütend auf Voldemort als sie Rodolphus LeStrange heiraten musste. Die Ehe war arrangiert – die Verbindung zweier reinblütiger, reicher Familien."

„Und ich war ja nur ein armer Lehrer ..." warf John mit trauriger Stimme ein.

„ ... mit einem Muggle als Vater," ergänzte Dumbledore.

Eine ganze Prozession von Hauselfen betrat die Halle. Alle trugen Tabletts mit Speisen und Getränken, es roch verführerisch. An den Wänden waren Tische erschienen, auf denen die kleinen Wesen nun ihre Last abstellten.

„An der Magie von Hogwarts muss wohl noch gearbeitet werden," rief jemand, einige lachten.

„Riecht lecker – ich habe Hunger!" sagte ein anderer.

Alle drängten zu den Tischen.

John verließ den Saal unbemerkt.

Er ging durch die Eingangshalle, die Treppe hinab, über den Burghof und den Berg hinunter.

Die Reihen von Grabsteinen zogen ihn an, er las die Aufschriften.

„Lucius Malfoy – unvergessen"

„Bellatrix LeStrange – unvergessen"

„Antonin Dolohov – unvergessen"

„Draco Malfoy – unvergessen"

„Narcissa Malfoy – unvergessen"

Er dachte an die vielen Narcissas, die er getroffen hatte. Irgendwie fand er den Gedanken, dass sie in anderen Realitäten noch lebte, tröstlich.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Überreste der abgebrannten Hütte, dort wo die Massengräber gewesen waren.

Jetzt waren dort ebenfalls angelegte Grabstätten – allerdings mit Natursteinen statt Platten. Neugierig ging er dorthin und lief durch die Reihen.

Die Namen sagten ihm nicht viel, aber die Steine waren liebevoll beschriftet, meist noch mit irgendeiner Art persönlicher Widmung.

Doch plötzlich blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, um sein Herz legte sich ein Ring, er konnte nicht mehr atmen, nicht mehr fühlen, nicht mehr denken – er konnte nur noch auf diese Inschrift starren.

Jemand trat neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

John drehte sich um und sah in Big Als Augen.

„_Für manche von uns existieren Raum und Zeit nicht in der gleichen Weise wie für die Normalsterblichen ... du hast es verstanden, du hast uns geholfen, du hast uns einen Dienst erwiesen, der jenseits aller menschlichen Vorstellungskraft liegt ... wir danken dir dafür ... lebe wohl, John Doe_."

Big Al drückte John einen Zauberstab in die Hand.

John sah die kyrillischen Schriftzeichen, die auf ihm eingebrannt waren.

Igors Zauberstab, das einzige, das er seiner Witwe hinterlassen hatte.

Big Al vollführte diese eigenartige Drehbewegung und verschwand. John blickte noch einige Zeit völlig perplex auf die Stelle, an der er gestanden hatte.

Dann las er ein letztes Mal die Grabinschrift, die ihn so sehr erschreckt hatte.

„Alastair Moody – Auror, Freund und Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit"

Er war durch den Nebel zurück in die Welt der Muggles geschritten und war gelaufen – ziellos, planlos. Der Regen hatte ihn bis auf die Haut durchnässt, er hatte es nicht gespürt. Stunde um Stunde trieb es ihn vorwärts, weg von magischen Orten, von Menschen, die zaubern konnten, von anderen Realitäten, von all den Dingen, die er nicht verstand.

Er war die ganze Nacht gegangen.

Nun, da es dämmerte, stand er auf einer Brücke, blickte über das Geländer auf Gleisanlagen und fahrende Züge.

Er fühlte sich leer, ausgebrannt, traurig.

Hinter ihm hielt ein Auto.

Der Motor wurde abgestellt, die Fahrertür geöffnet und wieder zugeschlagen.

Jemand stand neben ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Endlich habe ich sie gefunden, ich habe sie schon überall gesucht."

Nikita.

Er ließ sich von ihr die nasse Kleidung ausziehen, sich in eine Decke hüllen und auf den Beifahrersitz setzen.

Dankbar umklammerte er die Tasse lauwarmen Kaffees, den sie ihm aus einer Thermoskanne eingeschenkt hatte.

„Ich muss ihnen etwas vorlesen, John," sagte sie und holte eine Zeitung aus ihrer Tasche.

„Hören sie sich das an:

_London. Scotland Yard gibt einen der wichtigsten Fahndungserfolge dieses Jahres bekannt. Nach langen Ermittlungen konnte eine Diebesbande überführt werden, die seit Jahren brutale Raubüberfälle im gesamten Londoner Stadtgebiet verübt hat. Die Opfer waren meist Touristen. Sie wurden niedergeschlagen und beraubt._

_Es wurden zahlreiche Beutestücke sichergestellt ..._

Es folgt eine Aufzählung von Schmuckstücken, aber das hier ist der Grund, warum ich ihnen den Artikel vorlese:

_Bei einem der Verdächtigen wurde außerdem ein Holzstab mit der Aufschrift ‚Severus Snape' sichergestellt. Da weder Scotland Yard noch eine andere Polizeidienststelle eine Anzeige einer Person dieses Namens vorliegen haben, bitten wir Mr. Snape, sich umgehend bei Scotland Yard zu melden ..."_

John trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Deshalb kann ich mich an nichts erinnern. Die anderen sind verzaubert worden, oder vielleicht war es der Einfluss der verschiedenen Realitäten, aber ... ich bin das Opfer eines ganz gewöhnlichen Raubüberfalls mit schweren Kopfverletzungen gewesen. Auf mir lag nie ein Bann."

„Das klingt, als hätten sie mir einiges zu erzählen?"

John nickte und drehte sich zu Nikita um.

„Können wir nach Hause fahren?" fragte er.

Nikita nickte und startete den Motor.

4


	22. Epilog

**EPILOG **

Es gibt eine Realität, in der John Nikita in seine Arme nimmt und lange und leidenschaftlich küsst.

Es gibt eine Realität, in der Nikita auf der Brücke steht und weinend und fassungslos auf Johns zerschmetterten Körper hinabblickt, der unten auf den Gleisen liegt.

Sie ist zu spät gekommen.

Es gibt eine Realität, in der Eilleen Snape, den Namen ihres totgeborenen Kindes vor sich hinmurmelnd, stirbt.

Endlich, nach so vielen Jahren der Trauer, würde sie ihren einzigen Sohn, Severus, kennenlernen.

Es gibt eine Realität, in der Peter S. Snape die Tür seiner Apotheke hinter der letzten Kundin des Tages abschließt und sich in sein kleines Büro begibt, um noch die Bestellungen in den PC einzutippen.

Sein Blick fällt auf das Foto, dass neben seinem Computer steht.

Er betrachtet lächelnd Bella, seine wundervolle Frau und seine beiden nicht minder wundervollen Kinder, Sarah und David.

Er ist ein glücklicher Mann.

Es gibt eine Realität, in der Professor Severus Snape seinen Klassenraum verlässt und zum Abendessen in die große Halle geht.

Es gibt eine Realität, in der Eileen Moody, geborene Prince, zärtlich Alastair, ihren Mann ansieht, während er den Brief ihres einzigen gemeinsamen Sohnes vorliest: „Liebste Mum, liebster Dad, ab dem nächsten Sommer werde ich in Hogwarts „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" unterrichten."

„Ich bin so stolz auf Gaius," sagt Alastair.

Es gibt eine Realität ...


End file.
